Solsticio
by Eos Evanggelys
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN del fic de la autora Samhaincat. Lecciones de Oclumencia otra vez, con el dolor de Harry desbordandose y Snape dandose cuenta de que su corazón aun puede sentir, Snape tambien ayudando a un Draco que es abusado . Spoilers del 5to Libro.
1. Default Chapter

**Capítulo 1 Derrumbándose**

"Bien, trataré de enseñarle de nuevo!"  Snape le dijo al Profesor Dumbledore

"Severus, por favor, no te descargues con Harry por lo que te hizo James. Harry no es James, no lo culpes por lo que paso" Dumbledore le dijo calmadamente pero en sus ojos azules se podía ver que era una advertencia

Snape suspiró con frustración "No te preocupes, no lastimaré ni un pelo de la cabeza del niño dorado"

"Severus trata de hacer más que no dañarlo, Harry esta sufriendo más de lo nadie sabe. Se paciente con él" Dumbledore  puso una mano en el hombro de Snape. "Se amable, todos apreciamos un poco de amabilidad"

La mascara de frialdad de Snape desapareció de su rostro por un segundo y miro a Dumbledore de reojo recordando el tiempo en que Dumbledore le había ofrecido amabilidad.

El asintió brevemente y salió de la oficina.

El se encontró con Harry en los pasillos seguido de Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville y Luna. "Potter, ve a mi oficina" El le gritó sin siquiera detenerse y dirigiéndose a su oficina.

Ron le dio una mirada de simpatía  mientras que Hermione le apretó el brazo en señal de apoyo. Dumbledore le había advertido a Harry que Snape tal vez continuaría con las lecciones de Oclumencia, por que simplemente era muy peligroso que Dumbledore le enseñara, y Snape era el que mejores habilidades tenía para enseñarle.

Harry lo siguió lentamente, muy lentamente, el había discutido con Dumbledore, acerca de la necesidad de las lecciones; ahora que Sirius se había ido, a él simplemente no le importaba sí algún día aprendería.

Apenas sí había entrado a la oficina  de Snape cuando este le dijo:

"Muy bien Potter ahora que has engañado a Dumbledore, y te has salido con la tuya, vamos a dejar algo muy claro"

Harry miró a Snape de manera desafiante, casi lo odiaba de la misma manera que odiaba a Voldemort. Lo interrumpió: "Yo no engañe a nadie, Yo dije la verdad, Yo no quería estas lecciones!" y luego rápidamente agregó "Si sigues enojado por que vi lo que había en tu pensadero, lo siento. No debí hacerlo  y también lo siento por lo que mí padre te hizo, pero yo no soy mi padre!" dijo gritando esto ultimo.

Snape sonrió sarcásticamente, "Y el Señor Oscuro quiere que asistas a su siguiente fiesta del te"

El enojo de Harry creció. "No estoy mintiendo " Le grito a Snape, la frustración siendo evidente en su rostro mientas que sus ojos verdes echaban chispas. "No quiero tomar esas lecciones, no me importa, es demasiado tarde, Sirius se ha ido"

Snape sonrió maliciosamente "Sí, Sirius esta MUERTO, pero ¿No te importa la Señorita Granger, el señor Weasley y el resto de su familia?, ¿Realmente no te importa sí ellos siguen a Sirius detrás del Velo, o tal vez, sí como Cedric terminar muertos a tus pies?

Harry se quedó sin palabras. Antes de que pudiera responder a las palabras de Snape, Él agitó su varita y gritó "legilimens". Harry estaba completamente desprevenido. Su último pensamiento consiente fue que Snape quería castigarlo por lo que había visto adentro del pensadero.

Las memorias le vinieron rápidamente, él estaba de regreso en el Ministerio de Magia y una vez más sintió el dolor insoportable que había sentido cuando Voldemort lo había poseído. Sólo duró un momento antes de que Snape terminara el hechizo.

 Harry se encontró así mismo colapsando en el piso, tratando de respirar, su corazón latiendo salvajemente mientras temblaba.

Snape había palidecido considerablemente despues de haber visto la memoria de Harry. Dumbledore no le había dado todos los detalles. Con asco y enojo agarró a Harry por el cuello de la camisa, y lo puso de pie. "Tienes que concentrarte y estar en guardia siempre. El Señor Oscuro hubiera disfrutado sabiendo lo mucho que sufres".

Todavía temblando por los efectos del hechizo, Harry volteó a mirar a Snape acusadoramente con los ojos llenos de dolor y logró decirle "Eres igual de cruel y de malvado que Voldemort".

Una ola de enojó llenó a Snape. Con las manos temblorosas, y los ojos entrecerrados despues del insulto de Harry, agitó otra vez su varita. "legilimens".

Esta vez Harry revivió el momento en que la maldición de Bellatrix Lestrange, golpeó  Sirius, y vio nuevamente como en cámara lenta Sirius caía a través del Velo. También revivió el momento en que Lupin lo agarraba fuertemente para que no fuera corriendo detrás de su Padrinos hacia el Velo. Él escucho a su mente rogarle a Dumbledore que lo matará cuando Voldemort lo había poseído para así poder volver a ver a Sirius. Y de pronto todas las memorias terminaron. Harry colapso en el frío piso de piedra una vez más. Esta vez las lagrimas se derramaran en su rostro incontrolablemente, miestras temblaba, con la voz entrecortada, susurró "Sirius te extaño"

Snape se quedó paralizado por lo que había visto. Las palabras de Dumbledore le callerón como un balde de agua fría, recordando que le había prometido no lastimar a Harry. Tragó saliva con dificultad, con la culpa carcomiéndole el alma. Potter estaba tendido en el suelo respirando profundamente tratando desesperadamente de controlar sus emociones. Lentamente trató de levantarse. Snape instintivamente tomó  su brazo "No te levantes tan rápido Potter"

Harry levanto la cabeza y miró a Snape. Con la voz temblorosa gracias al llanto, él le demando. "¡Suéltame, te odio, te odio! Tu esperabas que Voldemort me matara, sin duda celebraste cuando Sirius, cuando Sirius…" Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su voz termino en un sollozo. Se apoyó en la pared y se dejó caer lentamente; pues sus piernas le temblaban tanto que le era imposible mantenerse en pie. Snape se sentó junto a él. Su corazón se sintió como si un cuchillo lo estuviera atravesando cuando Potter lo había mirado con sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas, Los ojos de Lily. El cuerpo de Poter se sacudía por los sollozos, y el cabello le caía en la cara, mientras que las lágrimas y la angustia que había guardado para sí por tanto tiempo, finalmente fluían.

Snape se quedo cerca del chico que se lamentaba, pero no lo tocó. "Yo no quería que Sirius muriera, Y tampoco quiero que tu mueras" Respiró profundamente. " Le pude haber dicho que no a Dumbledore , pero no lo hice. Quiero ayudarte" Snape dijo hablando cerca del oído de Harry.

Inhalando rápidamente y poniendo sus emociones bajo control por un momento, Harry le reclamó. "Mentiroso, Dumbledore te obligó". El empujo a Snape fuertemente tratando de alejarlo lo más posible. Lo que más odiaba era que Snape de todas las personas que había en Hogwarts, lo viera así. El nunca había llorado enfrente de nadie, una vez casi lo hace enfrente de Lupin pero se limpio rápidamente las lágrimas, la otra única ocasión fue cuando la señora Weasley lo abrazó después de que Cedric muriera. Y de todos modos ahí estaba en la oficina de su enemigo y no podía controlar esa horrible ola de dolor que lo sofocaba. Enojado consigo mismo y con Snape, trato de empujarlo nuevamente a otro lado.

Snape lo tomo por los brazos y calmadamente y a la vez muy serio dijo. "Nada de esto va a traer de regreso a  Sirius". Los puños de Harry se cerraron sobre la túnica de Snape , pero otra ola de dolor lo golpeó y bajó la cabeza para ocultar su rostro. Los brazos de Snape se cerraron alrededor de los temblorosos hombros de Harry.

Harry trato de zafarse de Snape, pero este lo apretó fuertemente y con un firme susurro dijo. "Tranquilo, deja de pelear contra esto, necesitas dejarlo salir, todo ese dolor, la frustración y la desesperación" Antes de que Harry se diera cuanta de lo que estaba haciendo, se encontró a sí mismo  sollozando en la túnica de Snape y susurrando "Sirius" una y otra vez.

Snape descansó su mejilla en el cabello negro de Harry; de manera que este último se iba calmando. Snape lo fue soltando, las manos de Harry rápidamente empezaron a secar rápidamente las lágrimas.

"No estés avergonzado" dijo Snape calladamente

"No lo estoy" Harry respondió más fuerte de lo que quería.

Snape se levanto. "Bien si llorar en frente de mí, o más bien dicho encima de mí, no te detiene, entonces debes ser capaz de continuar nuevamente con la lección de Oclumencia"

Harry cerró los ojos fuertemente, sintiendo como la miseria se cernía sobre él. Y sintiendo como su garganta se cerraba, finalmente pudo decir. "Por favor, no". Se sentía muy mal como para levantarse y continuar con la lección. Se sentía enfermo y mareado. Puso sus manos sobre su cara concentrándose en su respiración.

Sintió que las manos de Snape lo tomaban de los hombros. "No te preocupes, no era en serio Potter, no estas en forma como para hacer algo útil esta noche"

Harry asintió con la cabeza e intento ir hacia la puerta, y comenzó a marearse y a sentirse como sí fuera a vomitar.

Snape nuevamente lo tomo de los hombros y lo guío a un viejo sillón donde lo dejó por un momento. Harry colapsó en el sillón sintiéndose  tan miserable que ni siquiera  quería voltear a ver, escucho que una botella era destapada y luego Snape le puso dicha botella cerca de la boca. "Bebe esto" el estómago de Harry se revolvió violentamente y volteó la cabeza a un lado.

"Te ayudará a que te sientas mejor del estomago" Snape le explicó pacientemente todavía sosteniendo la botella para él. También le había agregado un poco de poción para dormir sin sueños, pero decidió no decirle a Potter, el estaba seguro de que no le haría ninguna gracia quedarse a dormir en su oficina.

Harry lo miró y con un susurro casi inaudible le dijo. "Gracias" antes de comenzar a tomar lentamente la poción en pequeños tragos.

Snape tomo la botella para rellenarla después, y tomó una manta tibia y se la puso a Harry quien instantáneamente y exhausto como estaba, había caído dormido.

Snape se sentó cerca de él con un suspiro profundo que denotaba frustración. Estaba profundamente perturbado después de haber visto que Potter le pidió a Dumbledore que lo matara cuando Voldemort se posesionó de él. Dumbledore no le había dicho nada de esto, con razón estaba tan preocupado.

Dumbledore estaba en lo correcto, como era de esperarse. El choco que vivió realmente sufría. La última vez que Potter lo había mirado con esos cansados y tristes ojos, los ojos de Lily, se dio cuanta inmediatamente de que realmente no lo odiaba. Tal vez odio a James Potter, hace mucho tiempo, pero él nunca odio a Lily. Si ella pudiera haber visto lo que le pasó a su bebe, ella seguramente le hubiera pedido que cuidara a Harry"

Snape respiró profundamente de nuevo mirando al adolescente dormido, y dijo con la culpa audible en su voz. "Yo, Yo lo siento Potter". Y cerró los ojos, era una tortura decirlo en voz alta incluso sí nadie lo escuchaba. Todos esos años de odio hacia el hijo de su enemigo eran difíciles de dejar atrás, aunque fuera en silencio. Abrió los ojos nuevamente mirando a la dormida figura de Potter y suavemente añadió. "No te odio realmente, no puedo odiarte porque…" se detuvo y con un susurro apenas audible y con voz atormentada dijo. "Yo ame a tu madre".


	2. Humillación

Humillación

Bueno, en el primer capitulo se me olvido explicar de que se trata esta historia, pero ahora lo voy a hacer:

Primero que nada esta los personajes y el mundo en donde se desarrolla la historia no me pertenecen ni a mí ni a la autora de la historia Samhaincat. El fic no es mío sino que es una traducción del ingles al español, del fanfic "Solstice", el cual pueden encontrar en esta misma página en su idioma original y contactar también a la autora por sí así lo desean. Espero que le guste, y que sí notan algo malo en la traducción me avisen para corregirlo, también debo decir que no tengo muy buena ortografía eso también díganmelo por sí se necesita corrección. Esta historia en mí opinión es muy buena y es más que nada una historia dramatica y un poco triste, espero que la disfrute, gracias.  

**Capítulo 2: Humillación **

Harry se estiró y bostezó muy contento. Se sentía tibio y a salvo y por una vez en mucho tiempo tuvo una buena noche de descanso. Se quedo escuchando y esperó  oír los sonidos de Ron y los otros cuando se despertarán, pero no escucho nada. Confundido abrió los ojos y vio que ese cuarto definitivamente no era el de la casa de Gryffindor. Se sentó apresuradamente. Tomo los lentes que estaban en la mesa y rápidamente se los puso.

Entonces se dio cuanta. Un terrible sentimiento le lleno el estómago.¡ Estaba en la oficina de Snape!. Los eventos de la noche anterior le llegaron a la mente y tembló con horror por lo que había pasado. Sus ojos recorrieron el cuarto. Lo bueno era que Snape no estaba a la vista. Se sentó nuevamente en el sillón y se dio cuanta de que no traía zapatos. Buscó en el suelo y los encontró cerca del sillón donde había dormido. Frunció el ceño. "¿Snape se había tomado la molestia de quitarle los zapatos?". Ese pensamiento era bastante perturbador.

Abrió la puerta y se dirigió a las escaleras que lo llevarían a su cuarto. Las escaleras estaban vacías cuando llegó. Por primera vez miro el reloj y se dio cuenta de que faltaban 15 minutos para las 11. Ya había perdido la clase de Adivinación y tendría la de Pociones en 15 minutos.

Tomó un baño rápidamente, y se cambió de ropa. El pensar en ir a la clase de Pociones era demasiado. ¿Qué haría Snape?, ¿Qué diría?. Harry se forzó así mismo a respirar profundamente para calmar los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Un enorme vacío se formó en su estomago y cerró los ojos por un momento preguntándose sí podría manejar la humillación.

"No debes dejar que el enemigo vea tu debilidad" pensó para sí mismo, pero para eso ya era demasiado tarde, pues Snape ya lo había visto en su más débil y desesperado momento la noche anterior. De pronto una ola de enojo llenó a Harry. ¿Cómo se atreve Snape a hacerlo revivir la muerte de Sirius?, ¿Cómo se atreve a restregárselo?, ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerlo pasar la noche en su oficina? "Pero fue una de las mejores noches de sueño que has tenido en mucho tiempo". Le dijo esa pequeña voz en lo más profundo de su mente.

De todos modos despues de lo que pasó, Snape de seguro haría de su vida un infierno. El constantemente le restregaría en la cara. "Potter estaba llorando, Potter estaba llorando en sima de mí". Miserablemente Harry caminó hacia la clase de pociones.

"Harry, Harry, ¿Dónde has estado? Ron dijo que no dormiste en tu cama anoche. ¿Dónde estabas?, estábamos tan preocupados. Le dijo Hermione  mientras se dirigía corriendo hacia él. "¿Estas bien?, te vez muy pálido. Harry la miró y abrió la coca para decir algo pero por un momento no pudo pensar en como explicar las cosas. El no les podía decir lo que había pasado. Seguro que estaría horrorizados. "Bueno, es que me quede dormido en la librería"

"¡Auch! Eso debió de haber sido muy incomodo" dijo Ron

Harry forzó una sonrisa. "No, no lo fue, esas mesa están muy duras". Hermione lo miro de manera sospechosa.

Caminó hacia el salón de pociones, siendo muy cuidadoso de no mirar al frente.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, Snape empezó.

"Hoy van a aprender como hacer un remedio con la hierba que tienen en su mesa, ¿Puede alguien decirme que hierba es?"

La mano de  Hermione se levantó pero Snape parecía estar concentrado en Harry, quien solo miraba a la hierba.

"Potter, ¿Puede decir que clase de hierba es esta?"

Harry se encogió, él no había esperado que Snape lo atacaría tan rápido, sintió que quería llorar  y estaba sudando. Respirando profundamente se vio forzado a mirar a Snape. Sus ojos oscuros lo miraban sin pestañear.

"Bueno Potter, no tengo todo el día". Replicó dirigiéndose hacia él impacientemente.

"No lo s

"¿No hiciste tu tarea anoche? Snape le dijo ahora deteniéndose enfrente de su mesa.

"No, no me sentía bien". Harry respondió mientras el corazón le latía rápidamente, ciertamente el pensó que Snape revelaría lo que pasó.

"Ya veo, ¿se siente mejor ahora?". Preguntó levantando una ceja.

Harry asintió con la cabeza miserablemente.

"! Bien! Entonces esperemos que pueda recordar que esto es manzanilla". Snape tomó una pequeña hoja y continúo con la lección. "Combinada con trébol rojo, es bueno para curar estómagos nerviosos, y ayuda a salir de una fuerte impresión".

Caminó al frente de la clase. "Tomen sus calderos y empiecen el remedio". Y miró a Neville "Longbottom, ¿recordaste traer tu caldero esta vez?"

Neville asintió, y lo coloco en el escritorio.

"Se que es virtualmente imposible, pero trata de no derretirlo esta vez". Snape le advirtió. Él quería molestar a alguien, más simplemente no podía molestar más a Potter, despues de la noche anterior, este parecía muy vulnerable. Molestarlo se sentiría como sí hubiera pateado a un cachorro. Al decir verdad esperaba que Potter se comportará arrogante y molesto en la mañana, pero en lugar de ello encontró a un chico que parecía extremadamente humilde, apenas sí mantuvo contacto visual con él. Potter estaba muy avergonzado.

James Potter ciertamente nunca estaría avergonzado. Muy diferente a lo que Snape alguna vez había sentido, siempre estando apenado y humillado en la escuela. Era irónico que el hijo de su enemigo se sintiera de esa aspa en ese momento.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho la voz de Malfoy. "Hey Potty, deberías hacer un poco de esa poción para ti mismo, la vas a necesitar". Draco sonrió maliciosamente.

Snape miró a Potter, Harry también lo miró con los ojos llenos de enojo. Levantó el rostro indignado y agarró sus libros y caldero, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"Potter regresa a tu asiento" Snape le ordenó. Malfoy y algunos Slytherins se empezaron a reír. "Potter vuelve o le quitaré 50 puntos a Gryffingor!!!!"

Potter abrió la puerta y la azotó fuertemente detrás de sí. Snape fue tras de él. "Sigan trabajando en la poción, espero que este terminada cuando regrese", añadió en un tono amenazante.

"OH, Potty esta en graves problemas" dijo Malfoy em el momento en que Snape salía del salón.

Caminó por el pasillo y tomó a Harry por el cuello de la camisa, "¿Cuál es el significado de todo esto?, ¡No tiene permiso de salirse de clase simplemente cuando se le antoje!, ¡Eras simplemente como tu padre, pensando que puedes hacer lo que quieras y cuando quieras! Le reprocho Snape.

Harry se volteó furioso. "No soy ni padre, ya entiéndelo, Sí alguien es como mí padre ese eres TU, lo odias porque te humilló pero de todos modos te comportas como él; yo no te hice nada, por lo menos no a propósito". Harry se detuvo para respirar profundo. "Tu me viste en una de las peores noches de mi vida y luego se lo dices a alguien como Malfoy, quien lo va a usar sólo para humillarme una y otra vez, Supongo que lo has disfrutado mucho, ¿no?

Snape que seguía agarrado de la camisa de Harry lo sacudió. "Escucha, y escúchame bien". Dijo Snape. "Yo no dije, ni le diré a nadie, aparte de Dumbledore lo que pasó anoche"

Los obscuros ojos de Snape miraban intensamente a los ojos verdes de Harry. "Pero él dijo..."

"Tu y yo sabemos que el Sr. Malfoy es un bocón; te ha molestado acerca de varías cosas todos estos años, el sólo quería hacerte enojar y obviamente  lo logró bastante bien".

Harry sin romper contacto visual con Snape, sacudió la cabeza. "¿Así que sólo se trata de molestar?, ¿Entonces porque odias tanto a mi padre?, sólo te estaba molestando despues de todo. Lo que el y sus amigos te hacía no es diferente de lo que tu hacer y de lo que animas a los otros a hacer.

La mano de Snape que lo tenía agarrado comenzó a temblar. Harry no sabía sí era por el enojo o por que había puesto el dedo el la llaga.

Snape respiró profundo y le gritó. "Yo no animo a nadie a actuar de esa manera.

Harry lo retó. "Por supuesto que sí, tu nunca le quitas puntos a nadie en Slytherin, ellos pueden amenazar, y humillar u tratar a quien quieran como quieran, como sí sus sentimientos no importaran, lo he visto sonreír cuando Draco lo hace. Lo que le hizo mi padre estuvo mal, pero eso no le da derecho a disfrutar cuando otros lo hacen"

"Tu no entiendes la situación" Le respondió Snape

"Supongo que no". Harry se liberó de la mano de Snape. "Simplemente déjame solo, y alejate de mí". Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo cuando escucho la voz del profesor "Ve a mí oficina el Viernes a las 7:00 PM, no llegues tarde"

Harry corrió hacia los cuartos de Gryffindor sin molestarse en contestar o mirar hacia atrás.


	3. Un Alma al Borde del Abismo

Capítulo 3—Un Alma al Borde del Abismo.

Snape sentía que una ola de fuego le tocaba la piel. ¿Cómo se atrevía Potter a decirle como actuar? ¡Potter ni siquiera tenía idea, no entendía nada! Él caminó de regreso a su salón azotando la puerta fuertemente detrás de él, haciendo saltar a todos los estudiantes. Longbottom tiró un frasco lleno de poción al suelo. Snape le dirigió una mirada penetrante y maliciosa, mirada que hizo que se pusiera inmediatamente a limpiar el piso.

Recorrió el salón encontrando un defecto en cada una de las pociones de los alumnos. La Señorita Granger como era de esperar había hecho una poción perfecta, pero de todos modos, le reclamó por el tono del color de su poción. Ella resoplo de enojo hacia él. Snape le quitó 5 puntos a Gryffindor por ello. Le gustaba molestarla, despues de todo, ella era uno de los amigos de Potter.

"Limpien sus escritorios, y cuando terminen se pueden ir"

Los estudiantes limpiaron rápidamente y salieron del salón sintiendo que el profesor estaba de muy mal humor, bueno de más mal humor de lo acostumbrado.

Los únicos que se quedaron fueron Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle.

"¿Qué tanto hacen que no se van?"

Draco respondió "Estoy haciendo una poción que hará temblar a la escuela"

"¿Qué? preguntó Snape muy intrigado, caminando a ver el caldero.

Crabbe y Goyle retrocedieron y dejaron el salón rápidamente, "Cobardes". Dijo Draco.

Miró a Snape de manera maliciosa. "He mezclado belladona y una infusión de arsénico. Todo lo que se necesita hacer es poner un poco de esto en las bebidas de Potter y Dumbledore, pasa así deshacernos de ellos; los mortifagos y el Señor Oscuro podrían entrar a la escuela y nosotros…"

Draco nunca terminó la oración por que algo se despertó en el interior de Snape. Su enojo por las palabras de Potter y el horror de lo que estaba escuchando, hizo que una furia ciega lo poseyera, y rápidamente separo a Draco del caldero y lo azotó con fuerza contra la pared.

"¡¡Estas loco!! Tu pequeño niño estúpido. ¿Dónde conseguiste los ingredientes?, ¿Los robaste de mi alacena?. Le gritaba a Draco quien se sentó en el suelo todavía pegado a la pared, mientras que la sangre de su labio que se había abierto, se resbalaba por su barbilla. Sus ojos estaban llenos de angustia y conmoción.

Snape se quedó ahí, sintiéndose como sí un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima. Se dio cuanta de lo que había hecho, le había pegado a un estudiante, a Draco de todos los estudiantes. Draco, quien siempre había sido su favorito. Conmocionado con sus propias acciones se dejó caer al suelo cerca de donde estaba el chico.

Respiró profundo con voz que señalaba culpabilidad dijo. "No quise pegarte, pero ve lo que has hecho". Trató de tomar el brazo de Draco para levantarlo pero él no se lo permitió.

¿Por qué?, Draco pregunto con voz ronca. "De todas las personas en Hogwarts, tu eres el único que sabe, ¡yo confíe en ti!". Bajo la cabeza y tomó aire. "¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?". Se levantó, y Snape lo agarró del brazo, Draco lo miro con sus ojos grises llenos de desilusión y reproche. "Tu eres la única persona en el mundo…"su voz haciéndose inaudible cuando bajo la cabeza , enfocando la mirada en el piso.

El corazón de Snape dio un doloroso vuelco, "Ven déjame ver". Gentilmente tomo la barbilla puntiaguda de Draco levantando su rostro. Cuidadosamente le toco la mandíbula, pero sólo encontró una marca roja donde la mano había pegado, sobre la pálida piel. Su labio se había abierto pero ya había dejado de sangrar. El pelo rubio y lacio, muy parecido al de Lucius caía sobre sus ojos, una sola lágrima se derramó sobre su mejilla pero rápidamente la limpio como si le diera vergüenza.

Snape sacudió la cabeza y dijo calmadamente. "Te traeré una poción para ayudar a esconder el moretón" y mirando al chico añadió. "Draco, tenemos que hablar de esto".

Draco se zafó de su brazo, y salió corriendo del salón, Snape lo dejó ir. Y luego como en sueños se dejo caer sobre su silla, con los ojos cerrados.

¿Por qué no se había quedado en la cama por los últimos dos días? Primero las perturbadoras revelaciones acerca de Potter que había recibido la noche anterior. Y ahora había destruido la poca confianza que le tenía Draco Malfoy, confianza con la cual tal vez algún día tendría la oportunidad de salvar al chico de convertirse el un mortifago.

Potter estaba en lo correcto. Aunque Snape preferiría morir antes de admitirlo. El siempre dejaba a Malfoy salirse con la suya. El sólo lo hacia por que Draco le caía bien y por que sabía la clase de vida que el chico llevaba y la horrible vida que el destino le estaba preparando. Snape sospechaba que Draco ciegamente seguiría a Voldemort y a la oscuridad que esté le ofrecía solo para impresionar a su padre.

Lucius era el único aliado de Snape en la escuela, el único que se oponía junto a él al grupo de Potter. Desde ahí se hicieron amigos. Él estuvo ahí cuando Lucius se casó. Él conocía a Draco prácticamente desde que este había nacido. El también había atestiguado como se volvía más frío y exigente con su hijo. Auque a Draco se le daba todo lo que quería , nunca recibió realmente amor. Y al mismo tiempo que Draco crecía, más violento Lucius se ponía con él, de manera que el niño se fue acercando a Snape sintiendo que alguien realmente se preocupaba por él.

Snape nunca supo que tan mal las cosas estaban hasta un día casi a finales de las vacaciones de verano despues del primer año, cuando Draco llegó a su oficina en Hogwarts, lleno de moretones y sangrando, sus palabras todavía le quemaban el alma. "No tenía a nadie más, con quien ir".

Snape estaba horrorizado cuando le vio la espalda toda cubierta de moretones y rasguños, causados despues de una discusión con Lucius por no haberles ganado ni a Granger ni a Potter, y sobretodo por no haber detenido a Potter de vencer a Voldemort. Snape lo había escondido en su oficina y con varias pociones lo ayudo a recuperarse a tiempo para cuando comenzarán las clases.

Se había sorprendido de lo duro que Draco resulto ser, ya que no había llorado ni gritado cuando le aplicaban las pociones en la espalda, aun cuando Snape sabía que quemaban como fuego. También recordó el tercer año cuando fingió estar lastimado del brazo por más tiempo para poder evitar otro partido de Quidditch contra Potter, por lo atemorizado que estaba de perder nuevamente y de las consecuencias que esto le traería.

Draco tenía muy pocos placeres verdaderos en la vida, así que cuando molestaba a Potter o a los otros Snape lo permitía. Algunas veces la amargura de la vida lo hacia comportarse de esa misma manera. El no se había dado cuanta de lo sería que se había vuelto la situación hasta ese día. Draco en su intento interminable de complacer a su padre Lucius había formulado un plan para matar a Dumbledore y a Potter.

Snape habiendo venido de un hogar violento, sabía la máscara o apariencia que Draco ponía ante la demás gente, y también sabía lo tentador que era el poderoso lado oscuro. Él quería ser para Draco lo que Dumbledore habría sido para él. Su salvador en la oscuridad y el vacío. Alguien que le diera un propósito y salvación, alguien a quien le importará y se preocupará por él, alguien a quien le importará sí vivía o moría. Respiró profundamente, a él le importaba ese chico, él no quería verlo convertido en un Mortífago y esclavo de Voldemort, él tendría que ganarse su confianza nuevamente.

El decidió darle a Draco el resto del día para que se calmara, luego lo buscaría y lo obligaría a escuchar.

El se sentó pensando en lo diferentes que Malfoy y Potter eran, aun aspa los dos habíasn sufrido demasiado en sus jóvenes vidas. Potter de alguna manera lo habúa superado, conservando su corazón puro; mientras que Draco así como él, se había dirigido hacia la oscuridad y la amargura.


	4. Culpa

Nota de la Traductora: Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que la verdad no he tenido tiempo de subir más capítulos. Tenganme paciencia, por hoy voy a subir dos espero poder subir más el viernes, pero eso significa que tardaré un poco en volver a poner más capitulos, buenos perdón por los inconvenientes, y disfruten de la historia. No olviden dejar su opinión.

CAPÍTULO 4-CULPA.

Era una noche fría y Harry siguió su camino hacia la oficina de Snape.

Su enojo no había cesado, de hecho había crecido hasta el punto de que apenas podía respirar cuando llegó a la puerta de la oficina.

Toco a regañadientes, deseando fervientemente que Snape estuviera enfermo, o que se le hubiera olvidado la lección, o aun mejor que hubiera tenido que salir. Pero el frío. "Adelante" que escucho detrás de la puerta, terminó con todas sus esperanzas.

Entró al salón. Había sido un día completo desde que él y Snape habían tenido la discusión en los pasillos. Harry estaba agradecido de no haber tenido clase de pociones ese día, era suficiente tener que ver a Snape una vez en el día.

Snape lo miró intensamente. Harry no estaba sorprendido.

"Potter antes de que comencemos, quiero que te sientes y respires profundamente, despeja tu mente; no quiero que se repita lo de la otra vez, necesitas aprender esto lo más rápido posible, antes de que el Señor Oscuro ataque nuevamente"

"Como sí te importara" pensó Harry, pero de todos modos siguió las instrucciones. Él más que Snape quería que no se repitiera lo de la última vez. Una sola vez era lo suficientemente humillante.

Snape vio como Potter se sentaba en la silla cerrando los ojos, obviamente concentrándose. Estaba bastante sorprendido de que lo obedeciera tan rápido. El completamente esperaba tener que lidiar con su arrogante actitud y posiblemente tener que discutir otra vez. Esto le ayudó a calmarse de alguna manera. Pues estaba muy preocupado por Draco y por lo que tramaba, y también seguía enojado por las palabras de Potter en el pasillo, tanto que tenía que aguantarse las ganas de agarrar al chico y zarandearlo.

Harry abrió los ojos y miró a Snape.

"¿Listo?, entonces levántate"

"A la cuanta de tres, uno, dos, tres, legilimens"

Primero nada paso, las imágenes empezaron a aparecer en su mente, imágenes borrosas que no podía distinguir. Harry cerró los ojos y se concentró en borrar las imágenes, en ponerlas en blanco. El podía escuchar como su respiración se iba haciendo más agitada y sintió como todo su cuerpo se bañaba en sudor frío. Luego se dio cuenta de que el hechizo había terminado, y tembloroso aún se agarró de la orilla de la silla. Luego buscó la mirada de Snape, y por un segundo pensó que realmente había visto en el rostro de Snape una verdadera sonrisa, pero luego su expresión sombría volvió a cubrir sus facciones.

"Eso estuvo un poco mejor, Potter" dijo Snape a regañadientes.

Harry resopló muy enojado. "Por que no puede dar crédito cuando es merecido, siempre es muy rápido para insultar y criticar, pero no puede decir 'buen trabajo'".

Snape apretó los dientes. "Cuando crea que hayas hecho un trabajo admirable te lo diré, no voy a adularte hasta que tenga evidencia para hacerlo. Lo que acaba de pasar fue una pequeña mejora, pero amenos de que realmente progrese, es virtualmente insignificante. Te di tiempo para que te prepararas en una situación de calma. Pero sí fuera el Señor Oscuro este no sería tan considerado.¿quieres que probemos?"

Harry sintiéndose bastante confiado por el momento, asintió instantáneamente.

¿Estas seguro? Snape le preguntó en calmada pero oscura y amenazadora voz. "Por que puede que vuelvas a ver a Cedric morir, o tal vez puedes ver como tus padres salen de la varita del Señor Oscuro, o tal vez veas a Sirius cayendo a través del velo."

Algo hizo que el corazón de Harry se encogiera, se llenó de ira. "Basta!, ¡Deja de hacerme revivir todas las cosas horribles que me han pasado, tu eres un miserable…!". Nunca terminó la oración, pues Snape gritó. ¡Legilimens!.

Instantáneamente Harry revivió el verse a sí mismo como una serpiente, prácticamente matando al señor Weasley, derramando su sangre; luego sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza y doblándose de dolor finalmente vomitó.

Snape inmediatamente terminó el hechizo, y con un movimiento de su varita desapareció el vomito.

Harry se encontró a sí mismo cubierto en sudor helado, y tirado en el suelo. Miserablemente se sentó trayendo sus rodillas a su pecho como abrazándolas. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre estas y mientras temblaba y su estomago se revolvía. Snape tenía razón. No había logrado nada. Sintió algo suave y frío en su mejilla. "Harry". Abrió los ojos para ver a Snape sosteniendo una botella cerca de su rostro. La tomó y la vació sabiendo que le haría bien en su estómago. Regresó la botella a Snape y amargamente pregunto tratando de no llorar."Estas feliz ahora, no puedes esperar a decirle a Malfoy que estabas en lo correcto, ¿no es así?

Las facciones de Snape declaraban que se encontraba sorprendido y se sentó cerca del chico. "¿Crees que verte fallar una y otra vez me hace feliz?, te estoy enseñando esto por tu seguridad, ciertamente no para divertirme" Y luego añadió con una nota de peligro en su voz "Y en lo que concierne a Draco, ¿Estas sordo Potter o tienes mala memoria?, ya te dije que lo que pasé aquí sólo llegará a oídos de Dumbledore"

La cabeza de Potter calló sobre sus rodillas nuevamente mientras tomaba aire esperando a que la poción le hiciera efecto. . Snape se sentía confundido por el hecho de que Potter en un momento podría ser tan arrogante que hacia que le hirviera la sangre y que en el siguiente se pudiera ver tan vulnerable que lo hacia verdaderamente sentir lástima por él. Sacudió la cabeza; ya era tiempo de enfocarse en continuar con esto.

"Ya fue suficiente Potter, ¿Te puedes parar?.

Harry asintió aunque todavía se sentía muy mareado.

"Ven a mí escritorio y toma asiento" Ordenó Snape.

Snape se frotaba la barbilla en modo pensativo mientras contemplaba a Potter. "¿Quién es la persona en la que más confías?

Harry tragó saliva, su corazón latía frenéticamente,;no quería contestar.

"¿Es tan difícil la pregunta?"Snape continu

"¿Para que quieres saber?" Harry preguntó en tono de sospecha.

"No seas paranoico Potter, sólo quiero saber, por que quiero que hables con alguien en quien puedas confiar" Snape respondió entrecerrando sus oscuros ojos.

"Ron y Hermione, supongo" Harry respondió tentativamente"

Snape inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza "No, quiero decir un adulto"

Una ola de emociones golpeó a Harry cuando comenzó a pensar en Sirius, pero se detuvo. "Lupin supongo"

"Lupin esta bien. No podemos continuar así, es demasiado cansado para ti, y no estamos logrando mucho. Quiero que hables con Lupin acerca de todo: Tus padres, la vida que llevas con tu tía y tu tío, la muerte de Cedric, la posesión que tuvo sobre ti el señor oscuro y" vaciló por un momento. "Y la muerte de Sirius. Estas lleno de dolor y culpa, lo cual te hace presa fácil. No has lidiado propiamente con todos esos sucesos".

Harry lo miró con los ojos llenos de rabia, "¡Terminar de lidiar!, Sirius se murió por que me echaste de las lecciones de Oclumencia, POR QUE NO FUISTE A Grimaldi Place a obligarlo a que se quedará ahí." Se detuvo respirando pesadamente, incapaz de continuar.

El enojo era visible en los ojos de Snape, luego los cerró para calmarse. "Ya veo. ¿Así que la razón por que no estas bien ahora es mí culpa?" dijo acercándose a la cara de Potter "Dime Potter. ¿Fui yo el que rompió la confianza viendo en tu pensadero?, ¿Soy yo el que no se disculpó por sus acciones? Tal vez todo lo que se necesitaba para que las lecciones continuarán, eran dos palabras. ¿Podrían haber sido lo siento?¿Fui yo el que no recurrió a un profesor para verificar que la visión era cierta? ¿Fui yo el que se metió a la oficina de Umbridge para despues ser atrapado? ¿Fue mí culpa por la cual Sirius terminó en el Ministerio de Magia?

La cara de Potter mostraba dolor, y con un pequeño sollozo se levantó y camino a la puerte. Snape se levantó bloqueándole el paso a la salida.

" Calmáte, no dije todo eso para lastimarte más de lo que estas, pero necesitas enfrentar el hecho de que has cometido errores . Todos en la vida cometemos errores. Las acciones tienen consecuencias, y en tu caso estas fueron fatales. Eso no significa que eres el único responsable. Siruis cometió errores, Dumbledore cometió errores y sí, yo deje que las viejas heridas y el orgullo me cegaran. Así que sí nosotros como adultos cometemos errores, tu básicamente siendo un niño, no necesitas cargar con toda la culpa". Titubeó por un momento y luego recordó las palabras de Dumbledore. Tragando saliva, tentativamente toco el hombro de Potter, quien se movió sintiéndose incomodo por el contacto. "Voy a darte algo de poción para dormir sin sueños por esta noche. Ve y descanza un poco, regresara mañana a las 2 PM."

Se dirigió a donde se encontraban sus pociones y oyendo que la puerta se abría, se dio cuanta de que Potter se había ido. Sacudiendo la cabeza de desesperación tomó la botella y lo sigui

Harry salió corriendo por el pasillo. Snape había tocado un punto muy sensible de sus sentimientos, el sabía que no era culpa de Snape; y que él era el único responsable de la muerte de Sirius, pero simplemente no sabía que hacer. No quería hablar de ello, ya era suficiente que Snape lo viera sufriendo, no quería que Lupin el amigo de su padre y su padrino lo viera de esa manera. No quería hablar con nadie de cómo se sentía. No importaba de todos modos, nadie podría llenar ese vacío, y llevarse el dolor que amenazaba con abatirlo. Harry sólo quería llegar a la seguridad de su cuarto, y cuando volteo en la esquina, se tropezó con Malfoy.

"Potty, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Acaso un Dementor te viene persiguiendo?" Malfoy dijo maliciosamente y sacó su varita. "Por tu culpa mi padre esta en Azkaban, ya es tiempo de que pagues por eso". Le apuntó con su varita , mientras Harry trataba de tomar la suya.

"Cruc..." Draco nunca completó la palabra pues Snape lo empujó. La furia de Snape era palpable. Harry tragó saliva, de seguro estaba enojado con el por haber dejado su oficina, por buena suerte Snape en su apuro por alcanzarlo accidentalmente había empujado a Malfoy.

Snape realmente estaba temblando del enojo. Le tendió una mano temblorosa a Potter y dijo "Se te olvidó algo". Harry tomó la botella sin una palabra y corrió tan rápido como pudo a la torre de Gryffindor. Mientras subía las escaleras se dio cuenta de que en algún punto esa noche, Snape accidentalmente le había llamado Harry. Era una memoria que lo confundía.

Mientras. Snape bastante furioso se dirigió hacia Draco.


	5. Responsabilidad

Capítulo 5- Responsabilidad

La mirada de Snape se dirigió a Draco, quien lo miraba desafiante "¿Por que me detuviste, ya casi lo tenía"

El enojo de Snape amenazaba con consumirlo. Tubo que literalmente tomar aire para poder calmarse antes de continuar. "¡La maldición cruciatus es bien conocida por ser ilegal!" Snape gritó con sus ojos oscuros puestos en Draco. "Técnicamente deberías de ser expulsado y enviado a Azkaban. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Quieres estar encerrado en una celda con tu padre?" La voz de Snape haciéndose más peligrosa.

Draco no respondido, su mirada calló al piso.

"¡Bien, Draco contéstame!" Luego Snape añadió "¿Es acaso que extrañas los golpes" ¿Es por eso que estas tan enojado con Potter, por haber encerrado a tu padre?

Draco levantó la cabeza, sus ojos lanzándole un helada mirada. "¡Él estaría orgulloso de mí por hechizar a Potter!"

Snape sonrió maliciosamente "¿Por cuánto tiempo?, piénsalo bien Draco ¿Qué tanto duran sus ratos de orgullo por ti? ¿Una hora? Levantó una ceja. ¿Un día tal vez? O sí eres muy. Pero muy afortunado tal ves incluso una semana; pero luego ¿Qué pasa?, seguro que Potter después te ganara en un partido de Quidditch o la señorita Granger te superará en los estudios. ¿Y tu?, bueno posiblemente te lleven a Azkaban , ¿y que se supone que Lucius hará despues?

La mirada de Draco calló al suelo nuevamente. Snape con su voz fría y seca añadió " En retrospectiva realmente deberías estar agradecido con Potter por haber removido a ese hombre de tu vida por un tiempo"

Draco levantó la cabeza, una nube de ira obscureció sus ojos. "¿Qué?, ¿Ahora Estás defendiendo a Potter? Le gritó a Snape.

Snape entrecerró los ojos, con asco en su voz. "¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Has perdido la capacidad de usar tu cerebro? Tu comportamiento se ha salido de control, completamente. Sí otro profesor hubiera visto lo que pasó, seguramente serías expulsado.

Snape suspiró de manera pensativa. "Y como tu castigo esta en mis manos. Mañana a la hora del desayuno vas a ir a pedirle disculpas a Potter"

Draco abrió la boca de la sorpresa. ¿Estás loco?

Los ojos de Snape lo miraron peligrosamente "¿Qué acabas de decir?"

La boca de Draco se secó. " Profesor Snape, no puede estar hablando en serio" Luego hizo una pausa pensando en la humillación que esto le traería, entrecerrando sus ojos grises dijo desafiante. "No, puedes obligarme"

Snape sonrió con incredulidad. Así que el príncipe consentido en Draco estaba actuando. El odio lo que tuvo que hacer despues, pero de todos modos lo hizo, era la única manera de controlarlo. Se quedó parado por un momento sabiendo lo feo que esto se iba a poner. Miro duramente a Draco y deliberadamente se desabrocho el cinturón y se lo quitó haciéndolo sonar fuertemente.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron con miedo, y se puso mucho más pálido de lo que ya era, con una expresión de incredulidad se apretó contra la pared. No podía creer que Snape le fuera a hacer esto. Y se preparó para lo peor, ya sabiendo lo que le esperaba. Draco se encogió y apretó los dientes pero nunca rompió contacto visual con Snape.

Luego Snape doblo el cinturón a la mitad y lo azotó en el aire como si fuera un látigo, Draco se encogió aun más y lentamente sacudió la cabeza, con los ojos abiertos y suplicantes, un pequeño quejido se escapó de sus labios cuando Snape se acerco más. Sus ojos grises involuntariamente se llenaron de Lágrimas de desesperanza.

Luego Snape deliberadamente tiró el cinturón al suelo enfrente de él. Había sido perturbador para el tener que asustar a Draco de esa manera, el hacerlo pensar que actuaría como Lucius, pero necesitaba que Draco entendiera la diferencia.

Draco exhalo visiblemente cerrando los ojos por un instante. "Sí yo fuera Lucius, te obligaría y tu sabes mejor que yo de que manera. Y COMO YO NO SOY TU PADRE, Y SÍ ALGUIEN QUE SE PREOCUPA POR TI, y que por lo tanto encuentra tu comportamiento preocupante; te daré dos opciones, o te disculpas con Potter mañana como dije. O te encontraras castigado por un mes haciendo los peores trabajos que Filch pueda soñar, y además perderás el privilegio de ir a Hogsmade y a cualquier otro evento especial. ¡Entendiste!" Snape dijo en un tono que hizo que a Draco se le revolviera el estómago.

El tragó saliva, y pestañeó rápidamente, sintiendo el corazón pesado, sintiéndose traicionado, pero también aliviado de que Snape no lo hubiera golpeado. Asintió miserablemente mientras respondía con voz ronca. "Sí, señor"

"¡Bien!, espero que te des cuenta de que tu castigo es insignificante comparado con tus acciones, sí me entero de cualquier otro comportamiento parecido al que acabo de ver, las consecuencias serán mucho más serias. ¿Entiende lo que digo?

Luego todo quedó en silencio.

"! Draco!"

"Si, señor" Draco respondió con la voz apenas audible

"Ahora ve a tu cuarto y quédate ahí por el reto de la noche, mañana despues de que te disculpes con Potter hablaremos"

Draco tomó un paso adelante, pero su pie toco el cinturón que estaba en el suelo, se encogió por un momento y luego lentamente pasó por encima de este. Miró a Snape con los ojos tan llenos de angustia, que el corazón de Snape se llenó de dolor. Draco salió corriendo por el pasillo lo más rápido que pudo para alejarse de él. Snape cerró los ojos y sus manos estaban temblorosas. Él tenía que hacer entender a Draco, y sí asustarlo de esa manera por el momento, era lo que tenía que hacer, entonces lo haría.

No sabia que hubiera hecho si a Draco se le hubiera ocurrido lanzarle el Avada Kadevra a Potter, gracias a dios eso no había pasado, por el momento.

Él abría tenido que delatarlo. Despues de un minuto se retiró a preparar poción para dormir sin sueños para tomarla el mismo.


	6. Alejandose, Acercandose

Perdón otra vez por la tardanza, pero aquí les dejo del cápitulo 6 al diez, espero que les guste y que manden sus opiniones de la historia.

****

****

****

****

****

**Capítulo 6- Alejándose, Acercándose. **

Harry estaba muy cansado. Llegó a la sala común y la encontró desierta. Agradecido, se tiró en el sofá que estaba enfrente de la chimenea. ¿Por qué Snape tenía que ser tan cruel con él? El había dicho que no quería lastimarlo pero sus palabras siempre lo hacían. El siempre lo hacia acordarse de cosas de las cuales preferiría olvidarse. Agarró un cojín y lo abrazó fuertemente mientras observaba las llamas. El pensamiento de Sirius y de cómo hace apenas unos meses solía comunicarse con él a través de las llamas, hizo que su corazón volviera a sentirse lastimado.

"Harry, te hemos estado buscando" Ron y Hermione entraron a las sala común.

Harry les sonrió "Bueno, ya me encontraron"

Hermione se sentó cerca de él "¿Dónde has estado?"

Harry se veía pálido y cansado. "En la oficina de Snape"

Ron gruñó. "¿Así de mal?"

Harry no quería hablar de Snape. "Me pelee con Malfoy en el camino de regreso, él casi me lanza la maldición cruciatus"

¡AY GüEY! Fue la expresión de sorpresa de Ron

"¿ÉL QUE?" gritó Hermione furiosa. "Esa es una maldición ilegal, debería de ser expulsado. Voy a hablar con la profesora McGonagall"

"¡No!" Harry los interrumpió con sus gritos "Deja de meterte en mí vida"

Los dos Hermione y Ron se paralizaron. El corazón de Harry latía apresuradamente. " Lo siento, no quise decir eso", y cerró los ojos por un momento. "Es sólo que no soy un bebe, puedo arreglármelas solo, además Snape lo detuvo"

"¿Snape?, ¿Snape lo detuvo?" Ron preguntó incrédulamente

Sí, bueno no creo que haya escuchado a Malfoy, más bien creo que se tropezó con el por error, y lo hizo perder el equilibrio" Harry respondió sonando muy cansado.

"¿Y cómo van las lecciones con Snape?" Hermione preguntó determinada a obtener una respuesta de Harry.

Harry levantó los hombros.

"Harry por favor háblanos, ¿Qué esta pasando?"

Harry neciamente respondió "Estoy bien"

Hermione resopló. "No has comido casi nada en los últimos días" "Y sigues despertando de esos extraños sueños todas la noches" dijo Ron.

"Estoy bien de acuerdo, Snape me dio un poco de poción para dormir sin sueños, así que estaré bien" Harry se levantó.

"Harry tienes que cuidarte" Hermione comenzó cuando Harry se alejaba.

"¡Ustedes dos ya déjenme solo!" El prácticamente les gritó, e inmediatamente se arrepintió. "Yo, yo lo siento, no quise decirlo, pero…" se detuvo, no sabiendo lo que realmente quería decir.

El se quedó ahí parado viéndose tan miserable y triste que Hermione se levantó y lo abrazó. Sin palabras Harry le devolvió el abrazo. Ron se levantó y puso una mano en el hombro de Harry. "Harry, cualquier cosa que te este pasando, tu sabes que nos puedes decir, somos tus amigos y nos preocupamos por ti"

La garganta de Harry se cerró al escuchar las palabras de Ron, después de un momento aclaró su garganta y se liberó del abrazo de Hermione. "Esta bien, es sólo que estoy muy cansado"

Hermione le dirigió una mirada. "Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, y estamos juntos en esto, incluso si te molesta. Sólo por que perdiste a Sirius no quiere decir que nosotros te perderemos". Harry ante la mención de Sirius cerró los ojos. Ella sabía que todavía seguía lastimado por su perdida y que lo extrañaba muchísimo.

"Tengo que irme ahora, ya es tarde pero te veré mañana"Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y le acarició el brazo. "Sabes que no eres el único que lo extraña"

Harry pestañeo y con sus ojos verdes le devolvió la mirada. Asintió lentamente pero no dijo nada, o más bien no pudo decir nada.

Despues de que Hermione se fue, Ron se acerco a Harry. "Bueno, yo no voy a abrazarte y a besarte como lo hizo Hermione"

Sus palabras hicieron reír a Harry. "Más te vale que no"

Ron también sonrío "Pero Harry, escucha, sólo quiero decirte que sí quieres hablar conmigo, yo te escucharé y siempre te ayudaré lo más que pueda"

Harry miró a Ron. "Gracias Ron, soy muy afortunado de tenerte a ti y a Hermione como amigos, pero no hay nada de que hablar"

Ron lo retó. "¿Es Snape, no es así?" dijo especulando.

"Solamente es un miserable, creo; bueno por lo menos medio una poción" Harry tomó la botella que estaba en la mesa.

"¿Estas aprendiendo Oclumencia ahora? ¿Estas haciéndolo bien?" Ron preguntó tentativamente, sin saber cuando Harry volvería a gritarle.

Harry no sabía que responder. ¿Cómo podría decirle a Ron que se caía todas las veces que Snape decía Legilimens, y que se sentía cada vez como sí se estuviera muriendo? El no quería decirle nada, no quería recordarlo, es más no quería hablar con nadie acerca de cómo se sentía, sólo quería que lo dejaran solo.

Así que mintió "Si, creo que va bien, ya estoy aprendiendo"

"Eso fue lo que dijiste la otra vez, ¿Estas realmente seguro?" Ron preguntó con un tono de sospecha en su voz.

Se le quedó viendo a Ron. "¡Ya basta de tantas preguntas, estoy cansado y ya me voy a dormir!" y con eso Harry finalmente se fue.

Ron se estremeció, estaba seguro de que Harry estaba mintiendo, pero también le preocupaba hacerlo enojar más, no quería empujar a Harry a hacer algo más que gritar, a llegar más lejos.

Un rato después Harry se metió bajo las cobijas, y rápidamente tomó la droga para dormir agradecido de que por esa noche no tendría ningún sueño perturbador acerca de Sirius o de Cedric muriendo. Él deseó poder obtener más de esa poción para poder tomarla todas las noches.


	7. Sombras

**CAPÍTULO 7- Sombras. **

Harry se levantó en un cuarto vació. Miró al reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran casi las 10:00. La poción para dormir funcionó bastante bien. Y como era sábado en la mañana y no había clases, pero sí una reunión con a las 2:00 con Snape, él tendría que buscar a Lupin para hablar, pero no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. Así que simplemente tendría que bloquear el hechizo de Snape. Tendría que mantenerse calmado. Y despues siguió pensando acerca de la poción para dormir sin sueños; sí tomaba unas cuantas gotas, esta lo haría mantenerse calmado y soñoliento. Así podría soportar el hechizo que le lanzaría Snape.

Decidió escabullirse en la oficina de Snape en algún momento antes de las dos para conseguir la poción. Decidió saltarse el desayuno y después comer bien a la hora del lonche. Quería evitar a Ron y Hermione. Ellos solo empezarían a hacerle preguntas acerca de Sirius. Los dos tenían a sus padres, así que ellos no podían saber como se sentía estar solo. Se vistió y bajo a caminar cerca del lago.

Severus Snape se levantó con una gran presión en el pecho. Acarició a Loki en la barbilla. El gran gato negro con ojos de color calabaza ronroneó por la caricia. Se quitó las cobijas de encima y se levantó de la cama. Hoy vería sí Draco lo respetaba lo suficiente como para ir a pedir disculpas a Potter y sí no se vería obligado a castigarlo más duramente; hoy también vería sí hablar con Lupin había ayudado a Potter a liberarse del dolor y la culpabilidad que llevaba cargando, para que así finalmente poder mejorar en Oclumencia. Dumbledore contaba con él para seguir trabajando con Harry. El había prometido dejar atrás el pasado y pensar en Potter como un individuo y no como el hijo de su padre. El veía rasgos de Lily en él cada vez más y eso le hacía más fácil preocuparse por lo que le pasará.

Draco apenas sí durmió esa noche. El pensar en disculparse con Potter lo hacia sentirse enfermo del estomago. El Príncipe Potter, el niño dorado siempre tenía toda la atención, todos lo querían. Potter el salvador. Eso le era suficiente como para ir corriendo a rogarle a Voldemort que lo hiciera mortifago. Potter mentalmente dijo bruscamente su nombre, con el odio llenándole el corazón. Odiaba a Snape por obligarlo a disculparse, ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto?, Snape siempre lo había apoyado. Snape lo había ayudado cuando Lucius lo había lastimado a tal grado que apenas sí podía moverse. Snape era la única persona en el mundo en quien confiaba, y en quien creía nunca lo lastimaría. Draco se mordió el labio suprimiendo el sentimiento de miedo que amenazaba con sofocarlo. Sin Snape no tenía a nadie, Crabbe y Goyle era un par de babosos que sólo lo seguían por el nombre de Malfoy. ¿Cómo iba a hacer esto? ¿Cómo podría ir hacia Potter y disculparse? Él pensó desesperadamente una manera de salir de esa situación. ¿Tal vez podría pretender que estaba enfermo? No sería realmente una mentira después de todo, pues se estaba sintiendo bastante mareado. Pero eso sólo sería posponer lo inevitable, tendría que ir a disculparse. Él podría optar por el castigo y perder sus privilegios, pero pasar el tiempo con Filch y hacer todo lo que él quisiera, hacía que le dieran escalofríos, y además el castigo duraría por mucho más tiempo. Así que se resigno a disculparse. Sólo le tomaría un minuto, se sentó a la orilla de su cama mirando a la ventana, y tragó saliva. Esperaba que Potter aceptará su disculpa y que no le hiciera pasar un mal rato.

Harry estaba casi congelado hasta los huesos cuando decidió volver a entrar. Sentarse afuera con el frío y quedarse ahí hasta entumecerse lo hacía sentirse bien. Algunas veces deseaba que el frío lo congelara, para no tener que volver a sentir de nuevo. Ya era hora del lonche y como se había saltado el desayuno, decidió ir a comer algo o Hermione le volvería a molestar. El entró al comedor y sin palabras se sentó junto a Hermione y Ron quienes se veían preocupados, el odiaba cuando hacían eso. Tomó una pieza de pollo con muy poco interés.

Snape estaba comiendo con el resto de los profesores. Sus ojos negros siguieron a Potter cuando entró y se fue a sentar con sus amigos. El notó que no había hablado con nadie. Y también notó por primera vez que Potter no se veía tan bien que digamos. Se veía muy pálido pero a la vez sonrosado, volteo a ver al Profesor Dumbledore quien también estaba mirando a Harry. Estaba casi muy distraído como para notar cuando Draco entró. La mirada de Draco se posó sobre el como para confirmar que no tenía más alternativa que hacer lo que se le había ordenado. Podía casi sentir el enojo de Draco. Sus ojos nunca dejaron al chico mientras se dirigía a Potter, este debió haber dicho algo por que Potter y los Gryffindor que estaban a su alrededor voltearon a verlo. Se podía ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Potter y de el resto. Potter dijo algo. Luego Draco debió haber dicho algo más pues Potter sólo levantó los hombros, dijo algo más y le dio la espalda a Draco. La cara de Draco se sonrojo y luego se volteo para lanzarle una mirada de enojo a él, luego dejó el comedor. Snape se dio cuenta de que Ron y Hermione se levantaron para seguirlo, eso no era bueno. Snape pensó por un momento sí debería dejarlos solos a que resolvieran sus diferencias, pero preocupado por lo que Draco haría, decidió ir a buscarlos, se levanto y se apresuró a seguirlos.

Harry se sentó viendo los ¾ de pollo que le quedaban en el plato. Lo que acababa de pasar fue una de las cosas más extrañas que le había pasado, por las últimas tres semanas. Malfoy había venido a la meza. Lo había mirado y después dicho "Potter, sólo quiero decirte que siento lo que pasó anoche, esperó que aceptes mis disculpas" Él se veía muy determinado, una chispa de enojo se escondía detrás de sus ojos grises.

Harry esperaba que pasaran muchas cosas, pero Malfoy disculpándose con él por casi lanzarle la maldición cruciatus no era algo que hubiera podido anticipar. Confundido preguntó "¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?" Malfoy dijo "Por que no tengo otra opción" Malfoy de hecho tembló lo cual sorprendió a Harry. Era obvio que no era sincero y que alguien lo había forzado. "Si, como sea, acepto". Con poco interés Harry regresó a su comida. Luego Ron y Hermione se levantaron de la mesa y el se empezó a sentir enojado. Hermione le debió de haber dicho a la Profesora McGonagall quien había forzado a Malfoy a disculparse. El se preguntó con que lo habría amenazado pues Malfoy nunca aceptaría disculparse tan fácilmente.

El corazón de Draco latía a toda velocidad, mientras él salía casi corriendo por el corredor. Lo había hecho y Potter había aceptado su disculpa. El estaba tan absorbido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó lo pasos que venían detrás de sí.

"¡Malfoy! ¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Weasley de repente gritó.

El se volteó con furia presente es sus ojos fríos. Y sonrió maliciosamente "¿Qué tienes Weasley?, ha mira, trajiste a la sangre sucia contigo"

"Tu deberías estar en Azkaban con tu padre" Hermione le dijo bruscamente "No se te vuelva a ocurrir usar la maldición cruciatus en Harry otra vez, o iré directamente con Dumbledore si lo haces"

"OH, estoy tan asustado sangre sucia. Más te vale que te empieces a preocupar por tus sucios padres, antes de que alguien les lance el Avada Kadevra. Con suerte ese seré yo" Draco rió.

Desafortunadamente para él en ese momento Snape se asomó por la esquina. El corazón de Draco se detuvo. Hermione ya había tomado su varita, pero cuando Malfoy de repente tembló y su sonrisa se convirtió en una expresión de conmoción. Ella se detuvo, y volteó para ver que lo había asustado. Ella casi esperaba ver a Dumbledore, pero para su sorpresa al que vio fue a Snape, ataviado en sus túnicas obscuras.

"¡Draco!, a mí oficina"

Malfoy se quedó sin moverse, Snape fue hacia él tomándolo del cuello de la túnica y prácticamente arrastrándolo por el corredor.

Ron y Hermione se fueron no sin antes intercambiar miradas de confusión y sorpresa.


	8. Confianza

**Capítulo 8- Confianza **

Snape literalmente aventó a Draco dentro de su oficina. Se quedó ahí emanando ira. "Pareces estar determinado en que te expulsen"Snape dijo en una voz fría y peligrosa.

"Hice lo que querías, ¡Me disculpe con Potter!" Draco le gritó enojado.

"Mm, Y Luego inmediatamente amenazaste con practicar otro hecho ilegal, el hechizo asesino en los padres de la señorita Granger, por lo tanto asumo que mí castigo no fue lo suficientemente duro, ya que aparentemente no aprendiste nada de este" Snape dijo lentamente.

La mirada de Draco calló a suelo. "Ellos me provocaron"

"Pobre y pequeño Draco, no puede soportar a los amigos de Potter sin volver a romper las reglas" La voz de Snape dijo suavemente

"Cállate, tú no sabes como es esto; no puedo esperar a ser un mortifago para tener a Weasley y a la sangre sucia a mis pies" Draco le gritó las palabras a Snape y trató de alejarse, pero la mano de Snape tomó el brazo de Draco y lo jaló bruscamente.

"¿Así que quieres seguir los pasos de tu papi?" Snape dijo "¿Crees que ser un mortifago te hará todo poderoso, y que todos estarán a tus pies?, aparentemente Lucius nunca te dijo la verdad acerca de lo que es ser un mortifago. Bueno, primero que nada la marca tenebrosa es quemada en tu piel; duele como el demonio. Luego sin importar donde estés y que estés haciendo, un dolor que te ciega te golpeará y sentirán como te quema la marca. Te tendrás que aparecer inmediatamente ante el señor oscuro, y sí se le antoja o no está de humor, él te lanzará la maldición cruciatus. ¿Alguna vez has sentido la maldición cruciatus?"

Draco lentamente asintió y murmuró. "Una vez cuando…"

"Ah, sí la vez cuando te escapaste de tu casa y terminaste aquí. ¿Lo disfrutaste?"Snape preguntó sarcásticamente.

Los ojos de Draco le dieron una fría mirada.

"Me imaginaba que no, pero lo que te hizo Lucius es sólo una pequeña probada de lo que se siente el cruciatus ciando viene de alguien con el poder del Señor Oscuro. Sentirías como que te estas muriendo, molécula por molécula sentirías que te quemas haciéndote gritar y retorcerte del agonizante e insoportable dolor. Como mortifago tu lealtad es demandada por el Señor Oscuro, serás sólo su esclavo y no se te serán permitidas ni tus propias ideas ni pensamientos, el poder lo tiene El Señor Oscuro y el único propósito de tu existencia es complacerlo" Snape liberó el brazo de Draco, y añadió suavemente "¿Es esa la clase de vida que quieres?" Draco tragó saliva resistiéndose de mirar a Snape, se había puesto bastante pálido.

"¿Te quieres convertir en tu padre? ¿Incapaz de sentir otra cosa aparte de odio? ¿Acaso tu idea de poder es torturar a los que son, más débiles que tú? , hacerlos temerosos de ti, golpearlos sin piedad para que te obedezcan?" Snape dijo las últimas palabras cerca del oído de Draco. Draco tembló visiblemente. Snape levantó la mano y tomó la barbilla de Draco haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos. "Por que ese no es el tipo de vida que quiero para ti. Quiero que experimentes la felicidad y el amor, que te sientas a salvo" y se detuvo."¿Pero aparentemente eso no es lo que tu quieres?, ¿Quieres ser justamente como tu padre?" le preguntó gentilmente.

Draco se mordió el labio, y con un suave sollozo, lentamente sacudió la cabeza. E hizo algo que sorprendió a Snape hasta lo más profundo de su ser el chico se le había lanzado encima, sus brazos cerrándose alrededor de su cuello, mientras que sollozos que hacían que se le rompiera el corazón sacudían la figura del muchacho. Snape tragó saliva, su corazón doliendo por el chico rubio que lo abrazaba como sí el fuera su única esperanza y salvación en una turbulenta tormenta en el océano. Respiró con alivio, todavía había esperanzas para Draco, todavía no lo había perdido en manos del Señor Oscuro. Levantó su mano y suavemente le dio palmaditas en la espalda, mientras que con su otra mano sostenía su cabeza. Le dijo suavemente "Shh, esta bien Draco, te prometo que puedes confiar en mí, te voy a ayudar"

Snape se congeló cuando levantó la mirada, parado ahí en el cuarto estaba Potter. Sus ojos enormes como platos de la sorpresa. Se veía asustado cuando se dio cuanta de que lo habían visto, La mano de Snape le hizo señas de que se fuera, mientras que su rostro se veía amenazante. Potter asintió sin palabras mirando por última vez a Draco.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Potter en su oficina? Todavía no eran las 2:00 pm, ¿se habría equivocado? De todas las personas que pudieran haber visto a Draco en ese estado tenía que ser Potter, el esperaba que el chico mantuviera la boca cerrada, La mirada en los ojos de Potter era de alguna manera alentadora, ya que Snape estaba seguro de haber detectado simpatía"

Harry se recargó contra la puerta de la oficina de Snape temblando visiblemente, Snape se pondría furioso por que entró a su oficina sin permiso. El había pensado que Snape todavía se encontraba en el comedor cuando decidió escabullirse en su oficina para robarse la poción para dormir sin sueños. La puerta estaba abierta y se había metido cuando de pronto escucho la voz de Snape hablar acerca de tortura y golpear a alguien sin piedad. El había tomado y guardado la poción en su túnica, pero se había quedado congelado cuando Snape lo vio, se quedó sin poder moverse. Lo más sorprendente era que la voz de Snape verdaderamente sonaba amable y que después Malfoy se le había lanzado encima para luego comenzar a llorar sin control, Harry sacudió la cabeza incrédulamente. ¿El malicioso de Malfoy llorando en el hombre de Snape? ¿Qué le habría pasado?, se preguntó sí Lucius había muerto en Azkaban, de seguro se acababa de enterar pues se veía bastante controlado cuando se disculpó. La disculpa llegó a la mente de Harry. ¿Realmente el podía estar tan deprimido por que lo habría hecho disculparse, o sí? Harry sacudió la cabeza, algo más le debió de haber sucedido. Ver a Malfoy así tan desesperado t lastimado lo había hecho sentir pena por él. Destapó la poción y tomo un trago. El fervientemente esperó que funcionara, porque estaba seguro de que Snape no sería tan amable con él.

Draco eventualmente se fue soltando de Snape, se separo y fervientemente comenzó a limpiarse la cara; la mano de Snape le tocó un lado de la cabeza. "¿Estas bien?" Le preguntó suavemente. Draco asintió llevándose una mano al rostro. Él todavía seguía temblando y las lágrimas seguían escurriendo por sus mejillas. Sintió que Snape lo tomó por el codo y lo llevó a que se sentará en el viejo sillón, "siéntate, antes de que te caigas".

Draco hizo lo que se le decía mientras se secaba las lagrimas. Pero miró a Snape con los ojos enrojecidos. "Perdón" dijo con voz ronca.

"Por qué?" Snape se sentó cerca de él en el sillón.

Draco estaba muy apenado como pare explicar, Snape le sonrió levemente. "Esta bien, me da gusto por que eso significa que no te he perdido ha manos del Señor Oscuro"

"Pero tu eres un mortifago" Dijo Draco

"Exactamente, y yo se mejor que tu como es, y no quiero que tengas ese tipo de existencia maldecida"

"Mi padre quería que me convirtiera en Mortifago" Draco admiti

"Exacto, eso debería decirte algo"

Draco asintió miserablemente

"Draco, tengo que enseñarle a Potter pociones remédiales otra vez, por que todavía no aprende. Así que creo que sería una buena idea que fueras a la cocina a conseguir algo de comer, ya que no te vi en el desayuno y obviamente no comiste nada en el lonche. Supongo que preferirías no estar aquí cuando Potter llegue"

Draco se vio alarmado y se paró del sillón. Alcanzó la puerta y haciendo una pausa, Snape escucho que decía "Gracias".

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo su corazón se sentía un poco mas ligero, se fue corriendo por el pasillo oscuro, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que Harry estaba en la otra pared cerca de la puerta de Snape.

La puerta de la oficina de Snape se abrió bruscamente. "! Potter, ven acá ¡"

El corazón de Harry saltó dolorosamente. Abrió mucho los ojos del miedo y la culpa, y caminó dentro de la oficina mirando el rostro enfurecido del Profeso Snape.


	9. Lentamente hundiendose más

**Capítulo 9- Lentamente hundiéndose más **

****

****

****

****

****

****

Además de Voldemort, nadie podía asustar a Harry de la misma manera que el Profesor Snape. Una sola mirada le podía causar escalofríos. Su corazón latía rápidamente cuando entró a la oficina. Miró a Snape e inmediatamente dijo. "Lo siento, accidentalmente vine más temprano. Lo que pasa es que no tengo reloj y la última vez que vi uno creí que ya faltaba poco para las 2:00, debí haber cometido un error" Tomó aire. "Y no le voy a decir a nadie acerca de Malfoy"

Snape se dio cuenta de lo asustado que algunas veces podía estar Potter por causa suya. Hace un tiempo le hubiera encantado la idea de escuchar a Potter aterrorizado, pero haora sólo lo hacia sentir incomodo.

"Relájate Potter, pero trata de tocar la próxima vez. Siempre y cuando recuerdes como te sentías cuando pensabas que le había contado a Draco acerca de tu escenita en mi oficina hace algunos días. Así que tengo fe en que no iras corriendo a contarle a nadie lo que viste hoy"

Harry respiró con alivio. "No lo haré, lo prometo" Y añadió "¿Esta bien?, quiero decir Malfoy"

Snape sonrió "¿Desde cuando te preocupas por Draco?"

"No me preocupo, es sólo que se veía bastante mal, y pensé que algo le pasó a su padre mientras estaba en Azkaban".

"No, desafortunadamente, Lucius esta bien" Snape dijo con un poco de asco.

Los ojos de Potter se abrieron con sorpresa y lo miró con una expresión confundida.

Snape se dio cuanta de que probablemente había dicho demasiado así que cambio la conversación. "¿Estas seguro de que podrás aguantarte de decirle a Draco lo que viste la próxima vez que te moleste?"

Harry frunció el ceño recordando como Malfoy solía humillarlo ¿Sería capas de aguantarse?

"¿Cómo te sentirías sí la situación fuera inversa, y que Draco hubiera estado aquí hace algunos días?" Snape Preguntó.

Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de enojo. "Malfoy nunca me dejaría en paz. Él simplemente correría al Diario El Profeta a decirles lo que vio, y despues le diría a todos. A el no le importa como me siento. A el no le importa a quien lástima, ¡el es como tu!" Con sorpresa Harry se dio cuenta de que acababa de insultar a Snape.

Snape entrecerró sus fríos ojos. "¿Así que sí la situación se presenta usarás lo que viste en su contra?"

"No" Harry respondió calmadamente. Y cerró los ojos, ¿Por qué tenía que provocar a Snape? "Lastimar a la gente no me hace feliz"

La ira de Snape desapareció tan rápido como llegó. Harry verdaderamente no era como James , el tenía la compasión de Lily. Su tono se suavizó.

"¿Tuviste una buena conversación con Lupin?"

El estomago de Harry se contrajo dolorosamente, y sin mirar a los ojos a Snape le contestó. "Si, ya me siento mejor"

"Bien. ¿Podemos comenzar con la lección de Oclumencia para ver si te puedes mantener calmado y en guardia cuando te golpee el hechizo?"

Harry asintió, sintiéndose temeroso de que la poción no hubiera comenzado a funcionar todavía.

"A la cuenta de tres, uno, dos, tres, legilimens"

Harry se concentró en mantener su mente en blanco, las imágenes se presentaban pero se desaparecían, cuando una de ellas se apoderó de su mente. Él estaba nuevamente en el cementerio, Voldemort estaba resurgiendo, y su cabeza se sentía como sí se fuera a partir en dos. El se había mantenido en pie, pero sintió que Snape lo había agarrado, y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba recostado en el sillón.

Al principio Snape estaba impresionado de cómo Potter estaba usando su mente para bloquear el hechizo, pero después sintió dolor, y se dio cuanta de que Potter estaba en problemas. Cuando Potter empezó a jalar aire desesperadamente y estaba temblado también sin control, el terminó el hechizo y se dirigió hacia el muchacho, para despues traerlo al sillón. El tomó la muñeca de Potter y se dio cuenta de que su corazón estaba latiendo anormalmente rápido. El se apresuró a traer un paño mojado con icentia, una poción enfriadora. La mano de Potter estaba sobre su cicatriz y se quejo cuando Snape se la retiró. "Esta bien Potter, esto te va a ayudar"

Harry sintió que algo maravillosamente frío le era aplicado en la cicatriz que le quemaba. Escucho la voz preocupada en su cabeza. "Respira lentamente Potter, hazlo conmigo, toma aire profundamente" "Potter" La voz de Snape sonando más enojada. Harry se concentró en tomar aire. "Eso es mejor, hazlo de nuevo, toma aire profundamente" Harry abrió los ojos y vio una figura borrosa enfrente de él. Pestañeo unas cuantas veces hasta que pudo enfocar los negros ojos de Snape y su pálido rostro.

"¿Qué pasó Potter?"

Harry pasó saliva. "No lo sé, me estaba sintiendo bien y luego mi cicatriz empezó a arder por que Voldemort regres

"Eso ya lo se, pero el dolor físico debió de haber terminado cuando detuve el hechizo" Snape dijo confundido.

"Algunas veces despues de la lección de Oclumencia, mi cabeza me duele mucho, mas o menos así" Harry admitió.

"¿Por qué nunca me dijiste eso?, te pude haber dado algo para el dolor"

"Me diste poción para dormir sin sueños anoche, eso realmente me ayudo" Harry ofreció esperando que Snape le diera más.

"Sí, pero técnicamente no deberías tomarla más de una vez a la semana. No debí de haberte dado esa dosis anoche, pero parecía que realmente la necesitabas." Snape explicó.

"Bueno. Tuve una buena noche de sueño, me gustaría que me la diera hoy también" Harry pidió esperanzado, mientras se sentaba, el dolor comenzaba a ceder.

Snape distraídamente dijo. "No, ya has tomado la poción dos veces esta semana, es más que suficiente. No estoy seguro de que deba continuar con la lección por este día. No me gustó lo rápido que latía tu corazón y parecía que tenía problemas para respirar"

"Ya estoy bien" Harry se quitó el paño de la cabeza. De repente se sintió muy calmado y soñoliento. Se dio cuanta de que la poción finalmente estaba funcionando. Quería ver si podía bloquear el hechizo.

Los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron. "¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo? ¿Ahora mismo? ¿Estas seguro?", No podía creer que despues del dolor que Potter había experimentado, el todavía se sentía deseoso de continuar. Se dio cuenta de que Potter debió de haber hecho un gran avance al hablar con Lupin así que ahora el chico se sentía bastabte optimista.

Cuando Harry asintió. Snape le apuntó.

"Bien, a la cuenta de tres, uno , dos, tres, legilimens"

Harry cerró los ojos cuando una nube obscura le nubló la mente. Dio un respingo y despues vio al Profesor Snape de rodillas abrazando algo que parecía como el cuerpo muerto de una mujer, las lágrimas le escurrían por el pálido rostro mientras decía. "Yo te quería, nunca lo sabrás, lo siento tanto". Los hombros de Snape temblaban y su cabeza calló en el cuerpo muerto mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente. El hechizo terminó abruptamente y Harry se quedó ahí parado. Inhaló y abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con la cara blanca de Snape, quien se había quedado congelado enfrente de él.

Por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Harry pasó saliva y se le quedó mirando con los ojos bien abiertos. Con voz temblorosa preguntó. "¿Perdiste a alguien a quien querías? ¿Quién era ella?"

Snape le devolvió la mirada con sus oscuros ojos. "Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, además eso no te importa" le dijo bruscamente a Potter. Su corazón se encogió dolorosamente ante el pensamiento del cuerpo sin vida de Lily. Se había hecho espía de Dumbledore hacía unos meses antes, y sabía que Lily estaba en peligro, como hubiera querido poder mantenerla a salvo. Pero había sido demasiado tarde. El Señor Oscuro había llegado primero. La muerte de Lily había sido un suceso determinante para él, lo hacia sentirse más determinado en acabar con el Señor Oscuro. Temblando miró a su pensadero. El había olvidado quitar todas las memorias que no quería que Potter viera. Cerró los ojos por un momento para calmarse. Dio gracias de que Potter no se hubiera dado cuenta de que la mujer era su madre.

"Bien Potter, eso fue un muy buen trabajo. Obviamente has progresado bastante, te veré el Miércoles"

Harry sonrió un poco, las cosas había resultado mejor de lo que imaginaba. Sólo que necesitaba hablar con Snape sobre una cosa. "Profesor Snape, ¿Cuándo se va el dolor despues de haber perdido a alguien? ¿Cuándo se comienza a sentirse mejor?" Preguntó calmadamente.

Snape se volteó, sus ojos sin reflejar ningún sentimiento. "Nunca"

Potter tembló, sus ojos bien abiertos y llenos de dolor, asintió lentamente y salió de la oficina con la cabeza baja y los hombros caídos.

Una ola de enojó contra sí mismo golpeó a Snape. ¿Cómo no pudo haber pensado, cuando sabía lo mucho que Potter estaba sufriendo por la muerte de Sirius?

Harry regresó a su cuarto y escondió la botella de poción para dormir sin sueños debajo de la cama. El necesitaría conseguir más en la mañana, pero por ahora podría dormir pacíficamente.


	10. Confusión

**Capítulo 10- Confusión.**

"Harry; Hermione, Ginny y yo vamos a ir a ver a Hagrid.¿Quieres venir?" Ron dijo mientras entraba en el cuarto

Harry pensó por un minuto. Hagrid siempre estaba tratando de que hablara con él acerca de Sirius cada vez que se encontraban solos, pero probablemente lo dejaría sólo sí iba a visitarlo en grupo.

"Bueno"

Mientras seguían su camino, Hermione comenzó a hablar.

"Harry algo muy raro pasó despues de que Malfoy se disculpó. Nosotros lo seguimos, y se comportó bastante mal, y hablo acerca de cómo quería usar el hechizo asesino en mis padres, cuando de pronto Snape vino. Harry, él estaba furioso con Malfoy, le gritó y se lo llevó a su oficina.

Ron añadió. ¿Crees que Snape lo obligó a que se disculpara? Quiero decir suena irreal, pero obviamente aparte de ti y de Snape nadie más sabía que había intentado maldecírte".

Harry miró a Ron y Hermione con sorpresa. "¿Quieren decir que no fueron con la profesora McGonagall?" Pensé que ella obligó a Malfoy a disculparse.

Hermione se veía fastidiada. "Nos dijiste que no lo hiciéramos así que no lo hicimos. Excepto que cuando Malfoy se disculpó, nosotros fuimos a buscarlo para asegurarnos de que no intentara maldecirte de nuevo"

"oh" Harry se veía confundido "¿Así que crees que Snape lo obligó?"

"¿Quién más pudo haber sido?" Ron dijo

"Tal vez despues de todas las lecciones de Oclumencia que has tenido con Snape, tal vez ya le caes mejor y ahora está siendo más justo" dijo Ginny.

Hermione y Ron comenzaron a reír. "Claro y Snape se va a vestir de Santa CLAUS este año"

Harry sonrío por lo dicho, pero comenzó a pensar en la escena que tuvo lugar en la oficina de Snape. ¿De qué se había tratado todo eso? ¿Por qué Malfoy estaba tan deprimido? Sí Snape lo había hecho disculparse, como dijeron Ron y Hermione entonces debería de estar furioso. Malfoy siempre había sido el estudiante preferido de Snape, y sí Snape repentinamente lo castigase, lo más seguro es que Malfoy no estuviera contento con él, más no que se pusiera a llorar en el hombro de este. El había escuchado la voz amable y reconfortante de Snape, no podía haber sido él, el que obligó a Malfoy a disculparse.

Harry se encontró así mismo queriendo decirle a Ron y Hermione lo que había atestiguado, pero los dos odiaban a Malfoy. No estaba seguro de que sí Malfoy los volvía a provocar, ellos no le restregarán lo que pasó para humillarlo. Le había prometido a Snape que no lo diría. Así que se resignó y no dijo nada.

Tomaron té con Hagrid, quien mantuvo una ligera conversación acerca de lo orgulloso que se sentía de lo bien que le iba a Norbert en Rumania. Según él era el dragón que más fuego escupía. De vez en cuando la mirada de Hagrid se posaba sobre él. Harry detectó preocupación en sus ojos, pero desvió la mirada sintiéndose incomodo. No quería que nadie se le acercara.

Despues de un rato se fueron y mientras regresaban se encontraron con Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. Malfoy sonrió maliciosamente. "Vaya, Potty ¿Estas sacando a tus mascotas la sangre sucia y a las comadrejas para que tomen aire fresco?

Por un segundo Harry se sintió tentado a borrarle la sonrisa de la cara a Malfoy y humillarlo seriamente enfrente de Crabbe y Goyle, pero luego recordó lo devastado que se veía, la memoria lo calmó de alguna manera.

Sin embargo los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron mientras respondía. "¿Es eso lo mejor que puedes hace? ¿No quieres lanzarme nuevamente un hechizo?, oh espera, no puedes por que sí no Snape te hará disculparte de nuevo" Harry sonrío.

A Malfoy se le calló la cara de vergüenza y miró nerviosamente a Crabbe y Goyle quienes lo veían confundidos. Se le quedó mirando a Harry. "Vamonos" le dijo a sus fieles gorilotas.

"Ves, fue Snape" Ginny sonrió triunfadora.

Ron sonrió ampliamente "Supongo…" luego rió "Bueno, se fue con la cola entre las patas bastante rápido"

Harry no pudo resistirse de sonreír. Pues había mantenido su promesa y también le había cerrado la boca a Malfoy. Obviamente disculparse con él no era algo que a Malfoy le gustara que le recordarán. Así que Snape lo había hecho disculparse, no podía creer que después de 5 años de animar e ignorar lo que Malfoy hacía, Snape había castigado a su Slytherin favorito.

Despues de terminar algo de tarea en la librería, ellos se fueron a cenar. No poco después de que se sentaran, se enteraron de que Lucius Malfoy había escapado de Azkaban y que se estaba escondiendo. Harry sintió escalofríos al escuchar la noticia, odiaba a Lucius Malfoy por lo que le había hecho en el Ministerio de Magia. Miró la mesa de Slytherin completamente esperando ver a Draco saltar de alegría, pero en lugar de eso, el rubio Slytherin se veía más pálido de lo usual y sólo revolvía la comida de su plato. En ese momento notó la miseria reflejada en sus ojos, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry lo estaba mirando levantó la barbilla muy orgulloso y sonrió triunfante. Harry desvió la mirada confundido. Sacudió la cabeza, de seguro se había imaginado que Draco se veía infeliz.

Todavía no se sentía con hambre, pero se obligó a sí mismo a comer un sándwich para que sus amigos dejaran de verlo con cara de preocupación. Cuando terminó su sándwich y un vaso de jugo de calabaza, se levantó diciendo que la clase de Oclumencia con Snape lo había agotado y que se quería ir a dormir temprano; pero en realidad quería ir afuera a tomar un poco de aire frío que lo entumeciera.

Como todos seguían adentro, el corredor estaba callado mientras Harry caminaba de regreso a la Torre de Gryffinfor. Era una noche fría y temblaba cuando salió. El saltó visiblemente cuando se dio cuanta de que no estaba solo, volteó y sorprendido vio a Draco quien se veía igualmente sorprendido.

"Potter, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí afuera?" Malfoy le grit

"Me gusta la noche y vine a ver la luna llena, ¿Y tu que estas haciendo? ¿Esperas a que venga tu padre?"

Una mirada de alarma llenó los ojos de Draco, desvió la mirada. "Mi padre se reunirá con los mortifagos, no se molestaría en venir aquí" Se detuvo. "De todos modos una vez que se haya reunido lo más seguro es que El Señor Oscuro y los mortifagos vengan a buscarte" Malfoy lo miró.

Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron, no le respondió, en vez de ello sólo miró a Draco muy confundido, ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Malfoy se sintió incomodo bajo su mirada y se volteó a ver la oscura noche.

"¿Estas bien?" Harry preguntó suavemente

Malfoy le miró. "Por supuesto, por que no lo estaría, mi padre acaba de escapar de Azkaban tal como dije que lo haría. Estas en el bando equivocado Potter"

"Estoy en el único bando por el que vale la pena pelear" Harry dijo.

Malfoy no respondió enseguida, sólo entrecerró los ojos. "Voy a regresar adentro, puedes quedarte aullándole a la luna tu solo"

Harry contempló el extraño comportamiento de Malfoy. El todavía era bastante desagradable, pero mucho menos de lo usual, definitivamente no se estaba comportando como él mismo. Se quedó afuera por un momento mirando las estrellas. "Sirius, estas ahí en algún lado" El susurró mientras que las lágrimas se le salían. "Te extraño tanto" tragó saliva dolorosamente, empezó a secarse las lágrimas. Regresó adentro del castillo, sólo esperando dormir sin sueños. Pero antes de voltear hacia la esquina que guiaba a las escaleras, vio a Snape parado en el oscuro corredor enfrente de Malfoy, le dio una botella que parecía una poción para dormir sin sueños.

Rápidamente se escondio, no queriendoser visto. Así que Malfoy también tomaría poción esa noche. Bastante extraño considerando que debería estar feliz de que Lucius hubiera escapado. Dejó todos los pensamientos confusos fuera de su cabeza cuando se metió a la cama. Tomó la poción rápidamente, escondió la botella debajo de la cama y se acostó cayendo dormido instantáneamente.


	11. Aturdido

Bueno, primero quisiera disculparme por no haber subido los capitulos en tanto tiempo, pero la verdad es que estado teniendo mucho trabajo en la escuela, y mi beta que también va en la misma escuela se entraba en la misma situación. Por eso lo que voy a hacer ahora es subir muchos capítulos de una sola vez, pero se que de alguna manera ustedes me mandan sus comentarios y todo sobre la traducción,, eso lo tomare an cuanta para responderle tarde o temprano o si es posible a su dirección electrónica, por favor a mi me gusta mucho este fic y me gustaría que me escribieran para ver que piensan del el, que les gusta que no, que creen que pasara, bueno aunque este fic ya esta escrito lo mas seguro es que le puedan adivinar a algo, también me pueden enviar preguntas.

Por otro lado la ultima vez que subí capitulos recibí un comentario donde me dicen que las comillas en los diálogos solo se usan en ingles, y bueno aunque la regla ortográfica es esa, hay algunos libros en español que sí la utilizan, y a mi me gusta mas de esa manera ya que nunca me logré acomodar escribiendo esa clase de diálogos con guiones en la escuela, y la mayoría de las cosas que leo son en ingles.

A y otra cosa, si alguien sabe de un buen fic que me puedan recomendar ya se en español o en ingles mucho se los agradeceré, no importa si es de esta página o no, o si también saben de algún foro o pagina donde recomienden fics de Harry Potter, háganmelo saber, bueno disfruten de los siguientes capítulos.

Capitulo 11.-Aturdido

"Pensé que la necesitarías esta noche" Snape le dio a Draco un frasco de poción para dormir sin sueños. El chico se veía cansado, y mucho más grande de lo que en realidad era a sus 16 años. "Estas a salvo aquí. Lucius no puede entrar"

Draco tomó el frasco desviando la mirada.

Obviamente el chico estaba bastante apenado. Snape calmadamente dijo. "Esta bien"

Draco le dio una pequeña sonrisa, mirando distraídamente a sus pies, luego añadió cansado "Desearía, desearía que él fuera diferente"

"Lo sé, pero tienes que aceptar que él no cambiará, ya lo tiene muy arraigado, y le causa demasiado placer el lastimar a otros e incluso matar a otros. El único propósito de tu vida para él, era que le dieras orgullo al nombre Malfoy, en lugar de que el viera tus logros, el sólo quería verte como el mejor, nada más era importante pare él" Snape dijo lentamente, no quería causarle más dolor a Draco, pero tampoco quería hacerlo creer que algún día milagrosamente Lucius se convertiría en el padre que tan desesperadamente quería.

La mirada de Draco calló al suelo. "Lo sé, lo he sabido desde hace mucho tiempo. Sólo sigo teniendo esperanzas" Miró el frasco que tenía en la mano "Gracias por esto, dudo poder dormir bien esta noche.

Snape asintió y el muchacho rubio caminó lentamente por el corredor.

La siguiente mañana, Harry se levantó desorientado. Por un momento se llenó se pánico pensando que estaba en la oficina de Snape, pero despues se dio cuanta de que eso había pasado hace algunos días y de que estaba a salvo en su propia cama.

"¿Oye Harry, quieres practicar Quidditch hoy?" Ron lo miró más de cerca. "¿Estas bien, te vez un poco sonrosado?"

Harry se sentía bastante caliente y tenía dolor de cabeza. El pensó que haber salido al aire frío le había causado un resfriado. Se levantó sintiendo la cabeza un poco ligera. "Creo que tengo gripa"

"Tal vez debes ir con Madam Promfrey , de seguro te dará algo"

Harry sacudió la cabeza, no era tan malo. Los chicos se alistaron y se encontraron con Hermione y el resto de los Gryffindor en la mesa a la hora del desayuno. Harry se tomó un vaso grande de jugo de naranja esperando que lo hiciera sentir mejor. Miró a la mesa de Slytherin y notó que Malfoy no estaba. Probablemente se había quedado dormido por la poción de anoche.

Era un bonito día soleado lo cual le levantó el animo a Harry mientras que Ron volaba alrededor del campo. "Bien hecho" dijo Hermione quien se acercó a recibirlos con una gran sonrisa. "No puedo ver a ningún equipo derrotando a Gryffindor este año".

Ellos caminaron de regreso cuando de repente Harry se encontró a sí mismo pegando la cara contra el pasto. "Harry" Hermione corrió hacía él. Harry se empezó a reír. "Sólo me tropecé con una roca, supongo"

"¡Potter!, ¿Tanto te gusta la sangre sucia que caes a sus pies?" dijo la maliciosa voz de Draco.

Una vez más Harry tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de humillar a Malfoy, se levantó y miró al otro chico, quien arrogantemente le sonreía a los tres. El temperamento de Ron se desató y golpeó a Malfoy en la mandíbula. "No vuelvas a llamar así a Hermione". Levantó el puño nuevamente, pero Harry y Hermione lo tomaron fuera del alcance de Malfoy.

Draco Se levantó con la mano en la mandíbula. "Yo le digo como quiera". Su otra mano tomando su varita.

"10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por el comportamiento del Sr. Weasley" La voz suave de Snape dijo cerca del lago, mientras este salía detrás de los árboles a la derecha de Harry, el enojo en Harry comenzó a crecer en su interior. Malfoy sonrió abiertamente. "Y 10 puntos menos para Slytherin por el comportamiento del Sr. Malfoy, ahora le sugiero a todos que regresen a sus respectivas casas antes de que empiece a repartir castigos.". La sonrisa de Malfoy desapareció de su rostro tan rápido como el humo, muy enojado guardó su varita en su capa negra, y se dio la vuelta. Los tres Gryfindor miraron a Snape con sorpresa. En los últimos 5 años el nunca había quitado puntos de su propia casa sin importar que tan mal se comportaran los Slytherin.

Con una ceja levantada Snape dijo. "¿Los Gryffindor acaso necesitan aparatos auditivos?, no le estaba hablando a los arbustos, ¿saben? ¿Qué parte de regresen a sus cuartos no entienden?"

Rápidamente regresaron adentro. "¿Puedes creerlo?, le quito puntos a su propia casa y ni más ni menos que a Malfoy" dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

Comenzaron a subir las escaleras cuando de repente Harry se tropezó, se hubiera pegado con los escalones de no ser por que Ron lo había agarrado rápidamente del brazo. "Oye, ten cuidado con los pies" le dijo.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, el usualmente no era así de torpe. "debo de haberme lastimado el dedo gordo del pie"

"¿Estas bien Harry?, te vez un poco sonrosado" Hermione trató de tocarle la frente pero Harry no lo permitió. Fríamente respondió "Estoy bien"

"Sólo estamos preocupados por ti" Ron dijo soltándole el brazo.

"Bueno, pues ya paréenle, el pobrecito de Harry esta bien. No se cuantas veces tengo que decirles que dejen de sobreprotegerme. ¡Cuando realmente los necesito, nunca están ahí!" les gritó muy enojado.

Los dos se veían conmocionados. "Siempre hemos estado ahí para ti"

Harry lo miró con una expresión lastimera en los ojos. "¿Realmente siempre?¿Qué tal cuando pensaste que había puesto mí nombre en el cáliz de fuego? No recuerdo haberte visto ahí cuando todos excepto los Gryffindor me odiaban, cuando todos pensaban que había hecho trampa, y que lo único que quería era atención"

Y luego miró a Hermione. "Y tu siempre dudas de mí, y siempre me dices lo que debería de hacer a tal punto que me confundo tanto que ya no puedo ni recordar lo que estaba haciendo"

Hermione dijo con una suave voz llena de lágrimas. "Nosotros arriesgamos nuestras vidas hace algunos meses para salvar a Sirius" pestañeó rápidamente. "No es nuestra culpa que muriera".

Harry estaba respirando con dificultad mientras miraba a Hermione. "No es mí culpa, es toda mía"

"Eso no era lo que quería decir" Hermione le dio la espalda y subió por la escalera.

Ron miró enojado a Harry. Harry le grito. "¡Vamos, ¿No quieres golpearme como lo hiciste con Malfoy?!"

Ron sólo sacudió la cabeza. "¿Qué demonios te esta pasando?" le dio la espalda y subió por las escaleras.

Harry no queriendo seguirlo se regresó. Le dolía la cabeza. El sentimiento de estar separado de los demás lo sorprendió. El regresó afuera aunque ya había empezado a oscurecer y la temperatura había bajado. Fue al lago y se sentó detrás de los arbustos, ¿Qué no hubiera dado por tener a Sirius sentado ahí a su lado?, incluso sí sólo fuera por unos minutos para poder abrazarlo y decirle que lo sentía por todos los errores que había cometido, y por todas las cosas que había hecho y habían resultado en su muerte. Y también quería decirle que no había sido su intención, que sólo quería ayudarle.

El recordó a Sirius. Sirius en la Navidad lo abrazaba con un solo brazo, diciéndole "ten cuidado". Las lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de Harry mientras las memorias resurgían. Abrazó sus rodillas y descansó la cabeza en ellas. No podía dejar de temblar mientras las lágrimas le seguían cayendo y un agujero negro amenazaba con consumirlo. Cuando finalmente las lágrimas dejaron de caer, se levantó y caminó hacia las mazmorras, él sólo


	12. Sobredosis

**Capitulo 12.-**

**CAPÍTULO 12.- SOBREDOSIS**

"¿Harry?, ¡Harry, despiértate!" La voz de Ron penetró en su adormilada mente.

Harry abrió los ojos "¿Por qué?, ¿Qué pasa?"

"Tenemos que ir a clase, ¿Estas enfermo?, estas todo sudado" Ron preguntó con la precaución palpable en su voz.

Harry se sentía descansado, despues de haber tomado más de la droga de dormir sin sueños, que se había robado de la oficina de Snape la noche anterior. Se sentía con fiebre y con un poco de nauseas, pero concluyó que eran los efectos de la gripa. "Sólo tengo un poco de gripa"

"¿Estas seguro de que podrás jugar Quidditch?"

Harry asintió. El partido no era sino hasta las 4:30, y además no había manera de que se pudiera perder un partido entre Gryffindor y Slytherin.

No comió mucho en el desayuno, pero se tomó un gran vaso de jugo de calabaza.

Ron y Hermione lo miraban y el se sintió muy culpable por lo que les había dicho la noche anterior, pero de todos modos no se sentía con ganas de disculparse, ya que eso sólo los volvería a preocupar y le harían más preguntas. Despues del desayuno fueron a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Hagrid discutió acerca de los dragones y de sus varias necesidades. Pero como él no tenía dragones de verdad para enseñarles, la clase estuvo un poco aburrida.

Despues tuvieron pociones, y por primera vez, no le importó en lo absoluto, aunque de todos modos le agregó demasiada silica a su poción y Snape remarcó su incompetencia.

A Harry no le importó, el estaba enfocado en el partido de Quidditch y en como Gryffindor le ganaría a Slytherin. El vivía por los partidos de Quidditch ya que estos eran una de las pocas cosas que realmente disfrutaba en la vida.

Se sentía liberado cuando volaba en su Saeta de Fuego. Estaba determinado a cachar la Snitch, y le dedicaría su victoria a Sirius.

Terminó con las clases de ese día y finalmente llegó la hora del Quidditch . Antes de que él y Ron subieran a sus escobas, Hermione corrió a abrazarlos a los dos deseándoles buena suerte y que tuvieran cuidado.

Draco Malfoy los miró a la distancia, entupida sangre sucia, la comadreja y el Potty. Vio a Crabbe y a Goyle que le entregaban su escoba. De repente sintió envidia cuando volvio a ver a los tres amigos.

El corazón de Harry, latía de emoción cuando volaba sobre el campo de Quidditch. Cuando estaba en el aire, era el único momento en el que era verdaderamente feliz.

El juego fue progresando y Gryffindor llevaba la delantera 90-30. En la última media hora Harry y Draco persiguieron a la Snitch, pero esta parecía estar más escurridiza que de costumbre. Harry se encontró así mismo sintiendo mucha fiebre y un poco de mareo. Tenía que sacudir la cabeza para poder seguir enfocado en atrapar la Snitch. De repente Malfoy pasó enfrente de él y Harry vio por qué: la Snitch esta encima de uno de los postes. Él se apresuró a seguirlo. Él y Draco volaban muy cerca uno del otro. Harry casi se suelta de la escoba cuando Draco a propósito lo empujó hacia un lado. Harry se llenó de ira y se sintió más determinado en tomar la Snitch antes que Draco.

La Snitch se escondía algunas veces en los rincones más difíciles de alcanzar en el estadio, seguida por Potter y Malfoy. Ellos volaban prácticamente juntos. Harry empezó a temblar y casi se golpea con la pared, logró sostener bien la escoba y en el último momento volvió a ver la Snitch . Él casi había pasado a Malfoy cuando nuevamente comenzó a sentirse mareado y su visión se volvio borrosa. Bajó la velocidad y Malfoy lo miró confundido.

Debía ser la gripa. Harry pensó y cuando el mareo pasó, aumentó la velocidad para alcanzar a Malfoy. Su corazón dio un salto cuando este casi agarra la Snitch. "No" gritó. Él tenía que ganarla para Sirius. Voló por encima de Malfoy a gran velocidad, su total concentración en la Snitch cuando de repente todo se volvió negro.

Con un horrible dolor que venía de su hombro, Draco recobró la conciencia. Su cabeza le dolía y levantó una mano para tocarla, su cabello se sentía húmedo. Con un quejido de dolor, logro levantarse y vio a Potter tirado como a un metro de distancia.

Este estaba cubierto de sudor y tirado de lado apretando sus costillas. "¡Potter, ¿Qué putos crees que estabas haciendo?!". Potter no le contestó, sólo tembló, cerró los ojos y se quejó de dolor. Mordiéndose el labio, Draco lentamente se levantó, mientras el dolor llenaba su cuerpo. "!Maldito Potter, casi tenía la Snitch¡". Su cabeza se sentía pesada.

Lo vió de nuevo pero los ojos de Potter aun seguían cerrados. Y seguía temblando, Con asco, Malfoy se quito la túnica y se la aventó. Dijo a regañadientes "Espera, Potter, voy por ayuda", y se aproximo hacia los que corrían en su dirección.

Logró ver los ojos preocupados del Profesor Snape y dijo. "Potter también esta lastimado", antes de caer inconsciente nuevamente, Snape lo sujetó justo a tiempo para que no se cayera.

Dumbledore levitó a los dos muchachos hasta la enfermería, los estudiantes estaban conmocionados y querían seguirlos; pero McGonagall y Snape les ordenaron que regresaran a sus cuartos. Hermione y Ron estaban especialmente preocupados. "¿Crees que Malfoy le haya hecho algo?" Hermione preguntó.

"Bueno, pero el también salió lastimado. Harry tenía gripa, tal vez se desmayó y tiró a Malfoy se su escoba" Ron supuso.

Todos se movían apresuradamente en la enfermería. Draco poco a poco fue recobrando la conciencia. El dolor seguía siendo un problema, se quejó cuando trató de moverse. Alguien le estaba limpiando la sangre que tenía en la cabeza y el cabello. "Espere Sr. Malfoy, el Profesor Snape fue a traerle algo para el dolor. ¿Puede moverse un poco para ponerle una bolsa caliente bajo su herida más grave?"

Draco jadeó por el esfuerzo pero logró mover el hombro para que la Profesora McGonagall pudiera ponerle una bolsa traslucida de color plateado y centro dorado bajo su hombro. El calor de la bolsa hizo que suspirará aliviado. El la miró confundido, ya que no entendía por que la jefa de Gryffindor lo estaba atendiendo.

Y como sí ella sintiera lo que el estaba pensando, explicó. "El Sr. Potter es el que está más lastimado de los dos, Madam Pomfrey lo esta atendiendo así como los otros. Sus síntomas son bastante confusos ¿Te sientes lo suficientemente bien para decirme que pasó?" Ella le preguntó dándole una palmada en la mano.

"Yo también quisiera saber que pasó" dijo la voz de Snape, "Pero primero toma un trago de esto, te ayudará con el dolor. Madam Promfrey ya te dio algo para sanar la herida, pero tomará 24 horas antes de que comiences a sentirte mejor". Con la ayuda de Minerva y Severus ayudó a Draco para que pudiera tomar un poco de poción. "ugh, ¿No le pudiste poner un poco de chocolate a eso". Draco dijó con cara de asco por el sabor de la poción.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los rostros de los profesores. "Entonces Draco, ¿Qué pasó?"

"Los dos estábamos persiguiendo a la Snitch, pero Potter se la pasó haciendo movimientos raros con su escoba, como sí no la pudiera controlar. Por un momento bajó la velocidad y pensé que se había desmayado, pero luego voló por encima de mí, creó que trataba de ganarme la snitch, pero de repente se cayó de la escoba y también me tiró. Yo caí inconsciente supongo que él también"

Snape frunció el ceño, "Ya veo. Draco esto te parecerá una pregunta extraña, pero ¿Tu has sacado de mi oficina algunas botellas de poción para dormir sin sueños?"

El cansancio se estaba apoderando de Draco. Abrió los ojos grises y miró a Snape. "No, la última vez que tomé, fue la poción que me diste anoche"

Snape asintió. "Eso fue lo que pensé. Duérmete y mañana te sentirás mejor"

La Profesora McGonagall lo cobijó. Draco suspiró. Decidió no hacer caso de los preocupados susurros que venían de la cama al otro lado de la habitación y se quedó dormido.

"Severus, ¿Crees que fue la poción para dormir sin sueños?" Minerva preguntó con voz preocupada.

"No puedo estar seguro, por que los síntomas son también los de otras pociones, tal vez trató de hacer poción para él mismo, y juzgando por su falta de habilidades para pociones, seguramente se equivocó , pero esa poción en particular es la que se han estado robando de mi salón.... Tan pronto como se despierte ¡Él me lo dirá!"

"Tal vez debería dejarme habla con él Severus, estas muy enojado"

"Minerva el chico casi se mata, a el mismo y a Malfoy, como resultado de robarme la poción. El no necesita que lo consientan, el necesita que se le haga conciente de las consecuencias de sus acciones"

"Severus, todos nos damos cuanta del error que Harry cometió, pero ahora esta sufriendo de mucho dolor y sí en realidad fue la poción para dormir sin sueños, él no se sentirá mejor hasta dentro de algunos días. Vamos a concentrarnos en que este estable, su vida todavía esta en peligro" Dumbledore dijo en un serio susurro.

"Cuando vuelva a estar conciente, yo insisto en hablar a solas con él. El tiene que decirme que tomó, o lo averiguaré por la fuerza, para así encontrar un antídoto. Hasta ese punto no podemos darle nada, todo lo que podemos hacer es mantenerlo estable y monitorear los rápidos latidos de su corazón."

Dumbledore resopló "Muy bien Severus, pero no seas tan brusco con él"

Los ojos de Snape brillaron peligrosamente.


	13. Dolor

Capitulo 13.-

Capítulo 13- Dolor

Harry sollozó cuando alguien le daba ligeros golpecitos en la cara "¡Potter, despiértate!" Escuchó la impaciente voz de Snape.

Se quejó volteando la cara hacia otro lado. Estaba respirando con dificultad, se sentía como sí Voldemort le hubiera lanzado la maldición cruciatus. Gimió por el dolor y comenzó a temblar violentamente.

Alguien lo tomó de la barbilla y forzosamente volteó su cabeza. "Potter, abre los ojos"

Con un suave gemido Harry abrió los ojos y vió a los oscuros ojos de Snape a centímetros de su cara.

"¿Qué poción te tomaste?" dijo con una voz controlada pero que denotaba enojo.

Harry pasó saliva.

"Potter, tuviste una sobredosis con una poción. Ahora mismo dime que te tomaste"

La memoria del partido de Quidditch le vino a la cabeza, ¿Qué había pasado?, se debió de haber caído, cada centímetro de su cuerpo le dolía.

"¿Te robaste la poción para dormir sin sueños de mi oficina?" Snape gritó haciendo que Harry se encogiera.

"¡No!" El minti

Los ojos de Snape brillaron "¿Qué te tomaste?"

Harry tembló mientras el dolor se apoderaba de él. "Nada, sólo tengo gripa"

"Esta mintiendo" Snape dijo "Niño tonto, casi te matas. Te daría Veritaserum para obtener la verdad, sí no me preocupara la reacción que pudiera tener en ti. Te advierto Potter, no podemos curarte hasta que nos digas que tomaste"

Harry neciamente respondió de nuevo "Nada"

Snape se sentó riendo maliciosamente. "No quería hacer esto, pero no ,me dejas otra opción"

El tomó el brazo de Potter que tenía más cerca.

Harry gritó de dolor y se retorcía para que Snape lo soltara. Snape movió su varita y unas cuerdas se amarraron alrededor de Harry haciendo que quedara inmóvil.

Potter jadeando por el dolor y el esfuerzo miró a Snape con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "No, suéltame, por favor" susurró casi entrando en pánico.

Snape tragó saliva y dijo calmadamente. "Relájate, te dejare libre en cuanto me digas que tomaste"

Medio aturdido por el dolor, Harry no podía pensar claramente. No le podía decir a Snape que había robado la poción, se daría cuenta de que no había hablado con Lupin y las cosas regresarían a como estaban en un principio. Sacudió la cabeza.

"No me dejas otra opción" Snape respondió enojado. Tomó una botella de su túnica y luego estiró el brazo de Harry, vertió un líquido e insertó una aguja.

Harry saltó todo lo que lo dejaron las cuerdas. Un increíble dolor le fue causado en el brazo y lo hacía sentirse como sí todo su cuerpo se estuviera quemando. El dolor era insoportable. Con un gritó volteo a ver a Snape con ojos suplicantes. Su voz quebrándose mientras suplicaba. "Basta, por favor, ¿por qué me estás haciendo esto?" la última palabra terminó en un sollozo mientras cerraba sus ojos temblando incontrolablemente. "Detente".

"Tu reacción prueba casi completamente que te robaste la poción para dormir sin sueños. Uno de sus efectos secundarios es el dolor intolerable. La aguja no debía haber sido algo más que una pequeña molestia, sólo un piquete pero aun así experimentaste un gran dolor"Retiró la aguja con una pequeña cantidad de sangre. "Madam Pomfrey y yo le haremos unas cuantas pruebas a esto, sí me hubieras dicho la verdad, esto no hubiera sido necesario" Le puso un poco de líquido en donde había extraído la sangre, para asegurarse de que no siguiera sangrando. Movió su varita y desaparecieron la cuerdas. Harry tomó su brazo cerca de su pecho, Respiraba rápidamente, y bajo la cabeza, su cabello negro cayéndole en la cara mientras apretaba cada vez más su brazo lastimado contra su cuerpo.

"Potter, sí las pruebas resultan que lo que te ocurrió fue una sobredosis de poción para dormir, puedes estar seguro de que habrá consecuencias, pasarás un mes castigado en mi oficina y no jugarás Quidditch por el resto del año" Snape susurró en el oído de Harry. "Nunca me vuelvas a robar".

Harry trató de moverse hacia otro lado, pero el dolor en sus costillas hizo que el mundo se oscureciera nuevamente.

Con el rostro blanco y también temblando, Snape se quedó viendo al chico inconsciente. Justo cuando había comenzado a confiar en Potter y cuando había empezado a sentir más por él que sólo desagrado, él hace algo como estó. Snape tembló de ira,

Snape aclaró su garganta "Cuanto tiempo has estado ah

"Desde el principio"

Snape volteó enojado. "¿No confías en mí cuando estoy con el chico dorado?"

"¿Confías en ti mismo?" Dumbledore lo vio con una mirada penetrante por encima de sus lentes de media luna. "Míralo"

A regañadientes Snape se volteó a ver el rostro pálido de Harry, los rastros de sus lagrimas le manchaban sus mejillas. Su respiración aun era agitada. Y una capa de sudor cubría su piel. Snape resopló y todo el enojo que sentía se esfumó.

"Harry nos necesita" Dijo la voz de Dumbledore.

Snape se levantó ignorando el último comentario de Dumbledore. "Tengo que hacerle unas pruebas a esto."

"Déjame saber los resultados"

Muy temprano la siguiente mañana el mundo todavía seguía oscuro, pero una pequeña luz gris se veía en el horizonte, y Harry despertó. Se sentía verdaderamente enfermo y sabía que vomitaría. Una mano lo ayudo a sentarse y una cubeta le fue puesta enfrente para que vomitara. Cuando terminó otra vez se puso a temblar incontrolablemente, el hielo cubrió su piel y sintió como sí lo cortaran. Un brazo lo rodeó y Harry encontró que las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas, Dumbledore lo abrazó fuertemente.

Su mano acarició el cabello negro y la otra le frotaba la espalda a Harry. "Desafortunadamente por que tomaste mucha poción para dormir sin sueños, no podemos darte nada para el dolor, siento mucho que estés sufriendo tanto, pero para el final de la semana te sentirás mejor. El Profesor Snape esta…"

"No diga su nombre" dijo Harry "No quiero volver a verlo". Su cabeza hundiéndose más en el abrazo de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore amablemente lo tomó de los hombros y lo separo un poco de el. "Harry quiero que me escuches" El miró a los ojos llenos de dolor de Harry. "El profesor Snape esta enojado contigo con toda razón. El confío en ti, incluso estaba orgulloso después de la última lección que tuvieron juntos. ¿Cómo crees que se sintió después de que le robaste?. Traicionaste una confianza que te fue muy difícil de ganar." Dumbledore pauso para que sus palabras causaran efecto.

"Aun así, a pesar de su enojo el esta increíblemente preocupado por ti. Ha pasado la mitad de la noche tratando de encontrar algo que reduzca el dolor que estas sintiendo cada vez que necesitas vomitar, y ha aplicado incentia en tu frente para bajarte la fiebre. También te cobijó cuando tenías frío. Estas siendo muy mal agradecido con el profesor Snape por estar enojado con él. Lo que hiciste no fue su culpa, es solo tuya. No solo te lastimaste a ti mismo seriamente, sino que casi tomas la vida del señor Malfoy."

Harry pasó saliva recordando el partido de Quidditch "¿Draco esta bien?"

"Su hombro se dislocó, tiene una contusión grave, y muchos raspones y moretones bastante dolorosos. Se recuperará. Está durmiendo al otro lado de la habitación"

"Lo siento" Harry susurró apenado.

"Eso espero" Dumbledore dijo seriamente.

"Quería atrapar la Snitch para dedicarle la victoria a Sirius" Harry susurró muy cansado

"Luego habrán muchos partidos de Quiddicth y muchas Snitches que atrapar"

Harry sacudió la cabeza. "El profesor Snape dijo que no podría jugar por el resto del año y que tendría que pasar castigado un mes con él"

"Si habrá un castigo por lo que has hecho, pero como la Profesora McGonagall es la jefa de tu casa, estoy seguro de que hablará con el Profesor Snape. Ahora no hay que preocuparse por el Quidditch y hay que enfocarse en que te sientas mejor. Una vez que te hayas recuperado, el Profesor Snape hablará contigo para saber por que tomaste tanta poción. Te sugiero que no le mientas o lo dejaré que use veritaserum" La voz de Dumbledore adoptó un tono de advertencia.

Sus oscuras pestañas se cerraron fuertemente contra sus pálidas mejillas. No, de nuevo Snape. El deseaba no tener que verlo de nuevo.

Dumbledore lo acomodó nuevamente en la cama y Harry se encontró profundamente dormido en un sueño sin descanso.

Dumbledore se levantó lentamente y fue a revisar a Draco. El chico parecía dormir tranquilamente. Dumbledore le acarició el suave cabello rubio. Se sintió mejor al no detectar fiebre.

Tan pronto como regresó con Harry. Los ojos grises de Draco se volvieron a abrir. Se había despertado hace poco y escuchó pedazos de la conversación entre Dumbledore y Potter. Se quedo muy confundido. ¿Potter le había robado poción para dormir al Profesor Snape?¿A caso estaba loco?. Potter parecía estar en mala forma, no podía saber como Potter se podía causar una sobredosis de poción para dormir.


	14. La Mañana siguiente

Capitulo 14.-

Capítulo 14 La Mañana Siguiente.

Draco se levantó la siguiente mañana sintiéndose mucho mejor. Todavía estaba bastante adolorido. Pero se movió lentamente para aguantar el dolor.

Los profesores y Madam Pomfrey constantemente se dirigían a la cama de Potter. Draco se imagino lo malo que esto se volvería cuando permitieran la entrada a los estudiantes. Cuidadosamente se levantó de la cama cerrando los ojos por un momento hasta que recuperó el equilibrio y se movió lentamente a la cama de Potter. Potter se veía muy mal, muy pálido y gris, parecía que estaba inconsciente de nuevo. Madam Pomfrey lo retiró de la cama y él volvió a acostarse en la suya. Ya no quería estar ahí, odiaba la enfermería. Cuando Madam Pomfrey se fue para traerle algo a Potter, el lo más rápido que pudo se puso una túnica y las pantuflas que la Profesora McGonagall le había traído. Tomando la poción para el dolor que Snape le había dejado, abrió lentamente la puerta.

Se quejó cuando la abrió, su cabeza todavía dolía mucho. La puerta se cerro detrás de el, justo en ese momento, se le resbalo de entre los dedos la poción. Rápidamente se agachó para recogerla pero inadvertidamente su hombro pegó contra la pared de piedra. El dolor lo hizo caer de rodillas, haciendo que sus ojos se llenarán de lágrimas y apretó los dientes. Un pequeño quejido escapo de sus labios mientras trataba de no caer inconsciente.

"¿Bueno que tenemos aquí? Algo que hace mi alma cantar. Draco Malfoy de rodillas" Dijo la voz de Hermione mientras recogía la poción. Ella añadió con una voz maliciosa. "Creo que es más que obvio que estas enamorado de mí" Draco hizo una mueca y la miró. "Ya quisieras que ese fuera el caso sangre sucia, pero eso nunca va a pasar".

Hermione estaba sorprendida de lo mal que se veía Malfoy. Sus ojos grises estaban llorosos u obviamente estaba sintiendo dolor. El todavía estaba usando la pijama y llevaba encima una túnica de color gris plata. Ignorando sus acostumbrados insultos pregunto. "¿Qué haces afuera de la enfermería?"

"¡Eso no te importa!" dijo Malfoy replicando bruscamente. "Bueno" Ella se dirigió a la puerta.

"Espera sangre sucia, ¡Dame la poción!"

Ella se dio la vuelta y le dijo fríamente "¿Dijiste algo niño hurón?"

El se encogió de hombros visiblemente. Era obvio que no le gustaba que le recordaran el castigo que le dio Moody hace dos años, en ese momento se había sentido muy humillado. Tomó aire para calmarse. Necesitaba la medicina para el dolor o no llegaría a su cuarto "Por favor dame la poción" dijo con voz suave llena de resentimiento.

"Lo haré con una condición; di mi nombre"

El casi abre la boca para decirle sangre sucia, pero los ojos de ella lo miraban con enojo. Trato de levantarse pero sus rodillas se doblaron. Despues de sentir el dolor nuevamente, la miró "Por favor Hermione." Dijo con voz ronca.

Ella le dio la botella instantáneamente. El trató torpemente de abrirla, pero sus manos temblaban demasiado. Hermione tomó la botella y la destapó por él, Ella le puso la botella de poción en su boca "Toma unos cuantos tragos" El se empezó a sentir de repente muy adormilado.

Hermione notó como los ojos grises se cerraban y Draco parecía que se iba a quedar dormido ahí mismo. "Ven, necesitas regresar a la enfermería"

Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo para mirarla. "¡No!"

Ella le gritó enojada. "¡Contrólate quieres!"

"Yo estoy bien, por lo menos yo no me cause una sobredosis como Potter"

"¡Que! ¿Qué dijiste?" Hermione preguntó con pánico en sus ojos.

"Me escuchaste, Potter se causo una sobredosis con poción para dormir sin sueños, aparentemente se la robo a Snape"

El corazón de Hermione saltó dolorosamente.

Draco trato de levantarse de nuevo y con una mueca de dolor finalmente se levantó, pero no podía mantenerse bien en equilibrio.

Por mucho que detestara a Malfoy, y a pesar de todas la cosas maliciosas que había hecho durante todos esos años, ella sintió una chispa de simpatía por él, al verlo tan vulnerable.

El se agarró de la pared fuertemente mientras temblaba.

Ella resopló impacientemente "¿Quieres que te ayude a llegar a donde quiera que vayas a ir?" le preguntó en un tono exasperado.

El la miró nuevamente. Era obvio que ella lo quería ayudar en la misma medida en que él quería su ayuda. Se quedo ahí confundido por un momento sabiendo que lo más posible es que no llegaría sólo. "¿Bueno?" Ella le pregunto de nuevo, moviendo el pie impacientemente.

El trato de levantar los hombros casualmente, pero el dolor en su hombro lo hizo quejarse mientras contestaba. "Sí, tu insistes"

"Bueno, entonces ¿A dónde quieres ir?" Hermione le preguntó mientras se paraba junto a él. "Pon tu mano en mi hombro para que no te caigas"

Draco a regañadientes y muy torpemente puso su mano en el hombro de Hermione. Se movió más cerca y su brazo se deslizo cuidadosamente alrededor de su cintura. "Bueno, sólo recárgate en mí. Todavía no me dices a donde quieres ir"

"A mi cuarto"

"¿Tienes permiso de Madam Pomfrey? Por que no te vez lo suficientemente bien como para andar de pie"

Antes de que Draco tuviera oportunidad de mentir, de repente apareció el Profesor Snape.

"Draco, ¿Qué estas haciendo fuera de la cama?" El profesor se veía bastante confundido por el hecho de que Hermione y Draco estuvieran juntos.

"Lo sabía" Hermione dijo. "Profesor Snape, Malfoy no esta lo suficientemente bien como para andar de pie"

"Estoy de acuerdo completamente" fue la respuesta de Snape.

Draco aclaró la garganta. "Profesor, por favor sólo quiero estar en mi propia cama"

"Lo que tu quieres en este momento no importa. NECESITAS estar en la enfermería recuperándote. ¡Vamos!" Los niveles de paciencia de Snape estaban muy bajos.

Draco removió el brazo que tenía en Hermione despues de lanzarle una fría mirada. Snape inmediatamente lo agarró.

"Señorita Granger, sí estaba considerando visitar a Potter, tendrá que posponerlo para otro día. El no esta en condición de recibir visitas todavía."

El rostro de Hermione se veía triste "¿Cómo esta? Malfoy dijo que se había provocado una sobredosis con poción para dormir sin sueños" Snape miró a Draco. Un sentimiento nauseabundo se formó en su estomago. "Estoy seguro de que Draco no le dirá a nadie lo que escucho" La voz de Snape tomó un tono peligroso. Draco sacudió la cabeza causándole una ola de mareo.

La mirada de Snape regresó a Hermione. "Si, Potter sufrió de una sobredosis. Lo estamos tratando, se sentirá mejor el fin de semana.

"¿Cuándo podemos verlo?"

"No por unos cuantos días" El tono que usó Snape indicaba que la conversación estaba terminada. Ella sabía que era inútil discutir.

Harry estaba casi asustado de abrir los ojos, preocupado de que Snape estuviera ahí para torturarlo nuevamente.

"¿Harry?" dijo la voz de Lupin

El abrió los ojos.

"¿Cómo te estas sintiendo esta mañana?"

Harry le dio una pequeña sonrisa, "he estado mejor"

Lupin sonrió amablemente. "Tienes dos costillas rotas que Madam Pomfrey vendó apretadamente, varios moretones, y por supuesto todos los efectos secundarios de la poción. ¿Todavía tienes ganas de vomitar?"

Harry asinti

"El Profesor Snape hizo un poco de te, con hierbas especiales que recogió del bosque prohibido esta mañana. No te harán daño con la poción" Le acercó una taza, pero Harry sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Prefieres estar enfermo los siguientes días?"

Harry sacudió la cabeza miserablemente. Dijo débilmente "No quiero nada de Snape"

"Mira Harry" Lupin tomó de la taza. Y le sonrió pacientemente. "Vez, no es veneno, el Profesor Snape no planea lastimarte."

Harry tembló ante sus palabras. Lupin se quedo sentado pensando. Dumbledore le había dicho que Harry estaba un poco traumatizado por lo que Snape había tenido que hacer la noche anterior para saber lo que había tomado, El no le había dado detalles, pero sugirió que Lupin le diera el té en lugar de Snape. Lupin le acerco de nuevo la taza. Harry lo miró sospechoso e intento sentarse. El brazo de Lupin lo tomó por el hombro, ayudándolo. Harry tomó del té. El esfuerzo lo dejó exhausto y se volvió a acostar para quedarse dormido. Lupin se sentó mirándolo.

Snape vino ayudando a Draco a caminar. Lupin lo miró con las cejas levantadas de curiosidad.

"El señor Malfoy DECIDI" IR POR UN PEQUEÑO PASEO" Lo llevó a la cama. Y tan pronto como Draco se acostó, se quedó nuevamente dormido. Snape lo cobijó. Despues se reunió con Lupin.

"¿Cómo esta?"

"Cansado y adolorido como era de esperarse"

"¿Se tomó el té?"

"Si" Lupin miró de cerca de Snape. Todos los profesores se veían cansados esa mañana, pero Snape se veía especialmente sin energía. "Yo me quedo con él. ¿Por qué no duermes un rato antes de tu primer clase?"

El sacudió la cabeza. "Apreció tu preocupación Remus, pero necesito hablar contigo." Dijo las primeras palabras con un toque de sarcasmo.

Lupin lo ignoró y trató de nuevo. "Severus estas exhausto, no voy a ir a ningún lado, puedes hablar conmigo despues de que descanses"

La molestia se notaba en los ojos de Snape. "No, esto es importante, tiene que ver con Harry. ¿Notaste algo en la conversación que tuviste con el, que pudiera haberlo hecho tomar la poción para dormir sin sueños?"

Lupin sacudió la cabeza. "He tratado de hablar con Harry en varias ocasiones desde que Sirius murió, pero aparte de algunas conversaciones casuales, el ha tratado de evitarme"

Snape parecía haber entrado en trance.

"¿Severus?"

Sus ojos se dirigieron de regreso a Lupin con una extraña expresión en su rostro. "Creo que voy a seguir tu consejo después de todo Remus, estoy seguro de que tú y Madam Pomfrey lo van a cuidar bien"

"Por supuesto"

Mirando a Harry por última vez. Snape salió caminando, sintiendo como si todo a su alrededor diera vueltas. Regresó a su oficina, prendió el fuego a la chimenea y se sentó en el sillón. Loki saltó a su regazo y se acomodo. Snape le acarició el suave pelo. Despues se dio cuanta de algo: Harry había tomado la poción para dormir sin sueños para bloquearlo en la lección de Oclumencia.


	15. Preocupación

CAPITULO 15-Preocupación.

"Ciertamente no esta siendo el mismo de siempre" Hermione le susurró a Ron.

Ron sacudió la cabeza mirando al Profesor Snape enseñando la lección mecánicamente. La poción de Neville explotó pero en lugar de decir bruscamente "Sr. Longbotton limpie ese desorden". Snape lo ignoró y siguió caminando por el salón.

"Supongo que sólo esta cansado, todos los profesores lo están. Casi todos se la pasaron despiertos la mitad de la noche cuidando a Harry y a Malfoy" Ron replicó mientras cuidadosamente se aseguraba de añadir la cantidad correcta de baba de sapo a su poción"

"Tan pronto como la lección acabe , iremos a ver a Harry. Sabía que algo andaba mal. Solo quisiera que dejara de gritarnos. No puedo creer que se halla causado una sobredosis con la poción que le robo al Profesor Snape."

Ron levantó los hombros. "Snape debe de estar furioso con el"

Hermione asintió. "No sólo robo la poción, también lastimó a Malfoy, lo único que espero es que el Profesor Snape no sea tan cruel con el"

Ron hizo una mueca. "El siempre es cruel"

Despues de la lección Snape fue a buscar a Lupin y juntos fueron a ver a Dumbledore.

"Severus, no entiendo por que me necesitan en esta reunión" Lupin dijo confundido.

"Pronto entenderás"

Dumbledore se sentó detrás de su escritorio viendo a los dos hombres frente a él. Severus parecía determinado mientras que Remus se veía un poco confundido.

"Severus, nos pediste que nos reuniéramos, ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti?"

"Me gustaría que Potter recibiera las lecciones de Oclumencia de Remus, el se rehúsa a aprender conmigo, el me miente y me roba, ¡y ya he tenido suficiente de su comportamiento!" Snape respondió enojado.

Lupin abrió la boca para decir algo pero Dumbledore levantó una mano para detenerlo y dijo. "Hace dos días me reportaste que Harry había hecho un gran progreso y que estabas dispuesto a ayudarlo hasta que aprendiera perfectamente Oclumencia; el te necesita más que nunca. Entiendo que estés enojado pero él será castigado por haberte robado, pero espero que continúes con las lecciones."

"Si los puedo interrumpir por un momento. Aunque estoy entrenado en Oclumencia no soy igual de bueno que tu Severus. Considerando que Harry necesita al mejor."

"Nada de lo que diga o haga hará que Potter aprenda Oclumencia. El es necio, evasivo, y manipulador, Estoy convencido de que robo la poción para dormir su subconsciente y bloquearme en las lecciones de Oclumencia. No ha podido lograrlo por su propia cuanta, y como las lecciones eran muy difíciles para él, le sugerí que aprendiera a lidiar con los eventos de su vida que le causan dolor. Le dije que hablara contigo Remus, pues él dijo que tu eras la persona en quien más confiaba. Esta mañana descubrí que ni siquiera lo intentó" Los ojos oscuros de Snape reflejaban furia y su cuerpo estaba rígido de enojo.

"Relájese Profesor, todos entendemos su frustración. Todos nos sentimos mal no haber anticipado lo que Harry hizo. Tu eres el que se debería sentir menos culpable ya que intentaste darle consejo y ayudarlo. Es la culpa de Harry el no haber seguido tu consejo, no tuya. Sin embargo creó que Remus quien es el único amigo vivo de si padre, aparte de Peter; no es la mejor opción por ahora. Harry esta muy sensible en el momento, no creó que quiera ponerse a llorar enfrente del amigo de su padre. Quiero que tú cuando te reúnas con Minerva, discutan acerca del castigo que se le dará, es decir que pase algún tiempo castigado contigo, Haz lo que necesites para hacer a Harry hablar acerca de las cosas dolorosas que le han ocurrido, ayúdalo a lidiar con ello. Prueba las lecciones de Oclumencia con él nuevamente, y sí hay muy poco progreso, tal vez necesites llevarlo al Ministerio de Magia, al Velo."

Severus sacudió la cabeza. "Potter nunca confiara en mí, me detesta, especialmente por lo que tuve que hacer"

"Entonces tienes que cambiar eso. Tienen que aprender a confiar entre ustedes. Severus, necesitas ser paciente."

"Tal vez sería beneficioso no dejarle saber que conozco la razón por la que tomó la poción, hazlo que te diga por su cuenta, por que la tomó y por que no quiso hablar conmigo." Lupin Sugirió.

"Excelente idea Remus. Estoy seguro de que Severus tomará ventaja de la sugerencia" Dumbledor miró a Snape expectante.

Snape se veía de todo menos complacido. "Estoy seguro de que nuestro famoso niño dorado me mentirá nuevamente."

"No creo eso. Le dije que necesitaba ser honesto contigo, por que te había dado permiso para usar veritaserum, si no lo era."

La mueca de Snape se aligeró un poco. Asintió a regañadientes. "Es bueno escuchar que el puede esperar algunas repercusiones que usted aprueba."

Dumbledore asintió serio. "Sí, repercusiones, pero no permitiré que lo trates cruelmente." Sus ojos azules se oscurecieron con intensidad."

Snape asintió cortante.

"Sí puedo ser de alguna ayuda, sólo déjenme saber, espero poder acercarme a Harry lo más que pueda." Lupin dijo.

Ellos se metieron a la enfermería y se sintieron aliviados de que no había nadie. "Cero que Madam Pomfrey fue por una taza de té. Usualmente la veo en las cocinas a esta hora del día." Hermione susurró.

Se acercaron a la cama de Harry, Hermione miró hacia la cama de Malfoy quien estaba dormido.

Los dos estaban conmocionados de ver lo enfermo que Harry estaba. La lágrimas llenaban los ojos de Hermione cuando comenzó a sentirse culpable. ¿Por qué no había notado lo que Harry estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no había encontrado una maneta de detenerlo? Sólo lo había dejado que la alejara. Se sentó en la silla que estaba cerca de la cama, y gentilmente tomo la mano de Harry entre las suyas. El rostro del muchacho estaba volteado hacia ella, su cabello negro estaba desordenado como de costumbre, sus oscuras pestañas estaban cerradas contra su pálida cara. "oh Harry, ¿Por qué hiciste esto?" Ella susurró.

Ron fue al otro lado de la cama y acercó una silla. Siguió el ejemplo de Hermione y tomó la otra mano de Harry, "Hola compañero, estamos aquí para ti" El susurró.

Harry sintió la tranquilidad inundándolo. Abrió los ojos y vio a Hermione con sus ojos de color café llenos de lágrimas. El intentó sonreírle levemente.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Como sí un dementor hubiera jugado rugby conmigo"

Ron se rió.

"Shhh. ¿Quieres que nos saquen?" Hermione susurró.

"¿Amigo, por que no nos dijiste? Pudimos haber ayudado." Ron preguntó calmadamente

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Harry, es cierto que le robaste pociones al Profesor Snape?"

El asintió incomodo. "Voy a estar castigado por eso y no me dejarán jugar Quidditch, todavía no se por cuanto tiempo." Harry les respondió roncamente.

"¡Demonios, pero tu adoras el Quidditch!"

Harry no quería pensar en ello.

"Que conmovedor Potter, tienes a tus mascotas reunidas contigo" Draco dijo mientras se sentaba.

"Que triste Malfoy que ninguno de tus gorilas se preocupe lo suficiente para venir a visitarte" Los ojos de Hermione echaban chispas. Ella esperaba que Malfoy se calmara por un rato hasta que Harry estuviera recuperado. Ver de nuevo su expresión maliciosa la hizo sentirse enojada por haberlo ayudado en la mañana.

"Estoy seguro de que están planeando como vengarse de Potter por casi haberme matado." "Cállate Malfoy, o te daré una buena razón para que dejes de fingir para estar en la enfermería" Ron gritó enojado.

"Ron, basta, no esta fingiendo. Sólo ignóralo" Hermione dijo.

"Siento haberte lastimado Malfoy" dijo la calmada voz de Harry.

¿Potter se estaba disculpando con él? Draco no lo había esperado y eso lo había tomado fuera de guardia.

"Estoy seguro de que Malfoy ira corriendo con su padre; claro sí lo puede encontrar para que le compre una nueva escoba o alguna cosa de esas. Estoy seguro de que le causará bastante lástima"

"¡Cállate Weasley! ¡Cállate con un demonio!" Malfoy gritó muy fuerte.

Confundidos por su reacción Ron y Hermione lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Sólo dejenlo sólo de acuerdo" dijo la voz ronca de Harry desde la cama.

Draco se acostó malhumorado. Su corazón latía con fuerza ante la mención de su padre. No necesitaba que la Comadreja se lo recordará y tampoco necesitaba que Potty lo protegiera, "¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes dos?" El Profesor Snape entró a la enfermería cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

Ellos abrieron la boca no sabiendo que decir, pero por la expresión en la cara del Profesor, ninguna palabra hubiera importado.

"Señorita Granger, pensé que había quedado claro que Potter no podía recibir ningún visitante sino hasta el fin de semana."

"Lo siento Profesor, sólo estábamos muy preocupados por él" Se levantó, y le dio un beso en la frente a Harry. "Por favor, pórtate bien, escucha todo lo que Madam Pomfrey te diga."

El asintió, su corazón se encogía mientras Snape se acercaba.

Ron y Hermione lo miraron preocupados mientras salían del cuarto.

"Draco, sí te sientes mejor puedes ir a caminar un poco. Te espero aquí en 5 minutos" Draco se puso la túnica y lentamente se dirigió a la puerta" Miró al Profesor Snape preguntándose que tenía que decirle a Potter.

"Potter, Madam Pomfrey me ha dicho que no has comido nada del caldo que te preparó. Y como es vital que comas aunque sea en pequeñas cantidades de alimento, te traje algo de avena."

Harry se rehusaba a mirar a Snape.

"Evitar contacto visual conmigo no va ha hacer que me desvanezca, sin importar cuanto lo quieras. Te doy dos opciones, o te comes algo de esto por tu propia voluntad o tendré que alimentarte con una aguja en tu brazo. Aunque te has empezado a recuperar de los efectos de la poción. Te puedo asegurar que la aguja será igual de dolorosa que la primera. Es mejor para ti que empieces a comer."

Harry rió levemente. "Solo esta buscando otra excusa para atormentarme. ¿Lo de anoche no fue suficientemente divertido para ti? ¿No supliqué lo suficiente para que te detuvieras? ¡Quieres que lo haga de nuevo!" Ira mezclada con desesperanza se reflejaba en los ojos de Harry.

Snape respondió enojado. "Te di dos opciones anoche, y decidiste mentirme. Y para salvar tu vida no tuve otra opción más que hacer lo que hice" Se calmó de alguna manera. Recordando como se veía Potter la noche anterior cuando Dumbledore lo obligó a mirarlo, y añadió suavemente. " Se cuanto tuve que lastimarte anoche, lo siento Potter"

Harry cerró los ojos y volteó a otro lado. Snape gentilmente tomó su brazo. Harry dio un salto, y con un grito de dolor se dejó caer el las almohadas tratando de zafar su brazo.

"shhh, déjame ver" Snape dijo cortante. El brazo de Potter estaba azul en donde había insertado la aguja, el moretón se extendía a todo el brazo hasta casi llegar al hombro. "Tan pronto como la poción salga de tu cuerpo, le pondré algo a esto para que sane. No te cause todo este dolor a propósito" Snape dijo firmemente, luego destapó el tazón de Avena, tomó una cuchara y se la dio al chico para que la tomara.

Su estómago dio un pequeño ruido. El temblorosamente tomó la cuchara, pero el temblor que sentía en el cuerpo lo hizo que tirara la comida en las sábanas.

Con un resoplo Snape la tomó y la puso en la mesa de noche. Deslizó su brazo bajo los hombros de Potter y lo sentó con la ayuda de las almohadas. Llenó de nuevo la cuchara con avena y se la puso en la boca. Potter pasó saliva, y tomó la cucharada. Logró comer tres cucharadas y después sacudió la cabeza.

"Bien hecho, espero que el alimento se quede en tu estómago, y así ir progresando cada día. Trata de dormir, La Profesora McGonagall estará aquí en poco tiempo."

"Ella ya está aquí" Dijo la voz de Minerva que sonaba un poco sorprendida. Ella había entrado cuando Snape estaba alimentando a Harry con la cuchara. Sus delgados labios sonrieron cuando él la miró. El le sonrió de regreso."

"Deberías hacer notar tu presencia"

"¿Por qué Severus?, estabas haciendo un buen trabajo."

Ella se sentó al lado de Harry quien ya estaba medio dormido, le dio una palmadita en la mano. "Tu descansa cariño"

Snape dejó el cuarto tan rápido como pudo, casi tropezando con Draco mientras este entraba. "Regresa a tu cama y duérmete" Le dijo bruscamente, dejando sorprendido a Draco cerca de la puerta.


	16. Pesadillas

CAPÍTULO 16- Pesadillas

"Así que, ¿Por qué lo hiciste Potter?" Draco se había levantado y sentado en la silla cerca de la cama de Harry.

Harry sonrió cansado. "¿De vedad crees que te voy a decir?"

Draco se molestó "Bueno, como casi me matas, creo que lo menos que podrías hacer es decirme por que."

"Podría, pero no lo haré" Harry respondió suavemente.

"¿Qué, te da pena?" Draco lo ret

Harry lo miró intensamente "¿Porque no me dices primero lo que tu estas ocultando?"

El color dejo la cara de Draco, pero se recuperó rápidamente. "¿Qué quieres decir Potter? Yo no tengo nada que ocultar"

Harry levantó los hombros. "Sí tu lo dices"

Con un resoplido de enojo, Draco se levantó y se dirigió a su cama, cuando se acostó, se dio cuenta de que Potter había cambiado de tema. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, ¿Qué estaba escondiendo Potter?.

Madam Pomfrey entro con caldo para Harry y un plato de sandwiches y jugo de calabaza para Draco.

Harry todavía no quería comer, pero la Profesora McGonagall le había dicho que mientras más rápido empezará a comer, más pronto saldría de la enfermería. Todavía se sentía algo tembloroso, pero su respiración se había calmado un poco y con la ayuda del té de Snape ya no había vomitado. Todavía tenía escalofríos y fiebre de vez en cuando, sus costillas seguían doliendo mucho , pero Madam Pomfrey le dijo que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para sanarlas.

No pudo contener el quejido cuando se sentó y sintió frío en su cuerpo. Respirando agitadamente, tomó la taza de caldo que le había traído Madam Pomfrey, dirigió la taza temblorosamente a su boca. El logró tomar la mitad, pero se sintió mareado de nuevo y puso rápidamente la taza en la mesa de noche.

Alguien había dejado una túnica en la silla que estaba al lado de su cama. Tenía frío pero no quería meterse a las cobijas de nuevo, quería mantenerse sentado por lo menos un rato.

Trato cuidadosamente de alcanzar su túnica pero de repente un dolor horrible lo llenó, justo en las costillas. Con un gritó de dolor se volvió a sentar abrazando sus costillas y jalando aire.

Draco había estado observando a Potter de reojo, cuando trató de tomar la túnica y gritó de dolor, el se levantó, y se dirigió a Potter. "¿Quieres que traiga a Madam Pomfrey?"

Harry sacudió la cabeza, temblado cuando contestó. "No, ella no puede hacer nada todavía"

A regañadientes Draco tomó la túnica y se la puso en los hombros a Potter.

Harry lo miró confundido. "Gracias"

Asintiendo rápidamente Draco regreso a su cama para terminar con su jugo de calabaza.

Madam Pomfrey regresó para revisarlos. "¿Están bien los dos?"

"Potter no está tan bien"

"¿Qué pasó Potter?" Ella se dirigió hacia él para sentir su frente

Draco no pudo más que sonreír ante la mirada molesta que le lanzó Potter.

"Estoy bien, en serio, sólo me dolieron las costillas por un momento" Harry explicó.

Ella asintió. "No te terminaste el caldo"

Harry sacudió la cabeza, "No quiero el resto"

"Insisto en que te tomes mañana una taza completa o un tazón de avena" dijo ordenándole.

Se dirigió a Draco. "Plato y vaso vacíos, bien hecho Sr. Malfoy espero que pueda regresar a su cuarto mañana"

Draco sonrió.

"Ya es hora de que apague las luces. "La únicas luces que dejó prendidas fueron unas pequeñas linternas cerca de las camas de los chicos" "La Profesora McGonagall vendrá a revisarlos en la noche"

Dejó a los dos muchachos bajo las cobijas.

Justo después de la media noche. Draco se despertó. No supo primeramente por que lo hizo, pero luego escuchó a Potter dando vueltas en la cama y murmurando algo.

El parecía estar teniendo un sueño muy malo. Quejándose Draco se levantó y se dirigió hacia él. Sacudió su hombro. "¡Potter, despiértate!"

Voldemort tenía a Hermione y se estaba burlando de él. "No puedes ganar Harry, mataré a todos los que quieres, uno por uno" Luego gritó la maldición avada Kedabra, y una luz verde salió de su varita, Hermione cayó frente a él , muerta, sus ojos estaban abiertos, mirándolo como sí lo culpará. Harry grito. "No", un horrible dolor le estrujaba el corazón.. La horrible cara de Voldemort sonrió y gritó apuntando. "Mira" Harry con los ojos llenos de lágrimas dejó de ver el cuerpo muerto de Hermione justo a tiempo para ver a Ron caer tras el Velo. "No, no te mueras" Harry sollozó.

"Muévase Sr. Malfoy" La Profesora McGonagall tocó la cara de Harry suavemente. "Vamos Potter, estas teniendo una pesadilla, despiértese" Harry despertó muy asustado y tomó la mano de la Profesora McGonagall "Hermione y Ron , por favor dígame que están bien, por favor valla a buscarlos"

"Shhh, ellos están bien. Acabo de venir de la Torre de Gryffindor , te prometo que los dos están bien; sólo tuviste una pesadilla" Minerva se dio cuenta de que tendría que hablar con Severus sobre esto lo más pronto posible en la mañana. Aparentemente la poción para dormir sin sueños se había desvanecido lo suficiente como para dejar que las pesadillas comenzarán de nuevo, tal y como el Sr. Weasley le había dicho que ocurrían"

Harry de repente se dio cuenta de que Malfoy estaba ahí parado y mirándolo con una expresión de sorpresa. Sus manos rápidamente secaron sus lágrimas de su rostro. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire, primero Snape y ahora Malfoy. Seguro que no podría estar más humillado de lo que estaba ahora.

La Profesora McGonagall se dirigió a Draco. "Sr. Malfoy gracias por haber venido a ayudar al Sr. Potter , estoy segura de que se quedara con esto para usted mismo, de lo contrario me veré obligada a castigarte y a quitar puntos a Slytherin.

Draco la miró. Se regresó a su cama. Así que Potter estaba soñando a la sangre sucia y a la comadreja muertos. Ver a Harry llorando lo hacia sentirse extraño. Incluso sí la Profesora McGonagall no lo hubiese amenazado, él sabía que no se lo contaría a nadie. Lo hizo recordar como se sentía de avergonzado cuando lloró enfrente de Snape, se metió de nuevo en las cobijas y se durmió con el sonido de la voz de la profesora calmando a Potter.

Harry tomó unos cuanto tragos de el té que le había hecho Snape, para calmar su estómago. La Profesora McGonagall lo cobijó y finalmente se sentó en la silla, tomando su mano. "Vete a dormir Potter yo me quedaré aquí sentada contigo" Harry asintió y agradecido se durmió profundamente.

Minerva no tenía idea de que no sería Harry el que más necesitaría su ayuda esa noche. Se había empezado a quedar dormida cuando lo gritos de Malfoy la despertaron.

Se levantó y fue a verlo. Estaba en posición fetal y cubierto de sudor. "Perdóname" el dijo, Minerva lo sacudió suavemente para despertarlo.

Era la última navidad. En una elegante fiesta a la que asistieron numerosos miembros de la alta sociedad.

"Dime Draco, como te va en Hogwarts" Preguntó John Dark

"Me esta llendo muy bien" Draco respondi

"¿Eres el mejor de la clase?" Escuche que una sangre sucia era la mejor"

Draco rió. "¿Hermione Granger?, Si, ella es la mejor, pero no por mucho tiempo, ella caera al igual que Potter"

"A caso no es cierto que Potter te gana en cada partido de Quidditch que tienen juntos?"

Draco se sentía incomodo. Este mortifago era también un gran enemigo de Lucius, los dos peleaban por obtener la atención del Señor Oscuro.

"Bueno, técnicamente si, pero..."

"John nos disculpas, necesito un momento con mi hijo" Dijo la amenazadora voz de Lucius.

Draco se tensó, una sensación de horror le recorría la piel.

"Por supuesto Lucius"

"A tu cuarto Draco" le susurró entre dientes.

"Padre, yo..." "¡Silencio!"

Tan pronto como entraron al cuarto, Lucius puso un hechizo silenciador en la habitación, Draco se quedó pegado en la pared.

"¡Tu le confesaste debilidad y falta de talento a mí peor enemigo!" Los ojos de Lucius miraban duramente a los de su hijo.

"Quítate la camiseta"

Draco suplicante sacudió la cabeza. "Perdóname"

Lucius sacó su varita y le quitó la camiseta. Antes de que este último pudiera razonar con Lucius, el bastón con una serpiente en la punta lo había golpeado en el hombro, sacándole sangre.

Draco calló de rodillas. Lucius nunca le había pegado con la punta del bastón. Le pegó 5 veces más en la espalda , hasta que volteo a verlo con la cara llena de lágrimas. Una mirada de satisfacción se reflejaba en el rostro de su padre. El calmadamente recogió la camisa que le había quitado y con esta le limpio la sangre a la cabeza de la serpiente.

"Espero que regreses a la fiesta en 5 minutos. No me desilusiones de nuevo" El dejó la habitación al mismo tiempo que Draco colapsó en el suelo llorando.

Despertó abruptamente y se sentó. Con una expresión de completo horror, se encontró cara a cara con la Profesora McGonagall quien se veía preocupada.

Minerva observó a Draco. El la veía totalmente conmocionado. La lágrimas se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas, su pelo estaba desordenado sobre sus ojos y su respiración era muy agitada.

"¿Qué paso?" le preguntó suavemente.

Ella se sentó en la cama a su lado. "Esta bien Sr. Malfoy, no tiene que decirme, obviamente tuvo un sueño muy malo". Ella deslizó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros temblorosos para traerlo más cerca, el se quedó quieto y muy tenso. Ella estaba sorprendida, había sido una noche de pesadillas, mientras descansaba su bardilla en la frente de Draco hasta que dejó de temblar y su respiración se calmó. "Todo esta bien ahora, estas a salvo en Hogwarts"

Amablemente le limpio las lágrimas de su cara, y lo acostó de nuevo. Exhausto cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormido.

Minerva se volvió a sentar preguntándose acerca de lo que había pasado esa noche. Los dos obviamente habían tenido sueños perturbadores , y ni siquiera era luna llena o algo por el estilo. Los malos sueños de Harry eran de esperarse; pero Draco Malfoy el príncipe consentido de Slytherin, eso si que no era de esperarse. Ella sonrió tristemente recordando algo que alguna vez le había dicho Dumbledore. "Nunca asumas nada de un estudiante" Ella necesitaría hablar de esto también con Snape, acerca del chico, en la mañana"


	17. Las Responsabilidades de Snape

Hola, solo le quiero decir que me faltaron subir capitulos la otra vez, lo que pasa es que tuve probeblas con mi conexión a internet, pero a quí estan los que me faltaban. Además recibí un mail en el que me decian que yo no permitía comentarios anonimos, pero ya no se preocupen ya lo desactive, la verdad es que yo no sabía que se podía impedir a alguien mandar su opinion, pero bueno ahora sí espero que me manden más comentarios, disfruten de los capitulos y luego me dicen que opinan.

CAPITULO 17.- Las Responsabilidades de Snape.

Los dos Harry y Draco se despertaron la siguiente mañana sintiéndose de todo menos bien. Harry recordando su vivido sueño quería a ir a ver por sí mismo sí Ron y Hermione estaban bien, pero Madam Pomfrey lo amenazó con amarrarlo a la cama con un Hechizo.

Draco mortificado de que McGonagall había atestiguado su pesadilla, sólo quería irse a su cuarto, y le recordó a Madam Promfrey que le había dicho que se podía ir ese día.

"Yo se lo dije antes, pero los dos hicieron a la pobre Profesora McGonagall permanecer despierta la mitad de la noche con sus pesadillas. Sr. Malfoy, necesito consultar al profesor Snape antes de tomar una decisión."

"¿Tuviste una pesadilla?" Harry preguntó con curiosidad

"No era una pesadilla Potter, eso sólo era un sueño estúpido" Draco le respondió hostilmente

"¿Acerca de que?"

"¡Eso no te importa! Por que mejor no te pones a preocuparte por la sangre sucia y la comadreja." Enojado le gritó a Harry.

"¡Draco!, Sí quieres salir de la enfermería hoy, te sugiero que te comportes y te calmes" Dijo Snape mientras entraba en la enfermería.

Harry se encogió involuntariamente, ¿Por qué tenía que venir Snape?. El prefería enormemente a la Profesora McGonagall.

"Severus, ahí estas, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?" La Profesora McGonagall entró a la habitación.

"Iba a revisar a Potter" Snape volteó quejándose.

"Es importante" Minerva dijo esperando.

"Muy bien"

"Afuera"

Viéndose incluso más sorprendido, Snape siguió a Minerva.

"Algo pasó anoche y necesitas estar enterado. Potter tuvo una pesadilla, soñó que Ron y Hermione habían sido asesinados por Voldemort. Estaba muy mal, pero le aseguré que acababa de venir de la Torre de Gryffindor, y que los dos estaban bien. Es obvio que la poción para dormir sin dueños esta desapareciendo de su cuerpo. Otra cosa acerca de Potter, Weasley me dijo que el ha estado teniendo pesadillas desde antes de que esto pasar

"Esperaba que fuera más tiempo. No se ha recuperado del accidente todavía, y no esta lo suficientemente bien para hacer lo que se necesita."

"¿Qué estas diciendo Severus, Tal vez pueda ayudar?"

Los ojos de Snape brillaron mientras la miró pensando. "Tal vez sí puedas. ¿Crees que puedas hacer que confié en ti? ¿Qué hable de la muerte de Sirius, de la de sus padres, dela de Cedric, de su vida con los Muggles, y de todas las cosas malas que le han pasado y la culpa que siente?"

Minerva sacudió la cabeza. "Potter nunca me ha dicho nada acerca de esas cosas. Se queda con todo adentro." Ella suspiro. "Sin embargo estoy dispuesta a tratar de hablar con él"

"Por favor hazlo, no le puedo enseñar oclumencia especialmente no ahora hasta que este mejor, y más aun no ahora que no ha podido terminar de lidiar con su pasado"

"Severus, creó que tú eres el que se debería de acercársele. Es bastante bien sabido que no eres uno de sus profesores favoritos, pero por lo menos no hay ninguna conexión emocional que pueda servir de barrera"

"Tal ves esa el la razón, me detesta tanto que me aleja todo lo posible para no dejarme ver todo aquello que él considera una debilidad"

Minerva asintió. "Veré que puedo hacer, de todos modos necesitamos bajarle el castigo que le has dado. Un mes castigado es aceptable, pero la única alegría de ese chico en estos días es el Quidditch, ¡Y no dejaré que le quites eso!" Su rostro adoptó una expresión muy seria, como retándolo a que la contradijera.

"No podrá jugar Quiddicth por lo menos por una semana de todos modos, así que supongo que añadirle a eso otra semana" Severus levantó una ceja. "Es más que justo considerando que lastimó al buscador de Slytherin"

Minerva asintió de nuevo. "Eso es aceptable para mi"

Snape se dirigió a la puerta.

"Severus, todavía no termino contigo"

Se quejó "¿Y ahora que?"

"Creo que debías saber que el señor Malfoy también tuvo una pesadilla anoche"

Snape inmediatamente se acercó a ella. "¿Draco? ¿De que se trató?"

"No lo sé, estaba muy mal como para contarme, pero Severus, estaba muy preocupada por él. Cuando se despertó estaba casi en estado de pánico, me tomó bastante tiempo calmarlo y hacerlo que volviera a respirar normalmente"

"¿Cuándo tuvo la pesadilla, dijo algo?"

Minerva pensó por un momento. "Creo que dijo ´ perdóname . Estaba bastante mal cuando se despertó, estaba llorando y temblando.

Snape cerró los ojos por un momento. "Severus, sabes de que se trató todo eso?"

El asintió. "Desafortunadamente sí lo se, me encargaré de ello"

Tan pronto como el entro en la enfermería Madam Pomfrey se dirigió a él. "El Sr. Malfoy sigue diciendo que no se quiere quedar un día extra aquí. Le dije que el jefe de su casa tendría la última palabra."

"Gracias Madam Pomfey, ¿Cuál es su condición física?"

"Esta curado. Su hombro estará un poco entumecido y necesitará descansar bastante. Los mareos y el dolor de cabeza ya han desaparecido."

"Esas son buenas noticias. Draco, antes de que tome una decisión quiero que vengas a caminar conmigo al pasillo, ¿Crees poder hacer eso?"

Draco sonrió y se puso su túnica. Siguió a Snape y le sonrió a Potter de manera burlona.

Una vez que ellos se fueron, Harry le preguntó a Madam Pomfrey cuando podría el también salir de la enfermería.

"Paciencia Potter. No iras a ningún lado hasta que deseches completamente la poción y puedas comer propiamente sólidos sin la ayuda del té del Profesor Snape. Tendrás que esperar bastante sí sigues tomando solo media taza de caldo en la cena."

La impaciencia de Harry se hizo notar. "No puedo mejorar si me quedo aquí todo el tiempo."

"Quejarte no te llevará a ningún lado" fue la respuesta cortante de Madam Pomfrey.

Harry la miró "Apenas sí me estaba quejando, sólo estaba mencionando los hechos"

La profesora McGonagall entró al cuarto y se sentó al lado de Harry. "Potter, la dosis de la poción lentamente se esta desvaneciendo, de otra manera no hubieras tenido esa pesadilla anoche. Pero como todavía no eres muy bueno en oclumencia, esta situación te deja muy vulnerable a una posesión de Voldemort. Eso no solo te pone a ti en riesgo, sino a toda la escuela. Acabo de hablar con el Profesor Snape. Y el piensa que es vital para ti que hables de todas las cosas que te han pasado, para que no estés tan vulnerable al hechizo legilimens. Yo me ofrecí para ayudarte, claro, sí tu lo permites"

Harry sacudió la cabeza con miedo. "No, yo, yo lo siento Profesora, no puedo y no ayudará, no hay nada de que hablar" "Bien, Potter cálmate, sólo era una sugerencia." Minerva vio al chico de cabello oscuro enfrente de ella, como se ponía cada vez más pálido y como sus ojos verdes la miraban suplicante, para que entendiera su desesperación por mantener esos pensamientos ocultos, Severus ciertamente tenía mucho que hacer.

"¿No me puede enseñar usted oclumencia?" El le suplico

Ella le sonrió suavemente. "Potter, tu necesitas al mejor instructor y ese es el Profesor Snape. Necesitas darle una oportunidad"

Con un resoplo de molestia, Harry cuidadosamente se volvió a acostar.

"También tengo buenas noticias para ti. Sólo se te prohibirá jugar Quiddicth por 2 semanas, de todos modos tendrás que estar castigado un mes con Snape"

Aunque su corazón se llenó al oír que podía jugar Quidditch nuevamente, este se vació cuando se dio cuanta de que tenía que pasar un mes entero castigado con Snape.


	18. Un Poco de Enojo Guardado

Capitulo 18.- UN POCO DE ENOJO GUARDADO

"¿Harry?"

El soñoliento abrió los ojos para encontrar a Hermione y a Ron al lado de su cama. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, pero cuando se quiso levantar rápidamente comenzó a respirar con dificultad gracias al dolor que le causaban sus costillas.

"¿Estas bien, debo traer a Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione preguntó con expresión preocupada.

"No, no, estoy bien" Dijo Harry casi sin aliento. Se sentó y la abrazó. Ella cuidadosamente le regresó el abrazo. "Me da mucho gusto de que los dos estén bien"

Ron sonrió. "La Profesora McGonagall dijó que tuviste un mal sueño acerca de nosotros y también dijo que podíamos visitarte"

"Me alegra que lo hayan hecho" Harry dijo sonriente agradecido con Ron.

Ron se acercó a el y también lo abrazo. Harry todavía no se veía muy bien, todavía estaba muy pálido y tenía ojeras muy oscuras bajos sus ojos.

Hermione se sentó en la orilla de la cama. "¿Qué soñaste exactamente?" El miró a otro lado sintiéndose incomodo. "Vamos amigo, por favor dinos"

Harry con el corazón latiendo rápidamente, respondió muy despacio. "Soñé que Voldemort te asesinaba" el miró a Hermione. "Y tu Ron caías en el Velo"

"Ay Harry" los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas y lo abrazó de nuevo. "Esta bien, los dos estamos bien, sólo nos sustituiste por Cedric y por Sirius"

Ella susurró.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. "Ustedes son mis amigos, Voldemort lo sabe ira tras ustedes. Esto puede pasar" La voz de Harry se quebró al final. " Harry, es un riesgo que estamos dispuestos a correr. Voldemort no puede ganar, sí lo hace todos moriremos, así que tomamos el riesgo de vivir o morir tratando." Ron sonrió y añadió "Yo apuesto a que tu ganarás"

Harry no pudo dejar de Sonreír por las palabra de Ron. "Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para no decepcionarte" Ron sonrió y se sentó al otro lado de la cama.

Snape camino lentamente observando con cuidado a Draco. El parecía poder moverse sin dificultad ni dolor como ayer, aunque se veía todavía muy pálido.

"¿Así que, ya puedo regresar a mi cuarto?" El preguntó con esperanza reflejada en sus ojos grises.

Snape no respondió la pregunta, el era el que necesitaba hacer primero unas cuantas preguntas. "La Profesora McGonagall me dijo que tuviste una pesadilla anoche, ¿Qué paso?" preguntó suavemente.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron mucho y dejó de caminar. Snape se detuvo.

El corazón de Draco comenzó a latir apresuradamente. "No lo sé, sólo fue un sueño estúpido"

"¿Lucius?" dijo la voz determinada de Snape.

"Mmm, no lo recuerdo" Draco respondió evasivamente.

"No me mientas" Snape dijó en un tono amable. Puso su mano con delicadeza en los hombros de Draco y lo volteó para que lo viera. La mirada de Draco se desviaba para no verlo a los ojos.

"¿Draco?" Snape dijó pacientemente.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Snape con dificultad "No quiero acordarme" El dijó suavemente.

"Hablar acerca de ello puede ayudar a que no lo vuelvas a soñar"

Draco respiró hondo. Snape podía sentir sus hombros tensándose. "Esta bien, sólo ve despacio"

Con voz monótona Draco describió la escena en navidad, hasta el punto en que Lucius le ordeno que fuera a su cuarto.

La voz de Draco se volvía menos clara y había empezado a respirar mu rápido. "Lo había avergonzado enfrente de su enemigo. Debía haberme alejado cuando empezó a molestarme, no debí…"

"Draco" Snape lo detuvo. "No fue tu culpa, ni siquiera pienses en inventar excusas para Lucius. ¿Qué pasó despues?"

"El le puso un hechizo silenciador al cuarto y me pegó con su bastón" Draco apenas susurró. "Con el que tiene la cabeza de serpiente. Se fue insistiendo en que tenía que regresar a la fiesta. Cuando por fin me pude levantar me tomé la medicina para el dolor que me diste por sí acaso, no tenía nada para detener el sangrado, así que me puse una camiseta negra para que nadie lo notara"

El corazón de Snape se retorció mientras le deseaba el peor hechizo oscuro a Lucius Malfoy. "¿Por qué no viniste conmigo, o al menos por que no me dijiste lo que pasó después de las vacaciones?"

Draco levantó los hombros.

"Quiero que te quedes en la enfermería por una noche más."

Draco lo miró alarmado. "No, ya estoy bien, quiero regresarme a mi cuarto"

"Como jefe de tu casa, eso es mi decisión. En la enfermería podrás ser monitoreado. Y quiero saber sí estas durmiendo bien. Si tienes una pesadilla en los cuartos de Slytherin, no me lo dirías, y como hoy estoy a cargo de la enfermería lo sabr

Los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron. "Desearía no haberte dicho"

"No hubiera hecho ninguna diferencia, es obvio que la pesadilla era acerca de Lucius. Esto es por tu propio bien, tienes que confiar en mí." Los ojos de Snape se enfocaban en los pálidos ojos de Draco. Draco estaba muy enojado como para contestar. El no quería hablar de la pesadilla, pero Snape lo convenció de hacerlo y ahora ni siquiera podía salir de la enfermería. Se sentía traicionado.

Se alejó de Snape y regresó a la enfermería azotando la puerta fuertemente detrás de él. Miró al frente para encontrarse con las miradas sorprendidas de Potty, la comadreja y la sangre sucia, quienes estaban todos sentados en la cama.

"Potty, no deberías subir a tus mascotas a la cama hasta que esten vacunadas" El dijo, entrecerrando los ojos.

"Sí no te gusta, por que no te largas, ¿o me extrañaría demasiado?" Harry preguntó sarcásticamente.

"Claro, extrañaría tus sollozos despertándome en la noche"

Harry se paralizó, por un momento cuando Ron y Hermione voltearon a verlo.

"Sí, así es comadreja y sangre sucia, el ha estado teniendo pesadillas de cómo los matan a ustedes dos, boo hooo"

Harry ya no lo aguantaba, una furia increíble lo llenó. "Por lo menos yo no soy el que llora desesperadamente en el hombre de Snape"

Draco se puso tan blanco como las sábanas de su cama.

Hermione y Ron se miraron uno al otro, luego a Draco, después a Harry. "¿Qué?" los dos preguntaron simultáneamente.

Harry tragó saliva. "Nada, sólo estaba tratando de hacerlo enojar, no quería decir nada, de lo que dije" Miró a Malfoy quien parecía haber sido golpeado por una pared de agua helada. El odiaba a Malfoy por ser tan malo, pero el no divulgó eso concientemente, Lo que fuera que pasó en la oficina de Snape ese día, obviamente lo había conmocionado, y el acababa de hacer que se acordará.

Ron y Hermione todavía lo miraban confundido, así que él rápidamente cambió el tema. " Las buenas noticias es que voy a poder jugar Quiddicth en dos semanas, aunque tenga que estar castigado un mes con Snape." Draco no podía detener el escalofrío que le recorría el cuerpo. Se metió a las cobijas y envolvió su cuerpo con ellas, ¿Cómo sabía Potter acerca de ese día?. El se sentía muy humillado. ¿Qué tanto sabía Potter? Su corazón latía rápidamente.

"Muy bien niños, la hora de las visitas ya se acabó, váyanse" Madam Pomfrey entro corriendo a Ron y a Hermione.

"Bueno, te veo mañana, Harry" Hermione lo abrazó de nuevo.

"Que bueno que regresarás al campo de Quiddicth" Ron sonrió.

Harry se sintió mejor cuando los vio a los dos.

"Sr. Malfoy esta teniendo una recaída, no se ve muy bien" Madam Pomfrey le puso una mano en su frente.

"No, estoy bien, sólo un poco cansado" El respondió calmadamente.

Ella sintió su pulso. "Tu corazón esta latiendo como loco, ¿Te duele algo, tu hombro, tu cabeza?"

El sacudió la cabeza. "Me levanté a caminar, pregunte al profesor Snape, estoy bien"

Ella asintió. "El dijo eso, pero quiere que te quedes una noche más sólo por sí acaso, Me preocupan los latidos de tu corazón. ¿No estas teniendo un ataque de pánico, o sí? Trata de respirar hondo"

El lo hizo, esperando que sí lo hacia ella lo dejaría en paz.

"Eso esta un poco mejor, sigue haciéndolo. Debió haber sido mucho esfuerzo. Le diré al Profesor Snape que no te canse de esa manera. Trata de descansar un poco"

Ella lo dejó y se dirigió a Potter.

"Harry, me alegre que te comieras casi todo el plato de avena en la mañana, y todo el caldo a la hora de la comida, sí sigues así lo más seguro es que salgas de la enfermería antes de lo previsto."

Harry sonrió de alivio.


	19. Diferencias

Capítulo 19.- DIFERENCIAS

Una vez que Madam Pomfrey dejó el cuarto, el silencio envolvió a Harry como una capa. Todavía estaba furioso con Malfoy por haberles mencionado a Ron y a Hermione , la reacción que tuvo por la pesadilla. Sí el no hubiera sido tan odioso, Harry se hubiera controlado. El suspiró, había una diferencia entre el y Malfoy. El se sentía horriblemente culpable por lo que había dicho, mientras que Malfoy se había reído cuando le contó a Ron y a Hermione.

Una nueva hola de enojo lo llenó. Miró a Malfoy, el estaba acostado de lado y aparte de lo que le había dicho a Madam Pomfrey, el no había hecho ningún ruido. Madam Pomfrey, por lo que había alcanzado a escuchar, pensó que él estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. Harry cerró los ojos por un minuto. El no sabía por que Malfoy estaba llorando ese día , pero obviamente Malfoy estaba sorprendido de que el supiera de ello. El se encogió pensando acerca de que le haría Snape cuando se diera cuenta de que perdió el control y había divulgado el asunto.

Así de enojado como estaba con Malfoy, no pudo evitar pensar que el era el que lo había puesto en la enfermería. Era culpa de el que estuviera atrapado ahí, era su culpa que hubiera salido lastimado. Se levantó con dificultad, sólo se había levantado para ir al baño, y esas veces lo había hecho con ayuda. Se agarró de la orilla de la cama y lentamente se acercó a Malfoy, uno de sus brazos apretaba sus adoloridas costillas, Luego se agarró de la orilla de la otra cama y logró sentarse en la silla cerca de la cama de Malfoy, los ojos de Draco estaban cerrados. "¿Malfoy?"

Los ojos grises se abrieron y entrecerraron cuando lo vio. "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" le grito.

"Quiero hablar acerca de lo que dije" Harry explico pacientemente.

El corazón de Draco comenzó a latir rápidamente de nuevo, pero el se veía desinteresado e indiferente al asunto mientras se sentaba.

"No me importa lo que tengas que decir, nadie te va a creer de todos modos" El lo retó. Harry sonrió. El esperaba que Malfoy reaccionara con hostilidad.

"Así que si me paro enfrente de todos en el comedor y anunció lo que vi, no te importaría."

Una chispa de temor se reflejó en los ojos de Malfoy, antes de que le pudiera responder, Harry continuo.

"Se que no te importa, pero fue horrible cuando Cedric murió enfrente de mi, y luego perdí a mi padrino" Harry se detuvo por un momento, el dolor era todavía muy grande en ese momento y no pudo terminar la oración. "Empecé a tener pesadillas y fui a la oficina de Snape a robar poción para dormir sin sueños, tu estabas ahí, sólo fue un minuto. Nunca le dije nada a nadie. Pero hoy fuiste tan horrible acerca de mí pesadilla que me hiciste perder el control. No debí haber hablado. Lo siento, en realidad no quise decirlo.

Una puesta se abrió sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

"¡Sí crees que voy a aceptar una disculpa tuya, puedes olvidarlo, y ni siquiera pienses que me arrepiento de lo que dije!" Draco le grito otra vez.

Harry tomó aire.

"Sólo déjame en paz Potter" Draco grito.

El enojo llenó los ojos de Harry. "¿No puedes solo por un momento dejar de ser el Malfoy arrogante, bastardo sin alma que siempre eres? ¿Siempre tienes que ser la replica de tu padre?"

Draco se levantó de la cama violentamente y empujó a Harry tumbándolo de la silla. Antes de que pudiera pegarle a este, su brazo fue fuertemente sujetado y alguien lo empujó a la cama.

El respiró agitadamente, perturbado por el enojo que lo llenó cuando vio la furiosa mirada del Profesor Snape. "¡NO TE MUEVAS!"

El miró como Snape cuidadosamente se agacho y ayudó a Potter a levantarse.

Harry se quejó agarrando sus costillas. Por un segundo Draco se alegró de haberlo lastimado.

"Vamos Potter, en primer lugar no debiste de haber salido de la cama" Snape dijo cortante, pero amablemente ayudó a Harry a subir a la cama.

Harry mordió su labio mientras una ola de dolor lo llenaba. Cuando Malfoy lo empujó de la silla, sus costillas pegaron con el descansa brazos de la silla. Un quejido se le escapó cuando Snape lo acostó en la cama.

"Respira profundamente, el dolor disminuirá en un momento" Snape dijo calmadamente.

Draco sintió como si no pudiera respirar . El sabía que el Profesor Snape solía odiar a Potter y aun así lo estaba cuidando. Y ahora lo más seguro es que lo castigarían por lastimar al precioso Potter, ya no lo podía soportar!. Tomó su túnica y se largo del cuarto tan rápido como pudo.

"¡Draco, regrese aquí!" Snape le gritó.

"No, Profesor Snape" Harry dijo con dificultad. "Lo siento"

"¿Y por que lo sientes? Te oí disculparte cuando entre, ¿Qué pasó aquí?" El tono de Snape era demandante.

Harry relató lo que Draco había dicho, y le explico lo enojado y humillado que se sintió enfrente de Ron y Hermione. Y luego bajo la cabeza y confeso que había divulgado el secreto de Malfoy, también le contó como reacciono el.

"Realmente no quería decirlo, sólo se me salió" El cautelosamente volteo a ver la expresión enojada de Snape.

"Prometiste que nunca lo usarías en su contra" le gritó.

"No lo hice, bueno, no quise hacerlo, pero es que tan odioso. No siempre puedo ser amable con un tipo que se la pasa molestando, supongo que inconscientemente quería callarlo por un momento. Lo siento."

Snape respiró hondo. "Se que Draco puede hacer que cualquiera pierda la paciencia algunas veces, pero él tiene sus razones"

"¿Qué clase de razones?" Harry preguntó.

"Olvídalo Potter. Ya paso y ahora tenemos que encargarnos de esto" El dijo firmemente, y luego añadió a regañadientes. "Por lo menos te disculpaste, sin que te forzarán y.." el titubeó. "Gracias por decirme la verdad"

Harry asintió. Justo después Madam Pomfrey llegó con la cena.

Respirando rápidamente, Draco colapsó cerca de la librería en un corredor oscuro, abrazó sus rodillas y descansó la cabeza en ellas. Nunca antes se había sentido tan sólo. ¿Por qué no acepto simplemente la disculpa de Potter? Potter despues de todo aceptó la suya. ¿Por qué había molestado a Potter en primer lugar?. Sí no lo hubiera hecho, este no habría perdido el control. ¿Por qué su vida tenía que estar tan jodida? ¿Por qué no podía haberse quedado callado y en control? Como tu padre dijo una pequeña voz en su cabeza. "No" el susurró dándose cuenta de que casi actuó de la misma manera que su padre. Tembló miserablemente.

Una mano tibia de pronto cubrió la suya. Sorprendido, Draco miró a los ojos azules del Profesor Dumbledore quien lo vio de manera preocupada. Draco había estado tan absorbido en sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Dumbledore se había sentado a su lado.

Dumbledore le sonrió suavemente. "No me tienes que decir lo que pasó, pero solo quiero que sepas que sí alguna vez necesitas a alguien, eres bienvenido en mí oficina, la contraseña es ´´Cerveza de mantequilla´´ . El lo miró intensamente, "Quiero que sepas Draco que no importa como te sientas, nunca estarás sólo aquí en Howgarts"

Draco se mordió el labio; era casi como sí Dumbledore supiera lo que estaba pensando. Asintió y perturbado por la mirada de preocupación que tenían los ojos de Dumbledore, bajó la cabeza a sus rodillas nuevamente.

Dumbledore apretó su mano. "Draco, el dolor puede ser menos cuando es compartido, pero para hacer eso es necesario que aprendas a enseñar un poco de simpatía por aquellos que te rodean. Piensa en lo que estoy diciendo."

Draco escucho a Dumbledore levantarse. "Ahora creo que es hora de que regreses a la enfermería, para que comas algo."

El con dificultad se levantó y siguió al director de regreso imaginando la reacción del Profesor Snape, el tembló cuando llegaron a la puerta. Una ola de oscuridad amenazó con apoderarse de él. El brazo del Profesor Dumbledore suavemente descasó en sus hombros, el lo escuchó murmurar suavemente cerca de su oído. "Recuerda la simpatía". Cuando entraron el se sintió tibio y protegido. Miró a Potter quien estaba sentado comiéndose un sándwich. Snape estaba sentado a su lado, lo miró. Dumbledore levantó una mano. "Severus, Draco necesita una buena noche de descanso, nada de molestias por hoy". Snape asintió, por una parte estaba furioso por sus acciones, pero otra parte entendía que todo ese dolor y enojo encerrado, tenía que salir de alguna manera.

"Voy al comedor a cenar algo. Espero que los dos se queden en su cama, y sí me entero de lo contrario, los dos estarán castigados con Filch. ¿Entendido?" Los miró a los dos. Y recibió dos señales de asentimiento.

Dumbledore se acercó a la cama de Harry y le sonrió amigablemente. Y en un callado susurró que nadie podía oír excepto Harry el dijo. "Ten paciencia, algunas veces hay luz en los lugares menos esperados". El se dio la vuelta y salió de la enfermería con el Profesor Snape.

Draco tomó un sándwich del plato. Y miró a Potter, pero este lo estaba ignorando. El tragó saliva y luego calmadamente dijo. "Perdón"

Potter lo miró, con los ojos verdes muy abiertos. Se quedó callado por un minuto y despues dijo. "Esta bien". Los dos volvieron a comer sus sándwiches.

Bueno, hasta aquí llegan los capítulos, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y me manden sus comentarios, espero poder subir más capítulos más seguido y que no se vuelva a descomponer mi computadora, inviten a sus amigos a leer esta traducción. Hasta luego.


	20. Hora de Hablar

Hola otra vez, la verdad me da mucha pena no haber subido los capítulos antes, pero la verdad es que me tocó época de exámenes y como es fin de semestre los maestros quieren terminar con lo que no pudieron hacer en todo el semestre. La verdad es que ya empezando las vacaciones voy a tener más tiempo para subir capítulos aun cuando no se los pueda entregar a la persona que los corrige. Sí quieren que suba los capítulos más rápido pídanle a Dios que pase la materia de física que es la única que me falta acreditar, si no tendrán que esperar ya que tendría que estudiar para el examen final. Bueno disfruten de estos capítulos y me mandan su opinión, a y por favor recomiéndenme algún fic que este bueno hace mucho que no veo uno que llame mi atención, ya se en español o en ingles.

Capítulo 20.- Hora de Hablar

Snape se sentó en la silla cerca de la entrada de la enfermería. Ya era tarde y Harry y Draco ya estaban dormidos. Habían estado muy callados cuando regreso de la cena.

Draco todavía estaba furioso por tener que pasar otra noche en la enfermería. El apenas le habló y era obvio que estaba enojado. Tal vez había cometido un error al dejar a Draco ahí. Sí lo hubiera dejado irse, la escena con Potter nunca hubiera ocurrido y el se hubiera quedado completamente ignorante de que Potter había estado en la oficina ese día. Draco obviamente estaba apenado por lo sucedido, pero tal ves la disculpa de Potter le haría darse cuanta de que su secreto estaba a salvo.

El suspiró audiblemente cuando miró a Potter. Algunas veces lo sorprendía lo mucho que se parecía a Lily, el tenía su genio, pero también era sorprendentemente compasivo. El hecho de que se había disculpado con Draco y que después confesara lo que había dicho hizo que de alguna manera viera a Potter de una manera diferente; aunque todavía estuviera enojado con el por haberle mentido, por no haber hablado con Lupin, por casi matarse y por haberle robado las pociones de su oficina. Sería interesante ver que excusas tiene Potter para todo eso.

Miró de nuevo a Draco. Tendría que cuidarlo más de cerca. Lo último que quería era que empezara de nuevo a pensar en convertirse en un mortifago. Su preocupación por Draco no lo dejo quedarse dormido, se levantó y se sentó al lado de la cama del muchacho. La vieja silla crujió y Draco adormilado abrió los ojos. "Shhh, no quise despertarte."

El lo miró sorprendido de que estaba sentado a su lado. "¿Qué haces aquí?" Draco susurró.

"Sólo quería asegurarme de que no tuviera más pesadillas" Draco sacudió la cabeza.

"Puedes regresar mañana por la mañana" Draco se quedó dormido con una suave sonrisa en el rostro.

Snape también finalmente se quedó dormido. Draco se despertó temprano la siguiente mañana. Para encontrar a Snape dormido cerca de la cama de Harry. El resopló de fastidio. El santo Potter tenía a todos en su ayuda, incluso a Snape aparentemente. El en silencio se levantó y vistió. Snape le había dicho que podía irse ese día, pero se quería ir lo más rápido posible por sí acaso Snape había cambiado de parecer durante la noche.

Fue a la sala común de Slytherin, y se sentó en el sillón mirando a las llamas de la chimenea.

Cuando Snape se levantó, descubrió que Draco ya se había ido. El sabía que necesitaba acercarse al muchacho. Dumbledore había hablado con el en la noche cuando los dos chicos estaban dormidos. El le dijo que Draco se estaba sintiendo muy solo.

Harry se quejo todavía dormido cuando trató de voltearse de lado. Snape sabía que sus costillas lo estaban molestando mucho. Sus ojos se abrieron y saltó cuando encontró a Snape revisándolo.

"Buenos días Potter, ¿Cómo te estas sintiendo?"

"Bien, eso creo."

"Necesito tomar otra muestra de sangre para ver sí la poción fue desechada completamente de tu cuerpo. Una vez que este seguro, Madam Pomfrey puede curar tus costillas"

Los ojos de Potter se abrieron mucho, y se puso más pálido y sacudió la cabeza. "No, tuve una pesadilla, no la pude haber tenido sí la poción todavía estuviera en mi cuerpo" Harry cruzó los brazos, su corazón empezó a latir como loco. Snape sólo lo quería torturar de nuevo.

Los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron. Potter se quedo mirándolo desafiante. Tendría que razonar con el y sí eso no funcionaba, entonces tendría que forzarlo.

"Potter, yo se que tuviste una mala experiencia la otra vez. Pero sí la poción ya fue desechada de tu cuerpo, entonces ya no dolerá. Y sí duele me detendré y podemos tratar otro día."

Harry miró a Snape . El sabía que sin importar que hiciera Snape ganaría esta batalla. Le tendió el brazo y tomo aire, tratando de distraerse vio la pared.

Snape rápidamente aplicó presión en el brazo e insertó una aguja y tomo la muestra de sangre. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando soltó a Potter.

"Ya te puedes relajar" dijo la voz sorprendida de Snape.

Harry miró y se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que Snape ya había tomado la muestra de sangre y que no le había dolido para nada. Tan enojado estaba con Snape que ni siquiera sintió la aguja en su brazo.

"Asegúrate de comer todo tu desayuno. Le haré algunas pruebas a esto, pero antes necesito arreglar algunas cosas, pero después tu y yo vamos a hablar de cómo pasó todo esto" Snape dijo determinadamente.

Harry miró a otro lado, lo último que quería era hablar con Snape.

Snape examino la sangre y descubrió sólo una pequeña cantidad de poción. Mañana después de que Madam Pomfrey le sanara las costillas, Potter podría regresar a la torre de Gryffindor. Lo cual significaba que volverían a empezar las lecciones de Oclumencia nuevamente. Snape se sintió cansado de sólo pensarlo.

Fue al comedor a tomar el desayuno y se dio cuenta de que Draco no estaba ahí. Después de comer y tomar unas dos tazas de café y haber tomado un plato de comida, fue al cuarto de Draco. Lo encontró sentado en su cama.

"Necesitas comer"

Draco lo miró. "No tengo hambre"

"Si no te estas sintiendo bien, tendrás que regresar a la enfermería" Snape dijo cortante.

"Bueno, en ese caso tendrás que obligarme por que no ire por mi propia cuanta" Draco le gritó.

"¿Draco, que tienes?" Snape preguntó suavemente.

El miró a las sabanas de su cama. "Nada, sólo estoy un poco cansado"

Snape resopló. "Esta bien, entonces ponte la pijama, metete a la cama, come lo que te traje y duérmete por el resto del día; mañana espero verte en las clases."

El asintió.

Snape lo dejó, pero mientras se dirigía a la enfermería, trató de pensar en alguna manera de tratar de alcanzarlo. El se había distraído de nuevo.

Harry apenas estaba acabando con su vaso de jugo de calabaza cuando Snape entró y se sentó en la silla al lado de su cama.

Potter todavía se veía más pálido de lo normal, pero era bueno verlo comer.

"La poción esta casi fuera de tu sangre. Mañana dejaré que Madam Pomfrey sane tus costillas, y si todo va bien, puedes regresar a la torre de Gryffindor después."

El rostro de Potter mostró una gran sonrisa.

Ahora quiero que me digas por que te robaste y drogaste con la poción para dormir sin sueños" Demandó la fría voz de Snape.

La sonrisa de Harry rápidamente desapareció y más o menos 101 ideas de cómo explicarle a Snape pasaron por su cabeza.

"Y debo recordarte que la mentira para mí es inaceptable, sí creo que me estas mintiendo te daré de tomar veritaserum" Dijo Snape enojado.

Harry tragó saliva y se acordó de que Dumbledore dijo que el estaría de acuerdo en usar la poción veritaserum sí no decía la verdad Snape. "Perdón por haberla robado, pero es que seguía teniendo pesadillas y también me di cuenta de que con unas cuantas gotas podía bloquearlo en las lecciones de oclumencia." Harry dijo con calma.

"¿Por que necesitabas bloquearme? Pensé Que tu y Lupin habían logrado un excelente progreso" Snape preguntó con una ceja levantada.

Harry empezó a sentirse horriblemente culpable.

"No lo suficiente como para bloquearlo" Harry miró a los oscuros ojos del profesor Snape y con horror se dio cuenta . "¿Usted ya lo sabía no es así?" Harry preguntó con dificultad.

Snape lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Qué Potter? ¿Qué tu y Lupin nunca hablaron? ¿Qué te robaste la poción para hacerme pensar que habíamos hecho un gran progreso? ¿Qué me hiciste ver como un tonto cuando fui con el director a decirle lo bien que lo estabas haciendo?" en este punto Snape estaba gritando "Si, ya me di cuenta de tus manipulaciones"

"Perdón" Harry susurró "No quería que fuera de esa manera".

"Entonces, ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DICES DE QUE MANERA QUERÍAS QUE FUERA? Snape gritó".

El corazón de Harry empezó a latir rápidamente bajo la dura mirada de Snape. "No podía hablar con Lupin" El replico en una voz que apenas era un susurro.

"¿Así que en lugar de eso me mentiste? ¿Tengo que recordarte lo importante que es esto? ¿Otra vez quieres olvidar todo lo que es importante y arriesgar la vida de tus amigos, como lo hiciste con Black?" Snape continuó gritando.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Harry y cerró lo ojos.

Snape tomó aire para calmarse. El enojo que sentía hacia Potter por haberle mentido y robado había hecho que saliera lo peor de el. La acusación de Dumbledore de que había sido demasiado duro con Harry le resonaba en la cabeza.

"La muerte de Sirius pudo haber sido prevenida sí tu y yo hubiéramos trabajado juntos. No quiero sentirme responsable de nuevo, y estoy seguro de que tu tampoco. Creo que deberías considerar trabajar con Lupin o tal vez con McGonagall" Snape sugirió tomando un tono más amable.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Por qué no?" La impaciencia regresando a Snape.

Harry respondió roncamente. "Por que el es último de los amigos de mi papa, no quiero que el me compare o me considere como mi papa" La voz se le quebró.

Una ola de lastima llenó a Snape. El se dio cuanta de que Potter quería mantenerse valiente enfrente de el último amigo de su padre. Enseñarle toda su angustia a Lupin sería decepcionar de alguna manera a su padre.

"¿Y que tal la profesora McGonagall?"

Harry vehementemente sacudió la cabeza.

"Potter a menos que se te ocurra alguien más, creo que no tienes mucho de donde escoger. Piensa acerca de lo que estoy diciendo. Descansa el resto del día y que te visiten tus amigos, el resto de los Gryffindor han estado pidiendo verte. Tengo que ir a dar clase, hablaremos mañana" El miró a Potter de nuevo, esta ves su cabeza estaba baja y otra ves se veía bastante pálido.


	21. Miedo y Alegria

**Capitulo 21.-**

CAPITULO 21.- MIEDO Y ALEGRÍA

El llegó a la oficina de Dumbledore, la puerta estaba abierta, Fawkes gritó agudamente, pero antes de que el fénix pudiera atacar, el tomó a Dumbledore por detrás y hundió sus dientes en el frágil cuello. El viejo mago cayó de la silla al suelo cubierto de sangre, el miro con gusto y satisfacción como la luz en los ojos de Dumbledore desaparecía.

Harry despertó gritando, su cicatriz le dolía. Llevó sus manos a esta, sintiéndose horriblemente culpable. El apenas sí podía oír la voz de la Profesora McGonagall. "Potter. ¿Qué te pasa, son tus costillas?"

El vomitó al lado de la cama y respiró temblando profundamente "No, el Profesor Dumbledore, lo atacó" dijo en un susurro lleno de angustia.

"Tranquilo Potter, el Profesor Dumbledore esta bien" Minerva dijo.

"No, por favor valla a verlo, por favor"

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Cálmate" Ella dejo la enfermería por un momento y Harry temblorosamente se puso su túnica y sus lentes. El todavía seguía enojado con el director por no haberle dicho la verdad. Sí el lo hubiera sabido el nunca hubiera ido al Ministerio y Sirius seguiría vivo. El sabía que Dumbledore se preocupaba por el pero su enojo y desconfianza seguían ahí. Pero el pensamiento de Dumbledore muerto le destrozaba el corazón. El siempre lo había tratado amablemente.

Lagrimas indeseadas amenazaban con derramarse. El respiró profundamente tratando de olvidar el horrible sentimiento que usualmente asociaba con la muerte de Sirius.

"Potter, regresa a la cama. El profesor Snape fue a revisar"

Ella lo empujó a las almohadas. "¿Fue como la última vez, cuando viste al Sr. Weasley ser atacado?"

Harry asintió miserablemente, su corazón latía rápidamente. La horrible visión de Dumbledore en el suelo con los ojos abiertos al igual que Cedric le hacía difícil respirar. Harry cerró los ojos y se tocó la cicatriz. La Profesora McGonagall le tocó el hombro.

Snape entró en la enfermería. El usaba una túnica negra sobre algo que parecía una pijama gris.

"El director esta bien, aunque muy preocupado por ti. Toma un poco de te" Snape le dio una taza que contenía el te que especialmente había preparado con los ingredientes del bosque prohibido.

Harry lo tomó e inmediatamente se sintió mejor del estomago, pero el dolor en su cabeza era tan fuerte que hacía que todo en la habitación diera vueltas.

Potter se veía tan devastado cuando el entró, Snape se dio cuenta de que tenía miedo de perder a otra persona que se preocupaba por el. Sintió simpatía por el. Luego gentilmente le aplicó un pañuelo mojado con incentia para calmar el dolor de la cicatriz. El miró a Minerva con sorpresa ya que ella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, rápidamente se sentó y le lanzó a Minerva una mirada molesta.

Harry se sentó con los ojos cerrados tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos. El bálsamo frío calmó el dolor de cabeza. El sueño había sido tan real que deseaba haber podido ir el mismo a ver si Dumbledore estaba bien. Sintió una mano acariciando su cabello, abrió los ojos y se encontró con los azules ojos de Dumbledore.

"¿Harry, estas bien ahora?"

"Sí, tuve una pesadilla y ..." su repiración se volvió más rápida.

"Cálmate, se que fue bastante malo para ti, pero necesito que me cuentes exactamente que soñaste"

Harry asintió y lentamente revivió el horrible sueño; estaba temblando de nuevo cuando acabo.

Dumbledore sonrió suavemente. "No creo que Voldemort hubiera estado en tu cabeza esta vez. Como puedes ver yo estoy bien. Creo que fueron tus propios miedos los que causaron el sueño."

"Pero mi cicatriz duele y usualmente lo hace cuando tengo una conexión con Voldemort" Harry quería creer las palabras de Dumbledore, pero el dolor que sentía era como el de la otra vez.

"Director, puedo responder a la pregunta. Potter cuando tu y yo trabajamos en oclumencia tu cicatriz dolía por que estabas reviviendo cosas que sucedieron y que son dolorosas para ti, yo estoy de acuerdo con el director; creo que tus miedos combinados con lo que te han pasado fueron los que producieron esta pesadilla en particular." Harry tomó aire sintiéndose mejor.

"Ahora quiero que te regreses a dormir, trata de aclarar tu mente y no pienses en nada" Dijó suavemente Dumbledore.

Harry asintió y miró a Snape.

Snape lo miró con preocupación en sus ojos. "Bueno, trabajaremos para prevenir este tipo de cosas en el futuro."

La profesora McGonagall, toco su brazo de nuevo. "Duerma bien Potter"

Harry despertó la siguente mañana sintiéndose descasado a pesar del horrible sueño que había tenido.

Madam Pomfrey le trajo el desayuno. El no tenía hambre, pero sí quería salir de la enfermería tenía que comer, por lo cual se forzó a hacerlo. Snape entró, sus ojos oscuros lo miraron. "Es bueno verte comer Potter." El fue con Madam Pomfrey, y los dos hablaron en voz baja.

"Bueno Potter, en contra de mis recomendaciones, El Profesor Snape piensa que ya estas lo suficientemente bien como para salir de la enfermería. Me hubiera gustado que se quedará otro día pero al parecer mi opinión no es requerida. Así que quítate la camiseta para que te sane las costillas"

Harry miró a Snape. El todavía no le agradaba mucho que digamos, y tampoco confiaba en el pero el había comprendido que este trataba de ayudarlo. Harry a regañadientes le dijo en voz baja. "Gracias". Snape cortante sólo asintió con la cabeza.

"Muy bien déjame revisar esas costillas" Sus manos experimentadas le tocaban la caja torácica y el se mordía el labio cada vez que ella le tocaba un punto que le causaba dolor.

"Las costillas han empezado a sanar bien por su propia cuenta, pero esta poción acelerará el proceso. En 24 horas no sentirás ni una cosquilla" Ella lo ayudo a sentarse y le dio un vaso con poción que hace que casi se vomite.

"Ugh, por que estas pociones sanadoras tienen que saber tan horrible" El dijo encogiéndose por el amargo sabor de la poción.

Madam Pomfrey replicó sin mucho sentido. "Si estas tuvieran el sabor de la miel, no sería efectivas"

Snape se sentó al lado de Harry y sacó un frasco de su túnica. "Te prometí que una vez que se pararan los efectos de la sobredosis, te sanaría el brazo" El tomo el brazo de Harry de donde originalmente había tomado la muestra de sangre y esparció una crema que olía como sí viniera de lo más profundo de un bosque. Mientras esta se esparcía por la piel, la poción le empezó a causar un efecto tibio que hizo que el dolor que aun sentía en el brazo, desapareciera.

Harry se volvió a acostar disfrutando el estar libre de dolor por primera vez en muchos días. "Potter, te he traído algo de ropa, supongo que te podrás vestir tu sólo." La Profesora McGonagall dijo.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron. "Sí por supuesto" Mientras Madam Pomfrey y McGonagall se retiraban y Snape cerraba las cortinas de su cama para darle algo de privacidad.

"Tengo que ir a dar clase Minerva, supongo que tu te encargaras de llevar a Potter a su cuarto" Snape supuso.

"De hecho ya he arreglado una escolta para Potter" Ella dijo sonriendo mientras Ron y Hermione entraban felices a la enfermería.

Harry ahora completamente vestido salió detrás de las cortinas para ser abrazado por Ron y Hermione. "Te extrañamos muchísimo" Hermione le sonrió.

"No éramos los únicos" Ron sonrió con un chispa de alegría en sus ojos.

"Yo también los extrañe, estoy feliz de salir de aquí" Harry sonrió.

"Potter ten en cuenta que no te has movido mucho, camina despacio pues puedes sentir mareos hasta que recuperes tu fuerza" Madam Pomfrey dijo.

"Insito que te quedes por hoy en la cama" dijo ordenando seriamente McGonagall.

Harry asintió a todas las indicaciones. Simplemente se sentía feliz de ya no sentir dolor y de poder caminar. Ellos lentamente caminaron por las escaleras, Ron y Hermione cuidándolo todo el tiempo. "Estoy feliz de que puedas venir a la fiesta de Halloween"

Harry sonrió. "No me lo perdería".

Ellos entraron a la sala común de Gryffindor y el corazón de Harry salto cuado salieron personas de detrás de los muebles gritando sorpresa. Varios globos cayeron desde el techo y su compañeros lo abrazaron. "¡Bienvenido!" Harry sonrió agradecido a Ron y Hermione, el sabía que ellos habían planeado todo eso. Después de media hora ellos lo ayudaron a subir a su cuarto. Hermione le entregó libros y todas las tareas que no había hecho, Ron le trajo una bolsa llena de dulces. "Solo en caso de que te de hambre" dijo sonriente.

"Tenemos que llegar a pociones, sí no Snape nos castigará"

Harry asintió agradecido. "Muchas gracias por hacer esto por mi"

Hermione lo abrazó y le dijo al oído. "Tu sabes que todos te queremos"

Harry se acostó sintiéndose más feliz de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo.


	22. Neblina

Capitulo 22.- 

Capitulo 22.- Neblina

Draco fue a la clase de pociones con Crabbe y Goyle a su lado. Pansy se la pasaba encima de el y esto lo irritaba. El se sentó, su corazón latía rápido y su estomago estaba revuelto. En el desayuno el correo había llegado y una carta le había llegado. El reconoció la escritura inmediatamente. Era de su padre. El la escondió en su túnica. Una parte de él quería tirarla en la basura, pero otra tenía curiosidad acerca de que tenía que decir su padre. El decidió encontrar un lugar callado después de clase para leerla.

Era la mitad de la mañana cuando Harry despertó, el no tenía planeado quedarse dormido, pero el cansancio de la noche anterior por la pesadilla y por fin sentirse de regreso en su propia cama hizo que el sueño se hiciera irresistible.

El se levantó, pero lo pensó dos veces cuando una ola de mareo le llegó. Pero esta le desapareció casi por completo cuando llegó a la ventana. Una gruesa capa de niebla se había formado. A el le encantaba la niebla, especialmente a ultimas fechas. El calor del verano era demasiado, el dolor de haber perdido a Sirius era peor cuando todos estaban disfrutando del sol. El descansó su cabeza en la pared cuando de repente se dio cuanta de que había movimiento abajo. El se interesó cuando reconoció a Malfoy caminado hacia el lago. ¿Qué le ocurría? Algo le estaba ocurriendo, algo casi desesperado. Los instintos de Harry le decían que algo no andaba bien.

"Harry. ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama, la profesora McGonagall estaría furiosa sí te viera" Hermione se quejó.

"Solo quería asomarme a la ventana a ver la niebla." El miró como Malfoy desaparecía en las gruesas nubes de color gris.

"¿Sabes por que Malfoy andaría a fuera en la niebla?"

"¿Qué?" Ella alcanzó a mirar por la ventana antes de que Malfoy se perdiera de vista. "Realmente el no debería de estar afuera. El todavía no se ha recuperado totalmente, quiero decir, el siempre ha sido pálido pero se veía más que blanco en pociones"

"¿Sigue siendo el odioso que es siempre?"

"De hecho el casi no hablo con nadie"

Ella miró a Harry quien miraba concentrado profundamente a la niebla. "Algo esta mal con el"

"Harry hace unos días en la enfermería dijiste algo de el llorando en el hombro de Snape, ¿realmente sucedió eso?"

El la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella se dio cuanta de que el no se sentía muy cómodo. El abrió la boca pero la cerro rápidamente y miró la pared. "Perdón pero no puedo hablar de eso, perdón pero lo prometí"

"¿Quieres que lo siga para ver si esta bien?"

Harry sacudió la cabeza. "No, el podría estarse reuniendo con Lucius"

"Mira Harry obviamente tu sabes más de el que yo, sí tu crees que algo anda mal, yo puedo ir a ver, y llevaré mi varita por si acaso" Hermione dijo segura de sí misma.

"No es que me importe lo que le pase a Malfoy, es que me siento culpable por haber causado el accidente y por lo que dije"

Hermione le sonrió amablemente. "No te preocupes, me asegurare de que el este bien, y claro el me va a comer viva por ello"

Harry le sonrió. "Gracias, pero se cuidadosa, tu no sabes lo que te puedes encontrar."

"Estoy en los terrenos de Hogwarts estoy más que segura aquí"

Harry miró que Hermione caminaba entre la niebla en la misma dirección que Malfoy había tomado.

La niebla estaba increíblemente espesa haciendo que todo se viera borroso, Estaba de acuerdo al humor de Draco, el se fue a sentar bajo un árbol que estaba cerca del lago. Con las manos temblorosas abrió el sobre.

Querido Draco Como sin duda ya has escuchado, he escapado de Azkaban. El tiempo que pasé ahí me hizo pensar sobre ciertas cosas. Especialmente en ti. He estado en servicio del Señor Oscuro y por lo tanto muy ocupado. Tengo tanto que compartir contigo. Ven a Hogsmade en la siguiente salida que tengas y encuéntrame detrás del Caldero Chorreante en la tarde. Te he extrañado hijo. Tu padre.

Un extraño sentimiento invadió a Draco. ¿Qué quería decir con que lo había extrañado u que había estado pensando en el? ¿El tiempo que había pasado en Azkaban realmente lo había cambiado? Un poco de esperanza se formó en su corazón.

El leyó y releyó la carta. Snape le había dicho que el nunca sería el padre que el necesitaba, pero que tal sí el estaba equivocado. Un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando se acordó de todas las veces en que su padre había estado enojado con el. El cerró los ojos recordando las veces en que apenas sí se podía mover después de que su padre se había molestado con el. El leyó la línea "te extraño hijo" una vez más. Que tal si lo que extrañaba era tenerlo de rodillas, ser el fuerte y lastimarlo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro. ¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer? El se sentó ahí mientras su corazón latía como loco y el frío lo llenaba.

"¿Malfoy?"

El miró asustado a la sangre sucia que se encontraba parada en frente de él. El se levantó tratando de secar sus lágrimas y tirando la carta. Una suave brisa hizo que esta quedará a los pies de Hermione.

El pánico era visible en la cara de Malfory cuando ella se agachó para intentar recogerla. "Dame eso" El dijo con voz temblorosa.

Ella se quejó.

El sacó su varita. "Dame eso ahora" dijo con voz ronca.

Ella cuidadosamente se le acerco y le tendió el pedazo de papel. El con las manos temblorosas se lo arrebató.

Harry tenía razón, algo andaba mal con Malfoy. El estaba temblando y ella había visto las lágrimas en su cara antes de que el las limpiara. El se veía lleno de pánico cuando ella recogió el pedazo de papel que parecía una carta. El le seguía apuntado con su varita, sospechoso. Sus ojos la miraban desconfiado.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" El le preguntó respirando con dificultad.

"Me gusta la niebla a sí que vine a caminar. ¿Me vas a seguir apuntando con tu varita?"Ella mantuvo su voz calmada.

El mas a fuerzas que de ganas la guardo en su túnica.

"En serio no deberías estar aquí a fuera, hace bastante frío y acabas de salir de la enfermería" Ella le dijo amablemente.

"Ocúpate de tus asuntos sangre sucia"

El enojó llenó a Hermione.

"Ve y cuélgatele a Potter, después de su sobredosis el necesita a todas sus mascotas junto a el, tal vez el te deje meterte en las cobijas con el y..." Draco no tuvo oportunidad de terminar por que Hermione se había dirigido a él y le había dado un bofetada. El se quedó sorprendido por un momento, pero después agarró su brazo. "Me golpeaste una vez. ¡No te atrevas a hacerlo otra vez!"

Ella se paró furiosa enfrente de él. "Tal ves si tus padres te hubieran enseñado algunos modales yo no tendría que hacerlo. Tal vez si demostraras más afecto por las demás personas, habría más gente que se preocupará por ti"

El la soltó del brazo mientras una ola de angustia se reflejada en su rostro. "Solo largate de aquí" Malfoy dijo calmadamente.

"¿Cuál es el problema Malfoy, dije algo que te incomoda?" Ella lo retó

Sus ojos se entrecerran mientras la miraba. Se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar lejos de ella. La niebla por increíble que pareciera se había vuelto más densa. Ella comezó a caminar de regreso a Hogwarts , estaba furiosa con el, lo único que quería hacer era golpearlo otra vez.

Ella escucho un grito y después una grosería. Ella vio a Malfoy tirado en el suelo. Ella se detuvo. "¿Qué Malfoy, tropezándote con tus propios pies?"

"Cállate Granger" Dijo el llenó de dolor. El se levantó después de haberse tropezado con la raíz de un árbol sólo para caerse por segunda vez cuando trato de soportar el peso de su cuerpo sobre su tobillo lastimado.

"Aunque me gustaría ver como te arrastras para llegar de nuevo a Hogwarts, esta ves te ayudare por que esta haciendo demasiado frío."

"No te molestes, prefiero arrastrarme" El le grito levantándose de nuevo y tratando de caminar muy enojado. El cayó de rodillas gracias al dolor que sentía en su pierna respirando agitadamente."

"Malfoy, deja de comportarte como un idiota" Ella muy enojada lo jaló para levantarlo y lo hizo que ser recargara en ella.

Hermione titubeo mirando hacia la niebla.

"Es por ese camino" Draco apunto impacientemente a la derecha.

"No estoy segura"

"Pues yo sí, no quiero quedarme el resto del día aquí" Draco se quejó

"Mas te vale que así sea." Ellos caminaron lentamente. Con Draco cojeando bastante y quejándose del dolor.

De repente ellos se encontraron enfrente de la cabaña de Hagrid. "¡Bien hecho!" Hermione lo miro de mala manera.

Draco no pudo detener el escalofrío que le recorría el cuerpo. Sentía frío, su tobillo le dolía y se sentía enfermo. Pero ciertamente no quería pasar el rato con Hagrid.

Hermione miró al alto chico rubio a su lado, el se veía miserable. "Vamos" Ella lo dirigió hacia la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid, el se dejó llevar de mala gana. Ella toco a la puerta pero no hubo respuesta. "¿Hagrid?" Ella grito. "Que bien, no hay nadie en casa" El se quedó en silencio y ella pudo sentir como temblaba. Ella giró el seguro de la puerta el cual estaba abierto. "¿Fang?" Ella preguntó cautelosamente pero el gran perro tampoco estaba ahí.

Ella dejó a Malfoy en el sillón y prendió la chimenea para que la pequeña casa se calentara. Malfoy se sentó en el sillón mirando hacia el espacio con una mirada tan angustiada que ella sintió lastima por el.

Ella tomó una cobija y se la puso en los hombros, el la miro sorprendido como si hubiera olvidado que ella estaba ahí. "¿Qué ocurre?" Ella le preguntó suavemente.

Por un momento sus ojos grises reflejaron tal tristeza que ella se sintió tentada de ir a abrasarlo pero luego el se quejó. "Estoy atrapado con una sangre sucia que crees que esta mal"

Ella se levantó frente a el apretando sus puños.

"¿qué vas a hacer ahora, me vas apegar de nuevo, crees que una simple bofetada me va a lastimar?" El la retó. Sus grises ojos la miraban desafiante.

Los ojos oscuros de Hermione lo miraron intensamente. "No, pero algo obviamente te ha lastimado, por que no me dices la razón por la que estabas llorando en la niebla"

Harry miró por la ventana esperando ansiosamente la llegada de Hermione.

"Potter, ¿Qué estas haciendo fuera de la cama?, estar cerca de una vertana fría no va ayudar a que te recuperes más rápido" Harry saltó cuando escuchó la voz de Snape. El había olvidado que el vendría a escuchar su decisión.

"Sólo estaba mirando la niebla"

"Y ya terminaste" Snape pregunto mientras lo miraba.

"Sí" Harry se levantó y lentamente se regreso a la cama.

"¿Ya tomaste tu decisión, con quien vas a hablar?"

"No tengo a nadie con quien hablar, no necesito hablar, eso no va a cambiar nada." Harry respondió con frustración.

"No , no va a cambiar nada, no va a regresar a Sirius ni a Cedric, pero puede cambiar el futuro y prevenir a aquellos a los que más quieres de perder sus vidas" Snape dijo calmadamente.

"No importa lo que haga. Voldemort sabe quienes son los cercanos a mí. Kreacher se aseguró de eso. Todos los que son cercanos a mí están en peligro." La voz de Harry se hizo más fuerte.

"Así que es mejor alejar a todos, y encerrarte en ti mismo, y no dejar a nadie acercarse"

Harry lo miró, y luego volteo hacia la pared enojado. "No hay nadie..."

Snape se levantó abruptamente. " Te espero en mi oficina a las 6:30 para el castigo, Si no hay alguien con quien quieras hablar entonces tendrás que hablar con alguien que no quieres" Snape lo miró enojado. "No llegues tarde"

Harry observó como se iba, con un sentimiento nauseabundo en su estomago"


	23. El bloque de hielo

**Capitulo 23.-**

capítulo 23.- El BLOQUE DE HIELO

Draco sintió momentáneamente un gran odio por la chica que estaba enfrente de el. Como se atrevía ella a pensar que le contaría algo.

"No es que te importe Granger, pero tenia algo en el ojo."

Ella levanto una ceja. "Estas mintiendo, y estas escondiendo algo" Ella lo reto con calma.

"Solo cállate sangre sucia" El le grito y se levanto, su tobillo no pudo soportar su peso y con un quejido de dolor, cayo de rodillas.

Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás mirándolo por un momento. El era tan arrogante y cruel que la hacia enojar tanto. Respirando con dificultad, el cerro lo ojos y temblando se apoyo en su pierna sana y colapso en el sillón nuevamente. Se acostó todavía respirando agitado.

Ella agarro el cubo de agua y con un hechizo lo transformo en hielo. Ella agarro el hielo y lo comenzó a picar, deseando secretamente poder picar a Malfoy de la misma manera. Ella envolvió el hielo en un trapo y lo llevo al sofá. El estaba acostado ahí con un brazo sobre sus ojos.

Ella empezo a desabrocharle el cordón del zapato cuando el se sentó sorprendido con un quejido dijo. "¿Qué estas haciendo?"

"Poniendo hielo en tu tobillo, claro si es que no te quieres quedar aquí indefinidamente"

Sus ojos la miraron y titubeando. " Solo no me"

"¿Lastimes?" Ella sonrío dulcemente. "No te preocupes, no te voy a lastimar"

"Solo se cuidadosa, no quiero tus manos de sangre sucia tocándome"

"A menos de que quieras que mi mano de sangre sucia conecte con tu cara de sangre pura otra vez, te sugiero que te calles" Sus ojos echaban chispas.

Por un segundo su enojo se desvaneció y tuvo que contenerse para no reír. Ella al parecer era una sangre sucia bastante respondona y loca. "booooo estoy asustado". El sonrío. Su mano estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero el la detuvo, tal y como pensó que lo haría.

El entrecerró los ojos y la soltó. El se recostó en el sillón mientras miraba como ella le quitaba el zapato y el calcetín. El no pudo dejar de quejarse cuando ella le aplico el hielo en el tobillo inflamado.

"Vas a necesitar ir a la enfermería cuando regresemos, Madam Pomfrey podrá arreglar esto rápido"

"¡No!, gracias a Potter ya pase mas que suficiente tiempo en la enfermería" El dijo enojado.

"Entonces tendrás que caminar con dolor, eso no es muy inteligente"

Su ojos grises se volvieron tan fríos como el hielo. "Bueno, supongo que no puedo ser igual de inteligente que tu Granger" El se volvió a acostar ignorándola.

Hermione puso algunos cojines sobre su pierna y dejo el hielo sobre su tobillo. Hermione se levanto para mirar por la ventana. La niebla seguía siendo tan espesa que no podía ver a mas de unos cuantos centímetros. Harry estaría tan preocupado por ella. Tenia que regresar.

Draco se sentó de nuevo. El podía ver que la niebla había espesado. Snape estaría furioso cuando se enterara que fue lo que paso. El ya se había empezado a sentir más caliente, y la idea de salir de nuevo a la niebla no era muy buena. Con la cobija todavía en sus hombros, se apoyo en su pierna sana y trato de apoyarse en su tobillo. El hielo había ayudado a que el dolor disminuyera. Con una mano en el sofá, el intento caminar.

Un dolor horrible le recorrió la pierna, y grito por que su tobillo se había vuelto a torcer Hermione lo agarro justo a tiempo del brazo y lo empujo al sillón. Ella perdió el equilibrio y callo encima de el. Sus brazos la rodearon cuidadosamente. Hermione se quedo quita por un momento, también Draco, el por un segundo solo deseo tener los brazos de ella o de cualquiera alrededor suyo y que le dijeran que todo iba a estar bien. El se encogió involuntariamente. Hermione lo sintió. Después cuando pensó en ello, ella no sabia por que lo hizo. Ella lo abrazo apretadamente. Su cabeza descanso en el hombro de Hermione y se quedo quieto por un momento, su respiración todavía era agitada por el dolor que sentía en la pierna.

La puerta se abrió "¿Hermione.?"

Malfoy la soltó tan rápido que ella fácilmente se pudo haber caído del sillón. Los dos miraron a la puerta y encontraron a Hagrid , a Crabbe y a Goyle parados enfrente de ellos.

"Estaba revisando las calabazas para halloween y encontré a estos dos buscando a Malfoy"

"Bueno, ya lo encontraron, estaba caminando en la niebla y lo encontré con un tobillo lastimado, nos perdimos y terminamos aquí, me tropecé y accidentalmente caí en el sillón." Las palabras salieron tan rápido de la boca de Hermione que casi no tenia aliento cuando termino de decirlas.

Hagrid levanto sus peludas cejas. Crabbe y Goyle miraron a Malfoy. Draco puso una expresión bastante arrogante. "Que demonios están mirando, ayúdenme a regresar al castillo" El se aseguraría de contarles lo mal que se la había pasado con la sangre sucia.

Ella lo miró por última vez antes de que salieran por la puerta, era una mirada extraña, una mirada que ella no estaba acostumbrada a ver en su rostro. No había expresión de frialdad o arrogancia. Por un pequeño momento el pensamiento que le cruzó en la mente a Hermione fue que Malfoy siempre había sido malo con ella, con Ron y con Harry por que estaba celoso de su amistad. ella casi se ríe fuertemente por lo absurdo de dicho pensamiento, pero aun así, a pesar de todo lo odioso que el podía llegar a ser, había algo diferente en el.

Hagrid y Fang la llevaron de regreso al castillo. Ella le agradeció y Hagrid le tocó el hombro. "Saluda a los muchachos por mí"

Ella corrió a las escaleras y casi sin aliento dio la contraseña y se dirigió al cuarto de Harry. Ella estaba a punto de tocar cuando la puerta se abrió y Harry estaba enfrente de ella vestido completamente y con su capa puesta.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?, no deberías de esta vestido y fuera de la cama"

El la miró sorprendido y luego con alivió la rodeo con sus brazos y la abrazó fuertemente. "Hermione, estaba tan preocupado por ti, me estaba volviendo loco"

"Esta bien, estábamos en la cabaña de Hagrid."

"¿Nosotros?, ¿Quieres decir tu y Malfoy?"

Ella asintió, "Tienes razón, algo anda mal con el, pero no me dijo que. Se torció el tobillo y lo traté de ayudar a llegar a Hogwarts, pero la niebla era tan espesa que acabamos en la cabaña de Hagrid. El fue igual de molesto como siempre, bueno, casi todo el tiempo." Ella se detuvo. "Luego, Hagrid y ..."

"Espera, ¿Qué quieres decir con casi todo el tiempo?"

Ella le sonrió. "No lo sé, él simplemente parecía bastante distraído algunas veces. Y se veía triste, creo. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo peleamos." Ella sonrió apenada. "Me temo que le pegue de nuevo"

Harry sonrió. "Bueno, estoy seguro de que eso lo puso de buen humor"

Ella rió, "No exactamente"

Luego sacudió la cabeza, "Suficiente de Malfoy, ¿Cómo te estas sintiendo?"

Una mirada lastimera se reflejó en sus ojos.

"¿Harry?" Ella lo dirigió a la cama y se sentó a su lado.

"Empiezo con el castigo de Snape mañana"

"!Oh¡, bueno, estoy segura de que te ira bien. El se veía bastante preocupado por ti. Y cuando Ron y yo nos metimos a verte, lo cual estaba completamente prohibido, el no nos castigo ni nos bajo puntos, Harry."

Harry sonrió un poco. Hermione le puso un brazo sobre sus hombros. "Bueno, nosotros te apoyaremos y te esperaremos, no te preocupes"

Harry miró a la pared. Hermione no sabía que iba a tratar Snape.


	24. Tratando de ayudar

Capitulo 24.- Tratando de Ayudar 

Draco se dirigió a su cuarto con Crabbe y Goyle ayudándolo. El tenía que recargarse en ellos ya que el dolor que sentía en el tobillo lo prevenía de apoyar su peso en este.

De repente Crabbe y Goyle se detuvieron. "¿Por qué se detienen?" Draco se detuvo a media oración cuando vio al Profesor Snape enfrente de el.

"¿Qué paso aquí?" Snape preguntó, posando sus oscuros ojos sobre Draco.

"Estoy bien, sólo me torcí el tobillo."

La mirada de Snape se dirigió a Crabbe y a Goyle. "Van por el camino equivocado, llévenlo a la enfermería"

"¡No!" Draco respondió enojado.

Una chispa de enojo se reflejó en lo ojos de Snape pero su voz era calmada. "Si, y Madam Pomfrey va a revisarte y a curarte."

Draco sacudió la cabeza. "No quiero regresar a ese lugar, acabo de salir"

"No tomará mucho tiempo, vamos"

Crabbe y Goyle lo llevaron dejando poco tiempo a Draco para que pudiera discutir.

"Hay dios Sr. Malfoy, ¿De regreso tan pronto?" Madam Pomfrey dijo sorprendida.

El simplemente le lanzó una fría mirada.

"Acuéstenlo en la cama, ¿Qué paso?"

Draco lleno de resentimiento, se acostó mirando al techo.

"Aparentemente el Sr. Malfoy se torció el tobillo" Snape miró a Crabbe y Goyle. "Será mejor que regresen a clase"

Madam Pomfrey examino su tobillo, moviéndolo de atrás hacia delante y de izquierda a derecha. Un suave quejido se le escapó a Malfoy, Snape salió y regresó poco después con un vaso.

"Ten, tómalo, te ayudará con el dolor"

Draco lo tomó mientras Madam Pomfrey le daba masaje cuidadosamente con un bálsamo. Los párpados de Draco comenzaron a caer y antes de que se diera cuanta de que Snape había puesto algo para dormir en el remedio para el dolor, se quedó dormido.

"Le añadí una pequeña cantidad de poción para dormir en el remedio para el dolor. El estaba bastante molesto por que lo forcé a venir aquí. Se despertará en una hora."

"Gracias Severus, estoy segura de que el estará feliz de despertar sanado y el descanzo adicional le hará bien" Poppy sonrió.

Era casi media noche cuando Snape fue de nuevo a la enfermería. Se sentó cerca de la cama de Draco y lo miró dormir. El no había despertado a la hora que esperaba. Snape se preguntó sí le había dado demasiada poción o sí Draco simplemente estaba exhausto. El sabía que no había estado comiendo bien desde que salió de la enfermería, y ya se había perdido ese día de dos comidas. Draco se volteó de lado y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Snape sonrió, por lo menos estaba soñando con algo placentero.

Draco se sintió seguro y por un segundo el sintió como sí alguien lo cuidaba, incluso sí se trataba de Granger. El abrió los ojos, pero en lugar de estar en los brazos de Granger, el se encontró a sí mismo en la enfermería.

"¿Draco?"

El levanto la mirada y vio a Snape.

"¿Cómo te sientes? Me preocupe cuando no te despertaste en la tarde"

Draco miró hacia las ventanas, y se dio cuanta de que ya era tarde. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Es un poco después de la media noche"

Draco parpadeó, a pesar de tanto tiempo dormido, el todavía se sentía cansado.

"¿Tienes hambre?" Snape se sentó a su lado.

El asintió. "Un poco"

Snape se levantó y se fue. Draco asumió que el fue a conseguir algo de comer. El se sentó y cautelosamente flexiono su tobillo. Todavía se sentía un poco tieso pero ya no tenía ningún dolor.

Snape regreso con una charola de Sándwich "Gracias".

"No hemos hablado por mucho tiempo, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?"

Draco tomó unos sándwich. El quería hablar de la carta de su padre, pero sabía que Snape no lo dejaría reunirse con el. Todavía no había decidido que hacer, pero el necesitada tomar la decisión por sí solo.

El sacudió la cabeza.

"Come un poco y duérmete otro rato. Tu tobillo debe de estar casi como nuevo, puede que cojees por otro día; Draco, recuerda que puedes venir conmigo para lo que sea que necesites."

Draco asintió. El sabía que Snape se preocupaba por el. Pero también vió como Snape estaba con Santo Potter cuando el estaba enfermo. Como era su costumbre el siempre quedaba en segundo lugar después de Potter. Después de que Snape se fuera, se metió bajo las cobijas tibias y se quedó dormido poco después.

La siguiente vez que se despertó, se levantó asustado de ver a Granger sentada cerca de su cama.

"¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?" El se sentó rápidamente.

Ella se rió. "Se que has pasado bastante tiempo aquí últimamente, ¿pero desde cuando la enfermería es tu cuarto?"

El miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que ella estaba en lo cierto. El se había olvidado de donde estaba. El la miró. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"No quiero nada de ti, sólo me preguntaba como estaba tu tobillo por que no te presentaste al desayuno y pensé que estarías aquí."

"Mi tobillo esta bien" le dijo arrogante. "No me digas que viniste por que estabas preocupada"

Ella lo miró por un momento, luego levantó los hombros visiblemente y respondió. "Aparentemente lo estaba, alguien debió haber puesto algo de poción de la locura en mi jugo de calabaza" Dicho eso ella se levantó y se fue, dejando a Draco confundido.

El día paso rápido y Harry sólo asistió a la mitad de las clases bajo las estrictas ordenes de Madam Pomfrey. El ya había descansado lo suficiente por eso de las 6:30. Con el corazón comprimido, tocó la puerta de Snape. "Entra Potter" Dijo la voz de Snape. El entró y dio un paso hacia delante.

"Potter, deja de verte como un cordero a punto de ser degollado. Estas aquí castigado. Quiero que laves todos esos frascos y cuando termines quiero que trapees"

Snape regresó a su escritorio y comenzó a trabajar en algunos papeles. Harry se quedó un momento paralizado.

"Potter, ¿Vas a esperar ahí hasta que te salgan raíces?" Snape preguntó con una ceja levantada.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a los frascos. El trabajo cerca de 30 minutos cuando Snape le habló de nuevo.

"Estas haciendo muy buen trabajo, ¿Ayudas a tu tía con las tareas del hogar?"

Harry se rió. "Si, ellos me dan tareas interminables. Y como no me quieren con ellos, mas o menos me usan de su sirviente"

"¿Así que no tienes una relación cercana con ellos?"

Harry rió. "A ellos les encantaría si Voldemort..." El se detuvo y corrigió. "Si el que no debe de ser nombrado me matara"

"Tal vez ella no es muy buena mostrando sus sentimientos, ¿pero no crees que tu tía tiene ciertos sentimientos por ti?,tu eres después de todo su único sobrino y ella te crió."

Harry sacudió la cabeza. "Ella no me quiere."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Snape replico suavemente.

"Por que los primeros 11 años de mi vida me la pase viviendo en una alacena bajo las escaleras, ¿Eso le suena a amor?" El respondió amargamente. La conversación había empezado tan lentamente y de manera tan inocente que Harry no se había dado cuenta de que Snape lo había engañado a hablar.

"¿Y que tal tu primo y tu tío?"

Harry lo miró con resentimiento.

"Potter, por favor háblame de ellos" La petición de Snape era educada, pero con un tono peligroso.

"¿Por qué debería?, se supone que debo hablar de cosas que no quiero, mientras que tu y Dumbledore se quedan con los grandes secretos y no me los dicen" Harry le gritó a Snape, su respiración se aceleró y sus manos temblaban.

"El director ya te dijo todo. Ya no hay más secretos"

Harry rió amargamente de nuevo. "¿Y se supone voy a creer eso después de lo que pasó el año anterior?, no puedo confiar en nadie"

Potter había palidecido y estaba bastante enojado. "Cálmate, y toma aire." Snape esperó hasta que lo hizo. "Mejor nos detenemos por esta noche pero tienes que darte cuenta de que hay muchas personas en las que puedes confiar. Sí hubieras venido conmigo después de la pesadilla del Señor Oscuro torturando a tu padrino, yo podría haber ayudado. Puede ser que no te agrade, pero puedes confiar en mí."

Harry no dijo nada. Sus ojos verdes reflejaban enojo.

Snape sabía que hacer que Potter hablara iba a ser difícil considerando a los extremos a los que había llegado para evitar oclumencia. El no iba a dejar saber a nadie sobre sus sentimientos, especialmente a sí mismo. El necesitaba construir confianza lentamente. Sería igual de difícil tanto para Potter como para él.

El añadió suavemente. "Antes de que te vayas a dormir hoy, quiero que limpies todos tus pensamientos. Relájate y toma aire. No te acuestes pensando en las cosas. Bloquéalo todo. Haz que tu mente se quede en blanco.

Potter asintió y luego se fue. Dejando a Snape preguntándose sí esto funcionaría.


	25. Algo Malvado

**Capitulo 25.- Algo Malvado **

El largo y brillante vestido de Hermione se deslizaba por las escaleras mientras ella se dirigía al comedor. Peeves y Nick Casi Decapitado pasaron junto a ella, jugando en su celebración favorita del año. El gran comedor estaba adornado con un hechizo que hacia que el techo pareciera iluminado por una enorme y naranja luna llena. Unos enormes árboles proyectaban tenebrosas sombras y los murciélagos volaban sobre sus cabezas.

El comedor estaba iluminado por unas largas velas y una música tenebrosa tocaba. Un apuesto caballero de cabello negro camino hacía ella. A pesar de la mascara negra que cubría su cara, Hermione podría reconocer esos chispeantes ojos verdes donde fuera, "Harry" Ella le sonrió. El sacudió la cabeza. "Esta noche no soy Harry".

"Oh, discúlpeme, ¿Debería dirigirme a usted como el Caballero Negro?"

Harry sonrío. "Sr. Caballero estará bien"

Ella juguetonamente le pegó en el brazo.

"Se supone que deberías ser el caballero en brillante armadura, ¿Entonces, dime por que estas vestido de caballero negro esta noche?"

La sonrisa de Harry Desapareció. "Supongo que me estoy revelando esta noche". El luego añadió. "Te vez adorable Hermione, aunque se que no lo eres, te ves como un ángel perfecto"

"Gracias Harry"

"Mmm, Hola Hermione, te ves bien." Ron dijó. El estaba vestido de café y usaba una máscara que parecía una araña y tenía cuatro brazos adicionales.

"De todas las cosas que pudiste haber sido. ¿Por qué elegiste ser una araña.?"

El se rió. "Para tratar de vencer mis miedos"

Un gritó de Horror quebró el aire cuando la niebla se deslizaba por el piso. "¿Qué fue eso?" Neville preguntó. Neville estaba vestido de azul, como un duende cornudo.

"Nada de que preocuparse, sólo es una banshee que fue contratada por esta noche. Ella esta ahí, en el árbol." Luna explicó, ella estaba vestida como un genio.

Ellos voltearon a ver a la luminosa figura de con largo cabello negro que caía sobre su blanca y pálida cara. Ella miraba intensamente a todas las personas, como sí buscará al que moriría.

Harry miró a su alrededor, y le dio un escalofrío cuando vio a Snape. Snape como de costumbre estaba vestido de negro. El tenía puesta una larga capa y su rostro tenía un hechizo que lo hacía verse pálido, su piel se veía como muerta y su cuello tenía dos heridas sangrantes. El le sonrió a la Profesora McGonagall.

"La Profesora McGonagall se ve muy bien, ¿No es así?" Preguntó Ginny quien estaba vestida como una sirena de color verde esmeralda. La Profesora McGonagall usaba un vestido plateado y su cabello era tan largo que le llegaba a la cintura, ella obviamente se veía encantadora.

De repente una nube se poso sobre la luna y las velas se apagaron. Y la banshee gritó de nuevo y la voz que todos reconocieron como la de Dumbledore dijo. "La nube de la luna se movera en 5 minutos, durante ese tiempo, varios murciélagos de chocolate volarán rápidamente alrededor suyo. Aquellos que atrapen más murciélagos ganarán una copa de duende encantada, esta se llenará automáticamente con chocolate y malvaviscos cuando ustedes lo deseen. Buena suerte."

El pandemonium se desató cuando todos trataron de atrapar a los pequeños murciélagos de chocolate. Después de 5 minutos el ganador resultó ser Seamus, quien inmediatamente tomó el cremoso chocolate caliente de su copa de duende.

Un hombre luego aulló larga y melancólicamente. El Profesor Lupin apareció sosteniendo una vela, el estaba disfrazado como un hombre lobo. Pero como no era luna llena en realidad, Harry y los otros sabían que no había nada de que temer. "En alguna parte de este lugar pueden encontrar una calabaza mágica, esta cambiara a la cara de un pirata, que contiene un ojo mágico. Sí lo toman en su mano, este mirará a la persona con la que tendrán que bailar, y en el primer baile de esta tenebrosa noche, los dos ganadores obtendrán una cerveza de mantequilla y un cupón para obtener una cerveza gratis cada semana por el resto del año escolar."

El grupo de las "Redes Pegajosas" empezó a tocar mientras los estudiantes buscaban la calabaza mágica. Mientras Hermione buscaba su halo que se le había caído, ella vio algo naranja brillando detrás de un árbol. Ella lo recogió, era la calabaza mágica. Su figura cambió mientras "Las Redes Pegajosas cantaban", cuando ella vio la malvada cara del pirata, ella le quitó a esta el resbaloso ojo. La voz del Profesor Lupin sonó por el comedor. "Felicidades Srta. Granger, disfrute de su baile y su cerveza de mantequilla." El ojo giró y miró hacia una figura oscura que usaba una capucha negra y una mascara también negra.

Ella se dirigió a la figura, pero esta se escondió en el bosque, ocultando su cara todavía más en la capucha. El llevaba una guadaña en su mano y Hermione rió. "Yo soy el ángel bueno, y tu eres el ángel de la muerte, luz y oscuridad, que apropiado." El ángel oscuro no dijo nada, pero le tendió su mano enguantada. Hermione le tomó la mano y un brazo se deslizó por su cintura mientras ellos se movían en la pista de baile. El era muy buen bailarín y Hermione estaba casi triste cuando la música terminó.

Quien quiera que el fuera, este tomó su cerveza rápidamente y se fue al otro lado del salón. Fue entonces cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que el ángel oscuro caminaba cojeando. El Profesor Snape se paró enfrente de la falsa luna y se dirigió a los estudiantes. "Esta noche no es sólo diversión y juegos, el mal también camina entre nosotros. Saquen sus varitas y prepárense para la gárgola voladora quien tratará de agarrarlos y volar con ustedes. El primero que la pueda inmovilizar y encerrarla en esta jaula, ganará una botella de poción multijugos. Aquellos que terminen con la gárgola." Snape se detuvo por un momento para sonreír malvadamente y lamer sus colmillos. "Se convertirá en mi bocadillo de media noche." El agitó su varita y en el aire apareció una gárgola dorada que surcó los aires con un rugido.

En el momento que Snape se retiró, la banshee dio el peor de los gritos, uno que les heló la sangre a todos, y en ese momento, ella le apuntó con su huesudo dedo.

Snape bajó su hechizo para palidecer, se puso blanco como un muerto, el miró sorprendido al malvado espectro.

El corazón de Draco dio un salto doloroso, las Banshees predecían la muerte. El tembló por el escalofrío que le recorría el cuerpo.

Al otro lado del salón Hermione dijó asustada. "¿Vieron eso?, la banshee apuntó al profesor Snape."

"Oh, no te preocupes Hermione, todo aquí esta arreglado." Ron aseguró.

"Espero que tengas razón". Ella replicó aun asustada.

Ellos empezaron a buscar la gárgola y para la gran sorpresa de todos. Neville gritó. "Inmobulus." A la gárgola mientras apuntaba con su varita.

Harry casi se ríe cuando vio la cara de Snape, el estaba bastante sorprendido.

Snape logró aclarar su garganta y decir. "Felicidades. Sr. Longbottom, aquí esta su poción, sea cuidadoso en su uso."

Neville se encogió.

La música empezó a tocar de muevo.

"Me gusta mucho esta canción, ¿Quieres bailar conmigo Ron?" Hermione le pidió, y este se sonrojó. "Mmm, sí, bueno."

Ellos se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

Harry bailo con Luna, pero no pudo sacar de su cabeza a la Banshee. Un poco de miedo entró a su corazón cuando vio a Snape. ¿Qué tal sí Hermione esta en lo correcto?, ¿Que tal sí la Banshee predecía la muerte y el siguiente era Snape? ¿Qué tal sí le pasaba algo por que lo estaba ayudando? El tembló visiblemente.


	26. Samhain

_Bueno, aquí les va otro capitulo, sé que debe ser un poco confuso para ustedes el por que solo estoy subiendo uno en lugar de varios. Lo que pasa es que hasta a horita llevó traducido hasta el capitulo 48, entonces la verdad no se como quieren que suba los capítulos, así que quiero que me den su opinión ya que no sé si quieres que les suba capítulos de dos en dos o todos de un junto. _

**Entonces me gustaría mucho que me dieran su opinión para volver a subir capítulos. La verdad es que mi meta es terminar con este fic durante las vacaciones y también terminar con la secuela del mismo, la secuela aun no esta terminada y apenas lleva doce capítulos. Otro proyecto que tengo es el de traducir otro fic, pero este es más pequeño, pero eso no le quita lo bueno, o por lo menos yo considero que lo es. Entonces me despido y déjenme saber su opinión. Disfruten del capitulo. **

Capitulo 26.- Samhain 

Harry estaba agarrando una cerveza cuando se dio la vuelta y vio a Snape parado a su lado.

"Potter, necesito que vengas conmigo"

"¿Por qué?" Harry entrecerró los ojos. ¿Para que lo quería Snape en Halloween?.

"Es importante" Snape no se complico dando explicaciones y lo miró con sus ojos oscuros.

El dejó su cerveza y siguió a Snape fuera del comedor.

Snape fue a una de las paredes y soltó un ladrillo. El se dio la vuelta y agarró el brazo de Harry y luego saco algo del ladrillo.

Harry gritó cuando sintió el jalón que causaba un translador; cuando parpadeó, se quedó congelado por lo que estaba enfrente de él.

Ya en estado de pánico dijo. "¿Por qué me trajiste aquí, por que me odias tanto.?

"Potter, cálmate." Snape dijo con paciencia.

"Dame el translador, quiero regresar." Harry trató de agarrarlo pero Snape guardo la pequeña figura de unicornio y agarró a Harry.

"Quítame las manos de encima" Harry trató se soltarse y vio que Snape se estaba enojando.

Snape se dio cuanta de que Potter estaba evadiendo completamente al velo, no lo miraba, sólo lo vio cuando llegaron y eso fue por sorpresa.

"Hay una razón por la cual te traje al ministerio esta noche y no es para torturarte, y no es por ser cruel o por que te odio." Snape explico calmadamente .

"¿Entonces para que? ¿Para forzarme a hablar acerca de.." Sus ojos se dirigieron al velo por un segundo. "No lo haré, y no hay nada que puedas hacer o decir para que puedas obligarme." Harry dijo desafiante

"Esto no es parte de la lecciones o de las platicas que hemos tenido. No me tienes que decir nada a mí, he hecho esto por que se lo mucho que te duele la pérdida de Sirius. .

"Entonces forzarme a venir fue lo más cruel que pudiste haber hecho." Harry le gritó. "Quiero regresar a Hogwarts AHORA."

Snape tomó aire para tranquilizarse y poder hablar con amabilidad.

"No vamos a regresar hasta que escuches."

Harry dio la vuelta, y se dirigió a la puerta, Snape lo tomo de los brazos y lo apretó contra la pared.

"Detente por un momento, Aparte de ser conocida esta noche como Halloween, esta noche también es conocida como Samhain, es una noche especial para los magos y para las brujas."

Harry dejó de retorcerse aunque el enojo era evidente en sus ojos verdes.

"Samhain marca el final del viejo año, un tiempo entre el velo y este mundo y el siguiente, es cuando se puede tener contacto con los del otro lado. En esta noche celebramos y honramos a los que hemos perdido, pensé que te gustaría venir aquí esta noche."

Harry tragó saliva con dificultad. "¿Eso quiere decir que podré ver a Sirius, o a mis padres?" preguntó roncamente.

"No los veras en su forma física, ellos no regresarán a la vida, ni saldrán del velo, pero podrás ver sus sombras detrás de este. Puedes hablarles, pero ellos no te hablarán a ti, sólo sentirás su presencia."

Por primera vez esa noche, Harry miró directamente al velo. Lo miró como sí tratará de ver a alguien tras de este . Snape lo soltó y el chico se dirigió al arco. Snape sacó una vela del bolsillo y la puso en el suelo enfrente del velo, para iluminarlo , Harry lo siguió, su corazón latiendo rápidamente.

El se sentó en el suelo cerca de la vela. "¿Puedes dejarme solo?" El miró a Snape.

"No creo que eso sea una buena idea."

Harry le dijo. "No voy a cruzarlo"

Los ojos de Snape se cerraron. "Ya te drogaste con la poción para dormir sin sueños, no puedo arriesgare, no puedo confiar en ti."

Harry trató de nuevo. "Por favor, Profesor Snape."

Snape lo miró por un largo tiempo, luego sacudió la cabeza.

"Prometo que me quedaré aquí, no me moveré, quiere que confíe en usted, pero usted no confía en mi. Por favor, sí Sirius o mis padres aparecen quiero estar solo con ellos."

La voz de Potter era un ruego desesperado. El pestañeaba rápidamente y bajo su mirada a la vela. Snape se dio cuenta de que estaba otra vez peleando con sus sentimientos.

El suspiró, "En contra de lo que es razonable, te dejaré unos cuantos minutos, no destruyas mi confianza de nuevo." El añadió seriamente.

Tan pronto que Snape se fue, Harry miró fijamente al velo. "¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Sirius? ¿Alguno de ustedes esta aquí?"

El velo ondeaba por la brisa que había entrado cuando Snape abrió la puerta. "Por favor, sí están aquí, por favor déjenme verlos." Su voz se quebró y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir por las esquinas de sus ojos, y su garganta se cerró, cuando recordó como Sirius caía por el velo.

Su corazón dio un salto cuando vio a través de las lágrimas una figura en las sombras, esta lentamente tomó la figura de Sirius. Un sollozo se le atoró en la garganta. El tomo aire con dificultad. "Sirius, lo siento tanto." El dijo. "Todo fue culpa mía, no escuche a nadie. Voldemort me engañó completamente y ahora tu estas muerto por eso. Yo no quería, sólo quería ayudarte. Lo único que puedo ver es la mirada en tus ojos cuando caíste por el velo. No debiste haber muerto, fue demasiado pronto"

Sirius sacudió la cabeza tristemente. Harry sintió que el trataba de alcanzarlo parea consolarlo, de decirle que dejará de culparse, pero el no podía detener el dolor que Harry sentía. "No por favor, no te vayas de nuevo." Harry gritó cuando la figura de Sirius dio un paso hacia atrás, el le sonreía amablemente a Harry. "¡No!", luego perdió el poco control que tenía en ese momento y sus manos cubrieron su rostro y los sollozos sacudieron su cuerpo.

Snape entró al cuarto cuando escucho el gritó de Potter. El esperó que lo que había hecho no afectará al chico más de lo que ya estaba. En el momento en el que entro, Lily apareció en el velo. Su corazón latía rápidamente , ella lo miró sonriendo y en silencio movió los labios diciendo. "Gracias." El asintió antes de que la mirada de ella se dirigiera a si hijo.

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Snape y el enorme vacío y el dolor que sintió el día en que ella murió regresó, dejándolo sin aliento.

Harry se calmó y miró al velo nuevamente y encontró la mirada triste de su madre. "¿Mama?" El deseo poder dejarse caer en sus brazos sólo por una vez, pero el sabía que eso no ocurriría. Después de sonreír con cariño, ella también se perdió en la oscuridad. La cabeza de Harry cayo entre sus manos nuevamente, el temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Snape finalmente logró componerse, fue hacia Potter y le puso una mano en el hombro.

"Vamos Potter, tenemos que regresar." El dijo tratando de esconder las emociones en su voz. Había sido una tortura ver a Lily entrar de nuevo al velo, a la oscuridad, fuera de su vista.

Después de aclarar su voz, Harry preguntó. "¿No podemos quedarnos más rato, no he visto a mi padre?"

Snape miró al velo otra vez por un minuto, el velo estaba vacío.

"No Potter, lo siento, el hubiera venido con Lily, con tu madre, sí el hubiera podido. Necesitamos regresar, ya es tarde."

Harry tembloroso se puso de pie, el escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo, el estaba pálido y temblando, en el cuarto se sentía más frío de lo que se sentía cuando habían llegado. El limpio su rostro repetidamente, las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir.

Snape tomo su brazo, y el unicornio de nuevo.

Estaban de nuevo en el corredor de Hogwarts, Snape sostenía a Potter; el seguía igual de pálido y tembloroso. Era obvio para cualquiera que el había estado llorando. Snape se dio cuanta de que no podía dejarlo sólo en su cuarto con quienes no tenían idea de cómo se sentía y de cómo la angustia lo consumía. " Van conmigo Potter" Snape lo tomó y lo llevó a su cuarto, el puso algunas cobijas y almohadas en el sillón.

Harry se quedó en el camino a la puerta del cuarto de Snape, el no quería pasar la noche ahí, pero tampoco quería ir al dormitorio de Gryffindor donde todos estarían felices después de la fiesta. "Entra, le diré a la Profesora McGonagall que te quedarás aquí para que le avise a tus amigos que estas bien." El miró a Potter quien parecía querer correr hacia la puerta. "No tienes que hablar, no tienes que hacer nada. Estas aquí para descansar y para dormir bien. Por cierto, ese es Loki." El apuntó al gran gato peludo de color negro, el gato le rozó las piernas a Harry. "Entra."

Harry se sentía increíblemente incomodo en el oscuro cuarto de Snape. El tenía que pelear con el pensamiento irracional de que Snape lo envenenaría o algo, pero luego pensó en lo que Snape había hecho por el esa noche. El sabía que más bien era por ordenes de Dumbledore, pero aun así el estaría a salvo.

Snape se sentó a su lado. "¿Cometí un error al haberte llevado al ministerio esta noche?"

"¿Qué no fue idea de Dumbledore?" Harry preguntó

"No fue idea del Profesor Lupin y mía." Snape respondió cortante.

Los ojos de Harry miraron a los de Snape. "¿Por qué?"

"Por que pensé que querías tener la oportunidad de verlos de nuevo. De darte cuenta de que ellos no se han ido para siempre y de que sólo están detrás del velo. Y como hemos estado trabajando juntos, pensé que sería buena idea llevarte yo."

Harry cerró los ojos por un momento para detener las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir de nuevo. El tendría que agradecerle a Lupin pero el no podía creer que Snape hubiera hecho eso por el.

Snape continuó hablando. "Se lo mal que están tus emociones ahora. No estaba seguro que sí este año fuera muy pronto. ¿Debí haber esperado?"

Su garganta tenía un nudo. Harry sacudió la cabeza. El había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Sirius y a su madre nuevamente. El estaba muy agradecido. El le quería dar las gracias a Snape , pero las palabras no le salían, gracias al nudo que tenía en la garganta. El abrazó al gato negro y escondió su rostro en el suave pelo de Loki.

"Duerme ahora" dijo la suave voz de Snape.

Snape salió y se sentó en los grandes escalones de piedra para intentar calmarse. El momento en el que había visto a Lily su corazón había empezado a latir furiosamente y aun no se calmaba. Ella era tan hermosa , era lo único hermoso que había tenido en su vida. Su corazón estaba lleno de compasión y perdón. Ella era la única a la cual le había hablado de su niñez y ella lo había comprendido. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus oscuros ojos y sus manos cubrieron su rostro.

Una mano de repente lo tocó en el hombro y una voz suave dijo. "¿Severus?" el muy a su pesar parpadeó y encontró a Minerva a su lado. Ella se sentó sin dejar de tocarle el hombro. "Hoy es una noche especial, no deberías estar triste Severus. Debemos celebrar con aquellos que están con nosotros y con aquellos que siempre tendremos cerca. "Ella le sonrió. "¿Te gustaría pasar el resto de la noche con nosotros y comer algo?"

El respiró profundamente y parpadeando rápidamente asintió. Después de la celebración con el resto de los profesores. Snape regresó a su cuarto. Potter ya se había quedado dormido y Loki lo estaba esperando. Cuando se acostó en la cama Loki vino a sus brazos y ronroneo en su cuello. Snape acarició el suave pelo y se durmió.


	27. El Elfo de Draco

Hola otra vez, como es Navidad he decidido subir siete capítulos de este fic, y los demás se los voy a ir repartiendo de dos o de tres en tres dependiendo de si voy a poder estar en acceso con una computadora con Internet así que espero que los disfruten. Adiós. Capitulo 27.- El Elfo de Draco 

"¿A dónde fue Harry" Ron preguntó cuando regresaban a la Torre de Gryffindor.

"El fue con el Profesor Snape. La Profesora McGonagall dijo que no nos preocupáramos, que el regresaría en la mañana, Le pregunté sí tenía que ver con el castigo, pero dijo que no. Eso no es justo" Hermione contestó. "Esperó que Harry este bien"

"Si esta con Snape yo lo dudo" Ron dijó molesto.

"Oh, me acabo de acordar, tengo algo que hacer, regresaré añ cuarto en un momento. Buenas noches Ron, te veo en la mañana"

"Buenas noches Hermione"

Ella tomó una pequeña vela de su túnica y se dirigió a fuera. Esta Samhain ella fue al lago a encender una vela para Calip, uno de los elfos domésticos más viejos de Hogwarts de quien ella se había enterado había muerto en el verano. Ella había leído que el velo que separaba a los dos mundos, estaba en su punto más frágil esa noche y ella quería prender una vela para que Calip supiera que alguien estaba pensando en ella. Sí Harry hubiera estado ahí ella lo hubiera llevado con ello para poder honrar a Sirius. Su corazón dolía por Harry, ya que sabía lo mucho que extrañaba a Sirius, sólo esperaba que el estuviera bien en cualquier lugar al cual hubiera ido con Snape.

Ella se sentó en el frío pasto y encendió la vela. La media luna se reflejaba en las aguas del lago. Ella se quedó mirando el resplandor de esta pensando profundamente.

El crujido de las hojas hizo que volteara y viera la cara sorprendida de Draco Malfoy.

Por un segundo ninguno hablo y Malfoy fue el primero que encontró su voz.

"¿Qué haces Granger, tratando de convocar algunos espíritus?" Malfoy preguntó levantando una ceja.

La irritación que ella sintió por haber sido interrumpida pasó. "No es que lo puedas entender, pero le prendí una velo a uno de los elfos domésticos que murió en el verano, y como es Samhain pensé que podía llamar su atención y decirle que me acuerdo de ella."

En ese momento de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas. Ella miró a otro lado esperando uno de sus comentarios.

"Perdón Granger" dijo la suave voz de Draco para su sorpresa.

"¿Alguna vez has perdido a alguien que amabas?" Ella preguntó mirando al lago.

"Cuando tenía 8 años tenía una elfa que siempre era muy buena con mico y ella fue asesinada"

"¿Asesinada? ¿Cómo?" Hermione preguntó con un nudo en el estómago.

Draco titubeó y luego empezó a hablar mientras se sentaba al lado de ella. "Mi padre la mató, ella desobedeció una orden y el dijo que era necesario enseñarle a los demás elfos que la desobediencia no era aceptada"

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con sorpresa. "¿Por qué no lo detuviste?"

Draco miró al lago. "Por que no pude." El no le iba a decir a la sangre sucia que el había tratado pero que su padre ya enojado le pegó con un cinturón para mostrarle su molestia. Era la primera vez que su padre lo había golpeado en serio, el aprendió a la edad de 8 años a nunca faltarle el respeto a su padre. Desde ese día el nunca volvió a juntarse con los elfos domésticos. El cerró los ojos recordando a la elfa, ella le traía pasteles especiales y dulces cuando estaba enojado o cuando Lucius se enojaba con el.

"Mas bien por que no quisiste. ¿Por qué un pequeño ser como un elfo sería causa de tu preocupación? Probablemente disfrutaste verla morir?" Ella le gritó.

"Cállate sangre sucia" El le gritó. "Tu no sabes de lo que hablas, crees que lo sabes todo y que eres muy inteligente, pero no tienes idea de lo que ocurre en el mundo mágico." Su pálida cara estaba sonrosada, y Hermione se sorprendió de ver lágrimas de enojo en sus grises ojos. El se levantó rápidamente y empezó a alejarse.

"Malfoy, detente." Ella le gritó.

Para su sorpresa el lo hizo. Le daba la espalda, su capa se movía con el aire. La luz de la luna hacía brillar su cabello claro. "Dime que pasó," Ella dijo suavemente.

Pero ya era tarde, el viejo , Malfoy estaba de regreso. El se volteó y le lanzó una mirada fría. "Ya te lo dije" le respondió arrogante." Y tienes razón lo disfrute" añadió maliciosamente antes de voltearse e irse.

Ella entrecerró los ojos mirando al espacio donde Draco había estado. ¿Se lo había imaginado o el había sido humano por un momento?. Ella se dio cuenta de que debió haberse controlado y no acusarlo. El después de todo sólo tenia ocho años cuando pasó, el no pudo haber hecho mucho para detener a Lucius.

Ella se quedó un rato más, pero el ciento helado comenzó a soplar así que regresó.

Malfoy sin que ella lo supiera, había ido a otro lado del lago en lugar de regresar al castillo, el se sentó y miró al mismo reflejo de la luna que Hermione había visto.

El apretó la capa contra si cuando el frió le comenzó a calar hasta los huesos, el viento le revolvía el cabello rubio. La carta de su padre ocupaba su mente. El sabía que lo que Snape había dicho de los mortifagos era cierto, pero el también sabía que Lucius Malfoy tenía mucho poder y muchas influencias, era el poder y el prestigio lo que Draco había querido toda su vida. Nadie se atrevía a desafiar a su padre... El lo había copiado e imitado por años, después de que su padre mató a la elfa, el se alejó de los demás. El nuca se volvió a hacer amigo de ninguno de ellos, los trataba fría mente y de manera brusca. De esa manera sí algo les pasaba el no sentiría nada, a el no le importaría. Pero esa noche la sangre sucia lo hizo recordar el horror de lo que había hecho su padre, el dolor en los ojos de la elfa que le quemaba el alma y esos terribles momentos en los que su padre lo había hecho verla morir. El se limpió las lagrimas que seguían saliendo. El se acordó de las palabras de su padre cuando lo castigó. "¿Cómo te atreves a desafiar a tu padre?, era sólo un elfo."

Pero las lágrimas en los ojos de Granger hacían que regresara la memoria de su padre. ¿Qué se sentiría vivir en el mundo de Hermione?, ¿Qué se sentiría sentir lo que ella sentía? Ella honraba a un elfo que apenas conocía. El se había pasado años sin pensar en el elfo que había conocido, el miró a las estrellas y dijo. "Perdóname Lypsa." Y a pesar de sus esfuerzos, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras temblaba por el frío de la noche.

El se sentó por un largo rato hasta que el frío casi lo entumeció. Regresó al castillo y se sentó enfrente de la chimenea de la sala común de Slytherin tratando de calentarse de nuevo.


	28. Un Paso Adelante

Capitulo 28. - Un paso adelante. 

Harry despertó la siguiente mañana sintiéndose bastante apenado y también cansado. Él había dormido sin descansar, viendo el velo una y otra vez. Su sentimiento de pérdida era tan fuerte como al principio y luego este se combinó con la memoria amarga y a la vez dulce de Sirius y su mamá. Él se puso los lentes y acarició a Loki quien había entrado al cuarto y se había subido a donde estaba él.

"Potter, más te vale que te regreses a tu cuarto y te prepares para el desayuno."

Harry asintió y titubeando le dijo al. "Gracias por dejarme quedar aquí"

Snape asintió cortante. Sus ojos negros lo miraban. "¿Cómo té estas sintiendo?"

"Gracias" Harry dijo mirando al piso. "Gracias por llevarme."

"De nada, no olvides que estas castigado esta tarde."

Un nudo se le formó en el estómago. Él fue al dormitorio de Gryffindor y se cambió. Luego llegó al comedor donde todos los Gryffindors lo miraron. Llegó a su asiento, y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo dijo. "Estoy bien, pero tuve que encargarme de algo anoche, todo esta bien."

Él forzó una sonrisa en su rostro y todos se regresaron a su platica acerca de la noche anterior. Excepto Ron y Hermione.

"¿Qué pasó anoche con Snape?" Susurró Hermione.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. "Sólo era parte de mi castigo." Los dos lo miraron con incredulidad. "Es cierto, estoy bien." El rápidamente tomó un vaso de jugo de calabaza.

Ron Y Hermione se miraron uno al otro, ellos sabían que no se encontraba bien.

Después del desayuno, ellos iban en camino de la sala común, Hermione vio a Malfoy.

"Mmm, me olvide de algo, los encuentro en un minuto."

"Seguro" Harry le sonrió.

Ella se dirigió a Malfoy, a Crabbe y a Goyle quienes iban a las mazmorras. "Malfoy, puedo hablar contigo por un minuto."

El se dio la vuelta sus ojos grises se entrecerraron y su arrogante expresión estaba plasmada en su rostro. "Miren muchachos, la sangre sucia quiere pasar el rato conmigo."

Crabbe y Goyle se rieron. Ellos se fueron caminando mientras Malfoy los miraba.

Hermione esperó hasta que Crabbe y Goyle estuvieran fuera de su vista. "Sólo quería decir que lo siento por haberte gritado anoche, eso es todo."

Su expresión arrogante se desvaneció y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Ella se volteó para alejarse. "Trate de salvarla." Su voz era calmada.

Ella se volteó a verlo y sonrió. "Eso pensé cuando te enojaste tanto anoche. Sólo tenías ocho años, supongo que no había nada que pudieras hacer para detener a tu padre."

Él sacudió la cabeza.

Ella añadió."Siento mucho que ella haya muerto."

La más suave de las sonrisas se formó en los labios de Draco. "Gracias"

Ella se dio la vuela y se fue dándose cuenta que por primera vez había visto en Malfoy una verdadera sonrisa que no era a causa de humillar o molestar a alguien.

Draco se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a las mazmorras con la suave sonrisa todavía en sus labios.

Harry y Ron estaban sentados enfrente de la chimenea hablando de Quidditch cuando ella llegó.

"Oye, tengo que ir a hablar con la Profesora McGonagall por un momento, a horita regreso." Ron se levantó del sillón.

Hermione lo miró con sospecha. Él entendió que ella se estaba preguntando sí Harry había dicho algo, él sacudió la cabeza.

Ella suspiró y se sentó a su lado. "¿Te sientes bien? Te vez cansado."

"Estoy bien." Una expresión de molestia cruzó el rostro de Harry.

Ella miró al techo. "Tu siempre dices eso pero obviamente no lo estas." Ella le reclamó. "Fui al lago anoche y le prendí una vela a Calip un elfo de la cocina que murió en el verano. Esperaba que pudieras venir ya que era Samhain, y pensé que querrías poner una vela a Sirius. ¿Sabes que es Samhain?"

Harry se encogió y el dolor se reflejó en su rostro. "Si sé que es Samhain."

Ella se sentó más cerca de él. "Dime que pasó anoche."

Su corazón comenzó a latir , pero cuando miró a los ojos marrones de Hermione, este se relajó. "Snape me llevó al Ministerio de Magia."

"Ay, Harry." Hermione lo rodeó con un brazo.

"Yo no quería estar ahí pero él me dijo lo de Samhain y el Velo."

Hermione se dio cuenta de lo doloroso que aun le resultaba mencionar el velo. "¿Fuiste a velo?" Ella preguntó suavemente.

Él asintió mirando a sus zapatos. El corazón de ella le dolía al verlo así.

"Vi a Sirius y a mi mamá." Él dijo en un susurró tan suave que apenas era audible.

Ella sintió lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. Ella lo rodeo con su otro brazo y lo acercó. Él dejó que sus brazos la abrazaran fuertemente.

"Gracias Hermione. Estoy muy feliz de haberlos visto pero..." El no pudo continuar.

"Shh, esta bien sé que lastima ya que ellos no están en tu vida." Él asintió miserablemente.

Ella cambió de posición para que de esa manera su cabeza descansara en su hombro mientras él estaba a su lado recargado. Ella lo abrazó y le acarició el cabello, la mejilla de Hermione descansaba sobre la frente de Harry. El sueño venció a Harry y él cerró sus ojos.

Un rato después Ron entro a la habitación y los encontró así. Primero sus ojos se entrecerraron.

"Snape lo llevó al velo anoche." Hermione susurró.

Una increíble ola de simpatía llenó los ojos de Ron. El se sentó cerca de ellos. "¿Esta bien?"

"Él esta triste y exhausto. Tenemos que ayudarlo Ron."

Ron asintió y miró a Harry con preocupación evidente en su rostro. "Si es que nos deja. El siempre nos aleja."

"Pues nosotros tenemos que acercarnos." Hermione susurró

Después de un rato Harry despertó apenado de haberse quedado dormido en el hombro de Hermione.

"Perdón, creo que estaba más cansado de lo que creía."

"¿Ya te estás sintiendo mejor?" Ron preguntó

Harry sonrió cansado. "Sí un poco. Gracias a ustedes dos. Tengo que ir a hablar con el Profesor Lupin."

"Bueno." Hermione contestó y ella y Ron le sonrieron.

Harry fue a la oficina de Lupin y tocó la puerta. Él abrió y sonrió. "Me preguntaba sí debía ir a verte hoy." Él le dijo amablemente.

"Vi a Sirius y a mi mamá anoche, sólo quería darte las gracias. El Profesor Snape me dijo que también había sido tu idea."

"No estábamos seguros de sí era muy pronto. Puedes usar esta experiencia para algo positivo, el saber que el amos de aquellos que se han ido realmente nunca desaparece, el hecho de que puedes recibir consuelo de aquellos que están cerca de ti, de los que te quieren, de los que quieren que seas feliz."

La garganta de Harry se cerró con las palabras de Lupin, y miró a otro lado parpadeando rápidamente.

La manos de Lupin tomaron a Harry de los hombros amablemente.

"Esta bien estar triste Harry. Necesitas dejar al Profesor Snape que te ayude, habla con él, Sé que tiene sus detalles y muchas viejas cicatrices y heridas que lo hacen ser de la manera que es, pero tu sabes que muy en el fondo esta del lado de la luz, sin importar que tanto lo persiga la oscuridad. El Profesor Dumbledore confía en él, la Profesora McGonagall confía en él, yo confío en él; no fue fácil que ganara nuestra confianza, pero lo hizo."

"¿Cómo?,¿Por qué?" Harry preguntó.

"No es mi lugar explicártelo, pero sé que él es el que está en más peligro de todos nosotros. ¿Puedes prometerme que le darás una oportunidad?"

Harry respiró profundo y asintió.


	29. Un Paso Hacia Atras

CAPITULO 29.- Un Paso Hacia Atrás 

A pesar de su conversación con Lupin. Harry esperó el castigo de Snape con fastidio. Él sabía que Snape intentaría hablar con él de nuevo. En todos los años que había vivido con los Dursleys el nunca había tenido a nadie con quien hablar. Él tener que compartir sus sentimientos y sus emociones no era fácil. Él apenas sí había empezado a hacerlo con Sirius, él confiaba en Sirius. Él lo entendía, y había querido a sus padres y también los extrañaba. Ellas se entendían de una manera especial. Y Harry no tenía eso con Snape, o con nadie.

El se sentó en la ventana que estaba cerca de su cama, mirando al resplandeciente amanecer. El necesitaba alejarse de todos, Después de la comida un par de Hufflepuffs de segundo año habían empezado a cantar villancicos preparándose para cantar en las calles de Hogsmade antes de navidad. La frases en las canciones de "sueño celestial." Y "paz eterna." Hicieron que se le formara un nudo en la garganta. El desesperadamente pestañeo para no llorar enfrente de nadie.

Después de pasar la única navidad con Sirius en Grimmauld Place el dolor insoportable de no poder estar con el lo llenó más que nunca. El se retiró del comedor lo más discretamente posible para irse a sentar cerca de la ventana esperando que el cambio de escenario calmase los dolorosos latidos de su corazón.

El se dio cuenta después de un rato, que ya era hora del castigo de Snape. El se dirigió a las mazmorras y tocó la puerta de la oficina.

"Entra Potter." Dijo la voz de Snape. "¿Has estado practicando, relajándote y clarando tu mente antes de irte a dormir?" Snape dijo mirándolo intensamente con sus oscuros ojos.

Harry asintió.

"Bien, entonces creo que podemos comenzar con oclumencia de nuevo, y ver sí has tenido mejores resultados." Snape lo miró con los brazos cruzados.

Harry se sintió enfermo del estómago. El tomó aire y asintió tratando de aclarar su mente antes de que Snape le lanzara el hechizo.

"Saca tu varita por sí la necesitas, pero trata de bloquearme con tu mente. ¿Estás listo?" Dijo la suave voz de Snape.

"Si"

"Legilimens"

Harry trató de concertarse lo más que pudo para mantener su mente en blanco , pero luego sintió que una mano lo tomaba fuertemente por la cabeza, para después ver a sus padres saliendo uno por uno de la varita de Voldemort, después vio a Sirius cayendo a través del velo, y vio a su madre y a Sirius en el velo. El hechizo terminó y otra vez se encontró a sí mismo en el suelo, temblando, su mano cubría su ardiente cicatriz.

El escuchó a Snape exhalando, Su voz se escuchó cerca de su oído. "Al juzgar por tu reacción, mis miedos de haberte llevado al velo demasiado pronto se han confirmado. Lupin y yo cometimos un error."

Harry no volteó a mirar, el no podía detener el temblor que le recorría el cuerpo. El sintió las manos de Snape sobre sus hombros, ayudándolo a que se levantará lo guío al sillón. El puso sus dos manos sobre su cabeza, y con sus codos recargados sobre sus rodillas el se concentró en tomar aire profundamente.

"Potter, quiero que intentes algo. Tan pronto como recuperes el aliento quiero que te sientes enfrente de mí en el tapete."

Harry abrió los ojos y miró a Snape. El lentamente se levantó y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas enfrente de Snape.

Potter se veía terrible, su cara estaba pálida y tenía la mirada perdida. Snape sacudió la cabeza tratando de deshacerse de la simpatía que estaba sintiendo. No podía distraerse y sentir lástima, el necesitaba que el muchacho aprendiera oclumencia.

"Quiero que pruebas esta técnica de relajación. Cierra los ojos y pon tu mente en blanco." Snape miró como cerraba los ojos.

"Ahora quiero que tomes aire lentamente, retenlo por un momento y luego suéltalo lo más lento que puedas. Haz una pausa y respira de nuevo."

Harry siguió las instrucciones de Snape, Sus temblores fueron desapareciendo poco a poco,

"Quiero que hagas esto todas las noches antes de que te duermas y antes de que practiques oclumencia."

Harry lo hizo una vez más y abrió los ojos.

"¿Quieres que practiquemos otra vez?"

Harry levantó los hombros. "Seguro."

Él se levantó de nuevo y Snape le apuntó con su varita.

"Legilimens." Esta vez él estaba en el cementerio con Colagusano, El dolor en su pierna era mucho por el ataque de la araña, el vio morir a Cedric de nuevo, y luego Voldemort lo maldijo con el cruciatus, él calló de rodillas de nuevo.

"Ni siquiera ESTAS TRATANDO." Dijo Snape con frustración. "¿Cómo es que voy a enseñarte sí ni siquiera te molestas en aclarar tu mente, y lo único que haces es enfocarte en tenerte lastima.?"

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron. "Quien eres tu para hablar de autocompasión. Tu quien odiabas a mi padre, a Sirius, y a mi por algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo. Tu no sabes como se siente perder a la única persona en la que puedes confiar. Te burlaste de Sirius por que se tuvo que quedar en Grimmauld Place sin hacer nada. Por tu culpa el fue al ministerio y se murió." Harry gritó enojado, sus ojos reflejaban furia.

Snape lo agarró del brazo. "¿Así que ya volvimos a que fue mi culpa?" El se quejó.

Las lágrimas se le salieron a Harry cuando se soltó del profesor Snape. "No" El se detuvo y suspiró. "Fue mi culpa, como la muerte de Cedric. Todos los que se me acercan se mueren por mi culpa. ¿Cómo crees que se siente eso?" Harry tragó trago saliva. "Pero supongo que eso autocompasión" Harry gritó la última oración y salió por la puerta dejando a Snape paralizado.

El corrió por el pasillo y luego recargó en la pared. El sentía nauseas y su corazón estaba literalmente lastimado. Se cubrió la cara con las manos tratando de calmarse.

Draco dio la vuelta en la esquina del pasillo y se quedó sorprendido de ver a Potter con las manos en el rostro y contra la pared. El respiraba con dificultad.

El Profesor Snape de repente apareció. "Potter."

Potter se volteó a verlo y le gritó. "Déjame solo." El corrió pasando muy cerca de Draco sin siquiera verlo.

Draco miró al Profesor Snape. "¿Qué le pasa?"

"Eso no te importa" Snape le gritó y se arrepintió de sus palabras cuando vio a Draco tomar un paso hacia atrás.

"Perdón el esta siendo difícil como siempre. ¿Quieres hablar conmigo?" Snape dijo manteniendo esta vez su voz calmada.

Draco entrecerró los ojos. El quería hablar con Snape pero le gritó a causa de Potter, él cambió de parecer. Sacudió la cabeza y caminó alejándose.

Snape apretó los dientes. ¿Cuándo se le había ocurrido que podía ayudar a esos dos chicos?


	30. Revelaciones

**Capitulo 30.- Revelaciones.**

Snape se regreso a su oficina y se sentó enfrente de la chimenea.

Draco se había ido después de lo que le dijo. El supuso que estaba enojado por que le gritó y no le dijo la causa por la cual Potter estaba alterado. Por lo menos Draco estaba a salvo en la escuela y no tenía que preocuparse de que el Señor Oscuro invadiera sus pensamientos. También no tenía que preocuparse por Lucius ya que este se estaba escondiendo y no se atrevería a aparecerse en la escuela. Y de todos modos estaba muy preocupado por el rubio adolescente. ¿Qué tal sí estaba pensando en convertirse en un mortifago nuevamente?

Y luego estaba Potter, el se la pasaba sintiendo compasión por sí mismo, Snape se quedó pensando. De todos modos el tenía que admitir que nadie sabía lo que el había sufrido. Y aunque el muchacho no lo había dicho, la profecía era un peso muy difícil de cargar para él. No era sorpresa de que tuviera miedo de que alguien se le acercara, y si realmente había puesto atención a lo que dijo Potter ese día, el podía escuchar el miedo en su voz y la desesperación por perder a alguien más que el quería.

El obviamente todavía no se ganaba la confianza de Potter y acusarlo de autocompasión cuando todavía se sentía mal por la pérdida de Sirius era lo que Dumbledore podría describir como malo o brusco. El se quejó tan sólo de pensarlo.

El no sabía como ayudar a Potter, cada vez que creía que había logrado algo, daban un paso hacia a tras y comenzaban a culparse uno al otro.

Le dolió ver en su mente el como le había afectado ver a Lily y a Sirius tras el velo. El trauma de ver a Sirius caer por el velo y luego darse cuenta de que se encontraba atrapado ahí y que nunca más estaría físicamente presente, tal vez fue eso lo que causo que Potter se sintiera tan mal.

Potter actuaba como la única persona que había sufrido una pérdida. Snape quería ayudarlo, pero no quería hacer el sacrificio de dejarle saber los secretos que tenía guardados. ¿Acaso podía revelar como fue su niñez y lo mucho que significaba Lily para él?,¿Podría Potter soportarlo?,¿Esto lo ayudaría, o haría las lecciones incluso más imposibles?

El se hizo una taza de café y tomó el liquido oscuro. ¿Podía esperar que Potter se quedara con la boca cerrada? ¿Podría confiar en el para hablarle de su pasado el cual estaba tan encerrado dentro de sí? Tal vez Potter tenía razón, el se la había pasado toda su vida sintiendo autocompasión. ¿Acaso eso lo había cegado de alguna manera?

La puerta de su oficina se abrió y Lupin entro. "¿Querías verme Severus?"

Snape asintió. "Cometimos un error con Potter, fue demasiado para él, llevarlo al velo."

Lupin frunció el ceño." Creo que esta equivocado. Aunque eso hizo la pérdida más real, creo que el estaba muy agradecido por poder verlos de nuevo. El me lo agradeció."

"La lección de oclumencia fue un desastre. El se fue corriendo enojado y lastimado. No tiene control de sus emociones."

Lupin asintió triste. "Hace pocos meses que perdió a Sirius, y la pasada Navidad tuvo una verdadera celebración de esta con alguien a quien consideraba su familia. Y ahora todo eso se ha ido. Y en lugar de eso tiene una horrible profecía dándole vueltas en la cabeza, y una posible guerra en la cual puede perder a mas gente que quiere. El esta destinado a matar o a ser asesinado , Severus el sólo tiene 16 años y ya tiene que cargar con todo eso; y además no creo que le haya dicho a nadie. Sus emociones están en la superficie, y tu estás enojado por que no las puede controlar, él simplemente no sabe como controlarlas"

"Lo cual lo hace una presa fácil para el Señor Oscuro."

"Si, desafortunadamente." Lupin dijo suavemente. "Necesitas ser mucho más paciente y comprensivo, necesitas alcanzarlo Severus, pero no lo lograrás por la fuerza, él es fuerte y no responderá a eso, no puedes molestarlo a tal punto."

Snape asintió.

Draco se fue a su cuarto. El fin de semana en Hogsmead se acercaba rápidamente y todavía no había decidido sí debía o no encontrarse con su padre. Una parte de él lo extrañaba. El siempre había estado orgulloso del prestigio de su padre, la gente se peleaba por complacerlo. Y en esos raros momentos en los que estaba orgulloso de él casi hacia que los castigos valieran la pena. Cuando su padre estaba feliz con él, su orgullo era tal que el mensaje era claro. "Miren a mijo, llena de orgullo al nombre Malfoy."

Draco se sentó en su cama, El descansó su cabeza contra la cabecera y miró al techo. En momentos como ese se sentía abrumado por la confusión.

Harry salió y se dirigió al lago, se sentó y miró el agua.

El odiaba a Snape por haberle dicho que sentía autocompasión, No era autocompasión. Era un horrible sentimiento de pérdida que no lo dejaba. Lógicamente el sabía que aprender oclumencia era importante, pero al dolor de lo que podría pasar en el futuro y el dolor de lo que pasó anteriormente lo abrumaban. Se suponía que debería ser fuerte y valiente pero algunas veces el deseaba que la sobredosis de poción para dormir lo hubiera matado. El tomó aire y se detuvo, no, en realidad no era eso lo que quería. El sabía que las vidas de todos los del lado de la luz dependían de él, y eso era demasiado, si fallaba como lo hacía en oclumencia todos morirían. El no dejaría que eso pasará sin antes dar pelea.

Era un fastidio que Snape viera lo que había en su mente, el no podía controlarse de la misma manera que Snape. El pesó de nuevo en Sirius, el de seguro hubiera querido que continuara con oclumencia. El suspiró y miró a las calmadas aguas. "Lo siento Sirius, pero no sé como"

"Potter"

Harry saltó. El miró a Snape parado a su lado, el entrecerró los ojos cuando lo vio. ¿Qué demonios quería?

Con una expresión que no mostraba ninguna emoción, Snape se sentó a su lado.

"Yo solía venir aquí a hacer tarea." Snape dijo mirando al agua.

Harry lo sabía por que lo vio en el pensadero, el no se atrevió a comentárselo ya que recordaría lo que una vez hizo.

Snape continuo calmadamente. "Cuando trato de enseñarte no soy un hombre paciente, Me gustan ver resultados rápidamente. Me olvidé de todas las cosas que te impiden aprender. Yo aprendí desde temprana edad a controlar mis emociones y mis pensamientos y supongo que yo creí que tu eras capaz de hacer lo mismo. Cuando me di cuenta de eso me frustré."

"Tu nuca tuviste el destino del mundo mágico y muggle bajo tu responsabilidad." Harry le gritó amargamente.

"Relájate Potter." Sus ojos oscuros lo miraba intensamente."No vine aquí a acusarte, vine aquí a explicarme. Sí quieres puedes seguirme odiando pero por la luz necesitamos entendernos para poder continuar."

Harry miró al pasto pensando en lo que Snape había dicho, Su corazón latía rápido haciéndolo sentir incómodo. "No te odio, pero..." se detuvo, no estando seguro de cómo continuar.

"Pero que" Snape preguntó cortante.

Harry pasó saliva. Una sombra de entendimiento llenó los pensamientos de Snape.

"¿Pero de alguna manera me sigues culpando por la muerte de Sirius?"

Harry lo miró esperando que explotara de enojo, pero la cara de Snape no tenía expresión, y sus ojos se veían calmados. El asintió mirando a otro lado.

"¿También culpas al director.?"

Harry asintió de nuevo, todavía sin gustarle el suave tono de la voz de Snape.

"¿Te culpas a ti mismo?"

Una puñalada de dolor le atravesó el corazón.

El dijo. "Por supuesto"

La voz suave de Snape preguntó. "¿Por qué?"


	31. Un Toque de Comprensión

**Capitulo 31.- Un toque de comprensión.**

Harry pasó saliva y miró a Snape. El lo veía calmadamente, al parecer comprendía de alguna manera. Esa suave mirada en sus ojos, una que nunca había visto, hizo que Harry se sintiera culpable por todo lo que había ocurrido. Todo pasó rápidamente.

"Hice todo mal. No escuché a Hermione, no escuché a Sirius cuando me dijo que aprendiera oclumencia, no me esforcé en las lecciones contigo, no fui a pedirte ayuda cuando soñé que Voldemort tenía a Sirius, le creí a Kreacher, y casi ocasioné que todos murieran, pude haber usado el espejo, pero cuando trate ya era tarde, Sirius se había ido." El cerró los ojos fuertemente respirando muy rápido y con dificultad.

Era difícil para Snape quedarse sentado y ver a Potter así, obviamente sintiendo mucho dolor, Por primera vez desde que el director lo había obligado a trabajar en oclumencia con el, una gran necesidad de consolar al chico llenó."

Harry sintió la mano de Snape tocando la parte de atrás de su cuello, "¿Recuerdas el ejercicio de relajación que te enseñé hoy. Toma aire y concéntrate en controlar tu respiración, deja que la ansiedad que sientes se vaya con cada respiro." Dijo la calmada voz de Snape.

Harry trató pero en un principio no pudo controlarse. Snape le daba palmaditas en la espalda. "Hazlo lentamente."

Después de un rato, Harry se sintió más controlado, aun así se sentía completamente miserable ya que le había dicho todo a Snape. Se sentía enfermo, con fiebre y no podía dejar de temblar.

"Acabas de mencionar un espejo. ¿Qué querías decir con eso?" El todavía tenía su mano en el cuello de Potter e instantáneamente sintió que este se tensaba.

Harry titubeo y cerró lo ojos pensando en la última Navidad. Él dijo con voz ronca. "Sirius me dio un regalo la última navidad cuando iba a regresar a Hogwarts pero estaba envuelto y yo estaba ocupado en otras cosas y no lo vi. Después de lo que pasó me di cuenta de que era un espejo y que podía contactarlo cuando quisiera con ese espejo. Sí lo hubiera visto cuando me lo dio, lo pude haber usado y darme cuenta de que estaba en Grimmauld Place y que no estaba atrapado por Voldemort." Su voz casi no se oía ya que se había cubierto la cara con las manos. "Nada de esto hubiera pasado."

Snape exhaló suavemente. La cantidad de culpa que tenía Potter era impresionante. Snape cerró los ojos también sintiéndose culpable, por haberlo acusado de autocompasión.

"¿Cómo crees que se sentiría Sirius sí él descubriera que algo que te regaló te está causando tanto dolor?"

Harry respondió. "Él lo odiaría."

"Exacto, no puedes cambiar eso, ya ocurrió, además tu nos culpas al director y a mí por lo tanto sabes que no fue totalmente tu culpa. Toda la culpa que estas sintiendo no va a cambiar nada, sólo te lastimarás y lastimarás a los que siguen contigo."

Harry inhaló un poco de aire. "¿Y no crees que eso ya lo sé?, lógicamente no puedo traerlo de regreso y algunas veces puedo pasar horas sin pensar en él, pero luego algo pasa y no puedo detenerlo, es como una ola y me inunda." Su cabeza calló descansando sobre sus rodillas y una lagrima recorrió su mejilla. El odiaba siempre terminar llorando enfrente de Snape, por lo menos Snape no se burlaba de él. Sintió la mano de Snape de nuevo acariciándole la espalda.

"Se que tu padrino y yo nunca nos llevamos bien. Lo odiaba por ser tan cruel en la escuela, pero últimamente estábamos en el mismo lado. Pero aun sin tener el tipo de relación que tenía contigo, bueno obvio que yo no sentí lo mismo por él lo que tu sientes, pero..." Snape titubeo moviendo su mano.

Harry se secó una lágrima y lo miró. Snape lo miró con sus inexpresivos ojos negros. "Pero sí me siento culpable. Tienes razón, yo sí me burle de él en Grimmauld Place y quería hacerlo para vengarme de todas esas veces que se burló de mi y me hizo sentir como sí no valiera nada cuando tenía tu edad."

"Mi padre también te hizo eso."

"Si."

"No me gustó eso cuando lo vi en el pensadero. Siempre vi a mi padre como a un héroe y luego lo vi actuando como Malfoy." El se detuvo sintiéndose inseguro de cómo seguir.

"¿Eso te hizo verlo de diferente manera?"

"Cuando mi nombre fue puesto en el Cáliz de Fuego, y cuando Rita Skeeter escribió todos eso artículos acerca de mí, las reacciones de la gente eran vergonzosas y humillantes, sé como te sentías."

El miró a Potter con incredulidad. Snape nunca pensó que Potter simpatizaría con él. El deseó no haberse cegado por la ira cuando lo encontró viendo su pensadero. Deseo haber reaccionado más calmadamente y haber hablado con él después. El sólo pensó que Potter se la estaba pasando bien observando lo que James había hecho."

"No dejes que tus emociones dicten tus acciones. Yo dejé que mi enojo y frustración me hicieran cometer un gran error que no puedo solucionar."

Harry lo miró. "Cuando te uniste a los mortifagos."

El asintió, su mirada era sombría.

"Pero estás trabajando para el Profesor Dumbledore, ahora estas del lado de la luz."

"Si, pero eso no borrará todas las cosas que hice antes de eso." La voz de Snape obtuvo un tono cortante a ese punto.

Harry se dio cuanta de que el no quería más preguntes del tiempo en el que fue mortifago.

"¿Te has dado cuenta de que sí el Señor Oscuro se mete en tu cabeza, el se enterará de que soy un espía." Snape preguntó.

Harry lo miró sorprendido. "Nunca había pensado en eso."

"¿Volverás alas lecciones de Oclumencia mañana en la tarde?" Snape preguntó.

Harry se veía angustiado de nuevo. "No sé cómo voy a aprender, pero trataré."

"Sí continuamos hablando como lo hicimos hoy, te será más fácil lograrlo." Snape se levantó "Ya está más oscuro y frío creo que necesitamos regresar al castillo."

Harry se levantó y siguió a Snape hasta el castillo.

Sin que Harry y Snape lo supieran Draco estaba cerca de donde ellos se encontraban. A él le dolía ver al Profesor Snape sentado y hablando con el niño dorado, su enemigo. El escuchó a Snape preguntándose sí seguirían con las lecciones de oclumencia. El enojó llenó a Draco, el no podía creer que Snape le estaba enseñando oclumencia a Potter. Él nuca se había ofrecido a enseñarle a él, Lucius no sabía como hacerlo y por eso nunca aprendió. Todos esos años pensó que Snape estaba de su lado, ahora parecía que estaba del lado de Potter, pero en secreto, actuando como si lo odiara pero ayudándolo cuando nadie lo veía. La única persona en el mundo en que Draco pensó poder confiar estaba aparentemente siendo amigable con el enemigo, el chico que todo el mundo quería y admiraba. El se sentó sintiéndose miserable contra un árbol mordiendo su labio, Santo Potter tenía a todos.


	32. Enojo y Lágrimas mientras el Dragón se A...

**Capitulo 32.- Enojo y Lágrimas mientras el Dragón se Aleja.**

Snape entró en los cuartos de Slytherin, en el cuarto de Draco para ser exactos. "Draco, te he estado buscando."

Draco lo miró con resentimiento. Snape entrecerró los ojos. "¿Estas bien?"

"Perfectamente" Draco replicó fríamente.

"Bien, quiero decirte que en el siguiente paseo a Hogsmead va a haber una conferencia con un conocido experto en pociones que viene del lejano oriente del mundo mágico. Y como eres muy bueno en pociones me preguntaba si querías venir"

Por un momento el interés se vio reflejado en los grises ojos de Draco, pero su expresión se volvió resentida de nuevo. "¿También va a venir Potter?"

Snape no pudo detener la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro. "¿Potter?, lo más seguro es que haga volar el lugar en pedazos?"

Draco sonrió sarcásticamente. "Oh, si, lo olvidaba, él esta tomando pociones remédiales, ¿no es así?"

"Sí" dijo Snape como respuesta, Draco estaba actuando muy extraño.

"¿Estas seguro de que estas bien, te vez un poco tenso?"

"Ya te dije que todo esta perfecto." Sus ojos grises echaban chispas cuando él se volteó para salir de su cuarto.

"Y Lucius es un amable y gentil hombre." Snape respondió sarcásticamente. "Dímelo ya Draco, no me voy a ir hasta que me digas que diablos te esta pasando."

Los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron y le sonrió de manera maliciosa. "Eso no te importa." Esto último lo dijo gritando.

Snape reconoció esas palabras como las mismas que le había gritado a Draco más temprano cuando le preguntó que le pasaba a Potter. El lo miró. "Deja de actuar como un infante."

Draco resopló con enojo y se dirigió a la puerta, Snape lo agarró del brazo. "No te vas a ir de este cuarto hasta que me digas por que estás tan enojado conmigo." Snape replicó tratando de controlarse. Draco se sacudió del brazo para poder soltarse de Snape.

"Siéntate, ya" Snape le dijo cada vez más enojado.

El corazón de Draco latía furiosamente. El le gritó. "Tu eres igual que mi padre."

"¿En serio?" dijo la suave voz de Snape. "¿Acaso ya te comencé a pegar?"

"Tal vez no de esa manera, pero tu siempre tratas de controlarme de la manera que el lo hace. ¡Tal vez él sea un esclavo de Voldemort, pero tu eres un esclavo de Potter!" El le gritó muy enojado.

Snape levantó las cejas. "¿Potter?, ¿Qué tiene que ver Potter con esto?"

Draco lo miró con resentimiento pero se quedó en silencio.

"¿Draco?" Snape dijo en un tono bastante peligroso, sus ojos oscuros brillaban.

"Tu no le estas dando asesoría de pociones, le estas enseñando oclumencia." Draco gritó.

Un poco de miedo entró en el corazón de Snape, el había sido descuidado. Draco ahora lo sabía, y sí le decía a la persona equivocada su vida estaba instantáneamente en peligro. El trato de controlar todos los pensamientos que se le venían en ese momento. "¿Por qué dices eso?" Snape preguntó.

"Por que fui al lago a hacer tarea y te escuche a ti preguntándole a Potter sí iba a continuar con las lecciones de oclumencia" Draco respondió enojado, aun así Snape se dio cuanta de que el chico también se sentía lastimado.

"¿Qué más escuchaste?"

"Nada, ¿O acaso se me olvido decirte la parte en la que le decías que siempre podía contar contigo y que siempre estarías ahí para él?" Draco le gritó quedándose sin aliento.

Snape se detuvo finalmente dándose cuanta de por que Draco estaba tan alterado. El obviamente se sentía traicionado.

"No, eso no es lo que quería decir. Pero lo que te dije a ti sí Draco, y esa es una de las razones por las que te estoy invitando a venir conmigo. Potter no esta invitado."

Draco se dio la vuelta hacia la pared y descansó su cabeza en ello. Snape lo miro.

"Sí estas enseñando oclumencia, por que nunca me has enseñado a mi." Dijo su voz suavemente.

"Por que el Profesor Dumbledore me pidió que le enseñará a Potter" Snape explicó.

Draco respondió. "Claro, Santo Potter siempre tiene privilegios especiales."

"Tal vez él los necesita, después de todo él siempre es el que termina peleando contra el Señor Oscuro."

"Desearía que el Señor Oscuro acabara con él y con Dumbl..."Draco no terminó de expresar sus sentimientos ya que Snape enojado lo volteó y lo empujó por los hombros a la pared.

"Deja de actuar como un mocoso celoso y consentido. ¡Hay cosas que no pueden ser contadas y lo que pasa entre Dumbledore y Potter es una de ellas!. No le vas a decir a nadie de las lecciones que él esta recibiendo. ¿ENTENDIDO?"

Draco paso saliva, parpadeando para no llorar.

Snape exhalo suavemente tratando de calmarse. "Draco, esto es muy importante, mi vida puede estar en peligro sí dices algo a alguien. ¿Puedo confiar en que no le dirás nada a nadie?, cuando termine con Potter te enseñaré a ti."

Draco levantó los hombros. "Esta bien, no voy a decir nada, pero no te molestes en enseñarme." Su voz era lastimera y él miraba al piso.

"Pensé que querías aprender. ¿No es esa la razón por la que estas enojado?"

Draco lo miró de nuevo. "Encontraré a alguien más que me enseñe."

"No hay nadie más, yo soy el mejor." Snape respondió.

"¿Qué no te puedes ir ya?" Snape lo miró, él estaba pálido como de costumbre, y su cabello rubio se encontraba desordenado ya que no usaba gel, sus ojos grises como la tormenta estaba inexpresivos. Todo acerca de su aspecto hacía que Snape se sintiera más determinado a alcanzarlo de nuevo, a ayudarlo. El tomó un paso hacia atrás y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

"¿Has pensado en Lucius?"

"No quiero hablar de él." Draco respondió incomodo.

"Espero que hayas olvidado la idea de convertirte en un mortifago."

El incómodo silencio preocupo a Snape.

"¿Draco?"

"No quiero convertirme en un mortifago." Su voz era calmada.

"Me alegra mucho escuchar eso. ¿Vas a venir conmigo a la convención de pociones? Te prometo que te divertirás" Snape dijo suavemente.

La mirada de Draco descansó en él, con sus ojos grises llenos de confusión. El dijo con inseguridad. "No puedo, tengo planes y cosas que hacer con Crabbe y Goyle."

Snape asintió. "Muy bien, pero hubiéramos tenido una gran experiencia de aprendizaje."

"¿Por qué no llevas a Potter, a él le caerían muy bien las lecciones." Se le salió decir a Draco con un tono de malicia.

Snape lo vio enojado. El humor de Draco cambiaba bastante rápido. "¿No crees que ya es tiempo de que crezcas un poco y superes los celos que tienes a Potter? Dudo mucho que si tu tuvieras que vivir en su mundo, lo manejarías tan bien como él lo hace." Snape salió del cuarto sin mirar atrás.

Draco hizo una mueca sintiendo odio hacia sí mismo. ¿Por qué no le pudo decir sí a la invitación de Snape? Empezó a sentir presión en su pecho y un profundo dolor llenó su corazón. Tomando aire con dificultad comenzó a sollozar. ¿Por qué nadie podía quererlo sin esperar nada de él?. Había logrado que Snape se alejará de nuevo, justo cuando quería decirle de la carta. Comenzó a sollozar más fuerte y se acostó en su cama abrazando una almohada mientras derramaba lágrimas. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpido? El en verdad era tan inútil como su padre siempre dijo que era. Las lágrimas caían más rápido ahora y su cuerpo temblaba, el se quedó acostado así por un rato sin ser interrumpido, las lágrimas finalmente se detuvieron y se quedo dormido.


	33. Progreso y Retroceso

**Capitulo 33.- Progreso y Retroceso.**

Harry caminó a la oficina de Snape, todavía sintiéndose incomodo pero no tanto como las otras veces. El había pensado acerca de la platica que había tenido con Snape una y otra vez desde el día anterior. El también se acordó de lo que había dicho Lupin. El sabía desde hace mucho tiempo que necesitaba aprender oclumencia, pero nunca había pensado que sí no lo hacia Voldemort podía descubrir que Snape era un espía de Dumbledore, eso lo hacía sentir mal. Lo último que necesitaba es que alguien muriera por que cometió un error.

"Potter, ¿Practicaste anoche?" Snape preguntó cortante.

El asintió.

"Legilimens" Snape le lanzó el hechizo tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de defenderse.

El tío Vernon lo había agarrado bruscamente para después encerrarlo en su cuarto. La siguiente imagen fue la de los barrotes de seguridad en la ventana. Luego Harry acostado en su cama sintiéndose miserable y con un nudo en el estómago.

A pesar de todo el logró quedarse levantado y respirando agitadamente. El parpadeó y trató de tomar aire dándose cuanta de que el hechizo había acabado.

"Mucho mejor, especialmente por que no te di tiempo para prepararte" Snape dijo. "¿Por qué te encerraron en el cuarto?"

Harry temblando se sentó en una de las sillas del escritorio de Snape. "El tío Vernon tenía una fiesta con unas personas importantes, y Dobby el antiguo elfo domestico de los Malfoy estaba intentando alejarme de Hogwarts en el segundo año, y con magia le tiró el postre a uno de los invitados. Y me encerraron en el cuarto donde se suponía debía quedarme para siempre, pero Ron y sus hermanos me sacaron más tarde esa noche."

"Ya veo." Dijo Snape. "Tratemos de nuevo."

"Bueno."

"Legilimens."

La tía Petunia le gritaba. "Vete a tu cuarto, desearía que tus padres no hubieran muerto y no tuviéramos que cargar contigo." La siguiente memoria era de un Harry más joven con sus brazos abrazando sus rodillas en la alacena bajo las escaleras mientras Dudley tenía su fiesta de cumpleaños a la cual no estaba invitado. La tercera memoria era la de su tía Marge insultando a sus fallecidos padre.

Esta vez él calló de rodillas, pero temblorosamente logró levantarse. El había logrado aclarar su mente antes de que Snape terminará el hechizo.

Snape se veía sorprendido. El nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mala que había sido la infancia de Potter.

Harry odiaba que Snape tuviera que ver todas esas memorias ya que el todavía no podía bloquearlas.

"Estas mejorando, pero obviamente todavía no puedes bloquear todas esa memorias ya que estas hacen que sigas reaccionando débilmente. ¿Siempre te trata de esa manera tu tía?"

El asintió.

"¿Alguna vez ella o tu tío te han golpeado?" Snape preguntó.

Harry se puso a pensar. "Siempre me castigaban cuando hacía lago mal, pero nunca me castigaron al grado de golpearme."

Snape suspiró con alivio. "Por lo menos no hicieron eso. Nada puede destruir a un chico a tal grado, que no ser querido y que además se le golpee"

Harry se preguntó sí Snape estaba hablando de sí mismo. Pero no se atrevió a preguntar ya que por fin por lo menos se aguantaba.

Hermione estaba muy concentrada en su libro de Animagia pero inexplicablemente su concentración se rompió y levantó la mirada. Malfoy acababa de entrar en la librería.

El caminaba lento, como sí estuviera cargando con un peso muy grande sobre sus hombros. El tenía la mirada perdida y se le veía cansado, como sí el tuviera mucho en que pensar y poco tiempo para dormir. Él de repente la vio y sus ojos fríos se entrecerraron. Aun a mitad de la sala ella podía ver las ojeras bajo sus ojos.

El con pocas ganas se dejó caer en una silla que estaba a dos mesas de donde se encontraba ella,

Ella no podía describir el sentimiento que la llenaba cada vez que veía a Malfoy. Desde que lo había encontrado en la niebla, algo acerca de él hacia querer acercársele y tratar de ser su amiga. Ella sabía que Ron la juzgaría de loca sí lo hacia. Cada vez que miraba a Malfoy ella sabía que algo lo había cambiado y que ya no era tan malicioso, o por lo menos ya no era el chico malvado que disfrutaba causando dolor y miseria.

¿O era intuición femenina o estaba cometiendo un error de juicio? Es decir, él había aceptado su disculpa acerca del elfo, y en la cabaña cuando ella lo abrazó él dejó descasar su cabeza sobre su hombro, pero eso de seguro era por el dolor que sentía en el tobillo. Luego pensó cuando lo había encontrado llorando en la neblina y las palabras de Harry acerca de cómo lo había encontrado llorando en el hombro del Profesor Snape. Malfoy nunca había llorado incluso cuando se lastimó en la clase de Hagrid, y tampoco cuando Moody lo había castigado severamente hace dos años. Algo lo debió haber hecho sentir realmente mal, y cualquier cosa que esta fuera todavía no había terminado por que él todavía se veía completamente miserable.

Ella dejó su libro a un lado y fue hacia él.

El la miró con resentimiento. "¿Qué quieres?" El dijo calmado pero con un dejo de molestia.

Ella no dijo nada, decepcionada de que otra vez se estaba comportando como un odioso de nuevo. Ella levantó los hombros lo que hizo que el se molestará aun más.

"Ya escúpelo sangre sucia, ¿qué quieres?" El hablo más fuerte y su voz sonaba ronca.

"Sólo quería ver sí estabas bien, por que no te veías muy bien que digamos, pero como sigues siendo el mismo odioso de siempre, olvídalo, no me importa" Los ojos de Hermione se veían llenos de enojo y se regresó por donde había llegado.

El le gritó cuando esta se iba. "Pues a mi tampoco me importa, así que déjame en paz."

Su corazón latía rápidamente y él enojado se puso a leer su libro de pociones de nuevo. El casi deseaba no haberle gritado. Verla a ella le recordaba a Potter y como Snape lo estaba ayudando. Le dolía la cabeza y se tocó la frente. Y a través de los mechones de cabello rubio que le caían en la cara, el miró a Granger de nuevo, pero ella ya estaba concentrada en su libro.

Hermione estaba furiosa consigo misma. ¿Por que se había molestado en tratar de ser su amiga? Él era un boca floja, un miserable, un tipo malvado y ello no gastaría un segundo más en él. Ella levantó la mirada para verlo de nuevo. El estaba encogido en su silla con una mano en la cabeza, su cabello rubio le cubría los ojos. El se veía desolado. Ella resopló, él se lo merecía. Nunca más se permitirías sentirse mal por lo que pasará con él.


	34. Hablando

**Capitulo 34.- Hablando**

Era la noche antes de la visita a Hogsmead y todos en la cena estaban haciendo planes.

"Bueno, creo que deberíamos ir a las Tres Escobas por un rato." Ron propuso.

"No hasta que haga mis compras de Navidad" dijo Hermione.

"Pero todavía tienes mucho tiempo, ¿Cómo puedes estar pensando es eso?" Ron preguntó con un tono desesperado.

Harry no prestó atención a la conversación, su mente estaba en la siguiente lección de oclumencia. El se sentía mejor por haber progresado, pero estaba aterrorizado de que tal vez nunca aprendería lo suficiente como para bloquear a Voldemort. Todas las noches se sentaba en su cama y respiraba profundamente haciendo el ejercicio que Snape le había enseñado. El dejó sus pensamientos a un lado cuando las palabras de Hermione captaron su atención.

"Bueno, yo estaba de buen humor hasta ese momento. Pero Malfoy se comportó horrible ayer, justo de la manera que era antes."

Ron se rió. "¿Y cuando cambió?"

Hermione resopló. "Tienes razón, todo era mi imaginación"

Harry volteó a ver la mesa de Slytherin y Malfoy esta sentado viendo su plato, sin expresión en su rostro, tomando ocasionalmente un trago de su cerveza de mantequilla. Y como sintiendo la mirada de Harry levantó su mirada. Harry se quedó de nuevo con un sentimiento de lástima. Los ojos de Malfoy se veían vacíos y preocupados pero estos cambiaron de expresión rápidamente cuando el enojo los oscureció mientras se entrecerraban y los miraba fijamente. Harry se dirigió a Hermione. "¿Pasa algo más con Malfoy?"

Ron se veía confundido en medio de los dos. "¿Algo más? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

"Nada Ron, no fue nada importante. Hace algunos días él se lastimó el tobillo y yo lo ayude, y al parecer se comportó buen conmigo, pero luego ayer en la librería él se veía, no lo sé, triste, o deprimido pero cuando me acerque a él, el muy cabrón me dijo, bueno tu sabes que me dijo."

"Alguien debería lastimarlo seriamente, golpearlo, y la verdad creo que ese debería ser yo"

"Ron sí haces eso nunca te volvería a hablar. Tu eres mejor que eso. Prométeme que no vas a hacer nada."

Ron se quejó pero lo prometió de todas formas.

Harry sonrió. "Tu sabes que Hermione puede cuidarse muy bien, especialmente de Malfoy."

"Sí, ya lo sé " Ron sonrió recordando cuando ella había golpeado a Malfoy en tercer año.

Harry volvió a ver a Malfoy. El estaba sentado en su mesa sin prestar atención a la conversación y a la actividad alrededor de él.

Hermione de repente dijo. "Se me olvido alimentar a Crookshanks, ya regreso." Ella casi salta de su sillas y salió corriendo a su cuarto. Harry notó que la mirada de Malfoy la seguía. El tenía una mirada rara, llena de preocupación, pero cuando volvió a voltear el enojo aparentemente llenó sus ojos cambiando se expresión.

"Harry, como va el castigo con Snape?" Ron preguntó.

"Mejor, Snape de alguna manera es más paciente conmigo y ya no me grita todo el tiempo. Él me enseño un ejercicio de respiración profunda y me ayuda a relajarme." El explicó.

"¿Crees poder defenderte sí Quien Tu Sabes trata de meterce de nuevo en tu cabeza.?"

"No creo poder hacer eso todavía. Snape ha estado haciendo algo diferente, no sé como pero cada vez que me lanza el hechizo, yo tengo memorias de cuando vivía con los Dursleys. Creo que lo esta haciendo para que pueda lidiar con lo que pasó con ellos."

Ron lo miró confundido. "Pero , el no debería enfocarse en lo realmente malo como..." El se detuvo sintiéndose incomodo y no queriendo enojar a Harry.

"¿Cómo cuando Sirius murió?" Harry dijo calmado.

"Si" Ron susurró.

Harry tomó aire. "Creo que en algún punto llegaremos a eso. El sabe que no puede poner eso en mi cabeza por que todavía..." El se detuvó sintiendo una familiar sensación que le quemaba los ojos.

"¿Por que todavía lastima demasiado?" Hermione había regresado y escuchado las últimas oraciones de la conversación. Harry miraba a la mesa. Ella lo abrazó ofreciéndole consuelo. El cerró los ojos y por un momento descansó su cabeza en su hombro. "Gracias Hermione."

Silenciosamente el rubio chico sentado en la mesa de Slytherin miró a los amigos con enojo. El estúpido trío, siempre presumiendo su amistad. Un nudo se le formó en el estómago. Tal vez la vida como mortifago no sería tan mala. Su mirada se dirigió a Snape y saltó visiblemente cuando se dio cuanta de que Snape lo estaba mirando. Tenía arrugadas las cejas mostrando preocupación. Draco miró a otro lado rápidamente. El quería poder para que la gente lo respetara y nadie fuera mejor que él, especialmente Potter y sus mascotas. Pero las palabras de Snape seguían resonando en su mente, sobre todo lo que había dicho sobre la verdadera vida de un mortifago. El quería escucharlo de su padre por que el no quería ser un esclavo y su padre ciertamente nunca sería esclavo de nadie. El quería ver a su papá.

Horas después Harry estaba de nuevo en Oclumencia, el mareo justo después de haber recibido la memoria del ataque de los Dementores Y A Dudley y a su tío Vernon que se dirigía a él con el puno en alto. Y luego la noticia de que había sido expulsado de Hogwarts.

El trató de tomar aire como Snape le había enseñado. Snape se veía preocupado. "Tu tío. Él se dirigió hacia ti con el puno en alto"

"Sí, pero no me pegó, él pensó que había hecho magia para lastimar a mi primo Dudley, pero yo use magia para defendernos de los Dementores que había enviado Umbrige."

"¿Potter, que sientes por ellos?" Snape preguntó.

Harry levantó los hombros. "No siento nada por ellos, ellos nunca se preocupan por mi , y yo no me preocupo por ellos."

"Si Voldemort y los mortifagos los encontrarán, y lo mataran a todos, ¿Cómo te sentirías?"

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron con alarma. "¿Por qué me estás preguntando eso? ¿Sabes que algo les va a pasar?, no puedo dejar que eso ocurra." Su corazón latía rápidamente.

"Calmate Potter." Snape le gritó. « Obviamente ellos sí te importan."

Harry se calmó. El pensamiento de Voldemort matándolos a todos hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo. Su tía, su tío y su primo eran después de todo los únicos familiares vivos que tenía. El no quería ser responsable de sus muertes.

"No estas bloqueándome para nada esta día. Tengo que terminar el último hechizo, aclara tu mente." Snape dijo impaciente.

"Estoy tratando." Harry respondió enojado.

Snape agitó su varita. "Prepárate." Y luego. "Legilimens."

La voz de Telawney hacía eco en la oficina de Dumbledore, Harry se veía devastado dándose cuanta de que él tendría que matar o morir en su última batalla contra Voldemort.

El calló al suelo tratando de respirar.

"Levántate, vamos a tratar de nuevo."

"No."

Snape se volteó por lo que Harry había dicho suavemente. El estaba sentado en el suelo. El se dio cuanta de que el chico no estaba siendo desafiante, sino que tal vez estaba cansado de no haber logrado nada.

Snape se sentó en el suelo junto a él. "Vamos ha hacer el ejercicio de respiración."

Los ojos verdes de Potter lentamente se abrieron y se encontraron la mirada del Profesor.

"Cierra los ojos, no pienses en nada, respira profundamente." El esperó hasta que Potter lo hizo. "Bien, ahora retenlo, y lentamente suéltalo, hazlo de nuevo."

Después de la última imagen, Harry se sintió mareado y descorazonado. Sí Voldemort se metía en su cabeza, lo sabría todo.

"¿Has tenido malos sueños?" Snape preguntó suavemente.

"No, he estado haciendo lo ejercicios de respiración y tratado de no pensar en nada."

"Bien, Ahora dime como te sientes acerca de la profecía."

"¿Por qué sucedió eso?, Primero tenía las imágenes de los Dursley y de repente el recuerdo de la profesora." Harry lo miró de nuevo con preocupación en sus ojos.

"Yo estaba controlando las imágenes. Los que son expertos en Legilimens pueden dirigir los pensamientos de sus victimas hacia ciertos eventos de su vida. Yo no controle la última. Pensé en dejar a tu subconsciente dirigirme a lo que más ocupa tus pensamientos."

"Nunca he querido matar, pero no dejaré que nadie lastime a mis amigos y a los que quiere." El se detuvó, una expresión de dolor cruzó su rostro. "No pude detener la muerte de Sirius, pero no creo poder vivir sí alguien más muere por mi culpa. De cualquier manera no me importaría si Voldemort me matara, así podría ver a mis padres y a Sirius."

El corazón de Snape latía dolorosamente. "No crees que a tus padres y a Sirius les gustaría que vivieras más tiempo?, Tu eres demasiado joven como para cruzar el velo."

Potter lo miró. "¿Quieres decir joven como lo era Cedric?"

La mirada oscura Snape se ensombreció. "Si" El suspiró. "Estas cansado, mañana es el viaje a Hogsmeade. Terminamos por hoy, y habláremos en tu siguiente castigo, pienso que tenemos que discutir algunas cosas antes de que continuemos. Sigue aclarando tu mente y haciendo los ejercicios de respiración."

Harry se levantó.

"Potter, se que tienes una gran carga sobre tus hombros, pero mañana no pienses en eso. Diviértete." Dijo Snape de manera inusual.

Harry miró a los oscuros ojos de Snape y suavemente le sonrió.

Una expresión que podía haberse interpretado como una sonrisa cruzo el rostro de Snape.


	35. El Lado Oscuro de la Luna

**CAPITULO 35.- EL LADO OSCURO DE LA LUNA.**

Después de haber visto las cosas nuevas en Zonko, Hermione, Ron y Harry dejaron a Ginny, Neville y a Luna prometiéndoles que se vería en un rato a las Tres Escobas. Grandes copos de nieve había comenzado a caer en la mañana y las calles ahora se veían blancas, cubiertas de nieve mientras se dirigían a Honeydukes.

"Oh, esto es genial, me inspira para hacer mis compras de Navidad." Exclamó Hermione mientras agarraba nieve en su mano. Harry y Ron voltearon uno al otro sorprendidos.

Hermione suspiró cuando los vio a ellos, y con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro se agachó y agarró más nieve con las dos manos y se las aventó a las cara. Ella empezó a reír mientras ellos aventaron nieve y comenzaron a defenderse.

Draco temblaba visiblemente mientras el esperaba en la parte de atrás de la casa de los Gritos. El se sentía enfermo, como sí acabara de hacer algo verdaderamente malo. El se quedó ahí deseando haber ido a la conferencia de pociones con Snape.

"Hola Draco." Dijo la voz de Lucius.

Draco saltó cuando de repente su padre apareció enfrente de él. " Hola Padre." Los dos se quedaron mirando uno al otro por un momento. Draco noto que a pesar de haber estado en Azkaban, el se veía igual que siempre. Alto, arrogante, con largo cabello rubio y platinado, con su mirada de acero.

"Así que, Draco, dime, que has logrado mientras no he estado; aparte de lastimarte gracias a Potter durante el partido de Quidditch" dijo con voz fría.

Draco tembló bajo su capa de nuevo. "Soy el mejor en la clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscura, y en Pociones."

"Ya veo, y supongo que Granger es la mejor en todo lo demás."

Draco pasó saliva. "Si, pero yo resé el mejor para cuando termine el año escolar."

"Eso espero Draco, El Señor Oscuro no sólo quiere que sus mortifagos sean fuertes, el también quiere que sean inteligentes. Sí te gradúas siendo el mejor, él estará muy impresionado y por supuesto yo también lo estaré. Le he dicho lo maravilloso que eres como heredero de los Malfoy y como ayudaste a Umbrige el año pasado. El admira tu lealtad hacia el Lado Oscuro. Llegarás muy lejos Draco, talvez más lejos de lo que yo he llegado."

Draco miró a la nieve por un momento. "¿Eso te haría sentir orgulloso de mi?" El dijo cautelosamente.

"Mucho" Lucius le sonrió.

Draco también le sonrió. "¿Cómo es ser un mortifago?" Había un tono de incertidumbre en su voz.

Lucius sonrió de nuevo. "No hay honor más grande que ser un mortifago. El poder que se tiene es supremo, y sólo es superado por el poder del Señor Oscuro. Ese poder junto con la fortuna de los Malfoy, nos hace casi indetenibles."

"Pero te mandaron a Azkaban. ¿Por qué no te rescató el Señor Oscuro?"

Los ojos de Lucius se entrecerraron. "¡Nunca te atrevas a cuestionar al Señor Oscuro!, Él tenía sus razones para no hacerlo, pero él nunca decepciona a sus fieles seguidores."

Draco preguntó como no queriendo. "¿Tienes que hacer todo lo que él te dice?"

Lucius no respondió por un momento, luego se dirigió a Draco y lo agarró bruscamente de la barbilla, forzándolo para que lo mirara a los ojos. "¿Por qué estás haciendo esa clase de preguntas?, ¿Quién te esta metiendo ideas en la cabeza?"

"Nadie, sólo pregunto." Draco levantó los hombros.

Lucius lo soltó con una mirada de sospecha. "Mas te vale que no estés pensando en no ser un mortifago. Te he preparado para eso desde el día en que naciste."

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Draco. "No, es sólo que quiero saber más."

"Serás tan leal al Señor Oscuro de la misma manera en que lo eres a la familia Malfoy."

"¿Qué clase de trabajos debes hacer para el Señor Oscuro." Draco preguntó.

"Torturar muggles, sangre sucias, y a los amantes de los muggles." Lucius sonrío malvadamente.

"Pero entonces, ¿No sólo eres un esclavo del Señor Oscuro?,¿Dónde esta el poder en eso?" El preguntó con miedo a la respuesta.

Lucius hizo una mueca, "¿Así que es verdad?, No lo creí cuando Crabbe y Goyle me dijeron que sus hijos te habían visto en los brazos de la sangre sucia Granger. Sólo una sangre sucia pudo haberte metido esas ideas en la cabeza." Fuertemente el aventó a Draco, este se estrelló con fuerza en un árbol. Se rompió la mandíbula por el golpe y comenzó a sentir un horrible dolor mientras le comenzó a salir sangre de la boca.

Lucius lo miró y dijo cortantemente. "¿Qué acaso no recuerdas lo que he enseñado todos estos años?, los Malfoy no se juntan con los sangre sucias y toda esa clase de personas, me estoy empezando a preguntar, sí necesitas un recordatorio."

Draco rápidamente sacudió la cabeza y se quejó del dolor cuando intentó limpiar la sangre de su cara.

"Prepárate para tomar la marca oscura."

Draco se levantó temblando enfrente de él. "¿Por que siempre tienes que golpearme, por que simplemente no puedes hablar conmigo?"

Una expresión oscura cruzó la cara de Lucius. "Como jefe de la familia Malfoy, yo espero lealtad y obediencia son pregunta alguna. Y como al parecer tienes problemas aprendiendo eso de mí, no quiero ni imaginarme cuando el Señor Oscuro te lo enseñe; aparentemente he sido muy blando contigo Draco." Dijo con voz fría.

Los ojos de Draco lo miraron desafiantes. "Tal vez ya no quiero ser un mortifago."

La respuesta de Lucius fue instantánea. Su bastón se dirigió a Draco quien levantó su mano derecha para protegerse. El sintió que su muñeca se rompía cuando lo golpeó el bastón. Gritando de dolor se agarró con la mano izquierda su muñeca rota. El bastón esta vez lo golpeó en el pecho, sintiendo que se le rompía una costilla, el calló de rodillas haciendo una mueca de dolor y tratando de respirar.

Con los ojos llorosos el miró a su padre y dijo. "Desearía que no fueras mi padre, no sabes cuanto quisiera que el Profesor Snape fuera mi padre."

El enojo llenó los ojos de Lucius, y levantó el bastón, este golpeo a Draco entre los hombros tirandolo bruscamente al suelo. El bastón siguió golpeándolo en la espalda pero a Draco ya no le importaba. El no rogaría piedad esta vez, y tampoco le daría ningún signo de que lo había golpeado hasta la sumisión. Sus lágrimas mojaron las rocas sobre las cuales estaba tirado, pero su cabello le cubría la cara de manera que su padre no lo podía ver llorar. Por buena suerte la oscuridad pronto se apoderó de él .

Lucius siguió golpeando a su hijo hasta que unas voces disiparon su enojo. Alguien se aproximaba. Un pequeño sentimiento de miedo llenó a Lucius. Draco estaba demasiado quieto. El Señor Oscuro estaría muy enojado sí uno de sus futuros mortifagos muriera inesperadamente. El volteó a Draco y trato de encontrarle pulso.

Con alivio se dio cuanta de que podía sentir un débil pulso. Él se dio cuanta de las lágrimas en la cara de Draco. Niño tonto, el castigo hubiera sido menor sí no lo hubiera desafiado de esa manera. Tal vez esta lección sí la recordaría.

El escuchó gritos en la villa y sonrió. Se aparecería y se divertiría un poco, De quien quiera que fueran las voces que se aproximaban, sin duda encontrarían a Draco y lo curarían. Luego el desapareció dejando al chico inconsciente y sangrando en la nieve.


	36. El Lado Oscuro de la LunaParte 2

Bueno, como ya se habrán dado cuenta ya les he mandado más capítulos, creo que son diez, bueno, siento mucho no poder haber subido los capitulos anteriormente, pero con la Navidad, el Año Nuevo, la familia, los amigos y todas esas cosas no tuve tiempo. Y bueno, les quiero desear el mejor de los años y que todos cumplan con todos sus deseos y proyectos para este 2005. Sólo quiero decirle que para algunos esta época ha sido de diversión, de visitas a la familia, de amor etc, pero desafortunadamente para las personas que sufrieron el desastre causado por el maremoto en Asia eso no fue posible, así que me gustaría que todos ustedes se pusieran en contacto con las autoridades de su localidad para ver en que pueden ayudar, ya sea mandando dinero, medicinas, que se yo, para ayudar a esta gente que la ha estado pasando muy mal y que lo ha perdido todo, bueno, les deseo lo mejor hasta la próxima, gracias.

**Capitulo 36.- El Lado Oscuro de La Luna Parte 2.**

Después de la pelea de nieve, la cual terminó dejando a Harry, Ron Y Hermione bastante mojados y con frío pero aun así riendo, ellos se dirigieron a Honeydukes y trataron de calentarse tomando chocolate caliente con crema batida y pedacitos de nuez.

Mientras tomaban su chocolate caliente. Hermione miró a Harry y notó en los ojos verde de Harry una chispa de alegría que no veía desde el último partido de Quidditch. Él y Ron estaban hablando de la pelea de nieve y de cómo ellos la llenaron de nieve en venganza por que ella los había atacado primero. Ella sonrió de felicidad, se sentía tan bien como en los viejos tiempos.

Harry se frotó las manos entumidas y las apretó al chocolate caliente. El estaba feliz de que todos hubieran venido a la visita a Hogsmeade ese día. Por unos momentos él había dejado de pensar en Sirus, pero se consoló sabiendo que Sirius hubiera querido que se divirtiera, aun así lo extrañaba y deseaba que estuviera ahí con ellos.

"Creo que deberíamos..." Las palabras de Ron fueron interrumpidas por los gritos que venía de afuera de la tienda.

Ellos saltaron de sus sillas y vieron por la ventana. Antes de que pudieran ver algo Harry cayó de rodillas sintiendo el frío helado y el sentimiento de desesperanza que sólo podía traer consigo un Dementor. Ron y Hermione se paralizaron al ver que por lo menos habían 50 Dementores en la plaza. Ellos rápidamente recogieron a Harry del suelo.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Ron preguntó mirando a todos lados desesperadamente.

"Salgamos por la puerta trasera, rápido" Dijo Hermione. Y mientras ellos se dirigían a la puerta trasera, con cuidado que nadie los escuchara. Hermione dijo. "No es seguro aquí, especialmente para Harry, vamos a la casa de los gritos; estoy segura de que los dementores no llegarán ahí, hay una cabaña cerca de la casa, podemos quedarnos ahí hasta que todo acabe."

Harry ya recobrando fuerzas dijo. "Podría usar el Patronus."

"No, también deben de haber mortifagos esperando encontrarte para llevarte con quien tu sabes" dijo Ron.

Los tres se apuraron a salir y caminaron por la nieve hasta llegar a la casa de los gritos.

"Vamos, la cabaña esta por aquí" Hermione los dirigió. Ella de repente se detuvo mirando aterrorizada al suelo.

Tirado en el suelo y cubierto de nieve se encontraba un cuerpo. Ellos reconocieron la capa negra y el emblema que pertenecía a un estudiante de Hogwarts.

Harry se arrodilló y le quitó la nieve de la cara al estudiante. Inhalando con sorpresa reconoció a Malfoy.

"Alguien lo atacó" dijo Hermione con pánico evidente en su voz.

La cara de Draco estaba llena de sangre seca y tenía un horrible moretón de color azul o verde en su mandíbula.

Hermione cuidadosamente le tocó el pecho. "Tiene varias costillas rotas."

"Su mano no se ve muy bien que digamos." Ron dijo apuntado al extraño ángulo que tenía en la muñeca.

"Tenemos que llevarlo a la cabaña. Harry, tómalo por debajo de los hombros y que Ron lo agarré de las piernas." Ellos lo cargaron lentamente siguiendo a Hermione que se metió al bosque llegando a una pequeña cabaña cubierta de nieve.

Diciendo rápidamente. "Alohomora." Ella abrió la puerta y los dejó entrar. Ahí había una vieja cama de fierro donde ellos acostaron con cuidado a Malfoy. Hermione con un movimiento de su varita hizo que apareciera fuego en la chimenea de piedra.

"El esta muy lastimado, necesitamos la ayuda de un profesor. Harry, tu eres al que más le afectan los dementores así que te quedarás aquí. Ron y Yo iremos al pueblo. Veré sí puedo encontrar algo para curarlo y Ron ira a buscar a un maestro. Creo que Madam Promfrey siempre va a las Tres Escobas, tal vez puedas encontrarla ahí. El Profesor Snape también sería bueno, tal vez tenga una poción sanadora que podamos usar."

El miedo entró en el corazón de Harry. "No, no pueden conjurar un Patronus para defenderse de los dementores, ustedes todavía no saben como hacer eso."

"Harry, no tenemos tiempo para discutir, Malfoy apenas sí respira, el podría morir. Necesitamos conseguir ayuda. Vamonos Ron." Ella gritó las ordenes y agarrando a Ron del Brazo, se lo llevo de la cabaña cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Harry se dirigió a Malfoy, Hermione tenía razón, el apenas si respiraba, El tono de su piel era pálido y gris y esta también estaba fría al contacto. Él buscó en la cabaña algunas cobijas y cubrió a Malfoy con ellas.

Después de un rato, Malfoy se quejó y pareció recuperar la conciencia, Sus ojos se abrieron y trató de sentarse.

Su visión era borrosa. Cada parte de su ser le dolía. ¿Qué había pasado?, luego las memorias le regresaron. El se quejó lastimeramente por la memoria de la ira de su padre.

Un brazo lo rodeo y lo ayudó a sentarse. El se sintió mareado, ya que su estómago comenzaba a revolverse por toda la sangre que había tragado. Alguien puso un bote enfrente de él, y débilmente vomito adentro de este. El dolor lo llenó ya que sus costillas lo lastimaban por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, tenía un dolor intenso en el pecho y apenas podía respirar. Él sintió que comenzaba a sudar frío y comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente.

Alguien lo agarró con los dos brazos. Él trató de apoyarse en el brazo que lo rodeaba intentando aguantar el dolor que lo recorría.

Malfoy estaba temblando violentamente, mientras Harry lo agarraba y limpiaba con la varita el bote en el que había vomitado.

El no envidiaba lo que Malfoy estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Él trató de que se acostará de nuevo pero Malfoy se soltó y agarró el bote de nuevo. El vomitó a través y Harry pensó que era por el susto y por el dolor de sus heridas. "Tranquilo Malfoy, solo trata de respirar. Toma aire, retenlo y suéltalo lentamente, eso te hará sentir mejor."

Draco reconoció la voz, empezó a aguantarse de llorar; no podía creer que su padre lo hubiera dejado tirado y sangrando, además ¿Por qué de todas las personas que lo pudieron haber encontrado, tenía que haberlo encontrado Potter?Él lo miró con los ojos llorosos. Se volteó rápidamente antes de que empezara a llorar. El preferiría moría que a llorar enfrente de Potter.

Harry se dio cuanta de eso y sabía como se sentía, el mismo no quería llorar enfrente de Snape, y aun así Snape no se burlo de él.

"Esta bien Malfoy, no le diré a nadie." Pero Malfoy no comenzó a llorar. El sonido de su respiración asustó a Harry. Era entrecortada y sonaba como sí estuviera bajo el agua. El cuidadosamente lo acostó en la cama, Malfoy se quejó de dolor.

"¿Qué te pasa, que te duele?" Harry sabia que esa era una pregunta estúpida pues al parecer todo le dolía.

Malfoy no contesto y sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras su respiración se escuchaba más mal. Harry con cuidado soltó la mano con la que lo tenía agarrado de la espalda. Su corazón dio un saltó cuando vio la mano manchada de sangre.

"Estas sangrando, tienes más heridas. Él lo volteó un poco, Malfoy débilmente trató de detenerlo y murmuró con desesperación. "No"

Draco no quería que Potter le viera la espalda. A pesar de que en su mente sabía que Potter no tenía idea de los que había pasado, aun así él se sentía muy humillado por lo que Lucius le había hecho, no quería que nadie lo viera.

"Shh, estas sangrando, tengo que encontrar la herida."

El amablemente le quitó la capa y le levantó la camisa. El se paralizó, su estómago se revolvió cuando vio tanta sangre. La espalda de Malfoy estaba cubierta de rasguños rojos e inflamados que terminaban en profundas cortadas en su piel.

"¿Quién te hizo esto?" Harry susurró. Él trató de acostar a Malfoy boca abajo, pero el grito de dolor y el esfuerzo por respirar del otro chico, lo hizo darse cuanta de que mejor lo debía dejar acostado de lado. La presión de sus costillas ara muy dolorosa. Lo acostó de lado nuevamente, el se dio cuanta de que los ojos grises estaban abiertos aunque desenfocados. El se arrodilla enfrente de Malfoy, "Te voy a limpiar las heridas lo mejor que pueda, Ron y Hermione fueron por ayuda. Ellas tratarán de encontrar a Madam Promfrey y al Profesor Snape, Ellos regresaran pronto, tienes que esperar."

Los ojos de Draco se cerraron y trató de hablar, pero no lo logró. A la mención del Profesor Snape su garganta se cerró dolorosamente. Él quería tan desesperadamente a Snape, aunque el sabía que estaría muy decepcionado de el. Se sentía muy avergonzado, pero sabía que Snape no lo abandonaría.

Harry le tocó el hombro. "V amos Malfoy, aguanta, sé que tu puedes. Todavía tienes este año y el que sigue para hacer mi vida miserable en la manera que tu sólo puedes."

Con esto dicho los ojos grises de Draco se abrieron de nuevo y miro por un momento a los ojos verdes de Harry.

Draco trató de hablar de nuevo. El quería decirle a Potter donde podía encontrar al Profesor Snape, pero su mandíbula le dolía tanto que apenas sí podía abrir la boca.

Harry se veía preocupado y le dijo tratando de calmarlo. "Sólo hazlo despacio. ¿Quieres que te traiga papel y lápiz? ¿Puedes tratar de escribir con tu mano izquierda?"

Draco asintió débilmente. Harry lo ayudo lentamente a sentarse de nuevo mientras veía como la mano temblorosa de Draco trataba de escribir lo que quería decir. El logro escribir. "Snape" y "Poción." Pero la última palabra terminó en un rayón ya que se le resbaló la pluma de la mano, los ojos de Draco se cerraron de frustración y Potter lo acostó de lado de nuevo.

"Deja descansar tu mano por un momento, luego trata otra vez."

El corazón de Harry latía rápidamente. Él tenía miedo. Malfoy estaba cada vez más débil. A pesar de que eran enemigos, el ciertamente no quería ver a Malfoy morir de esa manera. En silencio el deseo que Ron Y Hermione regresaran rápidamente con Madam Pomfrey o con Snape. Lo recorrió un escalofío cuando pensó en los dementores y él los mortifagos que estaban afuera. ¿Qué tal que nunca regresaban? Él sacudió la cabeza, no podía pensar en eso ahora, él tenía que concertarse en Malfoy.

Él agarró un tazón y calentó agua, tomó un trapo suave, y con su varita hizo desaparecer la camisa y la capa de Draco. Lo cubrió con una cobija de la parte de enfrente para mantenerlo caliente mientras le limpiaba la sangre lo mejor que podía.

Draco fervientemente esperaba quedar inconsciente de nuevo ya que el dolor era insoportable. El no podía dejar de quejarse.

La mano de Harry le tocó el hombro. "Siento mucho que es este lastimando más, ya casi termino."

El estómago de Draco se revolvió y con un gritó de dolor trató de sentarse, los brazos de Potter lo tomaron e instantáneamente puso el bote enfrente de él. Pero ya no había nada que pudiera vomitar aun así su estómago seguía revolviéndose.

Con un quejido que le rompería el corazón a cualquiera Malfoy se dejó caer exhausto sobre Harry.

Justo en ese momento se escucho ."Alohomora." y Hermione entró por la puerta.

Harry suspiró de alivio. "Que bueno que estás bien, me alegre que hayas regresado."

Hermione miró preocupada a Malfoy. "No pude encontrar a Snape o a Madam Pomfrey, espero que Ron haya tenido más suerte. Encontré unas cuantas cosas para hacer pociones que le pueden ayudar. Los dementores y los mortifagos se han ido pero escuche que mataron a dos personas. No pude encontrar a Ginny a Luna o a Neville, espero que estén bien."

Harry acostó a Draco de lado. "Voy a ver si puedo encontrar a Snape, Malfoy trató de decirme algo acerca de Snape, algo sobre y Snape y Pociones, tal vez es alguna tienda de pociones o algo a lo que nunca hemos puesto atención."

Los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron. "La conferencia de pociones, por que no pensé en eso." El otro año hubo una en el Pentagrama Dorado, se supone que iba ha haber otra este fin de semana, talvez él todavía este ahí.

Harry se dirigió a la puerta. "Yo voy, los dementores y los mortifagos se han ido, y tu eres definitivamente mejor haciendo pociones. El esta muy mal, sigue vomitando, talvez puedas hacer algo para su estómago y algo para el dolor."

Ella miró a la pálida forma de Draco, el se veía tan solo y vulnerable.


	37. El Lado Oscuro de la LunaParte 3

**Capitulo 37. - El Lado Oscuro de La Luna Parte 3.**

"La golpiza que le dieron es pero de lo que pensamos." Harry dijo en voz muy baja. Hermione miró a Harry este se veía cansado. "Revisa su espalda, yo se la limpié pero tal vez tu puedas ponerle algo para que sane o para que no le duela tanto." Con esas palabras suavemente dichas él se fue.

Lo primero que hizo HerMIONE FUE PONERLE UNA BOLSA CALIENTE AL CUERPO DE DRACO.

"Esto te ayudará a sentirte mejor hasta que termine las pociones." Ella le susurró. El se veía muy pálido, su claro cabello estaba desordenado. Su mandíbula estaba tomando un horrible color azul oscuro. Ella estaba confundida de lo joven e infantil que se veía sin que su cruel sonrisa le cruzara el rostro. Su respiración era apenas audible y era muy lenta, Preocupada le acarició la frente, él estaba muy frío. Ella se levantó y suavemente le cubrió con la cobija notando que Harry le había quitado la camisa y la capa. Ella se asustó y se cubrió la boca con una mano, cuando alcanzó a verle la espalda; parecía como sí un animal salvaje lo hubiera atacado. Ella sintió un escalofrío al pensar en lo mucho que le debió de haber dolido. Se preguntó si los mortifagos le había hecho eso, tal vez fue alguna clase de venganza por algo que había hecho Lucius. Draco tenía enemigos en la escuela, pero ella no podía imaginar a otro estudiante lastimándolo de esa manera, no siquiera Ron, y eso que Ron realmente lo detestaba.

Ella gentilmente lo volvió a cobijar e inmediatamente empezó a hacer las pociones. Justo antes de que ella terminara se escuchó. "Alhojomora." Y la puerta se abrió. Ron y el Profesor Lupin entraron.

"¿Cómo esta?" Lupin dijo acercándose a Draco.

"Él está muy mal. No puede respirar y Harry me dijo que estaba vomitando mucho."

Lupin empezó a examinar las heridas de Draco, mientras Ron se dirigió a ayudar a Hermione. "¿Qué paso en la Villa, sabes a quienes mataron?"

Ron asintió y pasó saliva. "Padma y Colin, no sé los detalles, pero creo que trataron de ayudar a los dueños de una tienda que eran hijos de muggles y los mortifagos los mataron con el hechizo asesino."

Hermione tembló visiblemente, ella se sintió mal del estómago y comenzó a llorar. La guerra apenas estaba comenzando y dos estudiante ya había perdido la vida. Ron se veía muy triste, él una vez había salido con Padma, ella se tomó un momento para abrazarlo fuertemente. Él suspiró.

"¿Hace cuanto que esta inconsciente?" Lupin preguntó mientras escuchaba el corazón de Draco.

Hermione soltó a Ron."La verdad no lo sé. Harry lo tenía en sus brazos cuando entre, creo que vomitó y luego se desmayó."

Lupin se veía muy preocupado. "Creo que tiene un pulmón colapsado, y el otro tampoco esta bien. Su condición es muy grave. Necesitamos al Profesor Snape."

"Ahora que no hay peligro, ¿No podemos regresar a Hogwarts y dejar que Madam Pomfrey lo cure?" Ron sugirió.

"Me temo que Madam Pomfrey tuvo una enfermedad en su familia, ella no regresará hasta dentro de unas semanas. El Profesor Snape la esta cubriendo."

"Harry fue a buscarlo."

"Sí no regresa pronto necesitaremos traer a Dumbledore, él será capaz de ayudar, aunque con lo que pasó el día de hoy, estará muy ocupado."

Draco se quejó cuando le regresó la conciencia.

"Trae la poción Hermione, creo que él la va a necesitar"

Draco escucho la suave voz, esta le era familiar pero no sabía quien era. Lentamente abrió los ojos y vio al Profesor Lupin enfrente de él.

Granger estaba a su lado. Ella LO VIÓ CON PREOCUPACIÓ es sus oscuros ojos. Draco volteó a otro lado no queriendo la atención de la sangre sucia, él ya había sufrido suficiente dolor por los de su clase. Lupin le puso la poción cerca de su boca. Draco sollozó. "No." Y trató de voltear la cabeza.

"Esta bien Draco, Hermione hizo la poción para tu estómago. ¿Creo que no quieres vomitar de nuevo verdad?" Lupin preguntó suavemente. El amablemente lo tomó de la barbilla.

El se quejó del dolor que de repente le recorrió la mandíbula mientras Lupin lo obligaba a tomar la poción por un lado de su boca. El tragó la poción quejándose cada momento.

Hermione los dejó y regresó con otra poción. Draco sacudió la cabeza. Las lágrimas le llenaron los ojos cuando Lupin Nuevamente lo forzó para que tomara otra poción. El se sentía indefenso, odiaba que ese zarrapastroso de Lupin lo obligara a tomar una poción que no quería.

Lupin se levantó cuando Hermione se sentó a su lado. "Esa fue para el dolor. En unos cuantos minutos el dolor de tus heridas va a disminuir."

Un suave sollozo salió de los labios de Draco mientras ponía su cara contra la almohada. El sentía que cada vez estaba más débil. Estaba muriendo rodeado de personas a los que siempre había considerado sus enemigos, sin importar lo mucho que cerrará los ojos, las lagrimas se le escapaban y ahora comenzaba a mojar la almohada. "No quiero morir." El sollozó sin darse cuenta de que lo dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Hermione lo escuchara. Cada vez que respiraba le quemaba como fuego y le dolía todo el cuerpo.

El corazón de ella se llenó de lástima, y abrazó a Draco con un solo brazo y con el otro tomó su mano. "No vamos a dejarte morir." Ella le susurró en el oído. Su cuerpo se tensó y ella sabía que esta haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar desesperadamente enfrente de ella.

Cuando Granger cubrió su mano, el la apretó desesperadamente esperando sentir algo de calor, alguien que estaba vivo. El sabía que ella en realidad nunca le importaría lo que le sucediera, es más, el no entendía como podría preocuparse después de todo lo que le había hecho, pero eso a el ya no le importaba: sí estos eran sus últimos momentos en la tierra, el simplemente quería pretender que alguien lo quería.

"¿Te acuerdas del día en la niebla?, ya te he visto llorar, no importa. No le diré a nadie, no te preocupes. No pongas todas tus fuerzas en no llorar, ponlas en aguantar hasta que llegue el Profesor Snape, no tardará mucho." Ella le dijo muy segura.

Ron miró la escena de cerca y trató de dirigirse a ellos. "Relájate Ron, el chico esta sufriendo mucho, el necesita que alguien lo consuele y lo calme, Hermione puede hacer eso."

Un desesperado sollozo salió de los labios de Draco y presiono la mano de ella más fuerte. Hermione bajo la cabeza tocando el rostro de él, y lo trajo hacia ella abrazándolo. "Shh. Draco, vas a estar bien, no te vamos a dejar morir." Calmado por las palabra de Hermione y por el hecho de que el dolor y las nauseas estaba disminuyendo. Draco se quedo dormido exhausto en los brazos de Hermione.

Ron confundido por las acciones de Hermione hacia Draco se dirigió hacía ella. Ya se que esta lastimado y sufriendo, pero el ha sido un desgraciado contigo todos estos años, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan amable con él."

"Sé que algo lo ha cambiado . Harry también lo sabe, Y aunque no fuera cierto, el esta gravemente herido, mira su espalda."

El a regañadientes movió la cobija, quedando pálido y sin aliento. "Demonios, ¿Quién le hizo esto?"

Hermione levantó los hombros. "¿Acaso no quería que alguien le diera una golpiza?"

Ron palideció aun ,más. "Bueno, sí, pero no de esta manera."

Harry corrió de regreso a la Villa. El llegó al Pentagrama Dorado pero cuando entró se dio cuenta de que estaba vacío. Luego corrió a las Tres Escobas, pero estaba cerrado. El golpeó la puerta frustrado.

"¿Potter!"

El se dio la vuelta y vio al Profesor Snape salir de un grupo de personas y se dirigió hacía él.

Casi sin aliento dijo. "Profesor"

Snape le dijo. "Lo siento Potter se que es horrible"

Harry entrecerró los ojos confundido. "¿Qué?"

Snape se veía confundido. Sus ojos oscuros lo miraron intensamente. "¿Por qué estás aquí? Ya deberías e haber regresado a Hogwarts con los otros estudiantes, ¿Acaso Moody y Tonks no te llevaron de regreso?"

Harry sacudió la cabeza. "No lo he visto, tienes que venir conmigo, Malfoy esta muy lastimado, Hermione esta tratando de ayudarlo, están en la cabaña cerca de la casa de los gritos."

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron de preocupación. "¿Qué le paso?"

"No lo sé, tal vez Lucius hizo algo para enojar a los mortifagos y ellos tomaron venganza con su hijo."

Snape palideció. ¿Lucius?, ¿Tal vez era posible que de alguna manera Draco haya contactado a Lucius?, "Dime donde es Potter."


	38. Desvaneciendose

**Capítulo 38.- Desvaneciéndose.**

Hermione se sentía ansiosa mientras Lupin volvía a examinar a Draco.

"¿Cómo está?, El pensaba que se estaba muriendo." Ella preguntó con miedo en su voz.

Ron miro al golpeado y sangrado cuerpo del chico que lo había molestado a él y a Harry desde el día en que su educación en Hogwarts había comenzado. Había veces en las cuales le hubiera encantado darle a Malfoy una buena golpiza. Especialmente cuando le decía sangre sucia a Hermione, y cuando molestaba a Harry sin consideración e insultaba a su madre. Pero verlo tan mal física y emocionalmente lo hacía sentirse enfermo. El odiaba admitirlo, pero en realidad sentía pena por Malfoy.

"Ya no podemos esperar más. Se esta desvaneciendo. Ahora tiene fiebre. Tengo un translador, vamos a tener que usarlo." Lupin se veía más cansado y preocupado de lo usual.

Justo en ese momento escucharon la voz de Harry. "Alohomora.". Él y el Profesor Snape entraron corriendo.

Los ojos oscuros de Snape se veían ansiosos y preocupados. "Remus, ¿Cómo esta?" El preguntó y se dirigió a Draco, su corazón se encogió de ver lo pálido que estaba.

Lupin sacudió la cabeza y respondió en voz baja. "Esta muy mal Severus". El sin querer le puso una mano en el hombro, "Necesita atención adecuada inmediatamente, si no es que ya es demasiado tarde."

Un escalofrío recorrió a Snape por las palabras de Lupin. Con una lastimera voz dijo. "¿Draco?. ¿Draco?" pero no hubo respuesta del chico que estaba inconsciente, Snape examino sus costillas, su muñeca y escucho su respiración.

"Sus pulmones parecen ser el problema más serio" El concluyó.

"Profesor, debe saber que le di la poción que nos enseño a hacer hace unas semanas, la que sirve para calmar y disminuir las nauseas por que Harry me dijo que había esta vomitando, también le di la poción para el dolor que nos enseño el otro año." Hermione explicó esperando haber hecho lo correcto.

Snape asintió como ausente. "Bien hecho, pero tengo que regresarlo a la escuela, ahí tengo pociones que puedo usar para sus heridas."

El se dirigió a cargarlo. Harry añadió. "Ten cuidado con su espalda, tampoco puede respirar cuando lo acuestan boca abajo." Snape le levantó la cobija para ver su espalda. El se asustó cuando vio las profundas heridas. Se dio cuenta de que el bastón con punta de cabeza de serpiente que tenía Lucius era lo que había causado las heridas. Su corazón se encogió profundamente.

"¿Profesor Snape?" dijo la voz preocupada de Potter.

El sacudió la cabeza, pestañeando rápidamente, tratando de pelear la ola de nauseas que lo inundaba por recordar amargas memorias y por ver la heridas de Draco.

El miró preocupado a Potter. "Ven aquí, lleva la poción que hizo Granger. Voy a usar mi translador para regresar a mi cuarto. Remus, tu lleva al de regreso al resto de lo chicos. " Lupin asintió. , volteando a ver a Ron y a Hermione.

Harry tomó las dos pociones. Snape gentilmente tomó el cuerpo lastimado de Draco y lo envolvió en las cobijas recargándolo contra su cuerpo, luego tomó el translador.

Harry sintió el jalón familiar del translador. En un segundo ya estaban en Hogwarts en los cuartos de Snape, los mismo donde lo había traído después del Samhain.

Snape acostó a Draco en su cama. El le quitó las cobijas y prendió el fuego de la chimenea con su varita. El trabajaba tan rápidamente que hizo que Harry titubeara antes de ofrecer su ayuda.

"Potter, puedes ir a la enfermería y a buscar una botella que tiene la poción para sanar huesos, La Profesora Sprout debe de estar ahí para ayudarte a encontrarla." Snape le dijo en tono de orden.

Harry asintió y corrió fuera del cuarto.

Mientras el se fue, Lupin llegó con Hermione y con Ron. Snape acababa de conjurar una cobija azul brillante que parecía estar hecha de hielo. "Una cobija congelante, buena idea Severus, eso ayudará a bajarle la fiebre."

Lupin se acercó a ayudarlo pero los ojos negro de Snape echaban chispas. "Yo puedo sólo con esto, todos ustedes váyanse ya." El replicó bruscamente.

"Severus el esta en peligro de muerte, y tu estas muy apegado a él, no puedes hacer esto tu sólo." Lupin dijo tratando de convencerlo.

Snape volteó con tal mirada de furia que Ron y Hermione dieron un paso atrás. Lupin sin embargo se quedó donde estaba. "Sí tienes oportunidad de salvarlo, vas a necesitar ayuda."

"Ya tengo ayuda, ¡váyanse!"

Lupin lo miró molesto, Snape simplemente se dirigió a Draco.

Lupin se encogió.. "Vamonos niños."

Hermione le lanzó una última mirada a Draco. El estaba muy pálido y su piel estaba cubierta por una delgada capa de sudor, su cabello lo tenía mojado y pegado a la cara. Ella cerró los ojos deseando en silenció. "Por Favor deja vivir a Draco." Ella sintió pena por el Profesor Snape, ella sabía que Draco siempre había sido su estudiante favorito, ella podía ver lo preocupado que estaba. Hermione a regañadientes se fue con los otros.

Harry regresó con la poción en su mano y se la dio a Snape quien estaba untando una poción espesa que olía raro en el pecho de Draco. "Potter, ayúdame a levantarlo."

Draco parecía una muñeca rota, Snape le trajo unas almohadas y se las puso detrás para pod4r sostenerlo. Luego tomó una vaso de la poción para poder curar huesos y lentamente se la dio a Draco murmurando un hechizo que hacía que el se la tomara.

Le vendó fuertemente las costillas y la muñeca y también le sostuvo la mandíbula mientras la poción comenzó a curar los hueso poniéndolos en su lugar indicado. Con la ayuda de Harry volteó a Draco de lado para ponerle otra poción para curar las heridas de su espalda. Estas inmediatamente dejaron de sangrar y se cerraron haciendo que no se vieran tan mal.

Snape lo acostó de nuevo y escuchó su respiración. Sin gustarle lo que oía, le dio otra poción. El corazón de Snape latía rápidamente ya que nada lo estaba ayudando a respirar mejor. Luego la realidad le dio un horrible golpe, se dio cuenta de que tal vez Draco nunca despertaría de esa golpiza.

El nunca sabría lo mucho que lo quería y que hubiera dado su vida para salvarlo.

A pesar de sus intentos, se le cerró la garganta y sintió una agonía que hace muchos años no sentía. Le tomó la mano a Draco mientras su otra mano le cubría el rostro. El de repente sintió la mano de Potter en su hombro y escucho también un preocupado susurro. "¿Profesor Snape?"

"¡Lárgate Potter!

"Pero Profesor." Harry trató de razonar con él.

"¡Lárgate!!, si no tuviera que pasar tanto tiempo enseñándote oclumencia, me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaban planeando los mortifagos y esto nunca hubiera ocurrido; Colin y Padma seguirían con nosotros."

Harry dio un paso atrás horrorizado. "¿Colin y Padma?" pregunto confundido.

La mirada furiosa de Snape se posó sobre él.

"Ellos están muertos, y Draco también podría estarlo muy pronto, ¡Ahora lárgate!"

Temblando y con los ojos verdes abiertos de la impresión, Harry se fue. Snape de alguna manera lo culpaba por todo lo que había pasado. ¿Acaso lo había interrumpido de sus deberes como espía por las lecciones de oclumencia?"

¿Eso quería decir que por su culpa Snape no se enteró de lo que iba a pasar en Hogsmeade ese día?. Colin, el pequeño y adorable Colin que siempre traía su cámara, Colin que siempre lo había visto como a un héroe. Cerró los ojos sintiéndose enfermo, le dolía el corazón; continuo caminando por el oscuro corredor. Estaba sucediendo de nuevo, más muertes por su culpa.

Snape pasó saliva. ¿Qué acababa de decir?, Él había culpado a Potter por todo aun cuando sabía que no era la culpa del muchacho, era su culpa. Él debió haber sido más duro con Draco, debió haberlo obligado a ir a la conferencia de pociones. El pensó en el pequeño bebe rubio que Lucius había puesto en sus brazos proclamándolo su heredero. Él era tan puro e inocente y Snape había sentido el impulso de proteger al pequeño. El había discutido con Lucius muchísimas veces por la manera tan brusca con la que le hablaba a Draco. El no se dio cuenta de lo malo que podía llegar a ser Lucius con su hijo hasta que él cumplió once años. Aun así él pensó que Draco no sería tan tonto como para hacer enojar en serio a su padre, pero las excusar que daba Lucius para castigarlo eran completamente inaceptables, como en la última pesadilla de Draco.

¿Se había encontrado con Lucius por accidente, o Lucius de alguna manera lo había contactado? , ¿Tal ves Draco había buscado a Lucius a propósito con la falsa esperanza de que el tiempo que pasó en Azkaban lo había cambiado?, Tal vez nunca lo sabría.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, él sintió que se le salían las lágrimas mientras acariciaba el cabello de Draco, dándole aliento para que sobreviviera.


	39. El Consuelo de Un Mago

**Capitulo 39.- El Consuelo de Un Mago. **

"¿Harry?" Ron lo llamo cuando Harry paso junto a él sin hacerle caso.

El se detuvo. Ron se dirigió a él mientras Harry miraba fijamente al suelo. Obviamente estaba muy preocupado, como todos lo estaban

"¿Cómo esta Malfoy?"

"Aguantando." Dijo Harry bruscamente.

Ron se acercó para tocar uno de sus hombros.

Ron pasó saliva. "¿Escuchaste lo que pasó con Padma y Colin?" Él peguntó dolido.

Harry asintió y miró a Ron con los ojos llenos de pena. Ron sabía que esa era la mirada de Harry cada vez que alguien mencionaba a Sirius.

Harry tembló y miró a otro lado. Ron no estaba seguro de que hacer. Todos los estudiantes estaban tristes por las dos muertes, bueno, casi todos, había algunos Slytherins que no lo estaban, Harry se veía devastado. Ron se preguntó sí todo eso lo había hecho acordarse de la muerte de Sirius.

"¿Harry, que pasa?"

Los ojos verdes de Harry se llenaron de enojo. "¡Es mi culpa!, no pude mejorar en oclumencia y Snape perdió el tiempo conmigo y no pudo espiar a los mortifagos, no pudo detener lo que pasó en Hogsmeade." Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

Ron lo miró sorprendido. "Oh, Harry, no es tu culpa. Vamos, suenas como sí estuvieras loco."

Harry tomo aire. "Snape no piensa eso, él piensa que fue mi culpa."

Ron renegó. "¿Snape?, a quien le importa lo que piense Snape, yo no confío en él."

"Él tiene la razón." Harry cerró los ojos.

Ron lo agarró de los hombros y lo sacudió violentamente. "Ya cállate, Snape esta molesto por que su precioso y adorado Malfoy esta lastimado, corrió a Lupin también, y él sólo quería ayudar."

Harry se cubrió la cara con las manos. Ron dejó de sacudirlo y lo abrazó como sí fuera su hermano, dándole suaves palmadas en la espalda. El cuerpo de Harry tembló de repente mientas un sollozo se le escapaba.

Hermione apareció detrás de la esquina. "Oh Dios, estaba buscando..." Ella se detuvó al final de la oración mirándolos.

Ella abrió la boca y dijo. "Draco, quiero decir, él no esta..."

"No." Ron dijo. "Malfoy no está muerto, pero Snape culpó a Harry por todo lo que pasó."

Harry se soltó de Ron y se sentó en el suelo limpiando su rostro. Ron y Hermione se sentaron a su lado.

"Harry, no puedes hacer caso de lo que diga Snape, él esta muy mal por lo que le pasó a Malfoy, él dice y hace cosas que no son racionales."

Lloroso Harry preguntó. "¿Cómo murieron Padma y Colin.?"

"Los mortifagos les lanzaron el hechizo asesino." Hermione murmuró con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Harry.

"Por favor, no te culpes, eso no tiene que ver nada contigo, tu no pudiste haber prevenido eso." El corazón de ella dolía al ver los ojos de Harry llenos de dolor. Sollozando ella lo abrazó.

Harry la abrazó fuertemente, sus propias lagrimas derramándose. Nunca se había permitido llorar enfrente ellos, pero esa vez no lo podía detener. Los brazos de Ron rodearon a los dos.

"¿Harry?" Todos voltearon para encontrar a Dumbledore quien se veía muy serio. Ellos limpiaron sus ojos. "Harry, ven a mi oficina por favor."

Harry se quedó en el piso sintiéndose muy miserable como para moverse. "Profesor Dumbledore, Draco..."

Dumbledore lo detuvo. "El profesor Lupin me explicó lo que ocurrió. Vendrías conmigo por favor." El le tendió una mano.

Pasando saliva con dificultad y pestañeando rápido, Harry lo miró y lo tomó de la mano.

Dumbledore lo ayudó a que se levantara, y luego con una agilidad bastante considerable para un hombre de su edad, el se dirigió a su oficina. Harry sintió un creciente sentimiento de miedo mientras lo seguí. ¿Acaso Dumbledore también lo culpaba?

Cuando llegaron a la oficina. Dumbledore le pidió a Harry que se sentara.

"Quiero que me digas todo lo que pasó hoy."

"Lo siento." Fue todo lo que Harry dijo con un tono de voz oprimido.

Dumbledore lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Y por que lo sientes Harry?"

"Es mi culpa, sí hubiera aprendido oclumencia más rápido entonces Snape pudo haberse enfocado en ser un espía y pudo haber prevenido la muerte de Padma y Colin y también lo que ocurrió hoy."

Dumbledore sacudió la cabeza. "Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo aprendiendo oclumencia más rápido. ¿Cómo puede ser tu culpa?"

"El Profesor Snape." El cerró los ojos por un momento y bajó la cabeza.

"¿El Profesor Snape te culpó?, ¿El en realidad te dijo que era tu culpa?" El anciano mago preguntó sin poder creerlo.

Harry asintió miserablemente.

"Harry, escúchame. Es importante. Esto no fue tu culpa. De ninguna manera lo es. Voldemort decidió dar una pequeña demostración con algunos de sus mortigagos. Y también quería demostrar que los dementores están bajo su control. Desafortunadamente dos estudiantes se cruzaron en su camino y como fueron estudiantes de Hogwarts los que fueron asesinados creo que esto no fue otra cosa más que un mensaje directo para mí. Sí hay algún responsable de todo esto entonces ese soy yo."

El se detuvo tomando aire para calmarse. "Tu debes recordar que el profesor Snape es muy cercano a Malfoy y ver a Draco al borde de la muerte lo ha afectado mucho. Debo decir que debería pensar más en lo que dice antes de gritarle a las personas.

Dumbledore se sentó junto a Harry. "Se que todavía estas muy enojado conmigo por ocultarte varias cosas. Yo me arrepiento profundamente por ello. Por eso quería hablar contigo y decirte que lo que pasó hoy fue entre Voldemort y Yo. Nada se esto es tu culpa. Lo que pasó hoy es un claro mensaje de que necesitas continuar con tus lecciones de Oclumencia lo más rápido posible antes de que Voldemort intente mecerse en tu cabeza de nuevo. Hablaré con el Profesor Snape y voy a ayudar a Draco."

Harry sacudió la cabeza. "El no dejará a Draco, y tampoco va a querer enseñarme oclumencia de nuevo."

Dumbledore se recargó en la silla contemplando a Harry. El estaba pálido y se veía cansado y era obvio que lo que ocurrió en Hogsmeade lo había afectado. La memoria de la muerte de Sirius debió de haber regresado.

El se preguntó sí Harry dejaría que lo consolara. El sabía que al final del año escolar Harry no lo hubiera dejado, ya que el estaba demasiado lastimado, y también se sentía traicionado. El ciertamente no podía culparlo por sentirse de esa manera.

El chico se quedó sentado viendo al suelo, sus ojos estaban vacíos. Dumbledore lo rodeó con un brazo. "¿Harry?"

Los ojos verdes lo miraron con una mezcla de emociones, un poco de enojo, tristeza, desesperación, y volvió a mirar al suelo. "Ven aquí" Dumbledore dijo suavemente extendiendo su otro brazo invitándolo a que se acercara más para abrazarlo.

Por un segundo Harry se veía aprensivo, el todavía se sentía confundido acerca de Dumbledore, todavía lo culpaba parcialmente por la muerte de Sirius, pero él sabía que Dumbledore no lo había hecho a propósito, Dumbledore había cometido errores, Dumbledore se preocupada por el aun sí sólo fuera por la profecía.

El se dejó caer en el tibio abrazo. Dumbledore le acariciaba la espalda con una mano y con la otra le acariciaba el cabello. "Me sentí muy mal el otro año escolar por tener que decirte de la profecía y por no haber podido consolarte por la muerte de Sirius. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme y que entiendas que lo último que querría era causarte dolor."

Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lagrimas al oír las palabras del director. El lo rodeo con los brazos y lo apretó más fuerte contra su túnica dejando salir un grito de desesperanza que lo llenaba.

Cuando los hombros de Harry comenzaron a sacudirse, Dumbledore lo abrazó más fuerte. "Lo siento Harry." EL SUSURRÓ.

Harry Perdió el control totalmente. "Esta pasando de nuevo, más personas que conozco están muriendo y no sé como detener a Voldemort. Me siento inútil y estúpido, es mi culpa, ni siquiera puede aprender oclumencia. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a detenerlo?" El lloró sobre la túnica de Dumbledore.

Por un momento Dumbledore se sintió muy enojado al pensar en el daño que había causado las palabras de crueles y descuidadas de Severus.

"Estas haciéndolo mejor en oclumencia, el Profesor Snape me lo dijo. Tu no estás solo, todo los demás estamos a tu lado en esto."

"Pero la última batalla será entre Voldemort y Yo." Harry replicó con voz temblorosa.

"Sí, me temo que así es." Su mano se dirigió a la mejilla de Harry y amablemente le sacó las lágrimas. "¿Quieres quedarte esta noche aquí? Puedo transformar una silla en una cama y dejarte tomar un poco de poción para dormir sin sueños."

Harry asintió.

Dumbledore transformó la silla en una suave cama con un cobertor tibio, El esperó hasta que Harry cayera exhausto de sueño, luego muy enojado se dirigió a los cuartos de Snape.


	40. Las Preocupaciones del Maestro de Pocion...

**Capitulo 40. - La Preocupaciones de Maestro de Pociones. **

Albus Dumbledore entro enojado por la puerta del cuarto de Severus Snape queriendo hablar con él por lo cruel que había sido. Pero lo que vio cuando entro lo detuvo.

Snape estaba acostado en la cama recargado contra la cabecera y con Draco en sus brazos. Su oscuro cabello formaba una cortina que ocultaba su rostro mientras su frente se recargaba contra la rubia cabeza de Draco. El chico obviamente estaba inconsciente, aun así el ver como se levantaba su pecho le aseguró a Dumbledore de que aun estaba vivo.

"¿Severus?" Él levantó la cabeza, sus ojos oscuros estaban llenos de sufrimiento.

Todo el enojo que sentía Dumbledore contra él se desvaneció por un momento. Sólo una vez hace muchos años él había visto a Severus en ese estado. Fue la noche en que se volvió un espía.

"Ya lo intente todo, incluso la poción para detener la muerte, pero lo estoy perdiendo." Dijo Severus en un tono lastimero.

Preocupado Dumbledore se acercó a donde estaba Draco. "Severus, necesitas acostarlo en la cama, quiero examinarlo."

Él sacudió la cabeza. "No."

"Severus, necesitas soltarlo por un momento." Dumbledore le pidió.

Los oscuros ojos se cerraron. "El no puede morir así, necesito que él se de cuenta de que lo quiero, que hubiera hecho cualquier cosa posible para prevenir esto."

Dumbledore suavemente le puso una mano en el hombro. "No te rindas. Draco sabe lo mucho que lo quieres."Él le aseguró.

Él sacudió la cabeza, pero lentamente se levantó y acostó a Draco sobre las almohadas.

Dumbledore escucho la respiración del muchacho, sintió su frente dándose cuenta que tenía fiebre y también sintió su débil pulso. Él puso sus manos en el pecho de Draco. Empezó a murmurar extrañas palabras que Snape nunca había escuchado. Una orbita dorada y plateada se empezó a formar en sus manos. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados en concentración. Sus manos se juntaron cuando la orbita se poso dentro del pecho de Draco. Respirando con dificultad Dumbledore se volvió a sentar.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Dijo una lastimera voz. Los ojos de Snape se veían más suaves de curiosidad-

Dumbledore tomó la mano de Draco amablemente. "Sí su espíritu es lo suficientemente fuerte eso lo ayudará a luchas para vivir, sin embargo Severus, sí su espíritu esta muy cansado y ya no quiere seguir luchando, esto hará su transición al velo más gentil y placentera."

Los ojos de Dumbledore estaban en Draco, pero un suave sollozo detrás suyo lo hizo enfocar su atención nuevamente en Snape.

Él estaba sentado en el suelo con las manos sobre su rostro y los hombros le temblaban.

Con un suave apretón Dumbledore le soltó la mano a Draco y la metió en las cobijas para irse a sentar en el suelo al lado del preocupado maestro de pociones.

El recordó como hace muchos años Severus Snape estaba así de mal después de atestiguar el asesinato de una familia muggle completa con todo y niños pequeños por un grupo de mortifagos del cual él formaba parte. Él había llegado esa noche pidiéndole ayuda después de colapsar en el frío piso de piedra. Severus lo había dejado consolarlo esa noche. Severus le había probado ser un valioso espía, leal a la luz; aun así su violenta niñez y los duros años que había pasado en Hogwarts como estudiante, lo había convertido en un hombre amargado, que nunca aceptaba amor, consuelo o un poco de amistad. Él odiaba que lo tocaran y evitaba cualquier demostración física de amistad como los abrazos. Después de todos esos años, Dumbledore nunca pudo completamente derribar la barrera que Severus Snape ponía así mismo para defenderse y así ayudarlo a ser menos amargado. Esa amargura lo defendía de los otros como una armadura.

Verlo tan devastado por las heridas de Draco lo hizo darse cuanta que el amor había hecho que esa barrera se desvaneciera. Era obvio que Severus quería a Draco como si fuera su hijo.

El brazo de Dumbledore rodeo los temblorosos brazos de Snape.

"No puedo decir nada que te ayude a sentir mejor. Lo que pasó no fue tu culpa. Los mortifagos atacaron a cualquiera que se les puso enfrente, no debieron haberse dado cuenta de que Draco es el hijo de un mortifago."

Snape lo miró, sus ojos se veía salvajes de enojo. "¡Fue Lucius!"

Dumbledore palideció por un momento. "Sé que Lucius es un hombre violento, pero Draco es su hijo, ¿Por qué crees que él hizo esto?"

Snape pasó saliva. "Ya ha golpeado a Draco antes, pero nunca de esta manera. No sé que lo orillo a hacer esto."

"¿Estas seguro de que fue Lucius?"

"Sí."

La mirada de Dumbledore regresó a Draco. "Tendremos que protegerlo. No dejaré que lo golpeen de nuevo."

Snape roncamente respondió. "Sí es que vive."

Él suspiró mirando a Snape.

"Quiero que te vayas al otro cuarto, acuéstate y duerme, Me quedaré con Draco esta noche. Mañana necesito que hables con Harry."

Snape se sintió culpable ante la mención de Harry, calmadamente preguntó. "¿Cómo esta Harry?"

Dumbledore levantó las cejas y muy serió replico. "Después de sentirse terriblemente culpable se quedó dormido en mi oficina. Tus crueles y horribles acusaciones hicieron que Harry se sintiera insignificante, sus defensas casi no existen y ahora tiene serias dudas acerca de que sí puede derrotar a Voldemort Tu sólo en una noche has devastado a un chico por que estas triste y decidiste gritarle para liberar tu dolor y frustración. ¡ME PROMETISTE QUE NO ME LASTIMARÍAS!"

La mirada de Dumbledore hizo que Snape volteará a otro lado.

Dumbledore continuó. "Severus, eres un adulto, es de esperarse de los estudiantes que pierdan el control y que digan cosas horrible pero tu me decepcionaste inmensamente. Esa no es la primera ves que te desquitas con los estudiantes. Necesitas aprender a controlarte antes de que uno de estos días le cause un daño permanente a alguien. Abusar verbalmente de un niño es más o menos lo mismo que abusar físicamente de él. Los dos tipos de abuso destruyen el espíritu. Tu personalmente estas familiarizado con eso, hubiera esperado algo mejor de ti"

Snape inhaló con dificultad y él miró a Dumbledore llenó de Culpa y rápidamente volteó a otro lado, odiaba ver la decepción en los ojos de Dumbledore.

"Mañana hablaras con Harry y le darás una lección de Oclumencia, espero que arregles el daño que causaste."

Snape sacudió la cabeza. "Prometo que hablaré con Harry y arreglaré todo, pero mañana necesito quedarme con Draco."

"Los otros profesores y yo nos quedaremos con Draco, sí hay algún cambio en su condición te hablaremos inmediatamente."

Los ojos preocupados de Snape vieron a Draco.

"¿Severus?"

"Como desee director." Dijo Snape muy cansado.

"Necesitas descansar. Todo esto ha sido muy duro para ti. Sé que estas lastimado y tratare de hacer todo lo que pueda para ayudar a Draco, pero necesito que te cuides y que hables mañana con Harry."

El se levantó y tomó a Snape del brazo. "Ven, confía en mí y déjame ayudarte."

Una parte de el quería safarse de Dumbledore, pero la otra parte quería que lo ayudara y consolara.

El se levantó y siguió a Dumbledore hasta la otra habitación. A regañadientes el se acostó en el cómodo sillón, Loki inmediatamente saltó a su lado. Dumbledore lo cobijó con u cobertor calientito. Loki se acurrucó en su brazo y empezó a ronronear.

"Despiértame inmediatamente sí hay algún cambio, en Draco. Sí él..." Snape cerró los ojos por un momento. "Sí comienza a pasar por el velo, quiero abrazarlo en sus últimos momento. Él necesita sentirse amado, él tuvo muy poco de eso en su vida." La voz de Snape era lastimera.

"Shh, Severus te prometo que te despertaré. Pero todavía hay esperanza, piensa en ese en lo que te duermes." Dumbledore le acarició el pelo negro. "Draco es muy afortunado de tenerte en su vida."

El se sentó junto a él hasta que se durmió. Luego se fue a sentar junto a Draco y tomó su mano entre las suyas. El chico estaba muy grave.

El se acercó más al muchacho. "Vamos Dragón, sé que tu puedes lograrlo. Sé que tienen un gran espíritu, aunque siempre dirigido hacia el lado oscuro; pero creo que algo ha cambiado y Lucius se dio cuenta de ello. Tienes muchas personas aquí en Hogwarts que te ayudarán, especialmente el Profesor Snape quien obviamente te quiere como un hijo, aguanta Draco, por favor aguanta.


	41. Despertar

**Capitulo 41.- Despertar. **

La siguiente mañana Severus se despertó con Loki dormido sobre su pecho. El suavemente acarició al gato, el cual se estiro y levantó cayendo con sus patas delanteras.

Snape se levantó y fue al cuarto. El Profesor Dumbledore estaba dormido en una silla cerda de donde estaba Draco. Draco todavía estaba inconsciente, su respiración era entrecortada. El se acercó, los ojos de Dumbledore se abrieron, estando alertas. "Todavía esta con nosotros Severus."

Snape amablemente le aplicó un trapo empapado en un bálsamo frío a la frente de Draco.

Dumbledore se levantó. Él puso una mano en el hombro de Snape. "Siéntate con él por un momento, voy a revisar a Harry. Le diré que vaya a tu oficina, le diré a Minerva que se quede con Draco mientras no estoy."

Snape asintió. "Gracias por quedarte con él anoche."

"¿Pudiste dormir?"

Snape volvió a asentir. "Ya me siento mejor." Él miró a Draco. "Que bueno que todavía esta con nosotros"

"Te prometo Severus que haré todo lo que pueda para que continué de esa manera." Dumbledore aseguro calmadamente.

Harry experto en la oficina de Dumbledore. La memoria de los eventos del día le regresó a la mente. Sentía que el corazón se le iba a los pies. Colin y Padma estaban muertos y para esa hora Draco también podría estarlo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió y Dumbledore entró. El director se veía preocupado y cansado. "Harry, espero que te sientas mejor esta mañana."

Harry miró a otro lado.

"Harry, por favor acuérdate de lo que dije anoche, lo que paso no fue tu culpa."

Harry miró a los claros ojos azules y asintió. "Gracias por dejarme quedar aquí anoche." El se puso los zapatos.

"Harry, depuse de que comas, necesito que vayas a la oficina de Snape a una lección de oclumencia."

"No." Harry le gritó y luego en un tono más suave repitió. "No."

"Si." Dumbledore respondió firmemente. "El Profesor Snape se siente muy mal por lo que te dijo ayer. Harry, tienes que darte cuenta de que los Profesor también somos humanos y a veces cometemos errores y decimos cosas que no queremos o no deberíamos. Él Profesor Snape esta muy preocupado por Draco, él lo conoce desde que era un bebé. El lo cuida y lo quiere de la misma manera en que Sirius te cuidaba y te quería, casi como a un hijo. Él descargó todo ese dolor y preocupación que sentía contigo; pero el se siente culpable de haberlo hecho. Por favor, dale una oportunidad de que te explique."

Harry respondió a regañadientes. "Iré a su oficina."

"Gracias Harry."

"Con sus ojos verdes él miró a Dumbledore nuevamente. "¿Cómo está Malfoy?"

" Su condición es muy grave, pero logro sobrevivir la noche, así que hay esperanza de que se recupere."

"¿Fue Bellatrix Lestrange uno de los mortifagos de ayer?"

Dumbledore asintió. "Supongo que sí, sin embargo ella no fue una de los dos que mataron a Colin y a Padma."

"¿Quién los mató. ?" Harry preguntó enojado.

"Nadie que te sea familiar."

"¿Atraparon a algún mortifago?"

"Si, los aurores arrestaron a tres mortifagos. Ellos fueron transportados a una sección donde es más difícil que puedan escapar."

Harry suspiró.

Dumbledore lo miró amablemente. "Por favor, no pienses en eso, mejor concéntrate en tu lección de oclumencia."

Harry respondió. "Lo intentare."

El toco la puerta d la oficina del Profesor Snape y escucho su voz decir. "Entra Potter."

Snape estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio y le dijo a Harry que tomata asiento.

"Potter, quiero disculparme por lo que dije ayer."

Sus ojos negros lo miraron intensamente.

Harry levantó los hombros. "Sólo dices eso por que Dumbledore te obligó."

"No, esa no es la razón. En el momento en que las palabras salieron de mi boca me arrepentí. Potter, tienes que darte cuenta de que los adultos también gritan y decimos cosas que no queremos, algunas veces nos decepcionamos, nos enojamos o estamos tristes. No estamos en un cuento de hadas lleno de caramelos y azúcar."

Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de enojo. "Usted siempre quiere que todos lo traten con respeto, pero usted no respeta a nadie."

Snape lo miró raro. "¿Acaso no me escuchaste?, ¿Qué acaso no me disculpe?"

Harry lo miro. "Bueno."

Snape tomó aire. "No estoy tratando de justificar mis acciones. Nada de lo que ocurrió es tu culpa, de hecho te agradezco que hayas ayudado a Draco y que hayas ido a buscar. Sí él vive será gracias a ti y a tus amigos."

Harry se veía sorprendido, él no esperaba que Snape dijera eso.

"Espero que Draco este bien."

"Gracias" Snape se veía triste. "El director piensa que es muy importante que continue4s con oclumencia. ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?, ¿Has estado practicando?"

"No he tenido pesadillas y he practicado en limpiar mi mente en la noche."

"Entonces creo que es tiempo de enfocarnos en las memorias más dolorosas, es ahí donde el Señor Oscuro te atacará, donde eres más vulnerable." Snape dijo amablemente.

Harry asintió sintiendo enfermo.

Snape se levantó sacando su varita.

Harry se levantó tratando de limpiar su mente.

Harry escucho a su madre gritando, tratando de salvarle la vida. La siguiente memoria él escuchó a Snape gritándole. "¡Lárgate, si no tuviera que pasar tanto tiempo enseñándote oclumencia, me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que planeaban los mortifagos y esto no hubiera pasado, Colin y Padma seguirían con nosotros."

Harry cayó de rodillas ya que una increíble culpa lo llenó.

"Harry lo siento. Tu madre me hubiera matado por haber dicho eso."

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron para ver de manera sorprendida a Snape. "Por que te importaría lo que diría mi madre."

Snape lo soltó y se sentó sobre sus piernas. Y cerró los ojos por un momento. "Me he estado debatiendo es que sí debo o no decirte esto, pero creo que es importante para que entiendas."

El se puso de pié. "Levántate Potter."

Confundido Potter se levantó.

Snape se dirigió a su pensadero y sacó un hilo plateado de este regresándolo a su cabeza. "Toma tu varita, concéntrate, tratarás de entrar a mi mente. Mírame a los ojos y grita legilimens."

Harry sacudió la cabeza. "No puedo hacer eso."

"¿Por qué no?, ¿No pelearé contra ti, no debe ser tan difícil?"

"Terminare viendo algo que no quieres que vea y luego te enojaras, y nunca podré aprender oclumencia." Harry dijo neciamente.

"Lo que no quiero que veas esta guardado seguramente en el pensadero, además ya viste parte de esto."

Harry lo miró confundido.

"Sólo hazlo, te explicare más tarde."

Harry lo confundido.

"Sólo hazlo, te explicaré más tarde."

Harry miró a los oscuros ojos de Snape. "Legilimens"

De repente una sensación fría le recorrió el cuerpo; y vio a Snape sosteniendo a una mujer, la misma mujer que había visto la otra vez. El Profesor Snape estaba de rodillas, algunas lágrimas corriendo por su pálido rostro y él sollozó. "Yo te quería, nunca lo sabrás, lo siento tanto." Los hombros de Snape temblaban, bajó la cabeza abrazando a la mujer más fuerte. Luego de repente escuchó a Snape sollozar. "Lily."

Sorprendido Harry movió la varita y terminó el hechizo.

¿La mujer que Snape amaba era su madre?, Él miró a Snape quien estaba pálido y temblaba enfrente de él.

"¿Qué, porque, tu?" Harry preguntó sin aliento. Él sentía como sí alguien le hubiera quitado el oxigeno.

"Ven, siéntate, te explicare." Snape apenas sí pudo decir.

Su pecho dolía muchísimo, apenas sí podía respirar. Él trató de moverse pero el dolor llenó su cuerpo, todo lo que pudo hacer fue sollozar. Él escuchó voces a su alrededor. Una fría mano le acarició la frente y una mano tibia amablemente le daba masaje en el pecho. El abrió sus pesados párpados para mirar a los claros y azules ojos del Profesor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sonrió suavemente. "Que bueno que despertaste Draco." Él le habló a alguien más. "Por favor, trae al Profesor Snape, él esta en su oficina." Él le habló nuevamente a Draco. "Ya sé que sientes dolor, pero todas tus heridas están sanando, la mayoría de estas estarán bien para el fin de semana, la única herida que te incomodará es el dolor en tu pecho. Tu pulmón colapsó después de que lo atravesó una costilla rota, todo estábamos muy preocupados por ti, pero te estas curando ahora, pero esa herida en particular tardará más en sanar por lo grave que esta es. Necesitaras mucho descanso y no hacer nada brusco. Por ahora quiero que descanses y tomes un poco de poción para dar fuerza."

Draco sintió como la mano de Dumbledore cuidadosamente le hacía para atrás la cabeza y le dejaba caer unas cuantas gotas de poción en su garganta. El se quejó cuando el dolor le regresó al pecho. Dumbledore inmediatamente posó su mano sobre el y la sensación tibia viniendo de esta redujo un poco el dolor. Sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo y él cayó dormido en paz.


	42. Variaciones del Amor

**Capitulo 42. - Variaciones del Amor. **

Snape se sentó detrás de su escritorio viéndose más pálido de lo usual.

Harry tembloroso se sentó enfrente de él.

"El año pasado viste en mi pensadero y viste a tu madre defenderme de tu padre y sus amigos cuando me molestaron."

Harry asintió. "Si, pero le dijiste ¡sangre sucia, eres igual que Malfoy cuando le dice de la misma manera a Hermione. !"

"Si, es cierto que le grite. Pero debo recordarte que la Srita. Granger ayudo a Draco cuando lo necesitaba, tu madre hizo lo mismo cuando yo necesitaba su ayuda."

Harry se veía confundido. "¿Cuándo?"

Snape se quedó callado, viendo fijamente a su escritorio.

"¿Profesor Snape?"

Snape aclaró la garganta. "Cuando tenía 16 recibí una lechuza de un vecino diciéndome que mi madre estaba muerta. Fui al lago y Lily me siguió. La insulté y traté de hacer que se fuera pero ella se sentó a mi lado y empezó a hablarme, No le dije lo que había pasado pero de alguna manera ella me comprendió. Finalmente le dije." Snape se quedó en silencio por un rato mirando a la pared detrás de Harry. "Ella era tan amable, tenía tanta compasión en ella... Me sentí un poco enamorado de ella ese día. Durante el año estudiamos juntos, yo la ayude a estudiar pociones y ella me ayudó a estudiar adivinación. Ella realmente trató de convencerme de convertirme en un mortifago, pero no la escuché, pensé que ser mortifago me daría todo el poder y control que quería. Cuando recibí la marca oscura nuestra amistad terminó. Ella me dijo que no podía ser amiga de alguien capas de hacer todas las cosas horribles que hacen los mortifagos. Ella desde luego se casó con tu padre después de la graduación. Para el tiempo en que tu tenía un año yo ya era un espía para Dumbledore, Cuando escuche de los planes del Señor Oscuro inmediatamente fui a tu casa, pensé que de alguna manera podía detenerlo. Pero llegué muy tarde.

Snape cerró los ojos por un momento y Harry pudo ver lo mucho que le afectaban esas memorias. Él aclaró su garganta de nuevo. "Nunca le dije a tu madre lo que en realidad sentía por ella, y luego verla muerta..." El se detuvó y aclaró su garganta por tercera vez.

"Puede ser que te parezcas mucho a James, pero tienes el espíritu compasivo de tu madre y su gran valentía. He visto últimamente más de ella en ti."

"¿Así que tu y mi madre eran amigos?" Harry preguntó incrédulo.

"Si" Snape respondió cansado.

"¿Y que pensaban mi padre y Sirius de eso?" El no podía imaginar a ninguno de los dos aceptando la amistad de Snape y su madre.

"Ellos nunca se enteraron."

Harry pasó saliva. "¿por que me dejaste ver esa memoria."

"Después de todas las veces que te he lanzado el hechizo legilimens, pensé que sería justo dejarte hacerlo. Después de todo lo que dije ayer, quería que vieras una memoria que había guardado y que nadie más había visto, para así poder mejorar en oclumencia. Necesitaba que confiarás en mí y me temo que destrocé eso ayer. Tu eres después de todo el hijo de Lily y are todo lo que pueda para ayudarte."

"Pero todos estos años me odiaste por que me parecía a mi padre."

Snape lo miró con sus oscuros ojos. "Si, eso es verdad. Tal vez una parte de mí despreciaba a tu padre por lo que él y sus amigos me hicieron y otra parte de mi estaba celoso de James por que Lily lo amaba. Sí las cosas hubieran sido diferentes..." Él se detuvó por un momento pensando. "Aun así hay cosas que debemos superar."

Harry se quedó en silencio tratando de digerir toda la información que Snape le había revelado. Se llenó de enojo al pensar en el comportamiento de Snape en los últimos cinco años.

"Sí realmente amaste a mi madre, ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan injusto conmigo?, tu dijiste que mi padre hizo tu vida miserable, bueno pues tu también lo hiciste conmigo."

"Te salve la vida en primer año, y más o menos hice lo mismo el año anterior cuando le dije a la Orden que estaba en problemas. Todavía me es bastante difícil no pensar en tu padre cuando te miro."

Harry lo miró muy enojado. "No se para que me enseñaste esa memoria, por que eso no cambia nada." El se levantó para salir de la oficina, pero en eso momento alguien abrió la puerta.

La Profesor McGonagall entró. "Severus, discúlpame por interrumpir, pero Draco esta despierto."

De repente Snape se vio diez años más joven. El miró a Harry. "Lo siento Harry, necesito irme. Practica tus ejercicios de respiración y despeja tu mente. Sé que estas enojado conmigo, pero estoy tratando de ayudarte."

Con eso dejó el cuarto y Harry se sentó por un momento tratando de entender por que se madre sería amiga del hombre que la había llamado sangre sucia.

Un humo negro lo rodeaba dejándolo sin aire, sofocándolo, Sentía como sí se le quemaran los pulmones, él se tropezó y calló en el suelo cubierto de nieve. El adolorido se levantó y volteó a ver con que había tropezado, su corazón se detuvo. Acostado sobre la nieva estaba el Profesor Snape. El calló de rodillas a su lado buscándole el pulso, y pronto se dio cuanta de que no tenía. La única persona en él mundo que se preocupaba por él estaba muerta. El se despertó temblando incontrolablemente. Los brazos de alguien lo rodeaban. "Shh, esta bien, cálmate Draco, estas a salvo, estas en Hogwarts; sólo fue un sueño, no es real. Sólo trata de respirar despacio."

El se dio cuenta de que era el Profesor Snape, y con sus débiles brazos lo rodeo, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de Snape. "Perdóname, perdóname."

"Draco, yo soy el que debería de pedir perdón. Debí de haber puesto más atención. Debía haberte forzado a ir a la conferencia de pociones. Ven, déjame verte." Snape de separó de él, sus manos tomaron la cara de Draco entre sí. "No sabes lo bien que se siente verte despierto." La voz de Snape sonaba ronca.

Los ojos grises de Draco se llenaron de lágrimas. La mano de Snape le acarició la mejilla. "Hussh, esta bien, ya todo acabó y sobreviviste. Tomará tiempo pero te recuperarás completamente."

"Mi padre." Draco susurró.

"Lo sé. Cuando vi las heridas en tu espalda, me di cuenta de lo que las había causado. Perdóname por no haber esto ahí para protegerte." Snape susurró, en su voz era evidente el sentimiento de culpa.

Draco pestañeó rápidamente. Snape tomó su mano de manera protectora.

"Tu eres la única persona..." Draco susurró antes de que un nudo en la garganta le dejará terminar la oración.

Snape le acarició el pelo. "Yo no soy el único, créelo o no Granger, Potter y Weasley te encontraron y te ayudaron. Los Profesores Lupin y McGonagall ayudaron a cuidarte. El Profesor Dumbledore hizo un hecho antiguo que creo yo te salvó la vida y te trajo de regreso"

Draco cerró los ojos. "¿Ellos saben?" dijo muy cansado.

"Sólo el director, y posiblemente McGonagall y Lupin; los demás piensan que fueron los mortifagos. Ellos y los dementores fueron a Hogsmeade y dos estudiantes fueron asesinados. Todos creen que fuiste víctima de ese ataque."

La mano de Draco apretó la suya. Snape pudo sentir lo asustado y sólo que se sentía en ese momento.

"Todos estamos aquí para ti. No dejaré que esto te pase de nuevo Draco. ¿Debo preguntarte como terminaste encontrándote con Lucius?"

Draco tembló por sus palabras. Y su respiración se hizo más rápida. "Él me envío una carta, me dijo que me extrañaba mucho. Pensé que el tiempo que pasó en Azkaban lo había cambiado. Quería verlo y comprobar sí era cierto."

Una solo lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Draco.

"Ya acabó, no importa ahora. Por favor sí alguna vez te sientes a hacer algo como eso otra vez, ven y habla conmigo o habla con el director. Sí quería ver tanto a Lucius, no te lo hubiera impedido, pero podía haber estado cerca y prevenir el que casi perdieras la vida. Sé que Lucius es cruel y violento, pero nunca me imaginé que llegaría al punto de casi matarte."

"El sólo me dejó en la nieve." Draco susurró.

Snape vio la desesperanza en el rostro de Draco. "Ya no pienses en eso. Concéntrate en descansar y en curarte. ¿Cómo te sientes de tu pecho?"

"Me duele." Draco respondió roncamente.

"Eso me esperaba por ahora; tomará algún tiempo en sanar. ¿Cómo te sientes de la espalda?" Snape preguntó amablemente."

"Mejor, ya no me duele tanto."

"Bien, te puse en la espalda un poco de poción sanadora y te pondré un poco más mañana. ¿Cómo está tu mandíbula y tu muñeca?"

Draco movió la muñeca y la flexiono lentamente. "Creo que están un poco entumidas, pero ya no me duelen."

"Tenemos que enfocarnos en bajarte la fiebre, estuviste a punto de que te diera neumonía." Snape dijo dándose cuenta de cómo se le caían los párpados de sueño a Draco, se dio cuenta de que el chico necesitaba dormir mucho y que él tiempo que había estado despierto lo había cansado demasiado. Él le acarició la frente caliente y le apretó la mano de nuevo. "Vete a dormir ahora, ya no quiero más pesadillas de acuerdo, o tendré que poner un poco de poción para dormir sin sueños a las pociones que te he estado dando. Me quedaré aquí hasta que te duermas."

Draco sonrió suavemente. Él estaba muy agradecido de que él Profesor Snape estaba a su lado. Cuando se estaba quedando dormido escucho un suave susurro. "Tú eres amado, Draco."


	43. Recordando

**Capitulo 43.- Recordando. **

Snape se sentó al lado de Draco por un momento observado como dormía para asegurarse de que no estaba teniendo pesadillas. El chico dormía placenteramente con Loki acurrucado a su lado, así que le pidió a Remus que se quedará un rato con él.

El fue a su oficina son decirle a nadie de sus planes. Se sentó en su escritorio y escribió una carta para Dumbledore, otra para Harry y una más para Draco. El cerró los sobres y mágicamente los selló para que las recibieran caso de que él muriera. El hechizo que les puso aseguraba que las cartas podían ser leídas solo después de su muerte.

El se dirigió a la enorme gárgola que estaba enfrente de su escritorio, y jaló uno de los dientes de esta. Después el sacó un pequeño paquete y agitó su varita para regresar el paquete a su tamaño original. El sacó su contenido y sintió el jalón familiar de un trasnlador.

Llegó a una villa llamada Willowwren. El caminó por la pequeña pero lujosa cabaña de huéspedes que pertenecía a un rico comerciante quien era un hombre fiel a Voldemort.

Con un movimiento de su varita, causó que la puerta se abriera violentamente y esta calló pesadamente al suelo. Lucius se levantó rápidamente sacando su varita, pero era demasiado tarde ya que Snape le había quitado su varita con un hechizo.

Los ojos duros del hombre rubio se entrecerraron mirando a los oscuros ojos de su viejo amigo.

Antes de que Lucius dijera una palabra. Snape grito. "Gauhario." Gritando de dolor Lucius Malfoy calló al suelo quejándose cuando unas profundas cortaduras aparecieron en su piel y en su ropa haciéndola pedazos. "Detente Severus, por favor detente."

Snape se quedo parado mirándolo silenciosamente esperando que Lucius estuviera al borde de la inconsciencia. Luego, terminó el hechizo.

Lucius temblada en agonía. Sus ojos llorosos por el dolor. Trato de levantarse, pero falló y calló al suelo de nuevo. "¿Por qué?" El susurró.

"Para recordarte, pues tal parece que lo has olvidado, lo mucho que duele ser golpeado sin piedad." Snape se dirigió había él, su cara era muy seria.

Lucius tembló, dejando descansar su cabeza sobre sus brazos mientras tomaba aire.

Snape continuo en un suave y peligroso tono, sus ojos brillaban sin piedad.

"¿Cuántas veces tu y yo nos ayudamos entre los dos a recuperarnos de las lecciones que nos daban nuestros padres? ¡Cuantas veces hicimos pociones para curarnos durante las vacaciones? ¿Cómo pudiste causar ese dolor repetidamente en tu hijo?"

Lucius se quejó, esforzándose mucho para contestar.

"Yo soy su padre, y sí él necesita que le enseñen una lección, es mi trabajo hacerlo; no quiero que lo consientas." Los ojos de Lucius se entrecerraron furiosamente mirando a Snape.

"Nunca he consentido a nadie en mi vida entera, a menos que consideres consentir todos los intentos que he hecho por salvar la vida de Draco."

Lucius gritó. "La vida de Draco nunca estuvo en peligro. Yo escuche voces cuando lo dejé. Estoy seguro de que lo sanaron inmediatamente."

Snape miró a Lucius y este tembló." Como resultado de la golpiza que le diste , una costilla fracturada le perforó un pulmón y otra le perforó el otro pulmón. Le rompiste varias costillas, la mandíbula, la muñeca y también le llenaste de cortaduras la espalda. Apenas sí esta vivo, se la pasa teniendo pesadillas que son causadas por la fiebre tan alta que lo esta consumiendo."

Lucius palideció. El intentó levantarse, y esta vez lo logro subiéndose al sillón y dejando un rastro de sangre. Sangre que salía de sus heridas. "Estoy seguro de que lo ayudarás a recuperarse totalmente."

"No Estés tan seguro, nada de lo que he hecho a ayudado mucho. ¿Estas orgulloso de ti mismo, te sientes poderoso después de casi haber matado a tu hijo a golpes? Estoy seguro de que Darius MALFOY SIEMPRE SE SENTÍA DE ESA MANERA DESPUÉS DE HABERTE GOLPEADO." Snape sonrió maliciosamente.

Un poco de miedo cruzó la expresión de Lucius. Snape se dio cuenta de que había dicho sin querer que casi mataba a Draco. "No tendrás contacto con Draco, no le escribirás ninguna carta, y no lo veras a menos de que alguien este con él. Draco ahora esta bajo la protección de Hogwarts, pero lo que es más importante, él esta bajo mi cuidado. Sí lo lastimas de nuevo, ¡Te mataré!"

Lucius le gritó. "El es mi hijo, y antes de que Snape tuviera la oportunidad de reaccionar, Lucius sacó una varita debajo de un cojín del sillón y le apuntó diciendo. "Crucio."

Snape calló al suelo, su cuerpo le dolía terriblemente. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Lucius débilmente terminara el hechizo, tenía la varita en sus manos temblorosas. "Lárgate Severus." Snape con la varita aun en su mano le apuntó a Lucius.

Belatrix Lestrange entro a la casa y viendo que Lucius estaba sangrando y acostado en el sillón con su varita afuera, ella inmediatamente lanzó un hechizo al hombre enfrente de ella. "Lightnatrus."

Una llama plateada salió de su varita dirigiéndose a la espalda de Snape y atravesando su corazón. El se desvaneció en el piso.

"Idiota, él es un mortifago." Lucius le gritó.

"Pero el te atacó, estas sangrando." Ella le respondió. "Tuvimos una discusión" él se levantó del sillón cayendo de rodillas enfrente de Snape, él trato de escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

"Lo mataste, no tiene pulso. Ve a la cocina y busca un frasco sobre la repisa. Hay una poción morada en este, tráelo aquí." Lucius le ordenó.

"¡Maldita sea Severus!, tu eres el único en Hogwarts que se molestaría en tratar de salvar a mi heredero. No puedes estar muerto."

Cuando Bellatrix regresó. Lucius agarró la "Poción para detener la muerte" e inmediatamente se la dio a Snape. El tomó la varita y trajo hacia sí el traslador de Snape. Lo puso en la mano de este y lo abrió con un toque de su varita haciendo que Snape desapareciera inmediatamente.

"Esa vieja de Promfrey puede salvarlo." El murmuró. "¡Lestrange, ven acá y sana mis heridas!"

Draco sollozó. Se sentía muy caliente pero no podía dejar de temblar. Él sintió que alguien le acariciaba el cabello y abrió los ojos. "Clamado Sr. Malfoy, el Profesor Lupin y Yo estamos tratando de bajarte la fiebre, pues esta ha subido de nuevo." Le explicó la Profesora McGonagall.

El se sentía enfermo y todo le dolía, El se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado sobre una cobija fría y otra más lo cubría. "Quiero al Profesor Snape." El demandó roncamente.

"El Profesor Snape necesitaba hacer algo de trabajo y le pidió al Profesor Lupin que se quedará contigo, pero el Profesor Lupin fue con el director. He estado preocupada por ti y vine a ver sí podía ayudarte."

Draco cerró los ojos sintiéndose muy enfermo.

El sintió que la Profesora le tomaba la mano y se la acariciaba suavemente. "Trata de dormir niño, te sentirás mejor pronto."

HABÍA TANTA SIMPATÍA EN SU VOZ. Draco volteó a otro lado mordiéndose el labio.

"Se nos requiere que contactemos a tu madre para hacerlo saber lo que pasó. Ella te manda sus mejores deseos para que te recuperes pronto."

Draco resopló y abrió los ojos de nuevo. "¿No le importo lo suficiente como para que se tome la molestia de venir a verme no es así?" El dijo enojado.

McGonagall le apretó la mano. "No importa, todos estamos aquí para ti."

El cerró los ojos por un momento. De alguna manera se acordó la madre de los Weasley. El siempre había estado celoso de lo buena y cuidadosa que siempre era con sus hijos. Abrió los ojos e inhalo, los volvió a cerrar fuertemente.

Para su gran sorpresa él sintió una suave mano acariciar su mejilla, El abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de la Profesora McGonagall lo cuales estaban llenos de simpatía y a la vez preocupación. " Duerme niño, por que no pretendes que estas en un lindo y cálido día, que estas jugando Quidditch y que vez la Snitch..." McGonagall siguió describiendo como la perseguía y al último como la atrapaba. El se volteó hacía ella soñando con la dorada Snitch.

Harry estaba muy enojado con Snape hasta ese momento. El salió al frío y se dirigió al lago.

"Sirius, Snape era el amigo de mi mamá. ¿Puedes creerlo?" El susurró al frió aire. Cerró sus ojos y rió roncamente. "Por supuesto que no puedes creerlo, ni siquiera estas aquí para el pueda hablar contigo. Han pasado seis meses desde que tú." El no pudo detener el dolor que lo llenó y le impidió terminar con la oración.

El extrañaba mucho hablar con Sirius. Se le cerró la garganta. "¿Por qué te tuviste que morir? ¿Por qué la única persona con la que podía hablar se tuvo que morir?"

El terrible dolor lo llenaba, pero él sacudió la cabeza tratando de no pensar en la muerte de Sirius.

Sus pensamientos regresaron a Snape. ¿Realmente había tratado de ayudarlo ese día?, ¿De verdad no lo culpaba por lo que había pasado en Hogsmeade? El se acordó de lo triste que se sentía cuando vio la memoria de Snape. El se preguntó sí Snape sentía su tristeza y dolor cuando el le lanzaba el hechizo legilimens. El siguió pensando acerca de Snape y de lo enojado que estuvo cuando vio su pensadero, y aun así ese día Snape le había ofrecido ver una memoria personal. ¿Realmente era por que se quería ganar su confianza? El se levanto y se dirigió a al cuarto de Snape. El tocó la puerta.

"Entre." Dijo la vos de la Profesora McGonagall.

El entró y fue a la recamara. La Profesora McGonagall estaba sentada al lado de Draco.

"¿Cómo esta?"

Ella le sonrió suavemente. "El esta peleando contra la fiebre, pero creo que esta mejor. No debería estar aquí. El Profesor Snape considera que todavía ni es bueno que lo visiten. He tenido que amenazar al Sr., Crabbe, al Sr. Goyle y a la Srita. Parkinson con un castigo sí no dejaban de venir."

"Tal vez le haga bien saber que sus amigos se preocupan por él."

"No hasta que esta más fuerte. Supongo que estos de acuerdo en eso con el Profesor Snape."

Harry asintió. "¿Sabe donde esta el Profesor Snape?"

"El Profesor Snape necesitaba algo de tiempo para trabajar en su oficina, Le diré que lo estabas buscando cuando regrese."

Harry asintió.

"¿Te sientes bien, te ves un poco pálido?" Ella preguntó.

El le sonrió suavemente. "Gracias, estoy bien" El se fue y decidió ir a la oficina de Snape.


	44. Educación

**Capitulo 44.- Educación.**

Harry estaba determinado a ver a Snape. No le importaba sí Snape se enojaba por la interrupción. El tocó la puerta. No hubo respuesta. La tocó de nuevo. Con un resoplo de frustración se alejó. "Espera, le dejaré una nota." El pensó para sí mismo y regresó entrando a la oscura oficina. El se dirigió al escritorio y se detuvo de sorpresa. El Profesor Snape estaba en el suelo tirado frente a su escritorio.

"¿Profesor Snape?" El gritó y calló de rodillas junto a él. Snape se veía gris, del mismo tono de piel que Draco tenía cuando lo encontraron. Le puso una mano en el cuello, se detuvo horrorizado. No había pulso. Harry tembló llenándose de pánico por un segundo. Luego corrió a la chimenea metió su cabeza en esta. "Profesor Dumbledore, Lupin, McGonagall, AUXILIO, vengan a la oficina de Snape inmediatamente, creo que esta muerto." Con su corazón latiendo dolorosamente Harry regresó al lado de Snape. El apenas sí había llegado a donde estaba cuando Dumbledore y Lupin aparecieron en la chimenea.

"¿Harry que paso?"

"No lo sé, vine a buscar al Profesor Snape y lo encontré así. No tiene pulso y el esta, esta..." Harry no pudo terminar. Lupin posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Harry. Respirando rápido Harry observó como Dumbledore formaba una espera negra y roja con sus manos dirigiendo esa esfera al corazón de Snape. El director se sentó temblando.

"¿Estas bien Albus?" Lupin preguntó.

Dumbledore se veía exhausto. "No se necesitan preocupar por mí. El Profesor Snape no está con nosotros, pero aun no ha pasado por el velo. Alguien le lanzó el hechizo Lightnarius, y le detuvo el corazón. El hechizo Lightnarius es como una llama plateada, u lo hubiera matado de no ser que alguien le dio la poción para detener la muerte, la cual hizo que el espíritu del Profesor Snape se encuentre en este momento entre la vida y la muerte.

Harry paso saliva. "¿Vivir�?" Lupin le apretó lo hombros en señal de apoyo.

"No losé Harry, esta fuera de nuestras manos." Dumbledore se sentó en el suelo amablemente acariciando la frente de Snape y su negro cabello.

La Profesora McGonagall salió del cuarto de Snape hacia su oficina cuando se encontró con Hermione. "Por favor, Profesora, sé que él no puede recibir visitas , pero me puede decir como esta." Ella preguntó.

"Srta. Granger tengo que irme, por favor quédese con el Sr. Malfoy hasta que regrese, sí se despierta trata de darle algo de caldo para ver sí lo puede comer sin vomitar."

Hermione se quedó paralizada. Algo obviamente esta muy mal, Ella fue al cuarto preguntándose por que Profesor McGonagall se había ido tan rápido.

Malfoy estaba dormido con un gran gato peludo acurrucado en sus piernas. El todavía estaba muy pálido pero sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Su mano estaba fuera de las cobijas y Hermione la tomó entre la suya. La Profesora McGonagal le había informado sobre su condición . Ella sabía que había mejorado y que todos estaban seguros de que viviría, pero tenían que bajarle la fiebre y que no estaría lo suficientemente sano sino hasta poco antes del año nuevo.

Ella se sentó mirándolo. El esa un muchacho raro. Algunas veces lo odiaba por ser tan cruel y malicioso. Aun así en las últimas semanas ella había captado otro lado de él, un lado más vulnerable y problemático que parecía decir que las cosas no eran lo que parecían ser. El se veía como un ángel así dormido con su rostro volteado hacía ella.

El tosió fuertemente y abrió los ojos. El se vio sorprendido al principio y luego puso su usual cara de pocos amigos. "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" El preguntó roncamente y le soltó la mano a ella.

"Vine a ver cono estabas y la Profesora McGonagall me pidió que me quedará contigo hasta que regresara." El la miró con resentimiento. "No necesito una niñera."

"Obviamente si la necesitas o la Profesora McGonagall no me lo hubiera pedido" Hermione dijo muy convencida. "Ella también me pidió que sí despertabas te diera un poco de caldo. ¿Crees poder comer sin vomitarlo?"

"No quiero nada" dijo calmadamente. El no estaba seguro de que no lo vomitaría y no quería ponerse enfermo enfrente de ella. Ella sintió que estaba preocupado. "Que tal sí sólo le das dos traguitos, te ayudará a recuperarte más rápido y a recobrar fuerzas." Ella sugirió suavemente.

El levantó los hombros y asintió.

Hermione lleno la taza con la jarra e tenía la Profesora McGonagall al lado de la cama. Draco trató de sentarse, pero l dolor n su pecho hizo que se le nublara la visión.

"Draco¿Estas bien?" preguntó Hermione suavemente.

El inhalo dolorosamente, se sentía todavía muy mal. Ella garró una almohada y se la puso atrás en la espalda. Él se agarró de las orillas de la cama firmemente. Hermione puso su mano sobre de la de él. Esta vez Draco no se soltó. Su respiración era entrecortada por un momento, luego se empezó a relajar acostado sobre las almohadas.

Ella le soltó la mano y le trajo caldo. El miro la taza desanimado y luego con una mano temblorosa trató de tomarlo. Hermione no soltó la taza cuando la dirigió a su boca. El finalmente la soltó ya que su mano temblaba demasiado y hacía que la taza se moviera. El dejó que Hermione le acercará el caldo. El tomó un trago. " Eso es, una vez más."

El liquido caliente se sentía bien en su garganta. Por un momento, ya que después un horrible sentimiento de nausea lo llenó. El se quejó y se doblo por el dolor. Hermione agarró la poción de la mesa de noche y lo obligo a tomar un cuarto de esta. "Esta bien, esto te ayudará a calmar tu estómago." Tomando aire y tratando de calmarse, su estómago dejo de revolverse y se sintió mejor. El cansado cerró los ojos. "Draco, necesitas acostarte de nuevo." Muy cansado como para discutir con cuidado se acostó. Hermione le quitó el exceso de almohadas. Ella le puso encima una cobija congelante.

"No." El susurró.

"Es para bajarte la fiebre. El Profesor Snape la trajo." Ella le tocó la fiebre, estaba muy caliente y aun así Draco temblada.

Hermione decidió que esta suficiente con la cobija que tenía abajo para controlar su temperatura. Ella le quitó la cobija de arriba y le puso un cobertor calientito encima.

"¿Mejor?" El asintió con los ojos aun cerrados. Ella le apretó el brazo suavemente dándose cuanta de lo verdaderamente enfermo que estaba. Aun a pesar de la magia, él iba a necesitar mucha ayuda para recuperarse. Cuando se respiración se calmó ella se dio cuanta de que se había quedado dormido.

El Profesor Snape estaba acostado en la enfermería. Harry estaba sentado a su lado preguntándose por que se sentía tan preocupado por el hombre acostado enfrente de él. El odiaba a Snape y Snape lo odiaba a él, o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba. El sabía que muy adentro de sí ya no odiaba a Snape, e incluso le agradaba algunas veces. Se acordó de cuando Snape lo había consolado cuando estaba sentado cerca del lago. Ese día pensó que el Profesor se preocupaba por él. Claro que ese sentimiento desapareció cuando lo culpó por lo que pasó en Hogsmeade y aun así él se había disculpado y lo había dejado ver la memoria de su mamá. De alguna manera durante las lecciones de Oclumencia él había empezado a depender de la presencia de Snape.

"Potter, necesitas descansar. El director y yo lo cuidaremos." La Profesor McGonagall dijo sentándose a su lado.

"Casi me da miedo dejarlo, que tal su ya no esta mañana" La Voz de Harry dejó salir su preocupación suavemente.

"Sí su destino es irse, el que estés aquí o no, no será un factor. El Profesor Dumbledore ve a Severus como a un hijo, ellos tienen una relación muy difícil algunas veces, pero se quieren mucho. Dumbledore hará todo lo que pueda para ayudarlo a vivir."

Harry asintió mirando a la horrible marca negra en el pecho de Snape. Ahí fue donde lo había golpeado el hechizo. El tenía la misma marca en su espalda.

"¿Fue uno de los mortifagos?" Preguntó en voz baja.

"Supongo que si." McGonagall le contestó.

"¿Quién se quedó con Malfoy¿Lo van a traer aquí?"

"No, no debemos decirle lo que le pasó al Profesor Snape, eso lo retrasará en su recuperación. El Profesor Lupin lo esta cuidando y la Señorita Granger se quedó en rato con él y luego se quedó con Lupin. Ahora, debo insistir en que vayas a la cama; tienes clases mañana."

El se levantó a regañadientes. "Buenas noches."

Ella sonrió tristemente.

Harry sin embargo no fue a la Torre de Gryffindor. Se fue a la oficina de Snape en lugar de eso. Lo que había pasado en los últimos dos días lo angustiaba y quería un lugar calmado para pensar. Entró en la oscura oficina y prendió una vela que estaba en el escritorio de Snape. El se sentó acordándose de todas las conversaciones que había tenido. Sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando su mirada se posó en un sobre que decía. "Harry." El lo tomó.


	45. La Carta de Harry

**Capitulo 45. La Carta de Harry. **

El recogió la carta y leyó lo que Snape había escrito en el sobre. "Solo se abrirá en el momento de mi muerte." Era obvio que el sobre tenía alguna clase de hechizo ya que esta brillaba, lo más seguro era que ese hechizo se desactivaba en el momento de la muerte de Snape, lo cual la impedía ser abierta mientras él estuviera vivo. Harry sabía que Snape técnicamente había muerto, aunque fuera por unos instantes, y ahora el hechizó se había roto.

Con las manos temblorosas abrió el sobre.

"Harry, se que suena extraño ya que yo siempre te llamo Potter. Pero Harry ha empezado a sonar mejor, especialmente para el propósito de esta carta.

Primero déjame decirte que bajo ninguna circunstancia te debí haber culpado por lo que pasó en Hogsmeade, no fue tu culpa. Las muertes de Diggory, y Black tampoco fueron tu culpa, y tampoco fueron mi culpa.

Sé que todavía sufres por la muerte de Black. Y sé como te sientes, y también que la navidad será muy dura para ti. Una vez me preguntaste que sí perder a alguien era más fácil con el tiempo y yo te grite que el dolor nunca se iría. Eso no es completamente cierto. Mientras que la perdida nunca te deja, el dolor disminuye con el tiempo. Ya que todos estamos aquí sólo por un rato.

He incluido algo para ti que he guardado todos estos años y que apreció mucho. Tu madre lo escribió después de la primera vez que hablamos en el lago. Pensé que tal vez te daría un poco de consuelo así como lo hizo conmigo.

Siento mucho no poder estar ahí para continuar con las lecciones de oclumencia para poder desarrollar tus habilidades y poder detener el hechizo legilimens. Se que algún día lo lograrás. Eres fuerte para ser tan joven, pero tienes que ser más fuerte aun, y para ello necesitas dejar de alejar a los que te quieren. Habla con ellos, comparte tus miedos acerca de la Profecía y tus miedos acerca de perderlos. No cometas el mismo error que yo cometí, dile a los que quieres cuanto los amas.

Me iré pidiéndote un favor a ti y a tus amigos. Draco va a necesitarte. Mi meta era convencerlo de que no se convirtiera en un mortifago, por favor, ayúdame a lograr eso. Draco todavía cree que en realidad el poder es lo único que cuenta. Creo que él estará devastado por mi muerte, y tu sabes el dolor que se siente; tal vez los dos juntos puedan encontrar una manera de pelar por la luz."

Harry no se había dado cuenta de que había lágrimas mojando sus mejillas, el rápidamente las secó. Se quedó sentado por un momento apretando la carta de Snape. El de repente se dio cuanta que había empezado a preocuparse por Snape más de lo que había pensado posible, pero esto ocurrió tan lentamente que ni siquiera lo había visto suceder.

A través de las lecciones de oclumencia, Snape había visto sus miedos más profundos, sus emociones más fuertes y sus pensamientos más personales. Él se había convertido en su confidente. Sí Snape muriera sería mucho lo que lo extrañaría. A través de sus ojos llorosos Harry vio otras dos cartas, una estaba dirigida a Dumbledore y otra a Draco. Pero su atención regresó al sobre. El sabía que la carta de su madre estaba ahí adentro, tenía miedo de abrirla. Las palabras de su madre eran preciosas. Sus manos temblaban considerablemente cuando sacó la carta del sobre.

Era muy vieja y estaba amarillenta, aun así estaba muy bien preservada a pesar de los años. El la acercó a su nariz, todavía olía a lilas de verano. "Querido Severus, sólo quería decirte lo mucho que me duele escuchar lo que le ocurrió a tu madre, y lo que tu padre hizo. Se que debiste haber tenido una niñez horrible.

Sí alguna vez quieres hablar o ir a caminar, aquí estoy yo, nunca más estarás sólo. No te preocupes por las reacciones de James y Sirius. A ellos no les importa los amigos que yo elija.

Quiero decirte que todo lo que me contaste ayer quedará entre nosotros, y me alegra mucho que confiaras lo suficiente en mí como para decirme.

Siento mucho que tu madre haya muerto de una manera tan terrible. Cuando pienses en tu madre o cualquier persona que hayas perdido mira a las estrellas. Me gusta pensar en ellas como agujeros en el paraíso por donde pasa la luz de aquellos que hemos perdido y hemos amado, y que con esa luz nos envían el mensaje de que siempre nos amarán y de que están felices. Hasta luego tu amiga Lily."

En el sobre había una pequeña estrella plateada que brillaba con intensidad. Harry la tomo y brillo todavía más mágicamente opacando la luz de la vela. El cuidadosamente puso la carta en el sobre y con un suave sollozó dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos.

Se sentó así por mucho tiempo. Cuando la habitación se empezó a enfriar se levantó y se dirigió al escritorio. Tomó la carta de Dumbledore pero dejo la de Draco. Draco estaba muy enfermo como para verla.

El regresó a la enfermería. Y mientras caminaba se encontró con la Profesora, McGonagall.

"Sr. Potter debería haberse ido a la cama hace una hora, ¿Qué cree que esta haciendo?" La sería expresión en su cara se fue suavizando a medida que se acercaba.

Harry aclaró su garganta y la miro. "Pensé que le podría dar esto al Profesor Dumbledore, la encontré en la oficina de Snape".

"¿Potter?" ella se levantó y lo miró intensamente. "¿Qué es?"

Harry sacudió la cabeza, el nudo en la garganta no lo dejó contestar. El miró al Profesor Snape. No se veía mejor, estaba tan pálido como sí estuviera muerto.

"El Profesor Snape también te escribió una carta?" Ella le preguntó suavemente.

El la miró con ojos tristes.

"Si." Le respondió roncamente.

"Todo lo que hacemos es lo necesario. Tratamos todo para salvar la vida del Profesor Snape."

La Profesora McGonagall miró a Harry. Su corazón se entristeció por él, ya que estaba sufriendo demasiado. Primero pasó toda su niñez con esos horribles muggles y luego la muerte de Diggory justo enfrente de él, y ahora la muerte de Sirius hace seis meses.

El y Severus debían de haber llegado a un acuerdo . Ella podía decir que Harry estaba preocupado. Tenía la misma mirada que tenía la noche que murió Diggory y al final del año escolar.

"Tranquilo Potter, no estés triste. Todavía no hemos perdido al Profesor Snape. Ya sabes lo necio que es, él peleara hasta el final y nosotros le ayudaremos en esa pelea." Ella dijo suavemente.

Normalmente ella nunca dejaría sus instintos maternales ser vistos en el día mientras enseñaba en Hogwarts, pero en el caso de Potter no podía evitarlo. El muchacho huérfano había hecho salir su instinto protector desde el primer día que ella había visto al pequeño bebe en los brazos de Hagrid.

Ella había discutido muchas veces con Albus acerca de la manera en que los muggles trataban a Harry, pero siempre perdía ya que en ese lugar estaría protegido. Ella lo agarró y lo rodeó con un brazo. "¿El Profesor Snape te preocupa más de lo que llegaste a pensar que sería posible?"

El aclaró su garganta con dificultad. "El me escribió cosas muy agradables." Bajo la voz al final.

"Sé que el Profesor Snape puede ser muchas veces injusto, grita y dice cosas que no debería. Lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, y sé que debajo de ese exterior frío y controlado hay un alma herida." Ella le sonrió suavemente. "El estaría muy enojado sí me escuchara diciéndote esto, pero tienes que ver que debajo de toda esa hostilidad en su exterior, para ver al verdadero hombre debajo de este. He visto un lado diferente de él cuando esta cerca de ti."

Ella lo abrazó más fuerte y lo llevó ala cama cerca de la de Snape. Ella se sentó al lado de él.

"¿Te acuerdas de la última vez que estuviste aquí, no puedo decirte lo feliz que me sentí al entrar y ver al Profeso Snape alimentándote con avena. El estaba muy apenado de que yo lo hubiera visto, pero sé que el se sentó por muchas horas a tu lado sin dormir y que fue al Bosque Prohibido a conseguir hierbas para hacerte el té para calmar tu estómago. El se preocupa por ti Potter. Toma lo que te escribió en tu corazón y date cuenta de que él te quiere más de lo él que pudiera expresar en palabras."

Los ojos verdes de Harry se posaron sobre el rostro del Profesor Snape y luego miraron a la profesora. El paso saliva y pestañeo rápidamente antes de que su mirada cayera al suelo y por fin asintió.

Ella lo volvió a abrazar y le dio un rápido beso en su frente.

El le sonrió suavemente. "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarlo?"

"Bueno, hay una poción que tenemos que preparar y que puede que ayude a sanar el daño en su corazón. Madam Pomfrey no volverá en algunos días y el Profesor Snape no tiene esa poción en su reserva. Tal ves tu y la Señorita Granger puedan empezar la poción y el restó de nosotros la terminaremos una ves que ustedes hayan reunido todos los ingredientes."

Harry asintió con más esperanza. "Me sentiría mejor sí pudiera hacer algo para ayudar."

"Bueno, entonces mañana en la mañana a la hora en que tienes doble pociones tu y la Señorita Granger pueden empezar a trabajar en la poción. Pero ahora insisto en que te vayas a la cama inmediatamente. Sin detenerte en el camino."

El suspiró. "Sí Profesora McGonagall, prometo irme a dormir." El se levantó y después de ver

por última vez a Snape, se regresó a la torre de Gryffindor.


	46. Otra Carta, una pesadilla y una discusió...

Capitulo 46.- Otra carta, una pesadilla y una discusión.

"¿Algún cambio?" Albus Preguntó mientras entraba a la enfermería.

"No, me temo que no. ¿Cómo esta el señor Malfoy?" Minerva preguntó.

"Durmiendo pacíficamente. Remus dijo que Hermione lo había convencido de comer un poco de caldo aun así sin la poción no lo hubiera podido comer sin el riesgo de que lo vomitara. Tenemos que convencerlo de que coma más y vigilar las nauseas." Albus dijo y se sentó al lado de Severus.

"Ahora Minerva, te aconsejo que te vayas a descansar. Me quiero quedar esta noche con Severus, Remus se quedará con Draco esta noche." Minerva suspiró. "Dumbledore, tu también necesitas descansar."

"Deja de preocuparte, te prometo que descansaré." Albus sonrió suavemente.

Ella le dio una palmada en el hombro. "Potter vino, parece que Severus le escribió una carta y a ti también." Ella le entregó la carta.

"¿esta bien Harry?" Albus preguntó con preocupación evidente en su voz.

"Esta un poco asustado y muy preocupado."

"Otra razón para que te vayas a la torre de Gryffindor, por sí él te necesita."

"Esta bien Albus, tu ganas. Llámame sí me necesitas." Ella miró a Severus y apretó su mano. "Regresa pronto con nosotros Severus."

Tiempo después de que Minerva se había ido, el director abrió la carta.

"Querido Albus, llamarte por tu primer nombre nunca me ha sido cómodo, aun cuando tu me dices que lo haga. Tu siempre has sido el Profesor Dumbledore o el director para mí, mi mentor y perdón por no habértelo dicho en persona pera también eras mi salvador.

Si no me hubieras enseñado tanta piedad hace tantos años, estoy seguro que hubiera muerto hace mucho tiempo. Tu amabilidad, tu apoyo y guía han significado durante todos estos años más de lo que alguna vez podrá saber. Eres un mejor padre para mi que lo que mi padre fue. Tu me perdonaste aun cuando cometí asesinatos. Sé que algunas veces te he decepcionado grandemente y aun así aparte de algunas palabras de desaprobación, nunca me dejaste sólo. Estoy muy agradecido por eso.

Sé que te enojas conmigo cuando mis viejos sentimientos por James Potter y su pandilla han influenciado en la manera en que trató a HARRY. Ahora que he conocido a Harry mejor, me he dado cuanta del joven tan especial que se ha vuelto y que tenías razón acera de él. Dejé que mi odio y celos interfirieran con mi juicio. Perdóname por eso.

Expresar mis sentimientos no es algo en lo que soy bueno y eso es algo en lo que tienes que ayudar a Harry. El todavía no le ha dicho a nadie acerca de la profecía y de sus miedos acerca de ella. El se aleja de todos cuando más necesita a aquellos que lo quieren. Muy adentro de sí se siente traicionado por ti, necesitas apoyarlo más ahora, déjalo saber lo mucho que te preocupas y lo mucho que lo quieres".

Albus dejó de leer por un momento acariciando la cabeza de Snape deseando que sus ojos oscuros se abrieran.

"Si Severus, me preocupo por Harry en la misma manera en la que me preocupo por ti. Cuando llegaste conmigo mi corazón se entristeció por el sólo y abusado niño que acababa de perder a la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo, te acepté, te di un trabajo y un hogar. Te he querido y me he preocupado por ti como sí fueras mi hijo." El puso su mano sobre el pecho del hombre inconsciente dándole un poco de calor. La marca negra del hechizo estaba impresa a la altura de su corazón, esta se sentía fría al tacto.

El empezó a leer de nuevo.

"Necesito que cuides a Draco. Tu sabes que mi más grande meta era mantenerlo alejado del lado oscuro. El creció creyendo toda su vida, con la idea de que el poder es lo único que importa. El esta lentamente dejando de creer en eso, pero necesita mucha comprensión y apoyo. Necesita de tu apoyo especialmente. Por favor, acércate a él y asegúrate de que entienda que puede confiar en ti. El nunca ha tenido amor en su vida, el lo necesita.

Debes entenderme y perdonarme por lo que hice. No podía dejar a Lucius creer que le podía hacer lo mismo otra vez a Draco. Yo sabia que era peligroso y tuve que tomar el riesgo para asegurarme de que Draco estaría a salvo en el futuro. Draco ahora esta bajo tu cuidado.

Gracias de nuevo Albus por todo lo que hiciste. Sé que tu y Harry terminaran por vencer al Señor Oscuro, ten presente que mi espíritu siempre estará con ustedes. Severus."

Dumbledore cerró los ojos dejando rodar lágrimas por su antiguo rostro. Justo cuando Severus había empezado a perder su amargura, esto tenía que pasarle.

Harry había ido a la sala común de Gryffindor, ya era tarde y todos ya se habían ido a dormir. El se acostó en el sillón enfrente de la chimenea y se quedó dormido completamente exhausto.

Era oscuro pero tibio el lugar donde se encontraba, el escuchó voces a lo lejos. El se dio vuelta viendo a Snape con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, justo antes de caer al suelo. Detrás de él estaba Bellatrix Lestrange con su varita afuera. Snape calló a sus pies como sí estuviera muerto.

El despertó repentinamente respirando muy rápido. ¿Qué había ocurrido¿Eso era lo que le había pasado a Snape o lo había mezclado con lo que le pasó a Sirius?.

"Potter¿Qué haces fuera de la cama, dijo seriamente la voz de la Profesora McGonagall.

"Perdón, creo que me quede dormido aquí."

"¿Estas bien, te veo un poco desconcertado." Ella pregunto, el tono de su voz suavizándose.

"Estoy bien" El le aseguró. "Me ire a la cama ahora."

"Haz eso Potter, ten dulces sueños."

Tan pronto como McGonagall se fue a su cuarto se regresó. Harry no podía sacar de su cabeza el sueño que había tenido y quería asegurarse de que Snape estaba vivo. Así que decidio ir a verlo rápidamente para asegurarse y luego se regresaría a la cama.

Cuando Draco despertó se encontró con el Profesor Lupin a su lado.

"¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?" preguntó roncamente.

"Solo asegurándome de que te encuentras bien." Lupin contesto.

"¿Dónde esta el Profesor Snape?"

"El esta durmiendo. Se ha pasado la mayor parte del tiempo contigo, pero como veras estamos tomando turnos."

"Quiero verlo."

"Shh, es tarde, lo verás mañana." Lupin mintió preguntándose como le explicaría la aunsencia de Snape en la mañana. Tal vez Draco se dormiría la mayor parte del tiempo como lo había hecho ese día y podrían distraerlo con eso. Sí no tendrían que darle una droga para dormir.

La fría mirada del adolescente rubio lo observó intensamente. El sabía que Draco sospechaba algo, pero que estaba muy débil como para hacer algo. Los ojos de Draco se cerraron de nuevo y Lupin esperó un momento y se dirigió a la oficina de Snape a conseguir un frasco de droga para dormir en caso de que fuera necesaria.

Draco pretendió estar dormido. Luego de escuchar a Lupin irse y con mucho esfuerzo se salió de la cama. El por poco y se cae al suelo. El dolor en su pecho era horrible haciéndolo quejarse audiblemente. Loki lo miró preocupado. "Estoy bien, quédate aquí, regreso en un minuto."

Jalando aire rápidamente se puso su túnica y caminó hacia la sala de Snape. El había esperado encontrar a Snape dormido en el sillón pero no estaba.

A este punto empezó a preocuparse. ¿Dónde estaba Snape¿Por qué todos parecía estar guardando un secreto¿Tenía que ver con Snape, Muy lentamente, deteniéndose cada metro o mas o menos se dirigió a la enfermería. Hogwarts estaba vació de noche. Cuando comenzó a toser, tuvo que detenerse para recuperar el aliento. Sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas por el dolor y las nauseas que le seguían regresando. Finalmente sintiéndose increíblemente mareado llegó a la enfermería. Sí Snape no estaba, tendría que descansar por unos minutos para después ir a su oficina.

El abrió la puerta y entro. Una sola lámpara iluminaba el cuarto y había una sola figura en una de las camas. El se acercó a esta, su corazón salto dolorosamente cuando reconoció al Profesor Snape.

Su garganta se cerro y susurró. "No."

"¿Malfoy¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" Draco se volteó para encontrar a Potter detrás de él.

"¡Lárgate, no tienes derecho de estar aquí!" El le dijo apenas sosteniéndose en pie.

Harry lo ignoro a pesar de los intentos de Draco para que se fuera. El lo agarró y lo sentó en la silla al lado del Profesor Snape. "Ahora siéntate antes de que te desmayes." El le dijo calmadamente.

Draco no tuvo opción ya que sus piernas no lo aguantaban.

"No te acerques al Profesor Snape, Potter." El le gritó a Harry.

El enojo llenó los ojos de Harry, pero la preocupación fue más fuerte. "Malfoy yo fui quien lo encontró y también tengo el mismo derecho de estar aquí que tu." Harry dijo firmemente en voz alta.

"El no te querría aquí, no quiero que estés aquí. Tu tienes al mundo entero, yo sólo tengo al Profesor Snape." Draco gritó lo más fuerte que lo dejaban sus pulmones heridos.

Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron. "¿Eso es lo que crees?. La única persona que era como familia para mí y que significaba lo más grande para mí en el mundo fue asesinada poco antes del verano pasado. No quiero perder a nadie, y eso incluye a Snape. ¿Por qué tu, consentido, arrogante y egoísta Malfoy te preocuparías por lo que le pasa a Snape?. Tu tienes a tus adorables padres que te cumplen hasta tu más mínimo deseo."

Los ojos de Malfoy se cerraron y su cara reflejaba enojo. Una puñalada de culpa llenó a Harry. Malfoy estaba muy enfermo y él le estaba gritando.

El tomó aire para calmarse. Los ojos de Malfoy se abrieron viéndolo feo. El nunca había visto unos ojos tan fríos y tan llenos de odio.

Draco tomó aire. "El Profesor Snape fue tras mi padre¡Es por eso que esta así!"

Harry se quejó. "¿Por qué iría tras tu padre, es su mejor amigo no es así?. Vamos Malfoy, tendrás que inventar algo mejor que eso."

"¡Fue tras él por que él me hizo esto!" Draco gritó muy enojado. Una ola de horror lo llenó y cubrió su cara con sus manos.

Harry se paralizó. Luego dándose cuenta de lo mucho que Malfoy temblaba, se acercó a él. "Cálmate¿Estas diciendo que Lucius casi te mata?"

Justo en eso momento entró el director. "¿qué esta pasando aquí, Me voy un momento y hay una discusión a gritos aquí. ¿Draco, que estas haciendo fuera de la cama, Harry tu no deberías estar aquí. Quiero que te vayas al cuarto del Profesor Snape y le que le digas al Profesor Lupin que Draco esta aquí."

Harry asintió y se levantó.

Dumbledore se dirigió al otro muchacho y puso a Draco de pie. "Ven, acuéstate."

El lo guió a la cama que estaba al lado de Snape, cerrando las cortinas a su alrededor después de haber acostado a Draco en la cama.

La respiración de Draco era muy rápida y estaba temblando incontrolablemente. El le puso las cobijas encima y amablemente le quitó las manos de la cara.

Los ojos grises lo miraron llenos de miseria. "Es mi culpa."

"Cálmate, no es la culpa de nadie. El Profesor Snape hizo lo que el quería y decidió ir a buscar a tu padre él solo."

"Pero sí le hubiera dicho acerca de la carta, o sí hubiera ido con el a la conferencia..." El se detuvó jalando aire.

"Shh, ya esta en el pasado. Pero quiero que te acuerdes de que cuando te encontré en la librería hace algunas semanas. Te dije que podías venir a hablar conmigo cuando lo necesitaras. Sí no te sentías bien diciéndole al Profesor Snape me hubiera gustado que vinieras conmigo antes de poner tu vida en peligro de esa manera. Se que piensas que soy un viejo tonto, pero dame una oportunidad."

Draco suspiró y se movió a otro lado. Se sentía lleno de culpa y miró a otro lado con miedo.

Dumbledore le tomó la mano. "Relájate, no estoy enojado contigo; pero espero que en el futuro te sientas más cómodo para venir a hablar conmigo o cuando te siestas solo. Mi nueva contraseña es pastel de calabaza."

Draco cerró los ojos. "¿Va a estar bien?" El preguntó apenas susurrando. Dumbledore lo rodeó con un brazo pero Draco se quedó quieto sin responder a la señal de afecto.

"No lo sabemos, pero tenemos esperanzas."

Puso una ,mano en el pecho de Draco. El calor irradiado por esta ayudo con el dolor y lo hizó respirar más fácil.

"Voy a la alacena de Madam Pomfrey para traerte un poco de poción para dormir sin sueños. Quiero que te acuestes y trates de relajarte. Queremos que cuando el Profesor Snape se despierte vea que te estas recuperando. ¿Entendido?"

El asintió.


	47. Llorando en la Lluvia

**Capitulo 47.- Llorando en la Lluvia. **

Tan pronto como los pasos de Dumbledore dejaron de escucharse Draco dolorosamente se levantó. Con una mano es su pecho abrió las cortinas. Una horrible sensación de frío recorrió su cuerpo cuando vio a Snape acostado como sí estuviera muerto. Con un solloso reprimido el se fue de la enfermería tan rápido como pudo. El quería estar sólo y quería estar tan lejos de la enfermería como fuera posible. Sí Snape moría el no quería verlo suceder, era como sí él le hubiera lanzado el hechizo de la muerte.

El se dirigió a la oficina de Snape. Un lugar de refugio. El entró al frío cuarto, había una sola vela encendida en el escritorio. El colapso en la silla mirando como se consumía la vela por lo que para él, fueron como horas. Luego sus ojos cayeron en un sobre que tenía su nombre.

Con sus dedos temblorosos lo recogió. Estaba dirigido a él en caso de que Snape muriera. Era un sobre brillante lo cual indicaba que Snape le había puesto un hechizo para que sólo se abriera sí moría. Algo se derrumbó dentro de él cuando descubrió con sorpresa que podía abrir el sobre. Un sentimiento de miedo lo llenó. Tal vez mientras el había estado en la oficina, Snape había muerto. El apenas podía respirar. El miró a la carta que estaba en sus manos congelado sin poder creerlo.

Temblando y tomando aire suavemente, el abrió la carta para leerla.

"Querido Draco:

Perdóname, pero no podía dejar que Lucius te lastimara de nuevo. Por favor no estés triste, sé que lo más seguro es que ahora estés entrando en pánico, no lo hagas. No hagas nada precipitado. El Profesor Dumbledore se asegurará de que estés protegido y de que tengas un refugió aquí en Hogwarts. Lucius nunca te volverá a ver a menos de que tu quieras y será de manera supervisada.

Uno de los pocos placeres en mi vida fue verte crecer desde ese hermoso bebe que eras hasta el joven y talentoso mago que eres ahora. Sé que tomarás las decisiones correctas en tu vida y que tendrás éxito en la misma.

Siento mucho no poder estar ahí para verlo. La verdad Draco es que siempre he deseado que tu fueras mi hijo y no el de Lucius. Sabes que te quiero y mi espíritu te cuidará siempre. Draco, te pido un favor; quiero que dejes entrar a más personas en tu vida. El Profesor Dumbledore, McGonagall y Lupin te ayudaran, habla con ellos, deja que te ayuden a superar esto.

Se que esto sonara inusual viniendo de mi, pero quiero que abras tu mente a Potter y a sus amigos. Ellos fueron los que te encontraron e hicieron todo lo posible por salvar tu vida. Deja a un lado los celos, los perjuicios y la hostilidad, déjalos ser tus amigos, ellos te ayudaran.

No puedo decirte lo orgulloso que estaba de ti cuando me dijiste que no querías seguir los pasos de tu padre y convertirte en un mortifago. Como dije ese día, quiero que tengas amor en tu vida y que vivas feliz. Eso sólo puede pasar sí la luz gana. Te has convertido en un mago poderoso y tus habilidades pueden ayudar a la luz grandemente. No dejes que los celos y el odio te ciegue, yo cometí ese error una vez y apenas me empecé a dar cuenta de lo mal que yo estaba. Abre tu mente y verás cosas que nunca imaginaste.

Vive y se feliz Draco. Ten presente que te quiero, siempre te he querido. Severus Snape."

Su respiración se volvió más entrecortada mientras leía la carta. Mordiendo su labio y jalando aire dolorosamente, él pestañeo tratando de detener las lagrimas que se le salían.

No podía quedarse ahí, la presencia de Snape esta en todos lados. El dejó la oficina y salió de Hoqwarts. El calló de rodillas varias veces, pero cada vez se levantaba forzándose a sí mismo a continuar hasta llegar a su lugar favorito del lago. El colapsó contra un árbol. La lluvia caía mojando su piel.

Snape se había ido.

La lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y la interminable y fría lluvia calló sobre él.

Remus y Harry entraron a la enfermería para encontrar a Dumbledore con el rostro muy serio.

"Acabo de despertar a Minerva, Draco esta perdido, necesitamos encontrarlo inmediatamente. La impresión de ver al Profesor Snape en esta condición en adición con sus propias heridas hace una peligrosa combinación. El no está pensando claramente y puede que haya hecho algo drástico."

"Comenzaremos a buscar en el castillo inmediatamente" Remus dijo.

"Despertaré a Ron y a Hermione para que ayuden.", "No Harry, ya le fije a la profesora McGonagall que lo hiciera." Dijo Dumbledore. "No debí haberlo dejado sólo aunque sólo fuera por un momento."

Tan pronto como Ron y Hermione entraron a enfermería Harry corrió hacia ellos.

"Tal vez deberíamos buscar en la oficina de Snape, tal vez fue ahí para estar solo." Ellos fueron a las mazmorras pero se dieron cuenta tan pronto como entraron a la oficina de que Draco no estaba ahí. Harry de repente se acordó de lo que había en el escritorio y con un sentimiento de horror se dio cuenta de que la carta ya no estaba.

"Tenemos que encontrarlo rápido." Ustedes tienen que prometerme que no le dirán a nadie, pero descubrí esta noche que Lucius fue el que golpeó a Draco cerca de la Casa de los Gritos."

"¡Que, eso no es cierto." Ron dijo incrédulo.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron con sorpresa. "¿ por qué Lucius casi mataría a Draco.?

"No sé, tal vez el tiempo que pasó en Azkaban lo volvió loco, sé que no tiene sentido pero eso fue lo que dijo." Harry explico.

"No puedo creerlo." Ron sacudió la cabeza. "Pero sí tenemos que encontrarlo, debemos separarnos, yo lo buscaré en el comedor." Ron dijo.

"Bueno, yo buscaré en la librería." Harry dijo.

Hermione se fue sola. Ella de repente recordó el lugar cerca de un árbol al que Draco siempre se iba a sentar cuando iba al lago. Estaba lloviendo muy fuerte, pero Draco no estaba pensando claramente.

Estaba entumido, sentía mucho frío, estaba cansado y con nauseas. Todo lo que había pasado para el solo eran un montón de borrosos recuerdos. Su padre lo había golpeado hasta casi matarlo, todo ese dolor, el Profesor Snape acostado en la enfermería, El Profesor Snape muriendo, la carta. El recargó su cabeza contra el árbol y miró a la noche sin estrellas, la lluvia le caía en la cara. "¿Por qué?" Sollozó preguntándole al cielo.

Después de recorrer el lugar en el que hablaron de su elfa, Hermione estaba lista para rendirse. El no estaba ahí. A través de la lluvia ella vio los otros árboles y decidió ir a buscar más lejos. Ella inesperadamente lo encontró cuando doblo en la esquina de un montón de arbustos, estaba sentado contra un árbol, su cabello rubio se veía mas oscuro por lo mojado que estaba gracias a la lluvia, su cara estaba pálida bajo la luz de su luminosa varita. Ella se arrodillo junto a él. Su cara esta dirigida hacia el cielo, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados.

"Draco, tenemos que regresar adentro."

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. "¿Por qué no me pueden dejar solo?" El le respondió roncamente.

"Por que yo y muchos otros nos preocupamos por lo que te pase." Ella dijo acercándosele.

"Bueno, no me importa, el único que me importaba era el Profesor Snape." Su voz se quebró al final de la oración.

"¿Y como crees que se va a sentir cuando se despierte y encuentre que estas medio muerto de neumonía o algo por que te viniste a sentar aquí bajo la lluvia fría."

El la miró y le grito. "El esta muerto."

Ella se quejó. "No, no lo esta, acabo de estar en la enfermería."

Draco muy cansado miró a otro lado, ignorando sus palabras.

"Vamos, te lo probaré, déjame ayudarte a llegar a la enfermería." Ella trató de convencerlo.

"No voy a regresar." El le gritó con pánico en su voz.

"Shh¿Por qué no, sé que es muy duro para ti ver al Profesor Snape lastimado, pero también fue muy duro para el ver como casi morías, aun así él estuvo a tu lado todo el tiempo."

Los ojos de Draco se cerraron y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

Ella se sentó juntó a él y le dijo suavemente. "No entiendo por que Lucius te hizo esto, y no tienes que decirme, pero siento mucho lo que te pasó." Ella lo rodeó con los brazos y lo sostuvo así por un momento, dándose cuenta de que estaba muy mojado y temblando de frío.

"Déjame ayudarte a llegar a la recamara del Profesor Snape."

Con un susurro apenas audible dijo. "No puedo."

Hermione entonces se dio cuenta de que él estaba completamente exhausto y que posiblemente se estaba sintiendo muy enfermo. Ella considero levantarlo con un hechizo pero en lugar de eso se dio la vuelta y lanzó una luz directamente a la cabaña de Hagrid. Solo tomó un momento para que Hagrid llegara. "¿Qué pasa Hermione?" Luego vio a Draco en sus brazos.

"¿qué esta haciendo Malfoy aquí, el debería estar en la cama."

"El esta muy mal, y se asustó¿Puedes cargarlo hasta el cuarto del Profesor Snape?"

Draco se soltó de ella y la miró con resentimiento. "No, déjame solo."

Hermione miró a Hagrid. "El cree que el Profesor Snape esta muerto."

"El no esta muerto sabes. Dumbledore lo esta cuidando bien."

Draco cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, Hagrid se agachó y fácilmente lo recogió, Draco trató de empujarlo pero obviamente ya no tenía energía. Cuando ellos iban en camino a la habitación de Snape, se encontraron con McGonagall y Harry.

"Gracias a Dios que lo encontraron. ¿Sr. Malfoy, que estaba pensando cuando se salió de esa manera y en su condición, Especialmente con esta lluvia."

Hermione contestó. "El esta asustado, piensa que el Profesor Snape esta muerto."

"Hay niño querido, eso no es cierto. Esta muy mal herido, pero estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos."

Ellos llegaron al cuarto de Snape y Hagrid gentilmente lo posó en la cama después de que McGonagall pusiera una gruesa toalla en esta. Ella trajo otra toalla y cobijó a Draco, luego con un movimiento de su varita le quitó la pijama y túnica mojadas y con otro movimiento le puso una pijama seca. Ella amablemente le seco el cabello con otra toalla. Mientras hacia todo esto los ojos de Draco se mantuvieron cerrados y no podía respirar bien.

Hagrid lo levantó de nuevo y McGonagall le quitó la toalla de abajo y la puso encima de la almohada donde lo acostó. McGonagall le puso una bolsa caliente encima del pecho.

"Esta bien niños, gracias por su ayuda, pero necesitan ir a clases mañana, que por supuesto son las últimas de este año antes de la vacaciones de Navidad y necesitan regresar a la cama, son casi las dos de la mañana."

"Buenas noches Draco, espero que pronto te sientas mejor." Hermione dijo.

"Malfoy, el Profesor Snape fue hechizado con el hechizo Lightnarius, y eso detuvo su corazón, y por unos momentos estuvo muerto, pero alguien le dio a tiempo la poción para detener la muerte. Por ese momento en el que fue golpeado por el hechizo, el profesor técnicamente murió y de esa manera pudiste abrir la carta. Pero todavía hay esperanzas para él, no te rindas. Tu sabes que se enojaría mucho sí te encuentra más enfermo cuando despierte." Harry explicó.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron cuando Harry empezó a hablar. El lo miró cansado y pestañeo cuando las lagrimas amenazaron con salirse, de alivió cuando se dio cuenta de que Snape no estaba muerto. El asintió suavemente a las ultimas palabras de Harry.

"Buenas noches." Harry dijo cuando salió del cuarto.

"Hagrid, gracias por traerlos, pero creo que yo me encargó a partir de aquí."

"Esta bien, buenas noches."


	48. Solsticio de Invierno

**Capitulo 48.- Solsticio de Invierno. **

Con un suave quejido de dolor y mucho esfuerzo, Draco se volteó lentamente de lado para poder respirar mejor. Algo de la oscuridad que lo había llenado había desaparecido por las palabras de Potter. Por lo menos Snape no estaba muerto. Por lo menos no todavía. El todavía tenía la esperanza de que había alguien vivo que se preocupaba por él.

Una ola de nauseas lo llenó cuando su estómago se empezó a revolver y se acercó a la orilla de la cama para vomitar, pero no pudo, aun así su estómago lo seguía molestando. Una mano fría le levantó la barbilla y le vació el contenido de un frasco en su boca. El trago esperando que la poción trabajara rápido. La mano fría lo acarició mientras McGonagall se sentaba junto a él.

"Te asustaste mucho." Dijo con voz suave mientras acariciaba al exhausto adolescente. Ella lo cubrió con más cobijas y deslizó un brazo bajo sus hombros para abrazarlo amablemente de manera que su cabeza descansara bajo su hombro.

Normalmente Draco se hubiera soltado pues no le gustaba ser abrazado, pero no lo hizo ya que no tenía ninguna fuerza en él. Estaba completamente exhausto, todas las heridas del encuentro con Lucius le dolían. Se sentía mareado y con nauseas aun después de que le dieran la poción, y además sentía el pecho como sí Hagrid se hubiera sentado en él. Ya no tenía fiebre, sino todo lo contrarió, se sentía con mucho frío.

Por mucho que hubiera protestado por el abrazo de McGonagall se sentía muy bien estar cerca de ella y que le acariciara la parte de atrás del cuello. Su cabeza se sentía pesada y sus pensamientos eran borrosos, el adormilado se pregunto sí de esa manera se hubiera sentido sí su madre lo hubiera abrazado. Se sentía seguro, tibio, y contento de que alguien lo quería.

Un olor a caldo le llegó a la nariz. El abrió sus ojos para encontrar una taza cerca de su boca. "Toma pequeños traguitos, te ayudará a sentirte mejor."

Draco lo dudó.

"No te pondrás enfermo, la poción ya debió haber hecho efecto y este dura alrededor de cuatro horas."

El tomó unos cuantos tragos y luego volteó la cara dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de la Profesora cerrando los ojos.

Ella retiró la taza y le acarició el brazo. "El Sr. Potter y Srta. Granger trabajaran en una poción especial para el Profesor Snape mañana después de la hora de trasfiguración. Y como eres muy bueno en pociones creo que sería una buena idea que los ayudarás."

El muy cansado abrió los ojos. "Si." Fue todo lo que logró decir. Ella le acercó una vez más la taza de caldo y lo convenció de tomar más. El lo hizo sin muchas ganas.

"Duérmete un rato y piensa como en Navidad te vas a sentir mejor y el Profesor Snape, bueno eso espero, estará bien de nuevo." Ella le acarició la mejilla y le quitó el pelo rubio de la cara. Sus ojos se estaban cerrando y el se acurrucó sobre el brazo de la profesora y la rodeo con uno de sus brazos. El corazón de la profesora empezó a doler cuando se dio cuanta que tal vez su madre nunca lo había abrazado de esa manera en su vida entera. Pobre pequeña alma.

Era una lastima que él y Potter se cayeran tan mal, los dos había crecido sin amor.

Ella lo abrazó hasta que su respiración se calmó y amablemente lo acomodó en las almohadas.

El se paro enfrente de Snape y le lanzó una llama brillante que salía de su varita. Snape cayó a sus pies con una expresión de horror en su rostro. Tratando de respirar Draco se levantó abruptamente. Un quejido de dolor escapó de sus labios, un dolor horrible le llenó el pecho. Una mano le tocó el hombro. "Trata de respirar despacio."

"Es mi culpa." El dijo muy angustiado.

"Tu no pediste ser golpeado y no pediste que el profesor Snape fuera a buscar a tu padre. No es tu culpa." Lupin dijo lleno de razón.

"No debí haberme reunido con mi padre."

Lupin le apretó el hombro. "Ya pasó. Esta en el pasado. Culparte no va a cambiar nada."

Los enormes ojos grises de Draco lo miraron ansiosamente. "¿Cómo esta el Profesor Snape?"

"Sigue igual."

Draco tomó aire y miró a las sabanas de su cama."

"Draco, necesito que te quites la camisa de la pijama para que te pueda poner la poción en la espalda que dejó el Profesor Snape. Queremos que te cures pronto."

Draco pasó saliva y con los dedos temblorosos empezó a desabrochar los botones.

"Sé que es doloroso, pero te prometo hacerlo lo más rápido posible."

Draco asintió, dejando su camisa sobre la cama. El cuidadosamente se volteó y se acostó sobre su estómago. El se tensó tan pronto como Lupin empezó a ponerle la fría poción que ardía como fuego sobre la delicada piel que estaba sanando.

Lupin estaba sorprendido de que Draco no hiciera ningún ruido. Aparte de temblar una vez después de que le aplicó la poción en una parte muy sensible de su piel, Draco no se movió.

"Ya terminé. ¿Estas bien?"

Draco lentamente se sentó, tosiendo por la presión de haber estado boca abajo. Lupin lo ayudó a ponerse su camisa y a abrocharse los botones ya que las manos de Draco temblaban más que antes.

"Acuéstate, te pondré una bolsa caliente en el pecho, te hará sentir mejor."

Draco se acostó otra vez. "¿Dónde está la Profesora McGonagall?"

"Se esta preparando para enseñar transfiguraciones en este momento. Ella insistió en quedarse contigo la mayor parte de la noche."

"¿Cómo te estas sintiendo esta mañana Draco?" El director entro y puso algo en la mesa de noche.

Draco trató de contestar pero tosió de nuevo.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño y miró a Lupin. "Aparentemente la salida de anoche tuvo ciertos efectos."

Lupin se levantó y dejó que Dumbledore se sentará cerca de la cama. El le quitó la bolsa caliente y puso sus manos a la altura de sus pulmones. Los ojos de Draco se cerraron cuando el calor comenzó a llenarlo. El no sabía que clase de magia estaba utilizando Dumbledore, pero siempre que la usaba le ayudaba a calmar el dolor. El tomó aire profundamente sin toser.

"¿Mejor Draco?" Dijo su preocupada voz.

"Sí, gracias."

"Creo que un plato de avena te ayudará a recuperarte más rápido." El tomó el plato que había puesto en la mesa de noche y lo puso enfrente de Draco.

Draco lo miró aprensivamente.

"Remus, tienes el frasco de poción para el estómago en caso de que Draco la necesite?"

"Sí, aquí esta, Minerva dejo un poco en caso de que fuera necesaria."

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron. "Minerva siempre planea a futuro."

Dumbledore tomó la cuchara y revolvió la avena para después acercarle una cuchara llena a Draco.

Con un suspiro su temblorosa mano trató de tomar la cuchara.

Dumbledore se vio preocupado. " Tal vez más tarde puedas tratar de hacerlo tu solo, déjame ayudarte ahora." Dumbledore se ofreció acercándole la cuchara a la boca. "Será nuestro pequeño secreto." El susurró y le guiñó el ojo.

El no podía creer que el director lo estuviera alimentando con una cuchara en la boca y que aparte de eso él lo estuviera permitiendo. Su padre estaría horrorizado. Draco no pudo detener la pequeña sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro.

Harry se dirigió a la enfermería después de transfiguraciones. Dumbledore estaba sentado al lado de Snape.

"Bueno días Harry. ¿Dormiste bien?"

"Más o menos."

Dumbledore asintió. "Todos estamos preocupados por el Profesor Snape, gracias por buscar a Draco anoche."

"En realidad fue Hermione quien lo encontró."

"Lo sé, pero tu y Ron lo buscaron y considerando su relación pasada con él, es admirable como ustedes tres hicieron ese esfuerzo."

"Creó que Draco esta cambiando lentamente."

Dumbledore sonrió. "Creo que estas en lo correcto."

"¿Cómo esta el Profesor Snape?"

"Me temo que su condición no ha cambiado."

"¿Qué tanto puede seguir de esa manera."

"No mucho a menos de que recurramos a métodos más extremos, lo cual haremos sí es necesario, pero yo espero que su condición cambie antes de la Navidad. Yo soy optimista Harry."

Después de Transfiguraciones Harry y Hermione se llevaron los ingredientes para la poción con ellos para trasladarlos al cuarto de Snape.

"Todavía no comprendo algunos de estos ingredientes, una gota de sangre de aquellos más importantes. ¿Qué quiere decir eso?" Hermione preguntó confundida cuando entraron al cuarto.

"Tal vez significa una gota de Sangre de aquellos que significan algo para el Profesor Snape, tal vez Draco, Dumbledore y yo."

Draco estaba sentado en la cama mirándolos con una combinación de resentimiento, vergüenza y un poco de esperanza.

"Tu y Dumbledore no significan nada para él." Draco dijo en su molesta manera usual.

"Bueno, el también nos escribió una carta." Harry dijo calmadamente.

Draco se quejó y miró a otro lado.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Hermione preguntó.

"Bien." El dijo tratando de levantarse de la cama.

"Draco, necesitas quedarte en la cama." Lupin dijo calmadamente.

"De ninguna manera, Potter no puede hacer una poción decente, necesito hacerlo yo."

"Un paso más fuera de esa cama y te encontrarás de regreso amarrado a la cama. Y lo digo en serio." Lupin lo amenazó en un tono suave y calmado.

Draco lo miró feo y de nuevo se recargó en las almohadas.

Harry ignoró los insultos usuales de Malfoy y puso el caldero en una mesa que Lupin había puesto cerca de ellos.

Hermione leyó los ingredientes en voz alta.

"Poción para despertar y dar fuerza. Un cuarto de agua, una pizca de rosamaría. 2 gramos de saffron, una rama de daturna, 5 gramos de frebrina, un botón de flor de media noche y tres gotas de aquellos más importantes. Hervir por 16 minutos y hasta que su consistencia sea espesa y tenga el color del pasto, la dosis es de un cuarto de taza."

Ella miró a Draco. "Sí eres tan inteligente, dinos que significan los últimos ingredientes de la poción."

Draco miró a las sabanas de la cama pensando profundamente. El miró a Harry. "Realmente ¿El les escribió una carta a ti y a Dumbledore?"

"Si." Harry respondió mirando la mezcla de emociones en la cara de Draco.

"Entonces supongo que tienes razón." Él dijo en voz baja.

"Esta bien, entonces comencemos." Hermione respondió felizmente.

Ella trajo el caldero frió a la cama de Draco mientras Harry trajo los ingredientes. Cada uno midió y mezcló los ingredientes en el caldero. Lupin los dejó por unos minutos y regreso con un pequeño frasco.

"La sangre del Profesor Dumbledore." El añadió las gotas. Después trajo dos jeringas. El tomó el brazo de Draco y le sacó un pequeña cantidad de sangre de una vena. El añadió la sangre a la poción y luego le pidió a Harry que le tendiera el brazo, involuntariamente Harry tembló recordando lo mucho que le había dolido cuando Snape le había sacado sangre cuando había tenido la sobredosis con la poción para dormir sin sueños. Draco se veía divertido. "¿Te asunta ver sangre Potter?"

Harry lo miró feo. "No, sólo que no me gustan las agujas."

Draco tenía muchas ganas de decir algo sarcástico acerca de que el chico dorado le temía a la agujas, pero se contuvo.

Después de que Lupin le añadiera la ultima gota de sangre. Harry añadió el agua y pusieron el caldero en la mesa donde encendieron una parrilla y empezaron a hervir la poción. Harry la mezclaba a intervalos regulares y cuando pasaron los 16 minutos la poción se veía perfecta, Harry la puso en una botella. "Se lo daré a Dumbledore para que se la administre al Profesor Snape."

"Quiero estar ahí." Draco demando.

"Lo siento Draco, pero te vas a quedar en la cama el resto del día. La poción tardará tiempo en hacer efecto. Sí hay algún cambio te prometo que te llevaré con el Profesor Snape, pero por el momento necesitas quedarte aquí y descansar, duerme un poco, después te traeré tu tarea." Lupin dijo.

Harry miró nuevamente al adolescente enojado. "Sí algo pasa te avisaré."

Draco asintió con la cabeza visiblemente, con resentimiento en sus ojos.

Lupin regresó a la silla donde estaba y empezó a leer el libro que había dejado a un lado.

Hermione limpió lo de la poción y le susurró. "Lo siento Draco."

El la miró. "Gracias Hermione." Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Luego sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que la había llamado Hermione.

Ella lo miró igualmente sorprendida. Luego sonrió y sacudió la cabeza por la inesperada sorpresa.

Ella dejó el cuarto cuando Draco se acostó sobre las almohadas resoplando de preocupación.


	49. La Tierra de Los Vivos

**Capitulo 49.- La Tierra de Los Vivos. **

Después de clases y de una fabulosa cena antes de Navidad en el gran comedor Harry, Ron y Hermione les dijeron adiós a sus compañeros de clase deseándoles feliz navidad.

"Ustedes dos no necesitan quedarse aquí sabes, vayan con sus familias y pasen con ellas la navidad." Harry insistió.

Ron y Hermione habían decidido que Harry los necesitaría ese año en especial después de la muerte de Sirius.

"Tu también eres nuestra familia Harry y además mis padres se fueron a esquiar a Finlandia."

"Mamá hubiera querido que fueras a la madriguera." Ron le recordó.

Lo sé, pero como no tengo espíritu navideño es año después de la muerte de Sirius." Su voz se volvió muy baja al final.

"Bueno, sin importar lo que pase nosotros estamos aquí y lo haremos divertido para ti." Hermione lo abrazó.

"¿Cómo esta Snape?" Ron preguntó.

"Todavía sigue entre la vida y la muerte." Harry contestó. "El ha estado así, pero ahora Dumbledore le dio la poción , pero no ha hecho efecto."

"¿Draco sabe eso?" Hermione preguntó.

"No, Dumbledore pensó que no le deberíamos decir nada hasta que haya algún cambió. El se enfermó más ayer por lo de la carta." Harry explicó.

"¿Y desde cuando le dicen Draco a Malfoy?" Ron preguntó levantando una ceja.

Hermione le dijo. "El me llamó Hermione esta mañana, aunque supongo que fue sin querer por su expresión, pero aun así, lo dijo. No lo sé Ron , simplemente le empecé a decir Draco cuando lo encontramos casi muerto. Parece que es necesitaba a alguien aun cuando el trata lo mejor que puede de alejar a todos. El es como Harry algunas veces."

Harry resopló. " No me compares con Malfoy, no tenemos nada en común."

"Bueno, a los dos les importa lo que le pase al Profesor Snape." Hermione dijo sonriendo.

Mucho más tarde Harry entro a la enfermería y se sentó al lado del Profesor Snape mientras Dumbledore fue a su cuarto por un momento.

Snape se veía más pálido que nunca, su cabello negro le enmarcaba el rostro.

Harry se acurrucó en la silla, para después quedarse dormido.

Todo estaba muy callado, una sola vela se consumía en la mesa de noche. Muy para su sorpresa se dio cuenta de que Potter estaba dormido en la silla que estaba a su lado. Su oscuro cabello caía sobre su brazo.

Todo le parecía borroso. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería. No podía recordar como había llegado ahí.

El se estiró, parecía encintrarse bien. Se sentó lentamente y con sorpresa miró a su pecho. Había una marca de quemadura a la altura de su corazón.

El aclaró la garganta y tomó el vaso de agua que se encontraba en la mesa de noche. El tomó dos grandes tragos y regresó el vaso a su lugar. Con una mano alcanzó a Potter y le acarició el pelo.

Potter se despertó lentamente y lo miró con los adormilados ojos verdes. Sus ojos de repente se abrieron mucho mientras se enderezaba.

"Profesor Snape. ¿Esta vivo?" El saltó y se puso de pie abrazando a Snape.

Snape se veía muy incómodo y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Harry. "Aparentemente."

Apenado por su espontaneidad Harry lo soltó y se sentó de nuevo. No podía detener la felicidad en su voz. "¿Cómo te estas sintiendo, No tenía pulso cuando te encontré."

Snape estaba sorprendido por la reacción de Harry y también estaba contento de que realmente el chico se preocupaba por su bienestar. "Me siento bien¿Dónde me encontraste?"

"En tu oficina, estabas tirado en el piso enfrente de tu escritorio. Dumbledore dijo que le habían lanzado el hechizo Lightnarius y que luego alguien te había dado la poción para detener la muerte."

"Debió haber sido Lucius." Snape respondió pensando.

"Draco piensa que fue Lucius el que casi te mató."

Loas pensamientos de Snape se aclararon a la mención de Draco. "¿Cómo esta Draco?"

"Todavía se está recuperando."

Snape asintió, agradecido que por lo menos Draco seguía vivo. "No fue Lucius."

"Fue Bellatrix ¿No es así?"

Los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron. "¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Tuve un sueño y ella estaba detrás de ti y te lanzó el hechizo."

Snape asintió. "Justo antes de que perdiera el conocimiento vi su reflejo en el espejo, pero todo pasó tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar. No sé como te pudiste enterar de eso."

"¿Tal vez tenga que ver algo con el hechizo Legilimens"

"No lo sé, tal vez nuestros pensamientos se conectaron en la última lección. ¿Cómo te sientes?. Necesitamos continuar con la oclumencia lo más rápido posible. ¿Has estado practicando?"

Harry volteó a otro lado, dándose cuenta de que no había practicado nada desde que regresó del viaje a Hogsmeade.

"Prométeme que limpiaras tu mente esta noche antes de irte a dormir." El asintió. "¿Qué día es hoy?"

"Mañana es noche buena."

Snape suspiró.

"Mmm, Profesor Snape, debería saber que la carta que me escribió, bueno, yo la abrí y la leí." Harry dijo en voz baja preguntándose sí Snape explotaría de enojo o no.

"¿Hiciste eso, se supone que el sobre de la carta se abriría sólo sí yo estaba muerto." Los ojos de Snape se veía oscuros y enojados.

"Lo siento, pero por el hechizo Lightnarius, se deshizo el hechizo que le pusiste a la carta así que la pude abrir." Harry explicó en tono de disculpa. "Escribiste cosas muy agradables, gracias por dejarme leer la carta que te escribió mi madre y por dejarme ver la estrella que te dio." El se levantó y tomó la carta de Lily de su bolsillo y la puso en la mesa de noche junto a Snape.

El enojo dejó los ojos de Snape. "De nada." El miró a Harry intensamente con sus ojos oscuros. "En realidad quise decir lo que escribí."

Harry sonrió suavemente. "Estoy feliz de que estés bien."

Snape se dio cuenta por un momento de lo horrible que debió haber sido para Potter verlo tirado y muerto. Debió haber traído de regreso las memorias de la muerte de Black. "Lo siento HARRY." El dijo en voz baja

Harry no respondió, él estaba un poco sorprendido de que Snape se hubiera dado cuenta de lo mal que se sintió al pensar que estaba muerto o que podía morir.

"Draco también leyó la carta. El no sabía del hechizo cuando la abrió y pensó que estabas muerto. El se salió del castillo anoche y estaba lloviendo mucho, y bueno se enfermó más de lo que estaba. Pero la Profesora McGonagall lo cuido y parecía estar mejor esta mañana."

Snape se puso muy pálido al enterarse de que Draco había pensado que se encontraba muerto. El necesitaba verlo y asegurarse de que estaba bien. Sabiendo que Draco no le confiaría a nadie el como se estaba sintiendo realmente. El trató de levantarse pero Potter lo detuvo.

"No." Tengo que traer al Profesor Dumbledore, todavía no te puedes levantar."

Snape se volvió a acostar. "Muy bien Potter."

Harry corrió y trajo a Dumbledore. Los ojos del director se iluminaron y brillaron al saber que el Profesor Snape estaba despierto y sintiéndose bien.

"Harry, quisiera que te fueras a la cama y descansaras, yo me encargaré de todo." El le dio una palmada en el hombro. "Gracias por hacer la poción, es obvio que funciono."

Harry asintió, se sentía bien al saber que Snape estaba mejor, se fue a la torre de Gryffindor sin protestar. El se debatió en sí debía decirle a Draco, pero decidió que a Snape le gustaría decirle en persona. Sintiéndose más calmado que en los últimos días se fue a la cama después de decirles a Ron y a Hermione la condición de Snape.

Dumbledore caminó en la enfermería con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Severus, es bueno tenerte de regreso a la tierra de los vivos, nos diste un gran susto."

Snape logró darle una pequeña sonrisa. "Es bueno estar de regreso. Gracias por cuidarme."

"Si, nosotros hicimos eso, pero esta mañana Hermione, Harry y Draco hicieron la poción para despertar y dar fuerza. Ellos usaron una gota de sangre de Harry, Draco y mía. Ellos concluyeron que como nos había escrito las cartas a los tres, entonces nosotros éramos las personas que más te importaban."

Snape se veía disgustado. "¿Tu también leíste la carta?"

"Cálmate Severus, no te enojes por eso. Yo me preocupo mucho por ti y es bueno leer y enterarme de que has empezado a preocuparte por los demás, aunque aun tienes problema para expresarlo en persona." El le dio una palmada en el brazo a Severus y le apretó el brazo amablemente.

"¿Cómo esta Draco?"

"El se asustó mucho anoche, nosotros no le dijimos lo que había pasado, pero cuando Remus fue a buscar una poción, él se escapó y te encontró aquí. No sé como logró encontrar las fuerzas en su debilitada condición para llegar aquí, supongo que es obvió que él tuvo la voluntada para hacerlo. El estaba muy alterado, lo acosté en la cama cerca de la tuya pero se salío cuando fui a conseguirle una poción. Hermione lo encontró afuera cerca del lago. Hagrid lo cargó y Minerva lo cuido. El estaba completamente exhausto. Ha estado confinado en su cama el día de hoy y le ha estado haciendo pasar un mal rato a Remus. Como sospechábamos el daño en su pulmón tomará un tiempo en sanar propiamente, pienso que también la impresión de lo que pasó por lo que hizo Lucius tomará algún tiempo en desaparecer, no puede comer nada sin vomitarlo, la única manera de hacerlo comer es por medio de una poción."

"¿Puedo verlo?"

Dumbledore sonrió. "Sí, creo que será en beneficio de ustedes dos, pero Remus le dio una gran dosis a Draco de poción para dormir, para asegurarse de que se quede en su lugar durante la noche, Loki se quedó acurrucado con él. Y honestamente Severus, insisto en que tu también te quedes en la cama también aun que sea sólo por esta noche."

Snape lo miró feo. "Esta bien."

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron. "Con razón tu y Draco se llevan tan bien, ustedes dos son tan difíciles. Ahora deja esas ideas fuera de tu cabeza, ya lo verás mañana, te lo prometo. ¿Fue Lucius el que te hizo esto?"

Snape todavía se veía enojado pero contestó la pregunta. "No, nos peleamos un poco, pero fue Bellatrix Lestrange, ella me dio por la espalda, la mire por el reflejo de un espejo. Creo que fue Lucius el que me dio la poción para detener la muerte, para que así yo cuidará de su heredero y no le dejase morir."

"Te prometo Severus, que cuidaré a Draco junto a ti y me aseguraré de que Lucius no le vuelva ha hacer daño. Ahora acuéstate y duérmete antes de que te amarre a la cama con un hechizo."

Snape miró a los ojos azules de Dumbledore dándose cuanta de que hablaba en serio. Con disgusto se quejó y acomodó en las almohadas mientras Dumbledore lo cubría con un grueso cobertor. "Estoy muy feliz de que hayas regresado"


	50. La Noche Antes de Navidad

**Capitulo 50.- La Noche Antes de Navidad. **

Harry se estiro, el acababa de dormir como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. El abrió los ojos y se sentó rápidamente. El no estaba en Hogwarts, estaba en un cuarto hermoso, las paredes estaban hechas de madera y una rustica chimenea de piedra emitía calor desde la esquina. Una ventana enorme estaba a su derecha.

El se levantó y se dirigió a esta. La casa estaba en medio de un bosque en lo alto de una colina nevada y también había una villa cercana. Confundido el se dio cuenta de que estaba usando la misma pijama que estaba usando cuando se fue a la cama, Su túnica estaba doblada en una silla cerca de su cama, El se la puso y abrió cautelosamente la puerta.

"!Harry¡" Hermione estaba muy feliz. "¿No es esto genial?"

"Si¿pero como llegamos aquí?"

"El Profesor Dumbledore decidió que necesitábamos salir de Hogwarts y como regalo de Navidad el nos puso un hechizo y con un translador especial nos trajo aquí. Estamos justo afuera de la villa de Yelotown en la parte que esta justo a la orilla del bosque prohibido, muy adentro de las montañas."

"¿Harry, Hermione?" dijo la voz de Ron que venía del cuarto que estaba al lado del de Harry. Hermione explicó lo que había ocurrido nuevamente.

Snape se levantó una vez que abrió los ojos y se encontró en un lugar que le era más o menos familiar.

"Severus, relájate. Yo hice esto, Minerva, Remus, Hagrid y yo decidimos sorprenderte a ti y a todos así que los trajimos aquí anoche para que se relajen por dos días. Pensé que Harry tu y Draco podría necesitarlo después de todo lo que ha pasado. Además Minerva, Remus y yo tendremos también la oportunidad de dejar ir tanta tensión."

"Lo aprecio. ¿Dónde está Draco?"

"Todavía dormido en el cuarto de al lado. Sí te sientes lo suficientemente bien, puedes ir a verlo."

Severus se levantó y se puso la túnica. "¿Es aquí el lugar al cual me trajiste hace algunos años?" El preguntó.

"Si Severus, aquí es donde te recuperaste de esa noche terrible, y aquí nos pusimos de acuerdo en como podías ayudar a la luz."

Snape asintió sorprendido. "Me gusta mucho aquí."

Dumbledore sonrió. "Bien, por que todos pasaremos la Navidad aquí."

"Voy a ver a Draco." Snape dijo.

"Si, estoy seguro que verte será el mejor regalo de Navidad para él. Tal vez deberíamos ponerte un gran listón de color rojo en el cuello." Dumbledore lo molestó. Snape no se veía muy divertido que digamos.

"Sólo recuerda Severus, será un poco brusco para él verte, aun así creó que es estará muy feliz."

Snape asintió y entro al cuarto de al lado. Remus se levantó y le sonrió. "Es bueno verte de pie." El susurró.

Snape asintió. "Gracias por cuidar a Draco."

Lupin sonrió cansado. "El me recuerda mucho a ti."

Snape se sentó al lado del adolescente dormido. El notó que los horribles moretones de su mandíbula habían comenzado a desaparecer. Todavía se veía muy pálido y su respiración no se escuchaba muy bien, pero a pesar de todo él se veía mejor sin el rostro sonrosado por la fiebre como la última vez que lo había visto.

Draco gimió contento y se estiró sobre las tibias sábanas de franela. El abrió los ojos lentamente. Se quedó sin aliento cuando lo vio con sus ojos adormilados. El parpadeó para aclarar su nublada vista. El Profesor Snape estaba sentado en la cama a su lado.

"¿Cómo te estás sintiendo?" Dijo la voz de Snape.

Draco se sentó mirando a Snape con los ojos muy abiertos, comprobando que él era real.

Con voz reprimida el dijo en voz baja. "Perdóname."

Snape frunció el ceño. Draco no estaba reaccionando en la manera que esperaba. "¿Por qué me pides perdón?"

"Por que casi hago que te maten." El dijo roncamente.

Snape pudo ver lo terriblemente culpable que Draco se sentía.

"Primero que nada estoy bien, en segunda fue mi decisión, no tuya." Snape respondió impaciente. El le aseguro a Draco pero aun podía ver que había dolor en sus ojos grises y que miraba a las sabanas.

"¿Fue mi padre verdad?"

"No, fue Bellatrix Lestange. Lucius fue el que me salvo la vida al darme la poción para detener la muerte, y me envió de regresó aquí."

Draco lo miró sorprendido.

"¿Podrías dejar de comportarte como idiota y dejar de culparte por mis acciones, yo estoy bien y me asegurare de que tu también lo estés." El dijo suavemente.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en la cara de Draco. "¿Realmente estas bien?"

Snape asintió.

Un increíble sentimiento de alivio llenó a Draco junto con una gran ola de felicidad. El rodeo a Snape con los brazos y el profesor también lo abrazó con fuerza.

Los villancicos se oían claramente mientras Hagrid trajo un gran árbol y lo puso en la sala. El lo puso cerca de la ventana.

Harry estaba cerca de la ventana y a pesar de los hermosos alrededores y toda la festividad él se sentía alejado de todo eso. Le regresaron las memorias de la mejor Navidad que había tenido. Sirius cantando y actuando como un niño pequeño muy emocionado. El estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando Hermione llegó y le tocó la parte de atrás del cuello.

"Hagrid quiere que vayamos afuera a que hagamos un hombre de nieve."

Harry no respondió enseguida.

"Sirius hubiera querido que fueras ha hacer un hombre de nieve."

Harry se quejó y suavemente le sonrió a Hermione. "¿Simplemente no te rindes verdad?"

Ella le sonrió maliciosamente. "No, nunca."

Ellos fueron a fuera y tan pronto como llegaron cerca de Hagrid él les empezó a lanzar bolas de nieve. Ellos también le aventaron nieve, así pasaron un rato riendo y cayendo ocasionalmente en la suave y espesa nieve.

El Profesor Snape se vistió y fue a la sala.

"¿Cómo esta Draco?" Dumbledore preguntó.

"Esta durmiendo de nueve, creó que los últimos días lo cansaron demasiado."

"Supongo que si. Ponte la capa Severus, quiero que les lleves esta zanahoria a los constructores de hombres de nieve."

Los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron. "Ellos pueden venir por ella."

"Un poco de aire fresco te hará bien." Dumbledore insistió.

"Bien." Snape se puso la capa y sus botas, luego le arrebato la zanahoria de la mano a Dumbledore.

Mientras caminaba al sonido de las risas de repente sintió una bola de nieve en la cara. El se detuvo viendo a la dirección de donde la bola había venido.

"¡Potter¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?" 

Hagrid rió estrepitosamente. "Profesor Snape, se ve bien con eso, un poco de blanca encima de la ropa negra que siempre usa le sienta bien."

Snape miró a Hagrid muy feo, pero al mirar a la sonrisa del mismo, él sintió como su enojo se aligeraba un poco.

El miró a Potter que se había detenido, pero que tenía una chispa de alegría en sus ojos verdes.

"Esta bien Potter, como quieras." Con una sonrisa amenazante Snape movió su varita haciendo que una bola de nieve golpeara a Harry justo en la nariz.

El cayó en el suelo quejándose. "No es justo, no con las varitas." Agarró otra bola de nieve aventándosela a Snape, esta vez lo golpeo en el hombro.

Todos continuaron la pelea de nieve por un rato, luego se ocuparon haciendo el hombre de nieve; una vez que terminaron la cabeza, Snape le puso la zanahoria.

Cuando Snape regresó adentro se dio cuanta de que se había divertido. Dumbledore le dio una toalla grande y esponjada. Sus ojos azul claro brillaban con alegría.

"Ni una palabra." Snape le gritó.

Cuando terminaron de secarse Snape entró a la sala y encontró a Draco sentado en el sillón c una expresión muy seria en su rostro. Minerva y Lupin también estaban ahí.

"Bueno, parece que tienes muy buena puntería." Minerva se rió. "Nosotros mirábamos la diversión desde aquí."

Draco lo miró con resentimiento en sus ojos.

"Bueno, ellos me forzaron." Snape replicó en tono de disculpa.

Los otros llegaron más tarde riendo y sonrosados por el frío.

Luego se acercaron a la chimenea para calentarse, Hermione se levantó y empezó a colgar adornos en el árbol. "Draco¿Te sientes lo suficientemente bien como para venir a ayudarme."

El no contestó, solamente sacudió la cabeza.

Ron sacó el tablero de ajedrez. "¿Quieres ver si me puedes derrotar en el ajedrez?"

"¡No!" El se levantó enojado. "No quiero estar aquí con Potty, la comadreja y la sangre sucia." Su temperamento por fin explotó. Y entonces dándose cuanta de lo que había dicho enfrente de todos lo profesores, palideció y le temblaron las piernas.

Dumbledore se dirigió hacia él después de detener con la mano a Snape. Sin una palabra tomó el brazo de Draco y lo sacó del cuarto.

"Hay dios." Minerva suspiró. "Niños, tienen que darse cuenta de que él ha pasado por mucho, y creo que simplemente sus sentimientos que estaban guardados explotaron. No creo que realmente haya querido decir eso."

"Pues a mi me pareció que si." Ron se quejó.

El enojo de Draco todavía no se había calmado cuando Dumbledore lo regresó a su cuarto. El tomó su varita de la mesa de noche y con ella muy enojado hizo un agujero en la tabla de la pared de la cabaña, antes que pudiera hacerlo de nuevo, Dumbledore le arrebató la varita de la mano y lo llevó a la cama.

"¡Siéntate!"

El se sentó y miró a Dumbledore. Nunca había visto al director tan serio y enojado.

El cerró los ojos y le dijo. "Lo siento."

"Pues espero que así sea, tu pequeño berrinche no tiene excusas. Todas y cada una de las personas que estamos aquí hemos trabajado sin descanso para salvar tu vida y para asegurarnos de que estuvieras bien cuidado. Yo esperaba que aprendieras algo de todo eso, me has decepcionado grandemente. Quédate en tu cuarto hasta que hayas cambiado de actitud." Dumbledore caminó a la puerta. "Espero que te disculpes con todos cuando vuelvas a salir."

Draco se acostó en las almohadas sintiéndose miserable. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que arruinar todo? Ese trío dorado siempre lo hacía arruinar todo, el se había abrumado por lo celos ya que ellos se veían tan felices cuando Snape se les unió, y luego un enojo incontrolable se había apoderado de él. Pero una pequeña voz de razón en su cabeza le recordó como ellos lo habían ayudado y como Potter y Granger lo habían dejado ayudar con la poción. El se sentó con las manos sobre el rostro por un largo tiempo.

El humor en la sala se había ligerado cuando Dumbledore entró. Todos estaban tomando cerveza de mantequilla, comiendo botanas y decorando el árbol.

Hagrid con la más fea de las voces y a todo volumen, empezó a cantar. "Dios juega con los felices Hipogrifos" y todos se unieron a él.

Una hora después la oscuridad descendió y la suave nieve comenzó a caer. Draco salió y llegó a la sala. Hagrid dejó de cantar. Dumbledore lo miró suavemente y dijo. "¿Draco?"

El aclaró la garganta, sintiéndose mareado y se le revolvió el estómago. En voz baja dijo. "Perdón." Miró a todos.

Dumbledore le dedicó una rápida y amigable sonrisa. "Te perdonamos, ven y come un plato de avena, calenté un poco para ti con un poco de canela y crema." El también le acercó un frasco de la poción para prevenir las nauseas.

Draco caminó y se sentó a su lado, sintiéndose torpe y apenado.

Hermione fue hacía el y le dio un adorno. "Tal vez cuando termines de comer puedas colgar esto, eres más alto que yo y no puedo alcanzar esas ramas." El asintió y le sonrió agradecido. Con un susurro que solo ella pudo oír le dijo. "Perdóname."

Ella le sonrió.

Hagrid volvió a cantar mientras el fuego de la chimenea hacía crujir la leña llenando de calor la habitación y calentado a sus ocupantes.


	51. Ansiedad

**Capitulo 51.-Ansiedad. **

Mientras la tarde pasaba, el hermoso árbol se iluminaba con miles de luces, haciendo brillar los adornos que habían colgado.

Hagrid regresó de la cocina con una gran cena que trajeron los elfos domésticos y Loki daba vueltas sobre su patas pidiendo un poco de comida. El estómago de Draco rugió a causa de los maravillosos aromas de la comida, su estómago se empezó a revolver a pesar de la poción que había tomado y de la avena que había comido.

Snape insistió que se fuera a acostar por un rato para que durmiera. El no quería hacerlo, pero como había causado una escena muy desagradable anteriormente, el decidió no protestar. Todavía estaba enojado con Snape por haber jugado con el trío dorado y por haberle escrito una carta a Potter. A regañadientes se fue a acostar. Toda la ansiedad de las últimas semanas le regresó. Trató de calmarse, su respiración se volvió rápida y venía en cortos suspiros.

Snape entró al cuarto con una taza de té. Y viendo que Draco estaba angustiado, se sentó en la silla a su lado y puso el té en la mesa de noche. Draco se volteó a otro lado sintiéndose muy enojado y aun así también sintiéndose avergonzado. Snape todavía no le había dicho nada del berrinche que había hecho.

"Sé que estas muy alterado y tienes todo el derecho de estarlo. Tu vida dio un giro horrible, estas enfermo, lastimado, confundido. NECESITAS hablarme Draco o a cualquiera de nosotros, no estas sólo, tu sabes eso."

Su única respuesta fue un suspiro muy corto.

"Ten, toma algo de té, te vas a sentir más calmado y con sueño." Dijo la voz de Snape suavemente.

El le puso la taza de te enfrente. Draco se sentó y la agarró dando pequeños tragos al líquido caliente. Sus ojos grises miraron a Snape con resentimiento. "¿No preferirías estar afuera festejando con Potter?"

Los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron con preocupación. "¿Alguna vez vas a dejar de estar siempre celoso de Potter¿Fue esa la causa principal de tu berrinche¿Estabas celosos por que fui a una pelea de nieve con él?"

Draco no respondió, en lugar de ello se quedó viendo su taza de té.

Snape se quejó enojado. "¿Qué acaso no fue suficiente el que casi muriera para mantenerte a salvo?"

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron. Se llenó de culpa. No sabía como explicarle o decirle a Snape la maraña de emociones que estaba sintiendo. Una sensación de desesperación le cerró la garganta.

La paciencia de Snape para con el chico se acabó y se levantó sin una palabra y sin mirar atrás se salió del cuarto.

El casi tira a Minerva en su camino de regreso a la sala. "Severus¿Qué pasa, el señor Malfoy esta bien?"

"Algunas veces quisiera estrangularlo. ¡Es imposible!" El se quejó muy enojado la dejó atrás.

Minerva suspiró. Ella sabía lo mucho que Severus quería a ese chico, pero el había carecido de paciencia y entendimiento; ya estaba mejorando en ese aspecto, pero aun tenía sus defectos.

Ella cuidadosamente abrió la puerta y encontró a Draco sentado con sus rodillas al pecho, con sus brazos rodeándolas y con la cabeza baja. Su respiración era entrecortada y tosía mucho.

Ella se le acercó sin decir palabra, con un brazo le rodeó los hombros.

"Cálmese Sr. Malfoy, se va a enfermar, usted sabe que el Profesor Snape puede ser difícil algunas veces. No debe tomárselo tan a pecho cuando es impaciente. Nunca se va a recuperar sí sigue alterándose de esa manera." Ella le dio una palmada en el hombro. "Te prometo que mañana todo va a ser mejor."

Con un suspiro tembloroso él levantó la cabeza, había dolor en sus ojos, y la profesora de dio cuenta de que no sólo era por la discusión que había tenido con Severus.

"¿Te duele el pecho?" Ella lo miraba con preocupación en sus ojos.

El asintió no confiando en su voz.

Ella le dio una palmada en el hombro. "AHORA REGRESO."

"Snape ,no" El pidió y tosió de nuevo.

Ella lo miró reprochándole. "El te quiere mucho, no estas siendo justo."

La cabeza de él calló de nuevo en sus rodillas.

"Traeré al director."

Esa horribles punzadas de dolor que le daban en el pecho una y otra vez le hacían la respiración muy dolorosa. Estaba agradecido de que Dumbledore iba a venir.

Ellos llegaron en pocos minutos.

"Draco, niño querido, acuéstate por favor." Dijo la voz de Dumbledore.

Una vez más uso el hechizo antiguo para irradiar calor y así aliviar el dolor en el pecho de Draco. El pálido y alterado chico cerró los ojos. El té que Snape le había dado finalmente lo hizo dormir.

"Severus necesita tener una seria platica con él, no se pondrá bien sí sigue con toda esa ansiedad dentro de él. No tiene idea de cómo manejarla." Dumbledore comentó.

"¿Crees que Severus sea la persona indicada para ayudarlo ha hacer eso?" Minerva preguntó levantando una ceja.

"Sí el no puede, tendremos que encontrar una forma, yo no he podido alcanzarlo¿Tu has tenido mejor suerte?"

"Él no se ha ofrecido a nada, pero creo que se ha empezado a dar cuenta de que lo ayudaré." Minerva respondió en voz baja viendo su blanca car. "Espero que nuestro regalo mañana aligere un poco sus preocupaciones, pero ciertamente no borrará todo lo que pasó."

"Sólo el tiempo y mucho amor y apoyo lo ayudarán a superar eso."

"Albus, Potter también está sufriendo, después de la última navidad y la muerte de Sirius, él también nos necesita."

"Losé, pero creo que lo de mañana lo ayudará a soltar todas esas emociones que ha guardado. Es lo mejor que le podemos dar. No podemos traer a Sirius de regreso, pero tal vez esto le traiga un poco de paz."

"Eso espero, el pobre chico necesita estar lo más fuerte posible para combatir todo lo que Voldemort le tenga preparado."

"Nos aseguraremos de que así sea." Dumbledore le aseguró.

De regreso a la sala , se escuchaban las canciones de navidad de una caja mágica que Dumbledore había traído. La comida había acabado y lentamente todos empezaron a dar las buenas noches. El humor de Harry había mejorado, Hermione, Ron, Lupin, y Hagrid lo había mantenido riendo y distraído, pero cuando el silenció dejó atrás a la platica y cuando la canción. "Noche Silenciosa." Empezó a tocar el corazón de Harry comenzó a doler.

El se fue a la parte más oscura del cuarto y miró por la ventana. Era una hermosa tarde y la nieve caía suavemente, su corazón se encogía con las palabras de la canción. "Duerme en paz celestial." El recordó el horrible momento en el que Sirius cayó por el velo. El recargó su frente en la ventana sintiendo como se le cerraba la garganta amenazándolo con sofocarlo. El cerró los ojos tratando de acordarse de las memorias felices. El en silencio le deseó a Sirius feliz navidad y le dijo que lo extrañaba mucho y que desearía que estuviera divirtiéndose con ellos en ese momento.

El sintió una mano en su espalda y lentamente se dio vuelta viendo a los oscuros ojos de Snape. Sin decir palabra Snape lo trajo hacia sí abrazándolo. Su cabeza descansaba sobre la de él. "Black hubiera querido que disfrutaras de esta Navidad, estoy seguro que su espíritu esta aquí, al igual que el espíritu de tus padres."

Harry se quedó quieto por un momento escuchando esas palabras. El se dio cuenta de que en una extraña manera Snape lo había ayudado a llenar el vació que Sirius había dejado, Como con Sirius, él tenía una conexión con sus padre, o por lo menos con su madre.

Después de darle una palmada en la espalda, Snape lo soltó y tomó la estrella y la carta de Lily de su bolsillo. "Quiero que te quedes con esto y que guardes en tu corazón las palabras que ella te escribió: aquellos que amamos y que hemos perdido siempre estarán con nosotros."

"¿Puedo hablar contigo Severus?" El director preguntó después de que todos se fueron a la cama,

Snape asintió.

"Estoy preocupado por Draco. He estado pensando en todo lo que ha pasado últimamente. El se a llevado un susto tras otros. ¿Ya le has explicado lo que ocurrió cuando fuiste con Lucius?"

"BUENO, le dije que Lucius no fue el que casi me mató, que él fue el que me dio la poción para detener la muerte." Snape explicó.

"SI CONSIDERAS QUE Lucius, el hombre que siempre estuvo en su vida, y de quien siempre ha seguido sus paso, y que fue el mismo hombre que casi lo golpeó hasta morir y que lo dejó sin razón muriendo en la nieve; él debe sentir odio, traición y un enorme sentimiento de perdida. Aun así él es el hombre que alguna vez amó y que en algún grado sigue amando, y de repente salvó tu vida." Dumbledore explicó en voz baja. "Trata de ser paciente y trata de pensar en como se siente lo que él esta sintiendo. Creo que parte del problema por el cual no puede mantener la comida en su estómago es por que está muy asustado, muy traumatizado por todo lo que ocurrió, y luego la persona en que más confía en el mundo casi muere, y justo cuando más te necesita emocionalmente te ve convivir con Harry quien para él de manera incorrecta es su peor enemigo. Lo siento Severus, lo último fue mi culpa, pensé que te haría bien y no consideré los sentimientos de Draco. Cuando él se despertó y descubrió que estabas vivo se estaba sintiendo muy bien, pero cuando te vio afuera se puso muy triste y no respondía."

Snape se quejó. "he pensado en algunas de esas cosas¿Pero que hago para ayudarlo?"

"Sólo quédate ahí para cuando te necesite, el requiere de tu ayuda, necesita hablar. Asegúrate de que él se enteré de que lo amas. No hay regalo más grande que el amor Severus." Con esa última oración Dumbledore se levantó. El le dio una palmada en la cabeza a Severus y regresó a su cuarto.

Snape se sentó observando el brillo del árbol de navidad por largo tiempo. Luego se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de Draco. El adolescente rubio estaba dormido de lado. Snape se acostó y lo abrazó amablemente. Los soñolientos ojos de Draco se abrieron, él todavía estaba drogado por el té.

"Perdóname por ser tan impaciente contigo, sólo entérate de que te ayudaré a superar esto y que te quiero."

Draco suspiró y algo de la ansiedad que sentía se disminuyó mientras cerraba de nuevo los ojos.


	52. Dulce y Amargo

**52.- Dulce y amargo. **

Todos se despertaron esa mañana de navidad por el ruido de la fuerte brisa. El viento silbaba y una masa blanca de nieve rodeada a la cabaña. Harry se paro enfrente de la ventana sorprendido. El nunca había visto una tormenta de nieve. El se vistió y bajó las escaleras. El fuego esta prendido y rugía en la enorme chimenea en la sala que era tan alta que abarcaba del piso hasta el techo. Hermione estaba sentada enfrente de esta moviendo el tizne y arrojándole piñones. Cuando ella lo vio una enorme sonrisa ilumino su rostro y fue hacía él. "¡Feliz Navidad Harry!"

El abrazó a Hermione. "Feliz Navidad Hermione." Pronto Ron se unió a ellos y más abrazos fueron compartidos. Ron miró al enorme árbol. "¡Demonios, ya vieron todos eso regalos!"

"El Profesor Dumbledore dijo que no podíamos abrirlos sino hasta el desayuno, así que nos tendremos que esperar un rato" Hermione explicó.

"Harry, niño querido¿Puedo hablar contigo?" Dumbledore le preguntó mientras salía de la cocina.

Harry asintió y siguió a Dumbledore mientas subía por las escaleras y lo dirigía al cuarto de Snape. Harry se quejó por lo bajo preguntándose que estaba pasando.

Mientras ellos entraban a la habitación, Harry se sorprendió de ver ahí a Lupin, a McGonagall, y además a Snape.

El se volteó confundido a ver a Dumbledore.

El puso su mano en el hombro de Harry. "Harry, tenemos un regalo para ti. Es algo en lo que hemos estado trabajando desde hace dos años sin embargo los problemas que estaba teniendo con el Ministerio de Magia me impidieron lograrlo más pronto. Al final del último año escolar Fundge vino conmigo y finalmente pudimos terminar de arreglar esto. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y perdón por que te lo entregue cuando ya es demasiado tarde."

La suave voz de Lupin añadió. "Aun cuando esto es después de su muerte, piensa en ello como algo que Sirius hubiera querido y como tu eres su ahijado, me gustaría que tu lo tuvieras."

Snape dijo. "Esperamos que esto te traiga un poco de paz."

Dumbledore le dio un sobre. A Harry le dolía el corazón por la mención de Sirius. Con las manos temblorosas saco un documento del sobre. Se dio cuanta de que era un anunció oficial sobre la inocencia de Sirius en el cual se le daba el perdón absoluto por parte del Ministerio de Magia, lo cual hizo que se le cerrara la garganta.

El logro decir. "Gracias a todos ustedes."

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos cuando vio a Lupin.

Los ojos de Lupin se estaban llenando de lágrimas. El se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó, suspirando profundamente. Los dos se miraron uno al otro, demasiado impresionados como para hablar. Luego Lupin sonrió amablemente. "Por lo menos ahora él puede descansar en paz." Un suave sollozo escapo de los labios de Harry al escuchar esas palabras. Lupin lo abrazó de nuevo fuertemente, tratando de no llorar. Con un rápido beso en la frente de Harry el dejó la habitación junto con Dumbledore, y McGonagall. Harry se secó la cara mientras Snape lo veía.

"Potter¿Estas bien?"

Sin confiar en si mismo para hablar, Harry simplemente asintió.

Snape se acercó a él y le puso sus manos sobre los hombros.

Harry bajó la cabeza. "Todos estos años que paso en Azkaban y luego escondiéndose." El logró decir.

"Los siento Harry, hubiera sido mejor que esto se hubiera arreglado mientras él estaba vivo."

Harry asintió secando las lágrimas.

"¿Estas listo para ir a desayunar?" Snape preguntó suavemente.

"Si." Dijo con voz temblorosa.

Cuando él entro a la cocina, McGonagalll lo detuvo y lo abrazo amablemente, "Feliz Navidad." Ella dijo.

El también la abrazó, viendo la simpatía en sus ojos. "Feliz Navidad Profesora McGonagall."

Draco se paró enfrente de la ventana viendo la tormenta de nieve. El año pasado había estado en la Mansión Malfoy y su padre lo había golpeado por primera vez con su bastón, El cerró los ojos tratando de borrar la memoria. Su estomago se empezó a revolver de nuevo.

"¿Draco?" Dijo la suave voz del Profesor Snape detrás de la puerta.

"Si"

"Tenemos una sorpresa Especial de navidad para ti"

Snape entro seguido de McGonagall, Lupin y Dumbledore.

Draco los miró con sospecha.

Snape empezó a explicar. "Draco antes de que fuera a ver a tu padre, le dije al director que quería apelar al Comité Del Ministerio de Magia Para Jóvenes Magos Abusados para que le quitaran la custodia a tus padres. El Profesor Dumbledore trajo a Cornelius Fudge mientras estabas inconsciente. Y como Lucius es un prisionero que acaba de escapar de la cárcel, no tuvimos problema en quitarle sus derechos como padre; lo único que nos pudo haber detenido era si tu madre no nos quería ceder sus derechos, pero ese no fue el caso. Supongo que se debe a que esta muy abrumada por la captura de Lucius. Lo cual significa que nunca te tienes que volver a preocupar por Lucius. Tu estas ahora bajo mi cuidado y el de Hogwarts, además todos los profesores que están en este cuarto se ocuparan de tu bienestar. Ahora estas a salvo Draco."

El le dio un sobre en el cual se contenía todos los documentos apropiados.

Draco sacó los documentos del sobre. El los miró y se dio cuanta de que tenía el nombre del Profesor Snape junto con el nombre de todos los profesores que se encontraban con él en ese momento. Su madre también había firmado junto con Cornelius Fudge. Su cuerpo se tenso. El trató de pelear contra la sensación que le cerraba la garganta y que hacía que sus ojos ardieran dando un suspiro. El estaba verdaderamente agradecido con las personas que estaban en el cuarto y que había hecho eso por él, y aun así al mismo sentía como lo llenaba una enorme sensación de desesperanza.

Los Profesores en el cuarto miraron a Draco con sorpresa cuando de repente una lágrima calló sobre el documento.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo Minerva se acercó a él, abrazándolo fuertemente. Para la sorpresa de todos Draco no trató de soltarse como era de esperarse, en lugar de eso el rodeo el cuello de la profesora con un brazo dejando caer su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Minerva sintió las silenciosa lagrimas caliente en su cuello mientras le susurraba al oído. "Todo va a estar bien."

Su madre había firmado los papeles sin haberlo pensado dos veces; obviamente ella estaba feliz de no tener que pretender nunca más. El sabía que su padre nunca hubiera firmado, pero no por que lo quisiera. El pensó de nuevo en la Casa de los Gritos y en como su padre prácticamente lo había dejado solo a que muriera. Su vida entere no había significado nada. Y como sí hubiera leído su mente, la Profesora McGonagall susurró. "Es un nuevo comienzo Draco."

El Profesor Snape de todos los profesores era el más sorprendido. Su usualmente controlada voz sonó un poco temblorosa. "¿Cometimos un error al haber hecho esto?"

"Creo que esta bien Severus, supongo que él esta un poco triste de que todo tuviera que terminar así, y un poco abrumado por todo lo que le paso. ¿No es así Draco?" Dumbledore pregunto.

Draco se soltó de McGonagall y ante de voltear se limpió la cara. El miró con los ojos enrojecidos a Snape. "Si, esto es lo que yo quería." El dijo tratando de aclarar su garganta.

Snape no muy seguro. "¿Estas seguro, tienes que saber que puedes visitar a cualquiera de tus padres, pero las visitas serán supervisadas."

Draco respondió. "No quiero verlos."

Dumbledore se levantó. "Creo que debemos regresar a la sala. Draco siéntete libre de venir con nosotros cuando estés listo." El miró a Snape sobre sus lentes de media luna.

El asintió con sus oscuros ojos llenos de preocupación.

Minerva se levantó, amablemente acariciando el pelo rubio de Draco. El la miró mientras ella le sonreía amablemente. "No te tardes mucho, es Navidad lo cual significa que es un día para divertirse y tienes regalos que abrir."

El no pudo hablar y decirle lo mucho que él estaba agradecido con ella ya que nunca lo abandonaba. El la vio marcharse y se pregunto, por que en todos los años que había estado en Hogwarts nunca se había dado cuata de lo amorosa que en realidad era. Estricta y apegada a las reglas, pero de alguna manera lo hacía sentirse especial. Su mirada se posó sobre Snape.

En voz bajo el le dijo. "Lo siento Draco, debí haber hablado contigo primero. Cuando fui a ver a tu padre no estaba seguro así que hable con el Dumbledore quien hablo con los otros para que se aseguraran que nunca regresarías con Lucius. No me arrepiento de lo que hice ya que de esa manera nunca volverás a ser victima del enojo de tu padre, pero sí lamente no haber discutido esto contigo."

Draco sacudió la cabeza. "No quiero regresar con mis padres, nunca más."

"El director y yo platicamos anoche. El pensó que tal vez quisieras saber los detalles de lo que pasó cuando fui a ver a tu padre ya que tal vez estas un poco confundido por la razón o el motivo por el cual salvo mi vida."

Draco asintió. "¿Por qué casi me mato, y después te salvo?"

"Cuando fui con él yo quería matarlo, pero en lugar de eso le lance el hechizo guaguario. ¿Sabes lo que es eso?"

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

"Es usado por el Señor Oscuro en lugar del hechizo cruciatus para castigar a los mortifagos con los que esta enojado. Es como usar un látigo para caballos, corta la piel profundamente y es muy doloroso. Quería recordarle a Lucius lo que se siente ser golpeado en la manera en que él te golpeó. El estaba sufriendo de mucho dolor y el me lanzó el hechizo cruciatus. Pero el estaba perdiendo sangre y sintiendo bastante débil, así que el hechizo no duro mucho. Yo le apunte con mi varita y Bellatrix debió haber pensado que lo iba a matar. Ella fue la que me lanzó el hechizo Lightnarius. Lucius solo quería castigarte, él no se dio cuanta de lo seriamente lastimado que estabas. El escuchó voces las cuales yo asumo pertenecía a Potter y a sus amigos, y el sabía que alguien podía encontrarte y curarte, por eso te dejó. La única razón por la que creo yo me dio la poción para detener la muerte es que le dije que estabas al borde de la muerte y que yo estaba tratando de salvarte. El no quería que su único heredero muriera."

Draco en silencio miraba la pared del cuarto. "Eso es lo que siempre he sido para él. Su heredero, el que tiene que ser como él pero que nunca es lo suficientemente bueno en ello."

"No en este día, por que hoy es día para divertirse; pero en otro día tu y yo nos sentaremos a platicar del pasado. Hay cosas que no sabes de mí y cosas que deberías saber de tu padre. Aunque eso no es excusa por lo que te hizo."

"¿Cuándo me vas a enseñar oclumencia?" Draco preguntó de repente.

Snape frunció el ceño. El iba a empezar las lecciones con Potter mañana. Se preguntó si podría combinar la primera lección de Draco con la de Potter. El necesitaba el permiso de Potter. Esa podría ser la manera en la que finalmente Draco pudiera dejar los celos que le tenía a Potter, si así entendía lo que pasaba en su mundo. Tal vez los dos chicos podían llegar a entenderse. Pero luego, Draco estaba todavía muy débil para la lección de Oclumencia y esta lección lo podía cansar física y emocionalmente. El no estaba completamente bien todavía.

"Creo que primero necesitas sanar un poco más."

Draco sacudió la cabeza. "Me distraerá. Quiero que me enseñes."

Snape suspiro. El ya había pasado por demasiado y no le quería negar nada. "Pensaré en eso. Pero Draco tienes que saber que la Oclumencia es muy difícil y que revivir algunos de los peores y más dolorosos momentos en tu vida."

Draco asintió. "Ya lo viví en persona, puedo verlos de nuevo."

"No entiendes lo cansado que puede ser."

"Sí Potter puede hacerlo, yo también puedo hacerlo." El dijo desafiante.

Snape sacudió la cabeza. "Creo que la estas pasando mal por el momento. Mejor sácalo de tu cabeza por un momento. Vamos a salir y a unirnos a las festividades."


	53. Piezas de Un Rompecabezas Confuso

**Capitulo 53.- Piezas de un Rompecabezas Confuso. **

Los olores de la cocina hacían que el estómago de todos sintiera hambre.

Draco siguió a Snape y tomó una silla cerca de la de él. Hermione y Ron se preguntaron que había pasado. Primero Harry se había ido, y había regresado con los ojos llorosos, y ahora los grises ojos de Draco estaban enrojecidos.

Harry se sentó junto a Ron tomando se plato. "¿Estas bien Harry?"

El miró a la preocupada cara de su amigo y después a Hermione. "Si" en añadió. "Les digo después."

Draco trató de tomar un poco de huevos del plato. Pero el brazo de Snape se estiró para detenerlo.

"No creo que puedas comer eso sin vomitarlo. ¿Te puedo sugerir que mejor comas avena o pan tostado.?" Snape dijo suavemente.

Draco suspiró. "Es que ya me tiene harto la avena, y no me gusta el pan tostado."

"Muy bien puedes comer pero sólo una pequeña cantidad. Me gustaría que sólo comieras pan tostado en la mañana para que luego comas algo de la Comida de Navidad."

Draco le sonrió. "También voy a probar de la comida de Navidad."

Los ojos de Snape se entrecerraron. "Tal vez te estés sintiendo mejor, pero tu estómago todavía no esta bien. Sí te sientes enfermo insisto en que te acuestes antes de la comida y que descanses."

"Bueno, pero no me voy a enfermar."

Todos los demás comieron de delicioso desayuno. Hagrid entretuvo a todos con su historia de cómo había traído un gato mágico y salvaje a la casa una Navidad cuando era pequeño y como había escapado de su cuarto y se había comido la cena de Navidad todavía sin cocinar. Y como su madre lo había hecho dejar al gato. El se veía al borde de las lágrimas por la memoria.

Después del desayuno todos se dirigieron al árbol. Ahí estaban los suéteres que siempre les enviaba la Sra. Weasley y muchos dulces y chocolates de Honeydukes. Fred y George habían incluido algunos de sus juguetes y bromas. Hagrid le dio a Harry un libro sobre las criaturas encantadas de la Luz. Hermione abrió el regalo de Harry el cual era una pulsera con gatos encantados en ella. Mientras que Ron le había regalado un nuevo paquete de plumas. Ron abrió el regalo de Hermione el cual incluían un par de guantes muy bonitos, Hermione le explico que era para Quidditch y que eran de última moda. Harry apuntó a un regalo abajo del árbol. Ron lo trajo y casi le da un ataque cuando lo abrió, al ver la última línea de la escoba Saeta De Fuego en sus manos. "Demonios Harry, estás loco."

El levantó los hombros riendo. "Seremos invencibles en el campo de Quidditch."

El abrió el regalo de Hermione y también encontró unos guantes de Quidditch.

"Harry, acerca de tu regalo." Ron empezó.

"Esta bien Ron. No necesito nada. Además tengo un regalo que compartir con ustedes dos." El sacó el documento en el que se anunciaba la inocencia de Sirius.

"Ho Harry." Hermione lo abrazó. "Estoy segura que donde quiera que él este, él está muy feliz."

"Es grandioso HARRY. Siempre Espere que esto pasaría en algún momento." El le apretó el hombro. "Pero como te estaba diciendo acerca de mi regalo, la verdad es que no supe que regalarte y entonces convine mi regalo con algo que Hermione tenía para ti."

Hermione sonrió suavemente. "Espero que este bien, pensamos en que deberías tenerlo."

Ron sacó el paquete por debajo del árbol.

Harry lo miró con curiosidad antes de romper el papel. El se dio cuenta de que era un álbum de fotos muy similar al que Hagrid le había dado en su primer año.

Con el corazón latiéndole como loco él abrió el álbum para encontrar una foto de Sirius, de Ron, Hermione y él que se había tomado en la Navidad pasada. El cerró los ojos tratando de detener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salírseles de los ojos.

"Ron y Yo tomamos un rollo completo de fotografía, y las revelé este verano, Ron y Yo estábamos esperando el momento correcto para dártelas. Piensa en los momentos felices Harry, eso siempre estarán contigo." Hermione lo volvió a abrazar.

Draco abrió sus regalos con Snape de su lado. El también tenía muchos chocolates que él bien sabía que no podía comer todavía. El abrió un paquete que contenía un suéter azul oscuro muy bonito que le había regalado la Profesor McGonagall. Las nota del paquete decía. "Para agregar un poco de color a tu guardarropa que usualmente es negro y plateado." El la miró y le sonrió dándole las gracias.

Snape se levantó y le trajo un paquete que tenía la forma de una escoba. Draco lo abrió y para su sorpresa encontró una Saeta de Fuego. "Pensé que cuando te sintieras mejor tal vez podrías trapear el campo de Quidditch con Potter."

"Gracias." Draco "¿Cuándo crees que pueda volver a jugar Quidditch?"

Snape rió suavemente. "Tranquilo, necesitas esperarte por lo menos otras dos semanas."

Snape miró a Harry. "Regresare en un momento Draco." El se levantó y fue a su cuarto y después se acercó a Harry. El le dio un regalo.

Harry abrió al regalo y encontró un libro, un libro muy viejo. "Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras" dicho libro contenía una sección especial dedicada a Oclumencia.

"Gracias Profesor Snape."

"De nada, tengo que pedirte un favor. Draco quiere tomar lecciones de oclumencia, Y pensé que podría combinar su primera lección con la tuya. Primero le lanzaré el hechizo legilimens a él para que se de una idea de cómo son las lecciones y después lo haré contigo. Esto le permitirá ver algunas de tus memoria y tal vez de esa manera el dejará de sentir los celos que te tiene. Eso lo ayudará a superar todo lo que le ha pasado y también a mantenerlo del lado de la luz." Los ojos de Snape se veían preocupados como esperado una respuesta negativa.

Harry miró a Malfoy, quien estaba sacando un paquete y después había palidecido. El sabía lo mucho que significaba para el Profesor Snape el mantener a Draco lejos del lado oscuro. El pensó de nuevo en como lo había visto llorando en el hombro de Snape, y en como lo habían encontrado casi muerto en la nieve, y como le había gritado que Lucius lo había golpeado hasta casi matarlo. Malfoy necesitaba ayuda, y sí Snape pensaba que esto lo podía ayudar, entonces sí lo podía hacer.

"Él todavía no esta bien¿Estas seguro de que puede con esto?" Harry preguntó mirando a Malfoy de nuevo.

"No creo que él este bien todavía pero el realmente lo quiere y después de todo lo que le paso creó que esto podría ayudarlo a superarlo. Yo le advertí sobre lo que debía de esperar de las lecciones."

"¿Puedo confiar en él por lo que llegue a ver?"

"Si, no tengo duda alguna." Snape le aseguró.

"Bueno." Dijo Harry sintiéndose enfermo. Tal vez el hecho de que Malfoy pudiera ver sus memorias lo inspiraría a aprender oclumencia más rápido.

"Gracias Harry, mañana a las cuatro en mi oficina."

Tan pronto como Snape se fue Ron preguntó. "'¿Estas seguro de esto Harry, digo ¿Malfoy de todas las personas que pudieran tener una lección de esas contigo?"

"Creo que estará bien."

Cuando Snape se fue, Draco se dio cuanta de que había otro paquete. El lo tomó y se congeló por un momento. Ese era el paquete que su madre siempre le enviaba lleno de dulces. Eso nuca había significado nada, sólo era para demostrar a las demás gente que el era el consentido y amado heredero de los MALFOY. El aventó el paquete debajo del árbol, justo después una ola de nauseas lo inundo. El se quejó tratando de pelar contra la necesidad de vomitar. El se levantó y salió del cuarto lo más rápido que pudo. El apenas si llegó a la esquina cuando calló de rodillas y vomitó su desayuno. Snape movió su varita haciéndolo desaparecer.

"Vamos, te ayudare a llegar a tu cuarto y te daré una poción." Snape dijo calmado.

Temblando y con estómago revolviéndose mientras sentía mucho frío, Draco dejó que Snape lo llevara a su cuarto que estaba subiendo las escalera.

Hermione se había dado cuenta de cómo Draco se había puesto tan blanco como una hoja de papel y después había abandonado la sala seguido por el Profesor Snape. Ella se levantó y lo siguió viendo que el Profesor Snape se lo llevaba de regreso a su cuarto. El no se veía bien.

Después de unos momentos Snape regresó sin Draco, Hermione subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto de donde sacó un paquete-. Ella lo había comprado para Draco el día anterior en un rápido viaje que hizo a Yuletown. Ella se había debatió en sí debía dárselo o no, pero en e momento él se estaba sintiendo mal así que tan vez no sería tan mala ideas. Además ella no quería avergonzarlo al dárselo enfrente de todos así que ella toco su puerta lo más bajito que pudo.

"Entre." Dijo el suavemente.

"Hola¿Te estas sintiendo bien?" Ella pregunto.

El estaba acostado en su cama bajo un grueso cobertor de franela. "He estado mejor."

"Mira, te traje algo de Yuletown ayer. Es un regalo tonto pero cuando lo vi." Ella levantó los hombros. "No lo sé, algo me hizo comprarlo para ti." Ella le tendió el paquete.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras el se sentaba sobre la cama. El le quitó el papel y encontró un animal de peluche. Era un Pequeño Dragón Suizo, era de color entre azul y gris.

El no pudo dejar de sonreír. "Esta muy bonito."

"Bueno eso fue lo que pensé. Y con todo lo que ha pasado, pensé que sería un lindo recordatorio de lo que significa tu nombre, ya sabes, dragón. Y bueno, todos los dragones son fuertes y poderosos y pueden conquistar casi todo." Ella le sonrió.

Un sentimiento de calidez le llenó el corazón. Nadie había hecho algo así de dulce por él. Pansy siempre se le estaba encimando, pero el regalo de Hermione había tocado su corazón. El quería abrazar al peludo juguete, pero tampoco quería parecer infantil enfrente de ella.

"Gracias Hermione."

Ella le sonrió de nuevo, sus ojos oscuros brillaban Ella suspiró. "Que bueno que te gustó. Pensé que tal vez no te gustaría por que es un poco infantil y que me empezarías a insultar."

El sonrió. "No, no me gustaría que me pegaras de nuevo."

Ella se veía un poco avergonzada. "Perdón por eso."

El sacudió la cabeza. "Fui un desgraciado contigo."

"Bueno, sí." Ella rió. "Mejor ya me voy, tu descansa un poco. ¿Va a regresar a la comida de Navidad?"

El asintió.

"Bien."

Después de que ella se fue. Draco se acurrucó de lado abrazando a su dragón de peluche mientras Loki se acostó a su lado cerda de la almohada ayudándolo a dormir.

Horas después Draco despertó. El encontró sus regalos menos el de su madre en la silla que estaba cerca de su cama, El se puso ropa de color gris y él nuevo suéter de color azul oscuro y lentamente se dirigió a la planta baja.

El se encontró con Snape. "Junto a horita iba a ir por ti. ¿Te estas sintiendo mejor?"

Draco asintió sonriendo.

"Que bueno, mejor tomate la poción antes de que comience la comida."

Después de vaciar el contenido de la copa, Draco se sentó en la larga mesa entre Snape y Hermione. La Profesora McGonagall le sonrió dándose cuenta de que estaba usando su nuevo suéter.

"Oye Malfoy, después de la comida ¿Quieres ver sí me puedes derrotar en el ajedrez?" Weasley lo retó.

"Bueno Weasley, de hecho yo soy muy bueno en ajedrez así que acepto el reto." Draco replicó.

Justo antes de que Dumbledore levantará su vaso para hacer un brindis, Snape le susurró a Draco. "Tu y Potter van a compartir la lección de oclumencia mañana en la tarde a las cuatro en mi oficina."

Draco misó a Potter, quien lo estaba mirando. Cuando Dumbledore dijo. "¡Feliz Navidad a Todos!" Sus ojos grises miraron a los verdes de Harry mientras levantaba los vasos diciendo salud.


	54. Espiritu Roto

**Capitulo 54.- Espíritu Roto. **

Después de pasar la tarde de Navidad divirtiéndose y jugando, comiendo buena comida y cerveza de mantequilla, el grupo de Hogwarts se retiró de nuevo para una pacifica noche en los cuartos de la cabaña rustica. Dumbledore los regresó por medio de un translador en la mañana siguiente.

Snape insistió a Draco se pasará el resto del día en la cama. El le explicó que el hechizo legilimes de nuevo y le advirtió que él y Potter veían algunas de sus memorias más dolorosas. El trató una y otra vez, paro Draco perdía interés rápidamente. Luego le enseñó a Draco como limpiar su mente para que así pudiera pelear el hechizo. Mas o menos a las 4 de la tarde se reunieron en la oficina de Snape. Draco entró justo cuando Harry estaba hablando con Snape sobre el regalo de navidad que le había dado. "Ahora entiendo todo mejor. Gracias por el libro."

Un nudo se le formó a Draco en el pecho. El odiaba que Snape le diera regalos a Potter-

Draco se paró enfrente de ellos. Los ojos eran muy fríos, no había una pizca de miedo en su expresión.

"¿Draco, todavía estas seguro acerca de esto, de que estas listo?"Snape le advirtió.

"Si, hazlo ahora." Draco se quedó ahí. Había desafío en sus fríos ojos. Sí Potter lo podía hacer, el que era un Malfoy también podría.

Harry lo miro preocupado. "Malfoy, no es tan fácil como parece. Sentirás cosas que..."

"¡Ya cállate Potter!"El le gritó a HARRY ARROGANTEMENTE INTERRUMPIÉNDOLO.

Snape suspiro. "Draco escucha, Harry tiene razón. Esto será extremadamente duro para ti. El y yo veremos cosas que tu preferiríamos que no viéramos. No podrás detenerme de la manera en que tu estas pensando que lo harás."

El odiaba que Snape llamara Harry a Potter. Draco entrecerró los ojos cuando lo vió. "Deja de compararme con Potter."

Lastima y enojo llenaron a Snape. El había esperado que la arrogancia de Malfoy se hubiera desvanecido y que tuviera un toque de humildad, pero al parecer el estaba equivocado. Draco insistía en comportarse como solía hacerlo, y eso iba a hacer la experiencia más dura para él de lo que el realidad necesitaba serlo. El suspiro de nuevo. Draco aprendería esa lección de la manera más dura.

El dijo suavemente. "Harry, ven acá y agarra la varita conmigo. Draco, a la cuenta de tres prepárate y limpia tu mente, usa tu varita si es necesario para detenerme."

El le dio un momento para prepararse. Luego. "uno, dos, tres, legilimens."

En la primera memoria Narcisa Malfoy le gritó a Lucius. "Ya tienes tu precioso heredero, ahora el es tu entera responsabilidad, no quiero tener nada que ver con él, yo nunca quise tener hijos." Lucius le gritó. "! Pues en el futuro por lo menos vas actuar en publico como sí fueras una buena madre ¡" "Esta bien, pero ahí es donde todo se acaba." Ella le respondió fríamente Un pequeño rubio de tres años escuchaba detrás de la puerta.

En la siguiente memoria, ellos vieron a Lucius saliendo de un cuarto y entrando a otro con el mismo niño pero ahora de cuatro años. "Pero quiero jugar más." El le decía. Lucius se sentó en la cama y también sentó en sus rodillas al niño. Con su fría y controlada voz le dijo al niño acentuando cada palabra con una bofetada. "Draco, me desobedeciste, te dije que nunca jugarás con sangre sucias y muggles. Ellos son sucios."Luego trajo al niño cerca de su cara apretándole los brazos. "Sí alguna vez vuelvo a escuchar que te relacionas con un muggle o con un sangre sucia tu castigo no será tan simple¡Entiendes!" Draco con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y miedo, lloraba histérico, el logró decir. "Si, perdóname padre."

La tercera imagen mostró a Lucius agarrando forzosamente al mismo chico que ahora tenía ocho años el cual estaba llorando al ver el cuerpo lastimado de un elfo que moría.

La siguiente imagen mostraba a Lucius golpeando sin control con un látigo a Draco cuando tenía 14 años. "Granger siempre tiene mejores calificaciones que tu y Potter ganó el torneo de los tres magos y escapó del señor Oscuro¿qué estaba shaciendo cuando todo esto pasó?"

La ultima imagen era cerca de la casa de los gritos. Draco estaba sangrando por la boca. "¡Desearía que no fueras mi padre, desearía que mi padre fuera el Profesor Snape!" Lucius lo golpeó con el bastón.

Snape estaba asustado y dejó caer la varita, el se agachó para tomarla de nuevo, y terminó el hechizo con manos temblorosas. El lo habría terminado antes pero esta impresionado por la brutalidad de las memorias de Draco. El se sentía enfermo por lo que había visto. El sacudió la cabeza tratando de dejar aparte las memorias de su propia niñez las cuales estaba recordando en ese momento. El no podía creer lo que Draco había dicho en la primera memoria.

Temblando el se acercó a Draco quien había caído al piso.

Draco se encontró así mismo en el con lagrimas mojando su rostro, llorando suavemente, el sintió de nuevo como Lucius lo había golpeado en cada una de esas memorias, cada palabra cruel que lo había hecho sentir inútil y sin valor para el nombre Malfoy. Cada mirada reprobatoria de su madre cuando el trataba de ir a que lo consolara. Pero lo peor de todo era que el Profesor Snape lo había hecho experimentar todo eso y ahora Potter sabía casi todo.

El sintió a Snape tratando de levantar, pero el trato histéricamente de soltarse. "¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso y enfrente de él?" El le gritó.

La cara de Draco estaba sonrosada y el estaba temblando sin control. El empezó a llorar más tratando de levantarse, pero cayó de nuevo al suelo.

Snape lo rodeó con los brazos tratando de consolarlo. "Shh, Draco, recuerda que tu querías esto. Necesitas calmarte, te vas a enfermar. Sé que esto fue muy duro para ti, por eso te tratamos de advertir, pero vas a estar bien, todo eso fueron memorias, no va a pasar de nuevo."

"Suéltame, TE ODIO por hacerme esto, te odio." Dijo la desesperada voz de Draco mientras trataba de soltarse de Snape. El estaba en pánico. Le dolía mucho el pecho, no podía respirar y su corazón latía muy rápido. No dejaba de temblar y sus piernas no lo soportaban. Lo único que pasaba por su mente era que Snape sabía que lo había forzado a ver y revivir algunas de las peores memorias de su vida y que había invitado a Potter para que lo viera.

"¡Draco¡Hablamos de esto, tu estabas de acuerdo!" Snape replicó tratando de calmarlo y tomándolo de las muñecas.

"No, se supone que esto no iba a pasar" El dijo con unos sollozos que le romperían el corazón a cualquiera. El pensó que podía contrarrestar el hechizo de Snape antes de que Potter pudieras ver sus memorias pero todo había pasado muy rápido.

El sintió una mano en su hombro. "Draco, lo siento mucho."

El miró a través de sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Era la mano de Potter, los ojos de Potter brillaban ya que había algunas lágrimas en ellos. El le preguntó suavemente. "¿Por qué no le dijiste a nadie, muchas personas te hubieran ayudado. Yo todo este tiempo pensé que adorabas a tu padre."

El no estaba listo para aceptar la lástima de Potter. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que hacer?. El le soltó la mano y le gritó. "Yo amo a mi padre." El lloró. "Yo lo amo." El bajo la cabeza y comenzó a llorar más fuerte lo cual le hizo más difícil el respirar.

"Potter, quédate con él, necesito traer una poción." Snape le dijo mientras se levantó a toda prisa a buscarla.

Harry se acercó más poniendo un brazo en los hombros temblorosos del chico rubio.

Draco trató de soltarse pero Harry lo abrazó más fuerte. El recupero el aliento temporalmente sintiendo que debía explicar. "Mi padre no era así siempre, algunas veces el estaba orgulloso de mí, y no dejaba que nadie más me lastimara."

La lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por el rostro de HARRY POR LA ENORME CANTIDAD DE DOLOR QUE DRACO TENÍA EN SÍ. Con voz temblorosa él le dijo. "Draco, un padre no debería tratar así a su hijo."

El chico dorado con su encantadora vida no tenía derecho a decirle como se debía comportar un padre. El enojo llenó los llorosos ojos grises. "¿Y TU COMO SABES, NI SIQUIERA TIENES PADRE." El le gritó tratando de tomar aire.

El corazón de HARRY SINTIÓ UNA PUÑALADA DE DOLOR.

Snape regresó tomando la mejilla de Draco para forzarlo a que tomara la poción. El tosió y trató de escupirla, pero Snape le cerró la boca para que no pudiera. El inmediatamente se quedó más quieto y cerró los ojos mientras Harry y Snape lo agarraban.

Snape suspiró audiblemente cerrando sus ojos y descansando su frente sobre el cabello rubio de Draco por un momento. Siempre considero a Draco como sí fuera su hijo, pero nunca pensó que Draco lo consideraba como una figura paterna. Escucharlo decir eso a Lucius lo había sorprendido tanto que sintió como el corazón se le iba a las rodillas. No era sorpresa por que Lucius había reaccionado de esa manera.

El amablemente le puso un Brazo a Draco bajo los hombros y las rodillas, lo recogió y lo llevó al otro cuarto para acostarlo en la cama, y le puso una bolsa caliente bajo los hombros.

"Le di una gran dosis de poción para calmar. Estaba histérico, obviamente fue demasiado dolor para que lo soportara de una sola vez, nunca debía haber permitido esto."

Snape lo cobijo y se fue al otro cuarto donde estaba la chimenea.

Harry lo miró un poco preocupado. "El me va ha odiar más que antes por haber visto esto."

Snape sacudió la cabeza. "Creo que ya no estará tan enojado contigo después de esto." El sabía lo lastimado que estaba Draco y que primero había reaccionado antes de acordarse lo mucho que le habían advertido acerca de oclumencia y el hechizo legilimens. El necesitaba asegurarse de que Draco viera como su arrogancia le había impedido que viera todo eso.

El miró a Potter. "Lo más seguro es que no va a querer ni verte en algún tiempo, esta muy humillado y apenado por todo lo que viste. Cuando el se calme se dará cuenta de que lo ofreciste simpatía y que estabas preocupado por él, el se acordará de eso cuando el dolor y la vergüenza se desvanezca. Cuando lo deje ver tus memorias supongo que ustedes dos se entenderán más aunque tome tiempo. Tienes que darle tiempo. No esperes que te tenga simpatía y compasión a la primera vez o que la manifieste. Pueda que lo sienta pero dudo que te lo demuestre. Toda la vida tratando de ir al lado oscuro para complacer a su padre no se va ha borrar en un día o dos. Tomara tiempo." Snape tomó aire aclarando su garganta.

Harry se dio cuenta de lo mucho que temblaba Snape. Las palabras de MALFOY a Lucius lo debieron haber sorprendido bastante. El sabía lo más y enfermo que se sentía de ver las memorias de Draco y su reacción depuse de estas, se podía imaginar como se sentía Snape.

"¿Esta bien, Profesor?"

Los oscuros ojos de Snape lo miraron con sorpresa. El en voz baja contestó. "Estoy bien Harry."

La compasión de Harry se volvió a manifestar. El sabía lo mala que había sido su propia niñez y en adición con la carga que tenía ahora, se dio cuanta de que sí Potter aun tenía compasión era un milagro. No era de sorprenderse que había desconcertado al señor oscuro tantas veces.

"Gracias por tratar de acercarte a Draco. Después de todo lo que te hizo durante estos últimos cinco años no pudo haber sido fácil." Snape le dijo calmadamente.

Ellos estaban tan absorbidos en su conversación que no escucharon como se abría y cerraba una puerta.


	55. Compartiendo el Dolor

**Capitulo 55.- Compartiendo el Dolor. **

Draco había mantenido la poción en su boca y cerró los ojos pretendiendo estar dormido. Tan pronto como el Profesor Snape y Potter dejaron el cuarto, él la escupió y lentamente se levantó de la cama, le tomo unos cuantos minutos para dejar de temblar lo suficiente como para ir a la puerta. Potter y Snape estaban hablando de él. Un horrible sentimiento le revolvió el estómago, se sentía traicionado, enojado y humillado.

El no sabía a donde ir pero sabía que tenía que alejarse de esos dos lo más rápido posible. El corrió por los pasillos y cayó tratando tomar aire, se sentó en una esquina oscura tratando de controlarse. Le dolía mucho el pecho. Bajo la cabeza cuando se acordó nuevamente de todas las memorias, y así empezó a llorar de nuevo.

Ron se dirigía a la Torre de Gryffindor después de haber practicado con su saeta de fuego, luego escuchó un ruido, como sí algo se hubiera caído. El continuó caminando hasta la esquina y encontró a MALFOY SENTADO EN EL SUELO CUBRIÉNDOSE LA CARA CON LAS MANOS. El se pregunto que estaba haciendo ahí sí se suponía que debía de estar en oclumencia. El se dio cuanta de que sus hombros temblaban y con sorpresa descubrió que Malfoy estaba llorando. Eso no era algo que uno veía a diario. Ron se acercó a él torpemente, al parecer las lecciones de oclumencia no estuvieron tan bien que digamos. El se quedó parado sintiéndose muy incomodo y no sabiendo que hacer. El aclaró su garganta. "¿Estas, mm, Malfoy estas bien?"

Malfoy no le respondió, ni siquiera volteó a verlo.

Ron suspiró, el sabía que Malfoy todavía se estaba recuperando y que sentarse en una fría esquina en el corredor de piedra no le iba a ayudar a sanarse. El se acercó más y lo picó. "Malfoy."

"Déjame sólo." El le dijo apenas.

"No puedo, Mione me mataría si se diera cuanta que te deje aquí cuando estabas así. Así que te ayudo o voy por el Profesor Snape o a alguien más."

"No, no a Snape." El dijo.

Ron frunció el ceño. "Pero no te vas a quedar aquí. Malfoy eres un desastre. Necesitas hablar con alguien."

Los llorosos ojos grises lo miraron, y luego los cerró por un minuto. "Dumbledore o McGonagall."

"McGonagall fue a Hogsmeade, te ayudaré a llegar a la oficina de Dumbledore." El agarró su brazo ayudándolo a levantarse, el otro chico no se podía sostener. Ron puso el brazo de Draco alrededor de su cuello y puso su brazo en la cintura de Malfoy. Malfoy tenía una mano cubriendo su cara, no podía dejar de temblar.

Ron se preguntó que había pasado para que se alterará de esa manera.

Ellos se dirigieron a la oficina del director.

Cuando llegaron ahí, Malfoy murmuró. "Pastel de calabaza." Y la puerta se abrió. Ron entró al espiral con él y dentro de unos segundos pudieron entrar a la oficina.

El Profesor Dumbledore se levantó detrás de su escritorio muy preocupado. "Que pasó."

Malfoy se soltó del cuello de Ron y cayó al suelo para luego vomitar a los pies de Ron.

Ron saltó hacia atrás. "No se los detalles, pero creo que el estaba tomando una lección de oclumencia con Harry, pero parece que esta mal o algo. Lo encontré sentado en el corredor."

"Gracias Ron, yo me encargo desde aquí."

Con una mirada de simpatía, Ron se fue.

Dumbledore inmediatamente hizo que el vomito despareciera y suavemente dijo. "Accio poción para el estómago." Un frasco inmediatamente llegó hacía su mano. Se sentó al lado de Draco.

"Ten." El le puso el frasco enfrente de él. Entre sollozos Draco lo tomó. Dumbledore abrió los botones de la camisa de Draco y puso su mano sobre su pecho para irradiar calor disminuyendo el dolor.

Luego puso una mano en el hombro de Draco. "Supongo que las lecciones de oclumencia no fueron tan buenas como habías planeado."

Llorando débilmente, sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Te trajo muchas memorias horribles?" Dumbledore preguntó amablemente.

Los hombros de Draco temblaron más fuerte y sus sollozos entrecortados fueron su única respuesta.

El se acercó más al chico que estaba llorando; era obvio que estaba apunto de ponerse histérico. El se preguntó por que Severus había dejado que la situación fuera tan lejos y por que no detuvo las memorias para que Draco pudiera lidiar con ellas de una por una.

Puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Draco haciendo que la cabeza de este descansará sobre su pecho. Dumbledore se recargó en su escritorio. El amablemente le acarició la espalda al muchacho rubio tratando de no lastimar su piel que aun estaba sanando. Con la otra mano le acarició el cabello. Por primera vez después de que lo estuvo consolando por un rato, el se dio cuenta de que la tensión en el cuerpo de Draco era menos, finalmente pudo tratar de hablar con el mientras lloraba contra su túnica.

"Shh, sólo son memorias, no ocurrirán de nuevo."

Cuando sintió que Draco se relajaba y que se quedaba callado, el dijo. "¿Te acuerdas de la vez que te encontré cerca de la librería, Te dije que el dolor puede ser menos cuando es compartido."

Con la voz temblorosa por haber llorado, Draco susurró. "Si."

"¿Por qué no me dices de que se trató la primera memoria después de que el Profesor Snape te lanzara el hechizo legilimens?"

temblando de nuevo Draco sacudió la cabeza.

"Te prometo que lo que me digas se quedará entre nosotros, te hará sentir mejor." Dumbledore trató de convencerlo."

Draco tembló de nuevo. No podía creer que estaba recargado contra Dumbledore y escondiendo su rostro en sus ropas, pero el era tan amable. Algo había cambiado hace poco y por fin se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore no era el viejo tonto que siempre le decían que era. Algunas veces el podía sentir como sí el pudiera ver sus pensamientos. Con un sollozo las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir nuevamente y volteó su rostro de manera que se apretó contra las ropas del viejo mago.

Con un sollozo desesperado el se forzó así mismo a revivir lo que pasó. "Cuando tenías mas o menos tres años, escuche a mi madre decirle a mi padre que ella nunca me quiso y que no quería tener que ver nada conmigo aparte de parecer como una buena madre en público."

Su mano fue al cuello de Dumbledore abrazándose de él. "Hace dos años, Potter insulto a mi madre, el dijo que parecía que ella no me quería cerca, tenía razón. Lo odie por eso, así que le lancé un hechizo y luego Moody me vio. Mi madre no quiere nada de mi. Estoy seguro de que estaba muy feliz cuando firmó esos papeles."

El respiró profundamente mientras Dumbledore lo abrazaba más fuerte. "Algunas personas no deberían ser padres, me duele mucho saber que ella sea tan mala madre."

Draco se quedó en silencio.

Dumbledore le habló de nuevo. "¿Cuál fue la siguiente memoria?" El podía sentir como el corazón de Draco latía rápidamente.

A regañadientes contestó. "Mi padre me pegó por que estaba jugando con unos muggles y unos sangre sucias. Fue la primera vez que me pegó en serio, el estaba realmente furioso conmigo y así estuvo durante semana. Nunca me había asustado tanto de él."

"¿Así que empezaste a odiar a todos lo que no eran sangre pura desde ese entonces?"

Draco trató de tomar aire. "Hasta hace un rato."

Dumbledore preguntó suavemente. "¿Qué fue lo que cambió?"

"Hermione." El dijo su nombre con n susurró.

El sonrió. "¿Ella te enseño que los hijo de muggles también tienen sentimiento y que incluso pueden preocuparse de alguien que ha sido malo con ellos?"

"Ella me ayudo." REPLICÓ SUAVEMENTE.

"Si Hermione es un individuo muy compasivo y con un gran corazón. Espero que te acuerdes de eso y que nunca le vuelvas a llamar sangre sucia."

Draco sacudió la cabeza mientras su mente automáticamente le recordaba la siguiente memoria que Snape le había hecho ver.

Dumbledore sintió que Draco se estaba angustiando y recargó su mejilla contra el rubio cabello. "¿Qué pasó después?"

Las palabras de Draco vinieron acompañadas con un sollozo.

"Shh, sé que duele mucho acordarse de una mala memoria, es casi como sí pasará de nuevo. Toma aire y relájate." El amablemente le dio palmaditas en la parte de atrás del cuello.

Sea lo que hubiese pasado al pobre chico, obviamente había sido muy traumático para él.


	56. Consolando al Dragon

**Capitulo 56.- Consolando al Dragón. **

A Draco le dolió el corazón al acordarse de lo que su padre le había hecho a Lypsa y de la horrible golpiza que le había dado después de eso. El respiró rápidamente agarrandose de las ropas de Dumbledore. Le tomó varios minutos para calmarse y empezar a hablar de nuevo.

Finalmente respirando profundo el empezó.

"Teníamos una elfa llamada Lypsa. Cada vez que mi papá me castigaba o me encerraba en el cuarto, ella me traía dulces y pasteles que se robaba de la cocina. Cuando tenía ocho otro elfo domestico le dijo a mi padre que ella estaba robando y el la empezó a patear, traté de detenerlo." Su voz se quebró y tembló visiblemente.

El se agarró más fuerte de Dumbledore mientras temblaba. Con otro sollos continuo. "El me pegó en la cara realmente fuerte, me tambaleé y pegué contra la pared. Cuando me levanté el la tenía agarrada del cuello. Le grite que la soltara, y el me dijo. "Esta bien."

Draco se detuvó ahora que las lagrimas nuevamente salían de sus ojos y no podía dejar de llorar.

Dumbledore sostuvo al muchacho que lloraba cerca de él, susurrándole palabras de consuelo al oído. Se sentía enfermo de oír los detalles de la vida de Draco. Todos eso años ese dolor había sido encubierto por un controlado y frío exterior que muchas veces era malicioso.

Tomando aire nuevamente Draco continuó con la voz temblorosa y ronca. "El la tiró contra la pared de piedra y escuche que algo se rompía. Ella todavía estaba viva y cubierta de sangre y me estaba mirando. Mi padre me acercó a ella y me obligó a mirarla morir. Luego se quitó el cinturón y me quitó la ropa con un hechizo. El estaba furioso conmigo y me golpeó sin detenerse. El me gritó por que le había faltado el respeto y que ella era después de todo sólo un elfo. No podía dejar de llorar, el siempre se detiene cuando lo hago pero el estaba muy enojado por que estaba llorando por Lypsa. Cuando ya no pude soportarlo más le suplique que se detuviera y finalmente lo hizo. Cuando se salió de la habitación me vestí y fui con mi madre, estaba sangrando y llorando y le dije lo que él había hecho. Ella sólo me miro, me dijo que me limpiara y que mi padre estaba a cargo de la disciplina, y que lo más seguro era que yo merecía el castigo y que debía obedecerlo mejor en el futuro."

Con un sollozo reprimido el trató de soltarse, sintiéndose atrapado por la abrumadora agonía. Dumbledore lo agarró por los codos, forzosamente trayéndolo cerca. La cabeza de Draco cayó en su hombro, ya que estaba muy cansado y no podía hacer otra cosa más que llorar.

Dumbledore no dijo nada, en realidad no podía. El horror de la escena descrita por Draco y el enorme dolor que estaba sintiendo por ello y en los años siguientes a se le hizo que se le cerrará la garganta. Todo lo que podía hacer era abrazar al chico y ofrecerle todo el consuelo que le fuera posible."

Después de unos minutos, Draco se quedó en silencio. Se sentó en el suelo limpiándose la cara, y miró tentativamente a los ojos azules del director, y con sorpresa encontró lagrimas en estos.

Aclarando la garganta Dumbledore dijo. "Siento mucho lo de Lypsa. Pero puedes consolarte al saber que el último par de ojos que vió antes de morir fueron los tuyos. Todos deberíamos de tener la suerte de ver a los ojos de alguien a quien amamos antes de morir."

La mirada de Draco se dirigió al piso cuando comenzó a sentir que iba a llora de nuevo. Sintió como la mano de Dumbledore le tocaba la mejilla y le limpiaba las lágrimas.

"¿El Profesor Snape terminó el hechizo en este punto?"

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño, preguntándose que había detenido al maestro de pociones para detenerlo. El sabía que Snape nunca intencionalmente le causaría dolor a Draco. El se preocupo ya que tal vez Severus se había quedado horrorizado recordando sus propias memorias.

"¿Cuántas memorias más te hizo revivir el hechizo?"

El respondió muy cansado. "Dos."

"¿Quisieras un poco de poción para calmarte antes de continuar?"

Draco sacudió la cabeza. Y empezó a hablar. " La siguiente memoria ocurrió hace dos años, el estaba enojado conmigo por la sangr..." El se detuvó y miró a Dumbledore lleno de culpa antes de bajar la mirada y continuar. "Por que Granger tuvo mejores calificaciones que yo y por que Potter había entrado al torneo de los tres magos y luego había escapado del Señor Oscuro. El empezó a usar un látigo conmigo cuando tenía 11 años, y pe pegó con eso, pero el Profesor Snape siempre me daba una poción para el dolor por sí acaso y para que no me doliera tanto."

"¿Cuál fue la última memoria?"

"Hogsmeade." El miró con aprensión a los ojos del director nuevamente.

"¿Qué causó exactamente que tu padre te golpeara hasta casi matarte?"

Draco pasó saliva dolorosamente. "Le dije que no quería ser un mortifago y que desearía que el Profesor Snape fuera mi padre. Me pegó con su bastón. Lo pude haber detenido sí le hubiera rogado que lo hiciera, mi padre siempre se detiene cuanto el piensa que me ha golpeado hasta la sumisión. No creo que el realmente haya tratado de matarme." Draco dijó con la voz tan baja que apenas era un susurro.

"Yo tampoco pienso que te haya querido matar." Respondió Dumbledore.

La mirada de Draco cayó al pisó y cuando de repente escucho a Dumbledore reír suavemente el levantó la mirada. Lo vio sorprendido.

"Lo siento Draco, pero sólo me imagine como le dijiste a tu padre que no querías ser un mortifago y que deseabas que tu padre fuera el Profesor Snape. Eso fue bastabte valiente, un poco tonto también, pero muy valiente. Creo que ahora el sombrero seleccionador te pondría en Gryffindor."

Draco se quejó, pensando en Potter. "Yo nunca iría a Gryffindor."

"¿Es eso por que el Profesor Snape es el jefe de Slytherin?"

El se detuvó, sintiéndose un poco culpable por que eso no fue lo que primeramente cruzó su mente, el asintió lentamente.

Dumbledore sonrió. "Bueno, entonces te estas empezando a dar cuanta de que no fue la culpa del Profesor Snape."

Los ojos grises de Draco se entrecerraron un poco y Dumbledore detectó un poco de enojo.

"Ya veo. Es obvio que tu orgullo de Malfoy no te ha permitido ver todavía lo poderoso y difícil que es el hechizo legilimes. ¿Dime Draco, pensaste que podías detener el hechizo antes de que HARRY PUDIERA VER ALGUNA DE TUS MEMORIAS?"

Draco miró a la pared. El no quería mirar a los ojos de Dumbledore ya que estos tenían la verdad. El sabía que estaba en lo correcto, pero eso no quería decir que lo quería admitir.

"No tienes que contestarme pero por favor date cuanta de que un poco de humildad en la vida es algo bueno de tener. Hay algo en lo que quiero que pienses. Cuando tengas la próxima lección de oclumencia con Harry y veas sus memorias, espero que reacciones con simpatía. Conociendo a Harry de la manera que lo hago, estoy seguro que el trató de ser compasivo contigo."

El asintió a regañadientes.

"Trata de ofrecerle lo mismo. El esta haciendo esto en tu beneficio con un gran costo para él." El miró a Draco a través de sus lentes de media luna. "¿Recuerdas que cuando estabas en cuarto año Rita Skeeter humillaba continuamente a Harry¿Y que tu la ayudaste y luego te encargaste de burlarte de sus padres muertos e incitaste a los demás Slytherins a hacer lo mismo? Piensa en lo que pasó hoy, y en lo mal que te sentías, y en como hubiera sido sí Harry hubiera decidido burlarse de ti y tu dolor y que luego se lo contará a toda la escuela." El tono de Dumbledore se volvió serio. " En lugar de eso el decidió consolarte."

Draco pasó saliva. "Perdón."

"Yo no soy al que le debería de decir eso." El dijo amablemente continuando. " Un poco de compasión es necesaria. Tengo esperanza para ti. Cuando tu y Harry se lastimaron en el campo de Quidditch, descubría algo que me aseguró que eras un poco diferente. Para mi sorpresa descubrí tu capa cubriendo a Harry, me sorprendió que mostrarás un poco de simpatía. Tu padre nuca habría hecho algo así. La Profesora McGonagall después me dijo que intentaste ayudar a Harry cuando tuvo una pesadilla. Esa simples acciones me impulsaron a darte mi contraseña. A pocas personas se la doy."

El se detuvó cundo noto que Draco lo miraba ansiosamente.

"Sé que lo que ocurrió hoy fue terriblemente duro para ti, pero no debes culpar al Profesor Snape."

"El sabía que eso iba a pasar y dejó al Santo Potter verlo todo." Draco no pudo detenerse de decirlo, sintiéndose muy traicionado en su corazón.

"¿Qué el Profesor Snape no te advirtió de lo que pasaría¿El Profesor Snape te sugirió tomar oclumencia o fue tu idea¿El Profesor Snape sabía acaso todas las cosas que te pasaron, Sí realmente quieres al Profesor Snape, y yo sé que lo quieres, te darás cuanta de que el no tuvo la culpa." Dumbledore suspiró profundamente. "Draco en algunos aspectos eres muy consentido, todas las posesiones materiales que deseaste las obtuviste y nunca tuviste que compartir nada con nadie. El amor de una persona no es de esa manera, no puede ser comprado o forzado y no puedes ser propietario de el, se da libremente."

"Pero todo el mundo ama a Potter, todos lo protegen. Al único que no lo hacia era el Profesor Snape y ahora hasta él lo esta haciendo." Draco replicó muy serio.

"¿Por qué supones eso? El espíritu de Harry es compasivo y amoroso. El se preocupa por los demás, el trata de ayudar. El Profesor Snape ha estado trabajando en oclumencia con el bajo mis instrucciones, y ahora que ha podido conocer a Harry se ha empezado a preocupar por él. Eso no te quita nada. El te sigue queriendo de la misma manera que siempre lo ha hecho." El le aseguró a Draco sintiendo su preocupación.

Los ojos de Draco se cerraron fuertemente. El sabía que Dumbledore estaba decepcionado y enojado con el.

"Draco, cuando casi te perdimos, fui a ver al Profesor Snape. Y lo encontré contigo en sus brazos. El estaba terriblemente preocupado pensando que te estaba perdiendo. Literalmente te tuve que arrancar de sus brazos para poder tratarte. Tu conoces al Profesor Snape, el siempre esta en control, y te lo digo ahora, el comenzó a llorar pensando que te ibas a morir. Su amor por ti Draco es muy profundo. El ver tus memorias lo debía haber afectado muchísimo." El se detuvó dándose cuenta de que Draco estaba temblando.

Su voz temblaba por la emoción. "Le dije que lo odiaba."

"¿Lo odias?" Dumbledore le preguntó.

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

El se dio cuanta de lo cansado que Draco estaba. "Piensa en lo que te deje, pero ahora es tiempo de que te vayas a dormir. Te dejare quedarte aquí si lo deseas."

"Por favor." Dijo en voz baja, frotándose los ojos. El miró a la cara de Dumbledore casi asustado por lo que encontraría en sus ojos, pero en lugar de enojo encontró compasión en sus ojos.

Le tendió la mano a Draco.

El la tomó bastante avergonzado de haber perdido el control enfrente del director. Aun así se sentía un poco mejor excepto cuando pensaba que tendría que ver a Snape y a Potter nuevamente, su estómago se revolvió dolorosamente cuando pensó en eso. El dejo que Dumbledore lo ayudara a no caer con sus temblorosa piernas. El miró como transformaba una silla en una cama. El muy agradecido se acostó en las suaves sabanas de franela y se quitó los zapatos. El sonrió cuando Dumbledore le puso encima las cobijas.

"Voy a hablar con el Profesor Snape, y le voy a decir que estas a salvo esta noche, también creo que sería bueno que te enteraras un poco de la historia de tu padre y también del Profesor Snape. Eso te ayudará a ver las opciones que se pueden tomar y como esas harán reacción en lo que nos pasé en el futuro. Aunque Harry será el mejor para explicarte eso."

El amablemente le acarició el pelo rubio y le quitó el pelo de la frente a Draco. "Descansa Dragón, te sentirás mejor mañana, te lo prometo."

Draco sonrió contento después de que Dumbledore lo llamó Dragón.

_Bueno, hasta aquí llegan los capítulos que voy a subir por ahora, lamento mucho no poder haberlo hecho antes, pero la verdad es que he andado ocupadísima ya que este año empecé con cursos propedéuticos para ingresar a la universidad, y aunque ya tengo todos los capítulos traducidos, se me ha hecho difícil corregir la ortografía de estos, mi computadora puede hacerlo, pero a veces no queda muy bien, y la chava que me los esta corrigiendo esta también en el propedéutico. Así que les propongo algo, primero puedo mandarles el resto de los capítulos el lunes con la corrección que hace la computadora, o me esperan un rato más para que corrija de manera más cuidadosa los capítulos. Déjenme sabes su opinión hasta luego. Por cierto ya comencé a traducir la secuela, y tengo en puerta otro fic que pronto verán, hasta luego. _


	57. Abrazos Por Todos Lados

**CAPITULO 57.- ABRAZOS POR TODOS LADOS. **

Ellos se encontraron en la cena donde Ron les dijo lo que había pasado con Malfoy en el corredor. "¿Harry, que demonios pasó en oclumencia, El estaba muy alterado, hasta sentí pena por el¡Yo, sintiendo pena por Malfoy!" Ron sacudió la cabeza sin poder creerlo.

Hermione notó la angustia en el rostro de HARRY. "¿Harry, que pasó?"

Harry dejó su tenedor. "Fue horrible." El dudó un poco en como decirlo con las palabras correctas. "La mamá de Malfoy nuca quiso tener hijos, así que nunca lo quiso para nada. Lucius ha golpeado a Draco desde que estaba pequeño y sus métodos han sido peores al pasar los años. Hermione, su padre lo golpeo por que tu tuviste mejores calificaciones y por que escapé de Voldemort en el cuarto año, Lucius uso un látigo. Draco le dijo que no quería ser un mortífago, por eso Lucius lo golpeó cuando fue a Hogsmeade, con su bastón."

"¿MALFOY NO QUIERE SER UN MORTIGAFO, TU ESCUCHASTE ESO?" Ron preguntó sorprendido.

Harry asintió sintiéndose enfermo de ver la vida de Malfoy y la reacción que este tuvo después. "El esta destrozado, tenemos que tratar de ayudarlo, la única persona en que confía es el Profesor Snape y ahora el esta enojado con él. Se debe de sentir muy solo."

"Cuando lo encontré insistí en traer a alguien, le dije que sí traía a Snape pero el definitivamente no lo quería. El pidió que lo llevara con Dumbledore o McGonagall. Dumbledore se veía muy preocupado así que creó que él lo ayudo." Ron explicó.

Hermione no había dicho palabra después de la descripción de la lección que dio Harry. Había lágrimas en sus ojos. "tenías razón Harry algo estaba mal con él. Está muy lastimado."

"Sus heridas casi están sanadas." Ron dijo en voz baja.

"No quiero decir físicamente, por dentro Ron."

Ron asintió. "Supongo que tienes razón, estaba llorando en el pasillo. Nunca pensé ver a MALFOY LLORANDO, EN REALIDAD NUNCA PENSÉ VERLO SENTIR ALGO."

Hermione se levantó y fue a la mesa de los profesores. "Profesor Dumbledore sólo quería saber sí Draco estaba bien. Harry y Ron me platicaron lo que pasó."

Dumbledore le sonrió amablemente. "Como lo puedes imaginar, el está muy alterado. Tal vez tú, Harry y Ron puedan hacer un esfuerzo por ser más amables y pacientes con él en los siguientes días. El necesita amigos y gente que lo quiera. Se siente perdido y muy sólo en este momento."

Ella asintió. "¿Dónde est�?"

"Dormido en mi oficina."

Hermione volteó a mirar a Snape. "¿puedo ir a tu cuarto y buscar algo que le regale?"

Snape asintió viéndose confundido.

Luego volteó de nuevo a ver a Dumbledore. "Podría llevárselo, prometo que no lo despertaré sólo se lo voy a dejar. Puede que se sienta mejor cuando despierte y lo vea."

Dumbledore le sonrío. "Por supuesto, mi contraseña el pastel de calabaza."

····························································

No te culpes Severus, ninguno de nosotros sabía lo cruel que es Lucius. En lo que necesitamos enfocarnos es en que Draco se recupere mental, emocional y físicamente. Le ha ido bastante mal. Lo peor que podría pasar es que se aleje de nosotros y que no responda o bien que nos termine odiando. El nos necesita desesperadamente." Dumbledore aseguró muestras lo rodeaba con un brazo y le daba palmadas en el hombro.

Snape asintió. "Hablaré con el mañana y le explicaré por que no terminé el hechizo antes. El necesita saber que no está sólo y que yo estuve en una situación similar hace algunos años."

"Creo que eso también beneficiará a Harry a entender un poco de tu pasado. Lo ayudará a entenderte mejor."

Snape se veía incomodo con la sugerencia. Aun así asintió a regañadientes.

·····························································

Hermione encontró y tomó el dragón de peluche para rápidamente llevarlo a la oficina de Dumbledore. Draco estaba dormido de lado en una cama cerca del escritorio. Fawkes silbó suavemente. Ella en silencio caminó hacia la cama. Cerró los ojos por un momento acordándose de la vez que lo habían encontrado cerca de la casa de los gritos y del dolor que él estaba sufriendo. Él ahora se veía igual de pálido que esa vez. Ella cuidadosamente levantó la cobija y le puso el dragón cerca de su cuerpo.

Hermione se fue, pero se encontró con la Profesora McGonagall en el pasillo.

"¿Cómo estuvo el viaje a Hogsmead?", "Muy bien, encontré todo lo que necesitaba¿Cómo esta el Sr. Malfoy?"

"Esta dormido."

"Bien, el pobre chico necesita descansar después de todo."

"¿Qué le va a pasar ahora, quiero decir no lo pueden regresar a su casa después de todo lo que pasó." Hermione preguntó con preocupación.

"No, él se quedará con el Profesor Snape, no te preocupes." Ella sonrió amablemente. "Nosotros ya nos ocupamos de eso."

Hermione sonrió con alivio. "Que bueno, buenas noches."

Minerva y Remus se enteraron de los detalles de lo ocurrido ese día durante la cena. Ellos se horrorizaron al escuchar el abuso que había sufrido Draco. El corazón de Minerva se entristeció por el chico. Ella insistió en quedarse un rato con él esa noche. Ella se acordó de la vez que él había tenido una pesadilla cuando se encontraba en la enfermería. El estaba muy alterado, ahora podía ver la razón de ello.

Ella se sentó juntó a él, estaba dormido pacíficamente. Estaba feliz de ver eso. Ella se había enojado y había regañado a Albus y a Severus por haberlo dejado sólo. A ella le preocupaba que después de lo que había ocurrido hoy, él se podría despertar después de una presadilla y sin nadie que estuviera con él. Sí él iba a estar del lado de la luz, lo más seguro es que necesitaría todo el amor y el apoyo posibles.

Ella se acordó del pequeño de once años que una vez había sido. Tenía la cara de un angelito, y aun así tenía la personalidad de un pequeño demonio. Sonrió al hacer memoria de la vez en que él felizmente había ido a delatar a Potter y a sus amigos por andar afuera a altas horas de la noche, y su mirada lastimada cuando le dijo que también estaba castigado. Ahora enfrente de ella estaba un adolescente más alto, pálido y delgado. Su cara tierna de niño ahora era una cara con facciones más duras y afiladas. De alguna manera se estaba convirtiendo en la viva imagen de su padre, pero aun así por dentro se estaba convirtiendo en algo que su padre nunca podría llegar a ser.

Draco hizo un sonido muy parecido a un sollozo. Ella le acarició el pelo acariciándoselo. Sus ojos cansados de repente se abrieron y la miraron con sorpresa. Y luego aparentemente recordó lo que había ocurrido. Él miró al otro lado, obviamente muy tenso. "Esta bien Sr. Malfoy, piense en Hogwarts como un santuario. Piense en que el profesor Snape, Dumbledore, Lupin y yo somos sus guardianes, y estamos aquí para ayudarte." Ella pausó mirando su delgada cara. "Tu todavía eres la misma persona, eres fuerte, decidido, necio. Una vez que el susto inicial de lo de hoy desaparezca, te volverás más fuerte." El la miró a los ojos, y esta sonrió suavemente. "De eso no tengo duda."

El miró a otro lado. "¿Lo sabes?"

Ella replicó suavemente. "Si." Viendo lo incomodo que se sentía cambió de tema.

"Como el Profesor Dumbledore me dijo que vomitaste el desayuno y que no comiste nada, te traje una taza de caldo. ¿La verdad es que yo no comprendo como pueden creer que te vas a recuperar sin comer nada?" McGonagall se quejó.

Una sonrisa divertida apareció en los labios de Draco al oír como la profesora se quejaba de Snape y de Dumbledore. El se sentó lentamente.

Cuando McGonagall le dio la taza se preocupo. "No puedo comer sin la poción."

"Tengo el frasco de poción pos sí acaso, pero debes intentarlo sin ella."

El tomó la copa dudoso y lentamente lo comió.

"Bien, ahora quedate calmado y piensa en cosas felices, como que estas en tu nueva saeta de fuego y estas en el campo de Quidditch."

El sonrió maliciosamente. "Y que por fin derroto a Potter."

McGonagall lo miró reprovatoriamente, pero por dentro ella estaba feliz que aunque fuera por un momento quitara la mirada de deprimido que tenía.

"Draco, sí alguna vez te sientes mal o quieres hablar, quiero que estés enterado de que puedes venir conmigo."

Él miró a las cobijas de su cama por un momento mientras ella le quitaba la taza de la mano. "Desearía que lo de hoy no hubiera pasado." Él dijo en un susurro.

Ella lo abrazó y después de un momento de duda el rodeo su cuello con un brazo. "Cuando me abrazas así me preguntó sí así su hubiera sentido sí mi madre me hubiera querido."

"¿Exactamente como te hace sentir?" McGonagall preguntó.

Draco se soltó sonrojándose visiblemente. "Bueno, no lo sé, como sí estuviera a salvo, me hace sentir bien, como sí alguien realmente se preocupara por mi."

McGonagall sonrió. "Bueno, alguien en realidad se preocupa por ti. Lo que pasó ahora está en el pasado, y aunque tal vez nunca lo olvides tienes un futuro al cual mirar."

Todavía había mucho miedo e incertidumbre en su mirada. Ella se dio cuenta de que le tomaría algún tiempo antes de que pudiera dejar atrás el pasado. Ella lo volvió a abrazar fuertemente. "No le tengas miedo al futuro Draco."

"No tengo miedo." Dijo de manera poco convincente.

Más tarde ella lo convenció de que se acostará de nuevo, él encontró su dragón. "¿Tu me trajiste esto aquí?" Él le dijo preguntándose como había llegado a la cama.

"No, supongo que fue la señorita Granger, ella estuvo aquí un rato antes de que yo viniera, mientras estabas dormido."

Él abrazó el muñeco bajo las cobijas. Él se fue a dormir con un pensamiento en su mente. "Los dragones sobreviven a casi todo."

·····························································

El hombre salió corriendo de la habitación. El se detuvo cuando escucho un fuerte ruido. Alguien gritó "Avada Kadevra." Y calló sin vida al piso. Pronto una mujer lo siguió cargando a un niño, ella gritó, una luz verde la golpeó, ella y el niño cayeron al suelo. Otra niña de alrededor de cinco años se asomó por la esquina pues se había despertado por el ruido. Ella miró con los ojos muy abiertos al hombre enfrente de ella. "Es tuya Lucius." Dijo la voz horrible de una figura con ojos rojos. Lucius sonrió. "Gracias mi señor." Mientras el apuntaba su varita y gritaba el hechizo asesino. El pequeño cuerpo cayó al suelo y los demás mortifagos gritaban emocionados.

"No, no." Harry gritaba con su mano apretando fuertemente su cicatriz con la mano.

"Harry,HARRY DESPIERTA, ESTAS TENIENDO UN SUEÑO."

Ron lo sacudió mientras Harry se sentaba confundido. Su cicatriz le ardía como fuego. Su respiración era entrecortada, se levantó tambaleándose, se le revolvió el estómago y se dobló para vomitar.

"Iré por McGonagall." Ron salió corriendo del cuarto. Harry logró caminar hasta la puerta y caminó lo más que pudo en la escalera hasta que colapsó en esta.

Hermione escuchó el ruido y corrió al pasillo; Harry estaba sentado en las escaleras con las manos sobre su cara. "¿Harry que pasó?"

Él no respondió. Ella lo rodeó con un brazo descansando su cabeza sobre la de él. Un minuto después Ron y Snape llegaron. "La Profesora McGonagall no estaba en su cuarto, por eso traje al Profesor Snape."

"Me gustaría que ustedes dos se regresarán a su cuarto, yo me ocupo de Harry."

Los dos dudaron.

Snape los miró. "AHORA." Dijo en un tono bajo y peligroso.

Los dos se fueron mirando a Harry muy preocupados.

"¿Potter, que ocurrió?"

Sin levantar la cabeza para mirar, el le relató todo el sueño, él no vio como Snape palidecía.

El se dio cuenta de que Voldemort y los mortifagos habían empezado a matar familias muggles de nuevo para divertirse. El sabía lo horrible que era ya que el había sido testigo de ello hace algunos años. Él se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba muy impresionado. Él todavía no levantaba la cabeza y temblaba mucho.

"Harry, mírame."

Harry respiró profundamente y levantó la mirada. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de angustia.

"Creo que ahora te das cuenta de tienes que aprender oclumencia más rápido. Bueno, mañana tendremos una lección. Es obvio que los pensamientos y las acciones de Voldemort se están metiendo en tu cabeza de nuevo. Necesitamos que los bloquees."

Harry asintió. Su corazón latía rápidamente al recordara la familia muerta, esa memoria aun era vivida para él.

La mano de Snape le acariciaba el pelo.

"¿Estas bien?"

Harry cerró los ojos fuertemente y sacudió la cabeza.

Snape se acercó y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

"Lucius fue el que mató a la niña pequeña."

Snape se quejó. "Eso no me sorprende."

Harry todavía temblado se acercó más a Snape abrazándolo.

No lo tomes tan a pecho, no hay nada que pudieras haber hecho para ayudarlos. Lo único que podemos hacer es prepararte de tal manera que seas lo suficientemente hábil como para derrotar al Señor Oscuro."

"Todavía no he podido salvar a nadie. Cedric y Sirius murieron enfrente de mi."

"Un nuevo año va a llegar Potter, el profesor Dumbledore y Lupin tuvimos una discusión durante la cena esta noche. Vamos a entrenarlos este nuevo año a todos los que estén interesados en habilidades más avanzadas como lo son aparecerse, pociones avanzadas, y oclumencia. Quiero que aprendas rápido oclumencia para que me ayudes a entrenar a los otros."

"¿Y que va a pasar con Draco?"

"Todavía no estoy seguro de que quiera continuar con las clases, tal vez necesite algún tiempo. Tal ves después de ver tus memorias se sienta un poco menos humillado."

Harry sonrió cansado.

"Mira al año nuevo con esperanza Harry."

Los ojos verdes llenos de desesperanza de Harry miraron a los oscuros ojos de Snape.

"Recuerda que nos tienes aquí a todos nosotros." Snape dijo apretando el brazo de Harry.


	58. Dos Adolescentes En Problemas

**Capitulo 58.- Dos Adolescentes con Problemas. **

Cuando Draco abrió los ojos la siguiente mañana, el encontró al Profesor Snape sentado a su lado. Él inmediatamente se puso tenso y se le revolvió el estómago.

"¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana?"

Él se sentó. "Bien." Dijo mirando a todo lados excepto a Snape.

"La siguiente lección de oclumencia es en una hora en mi oficina por sí te nos quieres unir."

Los ojos de Draco miraron fríamente a Snape. "¡No quiero volver a tener una lección de oclumencia en mi vida!"

Snape tomó aire, asegurándose de estar calmado y paciente. "No sería la lección para ti, es el turno de Harry." Él se levantó. "Sí cambias de opinión eres bienvenido a ver." Él se dio cuenta de que las defensas de Draco estaban al máximo y que no había nada que pudiera decir o hacer para acercársele. Él obviamente necesitaba más tiempo para calmarse. Él lo volvió a mirar de nuevo antes de salir, Draco estaba mirando a las cobijas de su cama. "Tendremos que hablar de esto en algún punto, Draco. No me puedes evadir para siempre." Luego dejó la habitación.

El corazón de Draco comenzó a latir rápidamente haciéndolo que se sintiera incomodo, incluso la palabra oclumencia había causado que le dieran escalofríos en el cuerpo. Él quería hablar con Snape, quería decirle que lo perdonara por haberle dicho que lo odiaba, pero no sabía como. Él tenía miedo de que Snape le dijera que ya no le importaba y que ya no lo quería.

Dumbledore entró a la oficina, él había escuchado la pequeña platica entre Draco y Severus. Los dos eran personas que no eran muy buenas para expresar sus sentimientos. "Bueno días Draco, ven y come un poco de avena, vamos al comedor."

Él estaba feliz de que el director le ofreciera de comer, aunque se sintiera un poco mareado, pero sabía que el profesor no le dejaría en paz hasta que comiera.

Él se levantó y Dumbledore lo dejó que se bañara en su baño. Él se puso un cambió de ropa que alguien había dejado para él. Se puso el suéter que McGonagall le había dado.

ElloS caminaron dirigiéndose al gran comedor, la respiración de Draco se volvía cada vez más rápida a medida que la aprensión lo sofocaba. Dumbledore le dio unas palmadas en la parte de atrás de su cuello, se relajó un poco.

Hermione, Weasley y Potter estaban sentados en una mesa y parecía que Weasley les estaba contando una historia muy divertida. Hermione volteó a mirarlo y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Él le sonrió dudando un poco. Se sentó al lado de la Profesora McGonagall quien le dio la bienvenida, de la misma manera que Lupin lo hizo. El Profesor Snape no estaba ahí. El tomó el plato de avena, y logró comer la mitad del tazón con el consejo de los profesores. El también tomó un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Cuando la Profesora McGonagall se retiró diciendo que necesitaba trabajar en la clase para el siguiente año, Hermione fue a sentarse junto a él. "¿Por qué no te vienes a sentar con nosotros por un rato?"

Él entrecerró los ojos. "Como sí Weasley y Potter fueran a estar muy felices por mi compañía."

"Tal vez ellos te sorprendan." Ella lo retó.

Él respondió fríamente. "No quiero la lastima de nadie."

Ella se quejó. "Nunca pensé que fueras un cobarde de los que se van a esconder a su cuarto todo el tiempo. Espero que por lo menos vayas a la lección de oclumencia. Te ayudará a dejar de sentir pena por ti mismo"

Con eso ella se regresó a su mesa, dejando a Draco un poco molesto y a Dumbledore tratando de no reír o sonreír. Lupin discretamente tomó un trago de su jugo de calabaza pero sus ojos tenían una chispa de alegría mientras miraba a Dumbledore.

Cuando el trío dorado se fue, Remus le pidió ayuda a Albus con su nueva clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Dumbledore volvió a darle una palmada en el hombro a Draco y se fue a su oficina con Remus.

Odiaba que el trío dorado probablemente estaban pensando ahora que era un cobarde. Él había sobrevivido a más cosas que esos tres juntos. Mientras el enojo lo llenaba temporalmente, él se levantó sintiendo como ese enojo se disipaba y en su lugar lo llenaba la humillación y la vergüenza, se dirigió a la oficina de Snape. Él sabía que ya era tarde. Mientras más se acercaba, más temblorosas se ponían sus piernas, más rápido latía su corazón y su avena y jugo de naranja se le revolvían incómodamente en el estómago. Él empezó a sudar frío recordando lo que había pasado el día anterior.

·····························································

"¿El no va a venir verdad?" Harry dijo sentándose en el sillón de Snape.

"No lo sé. Todavía esta asustado, su vida cambió completamente, y esta muy humillado."

"Tal vez debí haber hablado con él, pero creo que estaba muy resentido esta mañana. Tal vez hubiera sido muy pronto." Harry aseguró.

"Él no hubiera sido muy agradable contigo. Estuvo bien en que no te le acercarás todavía. Deja que él se te acerque a ti." Snape le respondió.

De repente la puerta se abrió y Draco estaba ahí. Él estaba muy sonrosado y respiraba entrecortadamente.

Harry fue el primero en hablar. "¿Estas bien?"

Draco lo ignoró y miró a Snape. "Terminemos con esto rápido."

Snape frunció el ceño, bastante molesto con la actitud de Draco. "Harry, eso depende de ti."

Draco observó detenidamente a Snape.

Harry tomó aire y asintió mirando a Snape.

"Draco ven aquí y pon tu mano en la varita conmigo. Harry toma aire, aprecio que estés haciendo esto."

Draco entrecerró los ojos mirando a Harry mientras Snape decía. "Legilimens."

La primera memoria era una mujer gritándole a Harry. "Eres un fenómeno, justo como lo eran tus padres."

Luego. "Hagas lo que hagas no vas a hacer que retiré lo que le dije a la tía Marge." Harry le dijo a un gran hombre gordo que estaba enfrente de el con el puño levantado. Luego una mujer muy fea y gorda le gritó a Harry. "Deberían mandarte a un orfanato, pequeña serpiente mentirosas, insolente mal agradecido."

Luego escucharon la voz de una mujer gritando. "No, no a Harry, no a mi hijo, mátame a mi en su lugar." Mientras un horrible sentimiento de frío los inundaba. Ellos sintieron como sí alguien los jalará mientras Harry caía al suelo en un lugar llenó de fría niebla.

En la siguiente imagen vieron a Cedric Diggory tirado en el suelo y muerto, con los ojos muy abiertos, luego sintieron un horrible dolor mientras Harry se agarraba la cicatriz, luego un hombre pequeño le hizo una cortada en el brazo a Harry, después el Señor Oscuro le lanzo el hechizo cruciatus a Harry viéndolo con sus ojos rojos.

Luego vieron a Ojo Loco transformarse en Barty Crouch.

La siguiente memoria era Dolores Umbrige forzando a Harry a escribir con una pluma negra que le desgarraba la piel como sí fuera un cuchillo.

Los dos sintieron un increíble miedo, desesperanza y odio cuando Lupin tomó a Harry después de que Sirius cayera por el velo. Luego una voz misteriosa hablaba diciendo que Harry era el elegido, el único que podía derrotar al Señor Oscuro, que tendría que matar o ser asesinado, por que sólo uno de los dos sobreviviría.

La imagen de una familia de muggles ser asesinada por mortifagos fue la siguiente memoria, una niña pequeña calló al suelo después de que Lucius Malfoy le lanzará el hechizo asesino.

Snape detuvo el hechizo sabiendo que Harry ya había tenido más que suficiente por un día. Harry calló al suelo temblando violentamente. Antes de ir por Harry volteó a ver a Draco quien estaba pálido como una hoja de papel, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y llenos de lágrimas. Él trató de tomar aire, sabía que tenía que ir con Harry, pero no se podía mover, simplemente no podía. Sintió como se le revolvía el estómago, y supo que se iba a enfermar. Él abrió la puerta y salió poniendo su cabeza contra la fría pared de piedra del pasillo. Él trató de calmar su respiración y de limpiar su mente de todas las cosas horribles que había visto.

Él quería acostarse, se regresó a la oficina de Dumbledore esperando que él no estuviera ahí y que no hubiera quitado la cama todavía.

"¿Draco?" se detuvo reconociendo la voz. Ella era la última persona que quería que lo viera así de nuevo. El cerró los ojos fuertemente.

"¿Fuiste a la lección de oclumencia no es así?" Hermione preguntó acercándosele por detrás. Ella se dio cuenta con preocupación que se veía como sí estuviera a punto de vomitar.

Ella lo agarró de la mano y se lo llevó a la recamará de Snape. Ella lo sentó en el sillón, y le puso una cobija sobre los hombros mientras buscaba con la mirada en el cuarto un frasco de poción para el estómago. Ella finalmente encontró uno y se lo trajo. Su cabeza ahora descansaba en sus rodillas, con las manos cubriéndole la cabeza. Ella amablemente le retiró una mano. "Tomate esto."

Él tomó el frasco y rápidamente lo tomo todo.

Ella se sentó a su lado. "¿Por que no estas hablando con HARRY?"

Él la miró fríamente. "¿Y tu que crees¿Qué se supone que le voy a decir, lo siento mucho por tu jodida vida."

"Si, y tal vez disculparte por las cosas que hiciste para hacérsela peor."

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y ella se dio cuenta de que había lágrimas en ellos cuando volteó a otro lado.

"Draco." Ella dijo suavemente. "Por favor, todos estamos peleando por nuestras vidas desde que Voldemort regresó, no dejes que todo ese odio que sentiste en el pasado gane. Debes darte cuenta de que la vida de Harry no es tan grandiosa como pensaste que lo era, así como él se dio cuenta acerca de la tuya. ¿No puedes acercártele ni si quiera un poquito?"

Draco empezó a temblar incontrolablemente y tomó aire para calmarse. Con la voz muy ronca el preguntó. "¿Cómo?"

Hermione pensó por un momento. "Bueno, cuando él esta muy alterado va a sentarse al lago. Ya no hace tanto frío afuera así que ponte algo de ropa calientita para que puedas ir a hablar con él. Tal vez debas empezar por agradecerle ya que te dejo ver sus memorias, sé que no fue fácil para él dejarte hacer eso. Le tomo años antes de que nos platicara todo a mi y a Ron."

"¿Qué quiere decir esa imagen en la que una voz misteriosa esta hablando del Señor Oscuro y que dice que él tendrá que matar o ser asesinado?" Draco preguntó en voz baja.

Hermione frunció el ceño. "¿De que estás hablando?"

Draco se veía confundido, y volteó a otro lado. "No lo sé, olvídalo."

Tomó aire profundamente otra vez.

"¿Ya te sientes mejor?"

Él asintió tratando de no respirar tan rápido. Ella le puso una mano en la espalda dándole masaje. "Toma aire muy profundo y luego suéltalo lentamente."

Él lo hizo. Luego volteo a verla. El dolor llenó su corazón al ver lo vacíos que estaban sus ojos.

"Gracias de nuevo." Él intentó sonreír débilmente.

"De nada. ¿Crees querer unirtenos a Ron, a Harry y a mi cuando nos sentemos a comer la próxima vez?"

Él se veía algo incomodo por la idea. "Tal vez, pero sí no lo hago eso no quiere decir que sea un cobarde." Sus fríos ojos tenían una chispa de enojo.

Ella no pudo detener la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro. "Sí eso dices."

Él sonrió suavemente.

·····························································

Snape tembló cuando trató de consolar a Harry. La intensidad de las imágenes y los gritos de Lily le habían destrozado el corazón. Sólo podía imaginarse como se estaba sintiendo.

Él lo levantó y lo llevó al sillón y lo cubrió con el cobertor. Harry cubrió su cara temblando.

"No puedo creer que deje a Malfoy ver todo eso." Él susurró. "Supongo que se burlará de eso para siempre."

"NO, no lo hará. Créeme en eso. Él estaba muy asustado y tal vez ahora es más humilde."

Harry casi se ríe temblorosamente. "¿Malfoy humilde?"

"¿Después de todo lo que viste ayer, todavía lo preguntas?"

"No es lo mismo. Los padres de Malfoy no murieron por él; él no miró a su padrino caer por el velo por que lo hizo todo mal. Él no se tiene que convertir en un asesino para poder vivir."

Snape suspiró y puso sus brazos alrededor de él, trayéndolo cerca con todo y cobertor.

"Tu madre odiaría que pensarás de esa manera. Ella te diría que murió para que pudieras vivir más años y no para que vivieras lamentándote por la muerte de tu padre y de tu madre para que pudieras vivir. Y a Black se le destrozaría el corazón sí se esterara de que no puedes vivir por que su muerte te hace sentir culpable. Tu sabes eso Harry."

"Lo extraño mucho." Harry dijo cuando finalmente de sentó y se quitó las manos de la cara. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de dolor y miseria.

"No puedo sustituirlo, peo te ayudaré lo más que pueda." Snape aseguró. Sus oscuros ojos estaban muy serios.

Harry lo miró y pasó saliva. "Cuando casi te mueres, me di cuenta de que de alguna manera me habías ayudado a llenar el vacío que había dejado Sirius cuando cayó por el velo. Estoy feliz de que estés vivo."

Esas simples y honestas palabras tocaron el corazón de Snape de la misma manera en que Harry se acercó a él y lo agarró del cuello. Él acarició su cabello negro y le dio una palmada en la espalda. El sabía que James Potter se estaba revolcando es su tumba, bueno, tal vez no, pero él sabía que Lily estaba sonriendo.


	59. En Tus Zapatos

**Capitulo 59.- En tus zapatos.**

Después de hablar con Snape, Harry se fue a su cuarto y agarró su abrigo y su bufanda. Luego se dirigió a su lugar favorito en el lago. Él tomó aire fresco y miro a los pájaros que tomaban agua. Él pensó para sí mismo. "Aquí estoy en la tarde de la víspera de Año Nuevo; sintiendo como sí mi vida me sofocara."

Era último día del año en el que había perdido a Sirius. Él se puso a acordarse de algunas memorias felices; volvió a ver la delgada cara de Sirius sonriéndole, sintió como sí su mano le tocara el hombro y como sí escuchara su voz de nuevo. Él miró al lago cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin que él se diera cuenta. Era el último tributo de ese año para Sirius, un homenaje para alguien a quien amaba y extrañaba terriblemente. Él se quejó, no sabía cuando se iba a empezar a sentir mejor, cuando dejaría de extrañarlo tanto.

Mañana sería año nuevo. La muerte de Sirius habría sido el año siguiente. Él no estaba listo para dejar pasar ese año, era el único lazo que aun lo unía a él. El año siguiente la gente empezaría a olvidarse de él. El se quedaría en el pasado. Las personas le dirían que lo superar�, que lo olvidar�, pero todavía le dolía demasiado. Él cerró los ojos cuando más lágrimas empezaron a caer, y trajo sus manos a su cara. Él se sentó así por un rato cuando de repente escuchó un ruido y se dio cuenta de que no estaba sólo. Él abrió los ojos y encontró a Malfoy sentado cerca de él, lo veía de manera aprehensiva.

Después de haber hablado con Hermione, Draco lentamente fue a los cuartos de Slytherin y agarró una capa abrigadora. Fue al lago y encontró a Potter sentado cerca de unas rocas. Desde la distancia él podía ver que Potter estaba viendo al lago, pero después este bajo la cabeza y la puso entre sus manos, Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Él en silencio se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado en una roca. Potter lo debió haber escuchado por que levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de lágrimas.

"¿Por qué estas aquí?" Potter le dijo muy enojado.

Draco no sabía que contestar ni que decir. Él miró al lago. "En la lección de oclumencia, había un hombre gordo, un familiar yo supongo, acaso él, quiero decir." Draco dijo con frustración no muy seguro de saber como preguntar lo que estaba pensando.

Harry se limpio la cara. "¿Qué quieres Malfoy¿Quieres saber sí el me golpeaba?" Harry preguntó con impaciencia.

Draco lo miró y asintió cortante.

Harry tomó aire. Él se dio cuenta de que probablemente la memoria lo había hecho acordarse de cómo lo golpeaban a él. El lentamente sacudió la cabeza. "Él siempre se enojaba conmigo, pero nunca me llegó a golpear. Él y mi tía me hicieron vivir en una alacena los primeros once años de mi vida; ellos no me querían ni me amaban. Era un inconveniente para ellos, un fenómeno que traía vergüenza al fabuloso nombre de los Dursley." Él dijo de manera sarcástica, mirando a Malfoy.

Draco miró al suelo enfrente de él por un momento. "¿De verdad me padre mató a esa niña?" preguntó dudando.

Una ola de enojo llenó a Harry. ¿Qué derecho tenía Malfoy de preguntarle acerca de sus memorias, que no había sido suficiente que lo dejará verlas? "¿Y TU QUE CREES MALFOY? Él es un Mortifago, él es uno de los esclavos de Voldemort, por supuesto que mató a esa niña, y estoy seguro de que también mató a muchos otros."

Malfoy visiblemente lo llenó un escalofrío. Harry estudio a MALFOY. Aun cuando la visión lo había hecho enojarse, él se dio cuenta de lo que debía sentirse para Malfoy ver a su padre hacer algo tan horrible. "No debería ser una sorpresa para ti después de lo que te hizo."

Draco tomó aire sintiéndose tembloroso. A pesar de la poción que se había tomado para el estómago, él se sintió enfermo. Lo llenó otro escalofrío y le empezó a doler el pecho. Él miró a Potter y se encontró así mismo bajo el escrutinio de los ojos verdes.

"¿Qué Potter, Piensas que me lo merecía verdad." El le gritó enojado. "¡Bueno, yo no lo merecía, yo también alguna vez fui pequeño, yo lo adoraba. ¡Pase toda la vida intentando que estuviera orgulloso de mí!"

"¡Yo no dije que te lo merecieras!" Él dijo en voz baja. "¿Por qué no le dijiste a nadie?"

Draco le gritó. "¿Y a quien le hubiera importado, a Crabbe o a Goyle?" Su mirada fría lo miraba. "Lo más seguro es que le hubieran dicho a sus padres y ellos le hubieran dicho a mi padre, y luego él me hubiera castigado por no compórtame como se debía de esperar del heredero de los Malfoy. Tal vez me hubiera golpeado como siempre lo hace, o me hubiera lanzado el hechizo cruciatus, sólo para divertirse un poco." Draco se levantó y con un quejido de dolor cayó al suelo presionando una mano contra su pecho.

Harry se veía sorprendido. "Cálmate, no deberías estar aquí, no se que haces aquí."

Apenas alcanzó a decir. "¿Qué tan estúpido puedes llegar a ser Potter, vine aquí a darte gracias por dejarme ver tus memorias."

Harry se quedó paralizado a tal admisión. De no ser que Malfoy estaba jalando aire tan desesperado y de que estaba temblando, él su hubiera reído por la manera en que se lo había dicho. A pesar de la situación no pudo evitar que un dejo de alegría se escuchara en su voz. "De veras, nunca he escuchado antes que siquiera remotamente indique que estas agradecido con alguien."

"Gracias, ahora cállate Potter." Draco tosió tratando de no sentir tanto dolor.

Harry suspiró y trató de calmarlo. "Sólo trata de tomar aire profundamente. ¿Quieres que te traiga a Snape?"

Malfoy sacudió la cabeza y muy cansado dijo. "No."

Ellos se sentaron en silencio; el único sonido era el de la respiración de Draco y como tosía ocasionalmente.

"Lamento que tu padrino haya muerto." Draco dijo en voz baja al recordar la horrible ola de emoción que lo había llenado durante las memorias de Potter en la lección de Oclumencia.

Los ojos verdes tenían una chispa de enojo. "¡No hables de él, Tu no puedes entender como se siente perder a alguien a quien amas cuando no tienes a nadie por quien preocuparte. Él era uno de los pocos lazos que tenía con mis padres. Yo lo amo, y lo extraño, y no quiero hablar de él contigo." Sus ojos empezaron a ponerse llorosos y volteó a ver a otro lado.

El enojo llenó a Draco nuevamente y le gritó. "¿Crees que no sé como se siente, Cuando pensé que el Profesor Snape había muerto, yo me quería morir, no me importaba sí me moría de frío aquí afuera, o sí me daba neumonía o algo. Sí Hermione no me hubiera encontrado, yo hubiera muerto, y yo lo hubiera querido así. Tu lo sabes, tu lo viste todo, mi madre estaría aliviada de que la carga más grande de su vida hubiese desaparecido y que ya no tendría que pretender nunca más, mi padre estaría decepcionado de que su heredero estaba muerto y de que ya no tenía a nadie a quien golpear, pero tal vez estaría feliz por que la más grande decepción de su vida se había ido." Draco le dijo enojado. "Sin Snape, no tengo a nadie, pero tu Potter tienes a tu amable publico, y casi a todos los profesores, incluso a mi Snape."

Harry frunció el ceño, "¿Tu Snape? Él no es exactamente una escoba o Un objeto, sabes eso Malfoy."

Los ojos de Draco lo miraron fríamente. "El me ama como sí fuera su hijo."

Harry lo miró. "Bueno, entonces sí entiendes, por que Sirius me amaba como sí fuera su hijo."

Draco se calló por un momento.

"No quiero quitarte al Profesor Snape. Tú sabes que yo lo odie por mucho tiempo, y ciertamente él no me soportaba, pero ahora ya nos llevamos mejor. Creo que ya lo entiendo mejor, y el por fin se dio cuenta de que no soy mi padre. Él siempre es honesto y derecho. Me esta ayudando de alguna manera a llenar el espació que Sirius dejo en mi vida."

Draco lo miró cansado. "Entonces tu también te sientes de la misma manera acerca de él."

Harry sacudió la cabeza. "No, por supuesto que no. Nunca podría sentirme de la misma manera con lo sentía con Sirius, es diferente. Me di cuenta de que lo apreciaba cuando Snape casi murió, y me di cuenta de que sí llegaba a morir lo extrañaría mucho."

Draco pasó saliva y empezó a toser. Con un susurro apenas audible dijo. "Gracias por salvarme."

Harry asintió, pensando todavía.

"Hermione no sabía nada de esa extraña voz, la que decía que tenías que matar al Señor Oscuro¿Qué quería decir eso?"

Harry lo miró horrorizado. "¿No le dijiste nada verdad?"

Draco empezó a toser, después de unos minutos antes de que pudiera recuperar el aliento dijo. "¿Y que tal sí le dije, que no son muy cercanos, mejores amigos y todas esas tonterías."

Potter se quedó en silencio. "¿Ellos no saben¿No les dices tus secretos¿Por qué harías eso¿No confías en ellos?"

Los ojos de Harry lo miraron muy feo y respondió lentamente con una fría voz. "Eso no te importa."

"¿De que tienes miedo?" Draco pensó confundido. "¿Tienes miedo de que te dejen, que ya no sea tus amigos por que se supone que tienes que matar al Señor Oscuro?" Él preguntó sin poder creerlo.

"Cierra la boca MALFOY." Harry le dijo enojado. "¿Crees que quiero que se enteren, eso pondría sus vidas peligro. Casi mueren cuando Voldemort me engaño, y Sirius sí se murió. Tengo suficientes muertes en mi conciencia sin contar las de ellos. No tienes idea de lo que se siente ser responsable por la muerte de alguien." HARRY terminó gritándole mientras la emoción de los recuerdos lo llenaban y se le cerró la garganta, mejor volteó a ver al lago. "No creas que no le sé Potter, Snape quería que fuera a una conferencia de pociones en la visita a Hogsmeade, pero mi padre me envío una carta y creí lo que me dijo en la carta. Después de lo que me hizo, Snape fue a buscarlo, fue mi culpa que casi muriera."

"Pero el no murió¿O sí?" se quejó Harry.

"Tampoco Hermione y Weasley." Draco respondió fríamente.

Harry tomó aire profundamente. "¿Vas a seguir abriendo tu bocota para seguir diciendo puras idioteces?"

Los ojos grises lo miraron feo. "Pues debería. Tu no te callaste, por lo que me pasó a mi." Malfoy le dijo.

"Sólo lo dije para que no te molestarán. Para tratar de de explicar tu comportamiento por lo últimos cinco años. Eso no es fácil de hacer al ver como nos tratábamos en el pasado. Pero después de escuchar que no querías ser un mortífago, quisimos ayudarte."

Malfoy se quejó. "¡No necesito tu lastima Potter, sobreviví 16 años sin ella."

Harry levantó una ceja. "sí, que buen trabajo hiciste."

Malfoy se levantó y se le hecho encima a Harry, pero Harry en ese momento era más rápido y más fuerte. Él fácilmente lo agarró de las muñecas y lo apretó contra un árbol.

"¿Estas loco, apenas sí puedes respirar sin toser?" Malfoy se intentó soltar de Harry. "Ya cálmate."

Cuando una mueca de dolor apareció en rostro de Draco, Harry lo soltó.

Draco se cayó al suelo, su pecho le dolió de nuevo, mientras pasó un mal rato tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Harry suspiró. "Mira, lo siento, no debí haber dicho eso. Los dos tuvimos la culpa de todo. Perdí a mis padres por que ellos querían protegerme, y desearía que todo hubiera sido diferente. Ciertamente no hubiera querido vivir con los Durlesy." Draco respiró profundamente tratando de olvidar el dolor. "¿Era tu madre la que le suplicaba al Señor Oscuro que te dejara vivir?" Draco preguntó con voz oprimida.

"Si, mis dos padres trataron de salvarme y murieron, pero el amor de mi mamá me salvo de morir por el hechizo de Voldemort." HARRY cerró los ojos de recordando los gritos de su madre.

Malfoy no respondió. Después de unos momentos HARRY lo miró. Él tenía sus manos cubriéndole la cara.

"¿Malfoy?"

Con la voz como sí fuera a llorar dijo. "Eres muy afortunado."

Harry tembló de ira al oír las palabras de Malfoy. "¿Qué soy afortunado¿Por qué mis padres están muertos, sólo lo dices por que tu desearías que los tuyos estuvieran muertos. Sí mis padres hubieran vivido nunca había tenido una vida como la tuya. Mi padre nunca me hubiera golpeado y nunca hubiera sido un esclavo de Voldemort. Él peleó hasta que murió. ¡No soy afortunado, sería afortunado sí ellos hubieran vivido sería afortunado!"

Malfoy empezó a toser de nuevo. Él abrazó sus brazos a sus rodillas. Cuando la tos se calmó un poco, él habló roncamente. "Eres afortunado por que siempre sabrás que ellos te amaban, y ellos murieron por que te amaban mucho. Yo ni siquiera tengo una memoria de mis padres diciendo que les caía bien."

Harry volvió a suspirar, sintiéndose incomodo con lo que sentía a dentro. Él enojado había saltado a la conclusión errónea acerca de lo que quería decir Malfoy. Él estaba tan aferrado a su propia miseria que se olvido del susto que se debió haber llevado Malfoy al experimentar nuevamente lo que había ocurrido en su vida durante la lección de Oclumencia aparte del susto que se había llevado por el hecho de que Lucius casi lo mataba. "Lo siento, pero créeme cuando te digo que no se siente mejor saber que ellos murieron por mi, eso sólo me hace sentirme vacío. Soy el niño que vivió, pero aun así todos mueren a mi alrededor."

Draco se encogió. "Lo siento." Luego sonrió amargamente. "Nunca pensé en decir esa palabra sin que nadie me obligará."

"¿Eso quiere decir que estoy viendo un poco del verdadero Draco?"

"No lo sé. No soy quien creí ser, mi padre arruinó eso para siempre. No soy alguien a quien la gente respeta o sigue. ¡No soy poderoso!" con eso Malfoy bajo la cabeza y abrazó más fuerte sus rodillas. Él sollozo en silencio, sus hombros temblaban pero no hacía ningún ruido."

"Nadie le va a decir nada a nadie. Puedes seguir siendo Malfoy." Harry le dijo muy seguro.

"No diré nada acerca de ti tampoco." Draco dijo en voz baja.

"Tu no eres tu padre, y eso es algo por lo que debes estar orgulloso." Harry dijo suavemente.

Bueno esto es todo por hoy, la vedad es que me sentí tentada por que me dijeron que estaría mejor que enviara los cápitulos el lunes, bueno pues ahora les doy tres capítulos este martes, y el por que no les mande todos es por que una persona me mando un mensaje diciendo que al traducir una historia es como sí ya fuera en parte tuya, y tiene toda la razón ya que yo nunca entregaría un trabajo mal hecho, además el hecho de que les envíe los capítulos mal corregidos y descuidadamente sólo para terminar el fic de alguna manera siento que le estaría faltando el respeto a la autora quien puso su confianza en mi sin siquiera conocerme para poder traducir este fic, por lo cual esto va a tardar un poco, pero no se preocupen, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para subirles capítulos lo más pronto posible, hasta luego.


	60. El Regalo Más Grande

**Bueno esta es la última vez que les subo capitulos de este fic, pero no se me aceleren que hay más con la secuela y con el otro fic, mientras tanto disfruten de la lectura, y perdón por la tardanza, espero que les guste el final.**

**Capitulo 60.- El Regalo Más Grande.**

Snape levantó la mirada sorprendido cuando su puerta se abrió y Harry entró ayudando a Draco. Draco estaba pálido y se le dificultaba respirar.

"¿Qué pasó?" Snape preguntó preocupado mientras ayudaba a Draco a que se subiera a la cama.

"Él fue afuera al lago a hablar conmigo, tiene problemas para respirar." Harry explicó.

"Se supone que deberías estas descansando Draco, pudiste haber hablado con Harry cuando regresara adentro." Snape dijo suavemente.

Draco tosió miserablemente.

"Hermione, Ron y yo vamos ha asar algunos bombones y a tomar cervezas de mantequilla para festejar el año nuevo, tal vez sí más tarde te sientes mejor, puedas venir un rato con nosotros." Harry ofreció.

"Tal vez." Draco apenas contestó.

"Gracias por traérmelo." Snape le dijo a Harry.

Después de que Harry se fue, Dumbledore lo encontró en el pasillo.

El viejo mago le puso una mano en la cabeza a Harry. "El Profesor Snape me platicó de la lección de Oclumencia de hoy. Eso fue muy generoso de tu parte, tal vez no lo parezca ahora, pero algún día lo verás. De eso no tengas duda."

Harry sonrió cansado. "Malfoy en realidad me fue a buscar para hablar, y bueno en su usual forma de hacerlo me agradeció."

Dumbledore sonrió. "Estoy muy feliz de escuchar eso, esperaba que él encontrará la fuerza para hacerlo." Su expresión cambió a una expresión de preocupación. "¿Harry como estás, las memorias debieron haber sido muy dolorosas?"

Harry levantó los hombros.

"Tu sabes que nadie de los que tuvieron el privilegio de conocer a Sirius lo olvidará jamás, sin importar cuantos años pasen. Él siempre será parte de tu corazón y parte de tu alma, y eso jamás se irá."

Las palabras de entendimiento de Dumbledore le cerraron la garganta a Harry y tuvo que pestañear rápidamente. Él se volteó a otro lado y tomó aire profundamente. Él se encontró a sí mismo volteando de nuevo a ver al director. "Enfocarte en el amor de aquellos que te rodean, de aquellos que están contigo y de aquellos que ya han pasado al velo."

"Sirius no me amaba por que ser el salvador potencial del mundo mágico, su amor era real. Lo extraño muchísimo." Harry dijo con resentimiento en su voz.

Dumbledore lo vio con preocupación evidente en sus ojos. "¿Harry, crees que sólo me preocupo por ti por lo que dice la profecía?"

Harry no respondió.

"Dime la verdad por favor." Dumbledore le pidió.

"Sí realmente te preocuparas por mi nunca me hubieras mandado a vivir con los Dursley y me hubieras dicho la verdad. Me ignoraste todo el año pasado por que temías que Voldemort se acercará a ti a través de mí. Aparte de Sirius, Ron y Hermione usted era el único en el que confiaba. Sí no hubieras hecho eso Sirius no hubiera muerto." Esas palabras que él había tenido miedo de decir durante meses, finalmente salieron de su boca.

"Ya veo. Gracias por decirme la verdad. No puedo discutir acerca de la decisión que tomé de haberte mandado a vivir con los Dursley, pero yo temía que Voldemort te matará sí no lo hacía. Tus padres no querían que murieras. Y sí tengo algunas razones egoístas aparte de quererte, ya que también me preocupo por el lado de la luz, no quiero que gente inocente muera en las manos de Voldemort. Tengo el propósito de seguir vivo y ayudarte lo más que pueda en esta batalla y por eso yo mantuve mi distancia, por que si Voldemort te hubiera poseído yo me hubiera visto en la posición de que tu me pudieras matar bajo el control de Voldemort o que yo tuviera que matarte. Voldemort sabe que yo no te mataría. Yo tomó completa responsabilidad de la muerte de Sirius, lo único que puedo decir es que lo siento. Yo soy un mago con poderes especiales, pero de todos modos sigo cometiendo los mismos errores que cualquier otro mago cometería. Yo cometí muchos errores el año pasado y me duele el corazón de ver todo el dolor que te he causado. Pero Harry, debes entender que te quiero, y eso esta completamente separado de lo que dice la profecía. Todos estos años que has estado con los Dursley yo te he estado cuidando. Y eres fuerte Harry, a pesar de la manera en que te han tratado te has convertido en un joven mago que despierta orgullo en cualquier persona que llegue a conocerte. Tu compasión ayer y hoy lo prueban. Muy pocas personas son capaces de hacer que alguien como Draco se acerque, aparte de que le demostraste suficiente simpatía a su situación y lo ayudaste. En algún punto te darás cuenta de que has obtenido un buen amigo. Tomará tiempo, pero creo que algún día recordarás mis palabras."

Harry no respondió.

Los brazos de Dumbledore lo rodearon y en voz baja dijo. "Te quiero como sí fueras mi nieto Harry, haré todo lo que esta en mi poder para protegerte lo más que pueda."

La garganta de Harry se cerró y con voz oprimida dijo. "Gracias. Cuando me ignoraste el año pasado realmente me dolió. Durante los últimos cuatro años yo había empezado a verte como sí fueras de alguna manera mi abuelo."

"Aun así cuando necesitabas hablar nunca pudiste confiar en mi. Espero poder arreglar eso el año que viene. También intentare dejar de ser tan sobre protector y de esconderte cosas que deberías saber. ¿Puedes perdonarme por eso?"

"Si." Dijo la lastimera voz de Harry.

Dumbledore le dio un beso a la cabeza a Harry. "Ahora ve y diviértete un rato. Estoy seguro que tu padre y Sirius estan esperando que hagas un brindis en su honor, pero no tomen demasiado o tendré que castigarlos."

Harry sonrió suavemente y siguió su camino por el corredor.

····························································

Snape se sentó en la orilla de la cama y le puso un paquete caliente en el pecho a Draco.

"¿Tienes problemas respirando o sólo es el dolor?"

"Me duele." Draco susurró.

Snape suspiro. "Ayer y hoy han sido demasiado para tu cuerpo." Él se levantó y le trajo un pequeño frasco.

Draco lo agarró y lo tomó rápidamente. Él se acostó contra las almohadas sintiéndose muy incomodo. Su corazón seguía latiendo muy rápido y su pecho no se sentía muy bien que digamos. Él no sabía que decirle a Snape.

Snape miro al adolescente, el estaba terriblemente preocupado por él, pero el chico todavía estaba siendo muy distante. Draco se veía como sí quisiera estar en algún otro lugar menos ahí.

"Descansa un momento, regreso más tarde." Snape dijo a regañadientes no queriendo dejar al muchacho sólo, pero respetando que él parecía querer quedarse así por un momento.

Él volteó a verlo cuando Draco no le respondió. Él estaba acostado sobre las almohadas con una mano sobre su cara.

Confundido, Snape se le acercó. "¿Draco, que te pasa?"

Él tomó un suspiro lastimero y dijo tembloso. "No lo sé." Un suave sollozo escapó de sus labios.

Snape se sentó en la cama. "Shhh, esta bien, estas muy sensible en este momento. Draco has pasado por demasiado. Hace menos de dos semanas por poco y te matan, luego la lección de oclumencia debió haber traído de regreso todas esas malas memorias." Él le tomó un codo. "Los siento mucho por lo de la lección de oclumencia. Nunca debí haberlo permitido."

"Sólo estabas haciendo lo que yo quería." Draco respondió tosiendo de nuevo.

"Si, pero yo soy el adulto, yo sabía lo dura que sería la lección incluso cuando tu no me quisiste escuchar." Él acarició el pelo de Draco. "Hubiera terminado el hechizo antes, pero estaba tan impresionado que me quedé congelado."

Draco lentamente se sentó, con la mano aun sobre su rostro. Snape podía ver que había lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

"¿Todavía me quieres?" Draco pregunto entre respiros entrecortados.

Él corazón de Snape casi se rompe. "No es por eso que no terminé el hechizo. Tus memorias me hicieron sentir enfermo, todos esos años de abuso desde que eras pequeño hasta ahora. Yo sabía que tu vida era difícil, pero nunca pensé que Lucius fuera de esa manera, y tan seguido. Debiste haberme dicho."

Draco se encogió. Sentía que Snape estaba muy triste por él, pero que en realidad ya no lo quería. "Así de poderoso como era mi padre, no hubieras podido haber hecho mucho."

Snape vio que Draco se encogía nuevamente. Él sabía que estaba sufriendo mucho, pero no sabía que hacer o que decir por él.

Alguien tocó la puerta. Snape se levantó para ver quien era. El Profesor Dumbledore estaba ahí. "Severus, me acabo de encontrar a Harry en el pasillo, y quería ver sí Draco estaba bien. ¿Cómo se esta sintiendo?"

Snape sacudió la cabeza. "No muy bien."

"¿Puedo verlo?"

Snape asintió apuntando al cuarto donde estaba.

Draco estaba acostado de lado. Le dolía la cabeza, le dolía el pecho, lo único que quería hacer era acostarse y hacerse bolita. Loki se acercó a él y se acostó a su lado ronroneando, él abrazó al gran gato con un brazo y cerró los ojos.

Dumbledore entró al cuarto y en silencio se sentó en la silla que estaba cerca de la cama. Amablemente le acarició el pelo rubio.

Cuando Draco abrió los ojos Dumbledore dijo. "Quería venir y hablar contigo por un momento. Hable con Harry en el pasillo. Estoy muy orgulloso de que hayas encontrado el valor para hablar con Harry, demostrando un poco de humildad y lo más importante un poco de simpatía." Él amablemente le sonrió.

Nunca nadie le había dicho que tenía valor, eso usualmente estaba reservado para Potter. El hecho de que Dumbledore estuviera orgulloso de él hizo que un sentimiento que no podía describir creciera dentro de él.

Con voz reprimida Draco respondió. "No pude hacerlo al principio."

"Pero lo que hiciste después eso es lo que cuenta." Dumbledore lo miró de cerca. "Algo esta haciendo que tu corazón duela¿Puedes hablar de eso conmigo?"

Draco sacudió la cabeza sintiéndose miserable. Él se encogió mientras tosía de nuevo.

"¿Puedo?" Dumbledore preguntó mientras tocaba la bolsa caliente.

Draco lo dejó asintiendo. Pronto a través del toque sanador de Dumbledore, su pecho se empezó a sentir mucho mejor y eso lo ayudo a respirar un poco mejor.

Dumbledore lo miró con preocupación. "¿Tu sabes que todos no preocupamos por ti, no es así?"

Draco asintió dudándolo.

El director estaba preocupado, él sabía que Draco se sentía muy solo, como rechazado y asustado. Él era como Harry que trataba de lidiar con sus traumas, pero era obvio que para ninguno de los muchachos era posible hacerlo solo.

Él acarició el pelo de Draco otra vez. "Me voy a ir ahora, pero te puedo ofrecer un pequeño consejo. Habla con el Profesor Snape."

Draco pasó saliva, sus ojos grises estaban llenos de incertidumbre.

Mientras Dumbledore se salía del cuarto, él le dio una palmada en el hombro a Snape, y le dijo al oído. "El te necesita, habla con el. Asegúrate de que se entere que lo quieres."

Los ojos oscuros de Snape lo miraron llenos de incertidumbre. Dumbledore dejó la habitación de Snape con un suspiro de cansancio.

Cuando Snape entró a la habitación, él encontró a Draco acurrucado de lado con Loki, sus ojos estaban cerrados.

Él se sentó en la silla cerca de la cama. Draco abrió los ojos y por un momento lo miró, luego su mirada bajó y se quedó mirando al gato. Draco le quería hablar pero no sabía que le podía decir. ¿Cómo le podía decir, "Siento haberte dicho que te odiaba, por que en realidad no te odio, a y por cierto¿Todavía me quieres o te arrepientes de haber firmado esos papeles?"

Snape lo miró con incertidumbre. ¿Qué le podía decir a Draco? Él parecía haberlo perdonado por no haber detenido la lección de oclumencia; incluso había ido a hablar con Potter, aun así estaba muy distante. ¿Tal vez tenía dudas de dejar de vivir en la Mansión Malfoy, tal vez extrañaría todas las riquezas? Pero de alguna manera Él no podía imaginarse que el pudiera querer vivir con Narcissa y arriesgarse a que Lucius lo encontrara. De todos modos le tenía que preguntar.

"¿Extrañas estar en la Mansión Malfoy?"

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron mucho con alarma. "No por favor, no quiero regresar a ese lugar." Sus palabras estaban llenas de pánico.

Alarmado se dio cuenta de que había dicho lo equivocado. Snape inmediatamente le aseguró. "No, por supuesto que no vas a regresar a ese lugar, sólo me pregunte eso por que pareces estar muy incomodo aquí. Estoy feliz de que finalmente estés lejos de tus padres, pero tal vez yo no soy la persona que debería ser tu guardián. No pareces estar muy feliz aquí conmigo. ¿Hay alguien de los profesores que también firmaron los papeles, con quien quieras vivir en lugar de vivir conmigo?"

Draco miró a Snape quien tenía un tono de dolor en su voz. Él sacudió la cabeza y la escondió bajo la almohada. Él sintió la mano del Profesor Snape en su hombro, y se dio cuenta de que todavía lo quería mucho, y de que no se había tomado a pecho las horribles palabras que le había dicho. Con un sollozo lastimero él se levantó y rodeo el cuello de Snape escondiendo su cabeza en su hombro.

"Shhh, Draco, ahora sí me estas asustando¿Qué te pasa?" El corazón de Snape comenzó a latir más fuerte cuando sintió que su hombro se empezaba a mojar y le rogó en voz baja y suave. "Por favor dímelo."

Después de unos momentos, Draco temblorosamente le dijo. "Después de la lección de oclumencia te dije que te odiaba. No lo quise decir, pero pensé que ya no me querías y que te habías arrepentido de haber firmado esos papeles, y de que me harías regresar a mi casa."

Snape se encogió y sintió como una sensación que le quemaba los ojos y lo abrazó más fuerte. "Nunca Draco. Que nunca algo como eso vuelva a cruzar tu mente. Cuando digo que te amo es por que así es, esas no son palabras que digo por que sí."

Él abrazó de Draco y se soltó un poco. "¿Y que acerca de Potter?"

Snape suspiro profundamente. "Me preocupo por Harry mucho, en algunos aspectos tal vez he empezado a tomarlo como sí fuera mi hijo. Pero Draco, necesitas darte cuenta de que alguien puede amar de muchas maneras. El amor no es algo que se acostumbra sólo por que sí. No hay un límite para este. Y hay muchas formas de amor, el amor de un padre por su hijo, de un hombre por una mujer, de un amigo por otro amigo. No importa lo que digas o hagas yo seguiré preocupándome por ti y te seguiré amando. Cuando dijiste que me odiabas, me di cuenta de que esas eran las palabras de un chico enojado y desesperado. Nunca deje de quererte y nunca te voy a dejar de querer. Con el tiempo te darás cuenta de que el amor perdona, no se acaba, y ni siquiera la muerte lo detiene."

Draco temblorosamente suspiro, recordando las palabras de Potter acerca de su padrino. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo seguía amando aun después de que había muerto. Él se mordió el labio no sabiendo sí iba a decir las palabras correctas pero las había querido decir desde hace mucho tiempo. "Yo también te quiero."

El corazón de Snape se detuvo y se le cerró la garganta. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Lucius nunca sabría de lo que se estaba perdiendo.


	61. Un Poco De Amabilidad

**Capitulo 61.- Un poco de Amabilidad. **

Harry se sentó cerca de la chimenea. Ron y Hermione se le unieron con una bolsa de bombones y algunos palitos.

"¿Estas bien?" Hermione preguntó. Después de hablar con Draco y de ver lo alterado que estaba se dio cuenta de que las memorias de Harry debieron haber sido muy dolorosas.

"Estoy mejor. Dumbledore y yo hablamos." Harry sonrió pero sus ojos verdes todavía reflejaban preocupación.

"¿Draco habló contigo?"

Harry sonrió suavemente. "Si, fue una gran sorpresa. De alguna manera aclaramos algunas cosas. Él me hizo ver que era algo de debía hacer."

Ron frunció en ceño. "¿No es algo peligroso de hacer, o sí, por que yo todavía no confío en él."

"No, no es nada de eso." Harry suspiró profundamente y puso uno de los bombones en el palito. Él lo puso en las llamas mirando como se volvía de color café.

Ron y Hermione se miraron uno al otro confundidos. "¿Entonces que es?" Hermione preguntó suavemente.

Harry pasó saliva, viéndose muy incomodo. "La Profecía."

Hermione suspiro. "Harry, no te preocupes, no tiene sentido intentar descifrar lo que dice."

"Yo sé lo que predice." Él respondió en voz baja.

Ron se le acercó más. "¿Cómo?"

"Después de lo que pasó el año anterior, Dumbledore me llevó a su oficina. Hablamos, bueno él habló y yo le grite y destruí su oficina."

"¡Que!" Hermione preguntó sin poder creerlo.

"Estaba enojado con él por la muerte de Sirius y por no haberme dicho de algunas cosas." Harry la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Su mirada regresó al fuego. "Después de que me calmé él me dijo que había algo que me había ocultado durante años." Él tomó aire temblando.

Hermione se le acercó más y lo rodeó con un brazo poniendo su cabeza sobre su hombro. "Esta bien, sea lo que sea esta bien. Nos puedes decir."

"Vamos Harry." Ron lo animó.

"Dumbledore tenía la profecía original, la que fue destruida sólo era una copia." Él explicó.

"¿Qué decía?" Hermione susurró.

"Básicamente que yo soy el único que puede derrotar a Voldemort, ninguno de los dos puede vivir sí el otro sigue existiendo. Sí quiero vivir, tengo que matarlo." Harry dijo en voz baja sintiéndose muy enfermo. Hermione lo abrazó más fuerte. Ron mordió su labio mirándolo con inmensa simpatía en sus ojos.

"Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda." Ron le aseguró.

"Yo también." Hermione susurró.

"No." Harry gritó. "No quiero que ninguno de ustedes mueran. No podría soportarlo." Él escondió su cara en el cabello de Hermione.

Hermione se separó de él y lo tomó por los dos lados de su cara. "Escucha, sí no lo matas, ni Ron ni Yo vamos a vivir de todos modos. Sí el gana de todos modos todos estaremos muertos." Ella vio a Ron quien se había acercado y asintió. "Ron y yo preferimos morir tratando de ayudarte a ganar que morir sin hacer nada."

"No es tu trabajo mantenernos a salvo Harry." Ron suavemente añadió.

·····························································

Draco despertó horas después sintiéndose más descansado y fuerte de lo que se había sentido en días anteriores. Snape se había sentado junto a él después de la conversación hasta que se quedó dormido. La Profesora McGonagall acababa de entrar al cuarto.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Ella le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Él sonrió. "Con hambre."

"Ahora, eso sí es buena noticia. Me enviaron a ver como te estabas sintiendo y para ver si quisieras venir por un rato a la sala común de Gryffindor para que comas algo y ases algunos bombones."

Draco miró a su alrededor. "¿Donde esta el Profesor Snape?"

"Él fue a su oficina para preparar las clases para las siguientes semanas."

Draco pausó por un momento. El pensamiento de estar sentado enfrente de una chimenea con el trío dorado era bastante tentador, pero una parte de él todavía estaba celosa por lo que ellos tenían como amigos, ser parte de eso también le era tentador.

Minerva observo las emociones en el rostro de Draco. Todos eso años de resentimiento normalmente no se desvanecían tan fácilmente, aunque lo que él había sufrido en manos de su padre todavía había esperanza de que aceptara su oferta de amistad. Ella sabía que muchas veces Draco actuaba agresivamente, pero que era un muchacho inteligente.

"Tal vez pueda ir por un rato." El dijo dudando.

"Por supuesto. Puedes regresar aquí a la hora que tú quieras. Vamos ya, necesitas comer algo, tal parece que los profesores de nuevo se han olvidado que necesitas comer."

Draco sonrió ya que la profesora siempre trataba de hacerlo comer. "Mmm, Profesora McGonagall, necesito vestirme."

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "El Profesor Snape dio instrucciones estrictas de que descansaras esta noche, lo cual significa que te quedaras en el sillón enfrente de la chimenea. Te puedes poner una túnica encima de la pijama."

"Pero Hermione estará ahí."

McGonagall levantó las cejas. "¿Es eso un problema?"

Draco se sonrojo visiblemente.

"Después de que te encontraron, y de que te trataron de sanar, tu estabas usando considerablemente menos ropa, verte en una túnica y pijama no la va a sorprender."

"No quise decir eso." Con un suspiro de frustración Draco dejó de hablar y tomó la túnica que le daba McGonagall.

"El Sr. Weasley me dijo que después de la lección de oclumencia preguntaste por mí, siento no haber podido atenderte, estaba en Hogsmeade, pero quiero asegurarte de que siempre cuentas conmigo y que eres bienvenido a hablar conmigo cuando quieras y a la hora que lo necesites."

Draco se quedó quieto por un momento. "¿Qué dijo Weasley?"

"No mucho, sólo que tu querías hablar conmigo y que como yo no estaba te había llevado con el Profesor Dumbledore. De todos modos hable con el Profesor Snape más tarde. Siento mucho todo lo que pasó."

Él asintió.

"Ahora estas a salvo." Ella apretó su brazo. "¿Te estas empezando a sentir un poco mejor?"

"Si." Él le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando entraron a la sala común de Gryffindor, el humor parecía estar muy pesado. El trío dorado lo miró, pero ellos parecían distraídos y se veían incómodos.

Draco aclaró la garganta. "No tengo que estar aquí, me puedo regresar."

Harry fue el primero que se levantó. "No quédate, sólo estábamos hablando." Sus ojos verdes estaban preocupados. "Les dije."

Draco se dio cuenta de que les había hablado de la extraña voz que había escuchado en la lección de oclumencia.

"¿Malfoy lo sabe?" Ron casi grito.

Hermione le puso una mano en el brazo reteniéndolo, mientras se daba cuenta de algo. "Creo que vio parte de ello durante la lección de oclumencia de Harry."

Draco asintió rápidamente en dirección de ellos, luego volteó a ver a Harry. "Me alegra de que hayas tenido los pantalones para hacerlo."

Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron. "No es asunto de pantalones."

Draco pasó saliva dándose cuenta de que debió haber puesto más atención en lo que le decía al chico dorado. Lo viejos hábitos eran algo difícil de abandonar. Él asintió de nuevo y la Profesora McGonagall lo dirigió al sillón.

"El Sr. Malfoy estaba bajo estrictas ordenes de quedarse en el sillón, y no hacer nada extenuante. Tengo el frasco de poción para el estómago en caso de que lo necesite." Ella se lo dio a Hermione. "El Profesor Snape vendrá aquí a recogerlo en unas horas. ¿Espero que todos se comporten propiamente?" Ella los miró a todos seriamente. "Sí me necesitan usen la chimenea. Estaré en un brindis por el nuevo año con el restó de los profesores en la oficina del director."

Después de que ella se fue, Ron sonrió ampliamente. "Bueno ahora que la media noche esta cerca, traje una pequeña sorpresa. Seamus las dejo e realidad para que nos las tomáramos en Navidad, pero como no estuvimos aquí pensé que serían buenas para el año Nuevo." Él desapareció por un momento y trajo una caja con seis cervezas de mantequilla.

"Son de las que tienen alcohol."

"¡De ninguna manera, No podemos tomar eso. ¡Nos podrían expulsar por eso!" Hermione empezó a gritar.

Draco empezó a reír. "¿Siempre es así?"

Ron sonrió. "Mas o menos."

Harry sonrió amablemente a Hermione.

"Bueno, yo no voy a tomar de eso." Ella aseguró como indignada.

"Vamos Hermione, no son muy fuertes, puedes tomar una." Ron trató de convencerla.

"He visto lo que la bebida le hace a las personas." Ella dijo.

"Crabbe, Goyle y yo las hemos tomado." Draco dijo.

Ella resoplo. "Ves, eso es lo que quiero decir."

Draco comenzó a reírse. "Se supone que ustedes los Gryffindors son amables."

Ella lo miró feo mientras Harry y Ron trataron de no reírse.

Ron destapó dos botellas y le dio una a Harry y otra a Draco.

"Ron, Draco todavía no esta bien, él no debería estar tomando." Hermione dijo mirándolo con preocupación

"Estoy bien." Draco dijo con un tono despreocupado en su voz.

Harry le acercó un plato de sándwiches y algunos bombones asados. "Por lo menos come algo o McGonagall nos cortará la cabeza."

Draco puso el plato de sándwiches en sus piernas y comenzó a comer.

Hermione tomó una de las botellas y la destapo para tomarla.

"Pensé que no ibas a tomar nada." Harry dijo.

Ella sonrió. "Cambie de opinión." Ella tomó un pequeño trago. "¿Se dan cuenta de que no saben muy diferentes a las otras?"

Ron sonrió. "Sí saben diferente, son mucho mejores."

"El contenido de alcohol es muy bajo, además no vamos a salir a ningún lado." Harry aseguró.

Hermione se recargó en el sillón y sonrió picadamente. "Vamos a jugar a decir la verdad. ¿Quién fue la última persona a la que besaron?"

Harry se sonrojo. "Cho¿Qué tal tu Ron?"

"Padma." Él dijo triste. Luego pregunto. "¿Y que tal tu Malfoy?"

"Pansy, bueno ella me besó. ¿Y tu a quien besaste Hermione?"

Hermione con una chispa en sus ojos respondió. "Harry."

"¿Qué?" los dos Ron Y Draco casi gritaron.

Loa ojos de Harry se abrieron grandemente mientras miraba a Hermione con sorpresa.

Ella se rió. "En la mejilla, no especifique donde, Ron."

Harry sonrió suavemente recordando cuando hizo eso.

"Por supuesto que yo pensé que en los labios." Ron se quejó.

"Una señorita no besa a alguien y después lo cuenta." Hermione dijo levantando la mejilla.

Después de comer los sándwiches y de tomar la cerveza de mantequilla una enorme sensación de sueño llenó a Draco, y se le hizo difícil mantener los ojos abiertos.

"SHH, Nuestro invitado se quedó dormido." Harry interrumpió a Ron mientras hablaba de la primera vez que había volado con su saeta de fuego.

Hermione se acercó al sillón y le quitó suavemente el plato que tenía en la mano y que amenazaba con caerse. Ella lo cubrió con una cobija.

"Quien hubiera pensado que los tres pasaríamos en año nuevo junto a Draco Malfoy." Ella preguntó.

Ron resopló. "Ciertamente yo no." Él rió suavemente. "Estoy sorprendido de que Trelawny no lo haya predecido, sería bastante tonto."

Mientras comían todos los chocolates de la caja de Honeydukes, Harry les dijo de el plan que tenía Dumbledore de enseñarles oclumencia y muchas otras maneras de pelear contra las artes oscuras.

Hermione estaba muy emocionada ante el prospecto de las nuevas clases para el siguiente año. "No puedo esperar, me pregunto como será aprender a aparecerse." Su entusiasmo fue interrumpido por Draco.

"No detente por favor, me duele mucho, por favor detente." Draco se quejó lastimeramente, moviéndose.

Draco se levantó respirando muy agitado y dándose cuenta de que el trío dorado lo miraba con confusión. Con un suspiro de sorpresa se dio cuenta de que tenía lágrimas en la cara. "¡Me lleva!" Él susurró. Él se los quitó de encima, se levantó de el sillón y se dirigió a la puerta. Ya no quería más lástima.

Sorprendidos por sus repentinas acciones, Ron, Harry y Hermione se fueron tras de él.

"Draco, está bien, regresa." Hermione le gritó. "Accio Malfoy·" Ron dijo agitando su varita.

Draco se detuvo de repente y sintió como caía de espaldas, se había atorado en un pedazo de la suave alfombra y calló encima de Ron.

Sorprendido se sentó, limpiándose la cara. Hermione inmediatamente fue con él y lo rodeó con un brazo. "¿Estas bien, Ron, se supone que no debes usar ese hechizo en una persona."

"Perdón, pero me llegó a la mente cuando tratamos de detenerlo." Él y Harry se arrodillaron a su lado. "Perdón Malfoy, no quise lastimarte."

"No estoy lastimado." Draco dijo en voz baja tratando de respirar normalmente.

"No necesitas estar apenado." Harry añadió.

"No lo estoy." Draco respondió sin levantar la mirada.

"¿Fue el hechizo cruciatus, no es así?" Harry preguntó con sus ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

Draco asintió a regañadientes. Él le dio una palmada en el brazo a Hermione y se separó de su abrazo.

"¿Tu padre?" Harry preguntó.

Los ojos grises de Draco miraron a Harry enojados. El le gritó. "¿Quién más?" Luego tomando aire para calmarse él le explicó. "Cuando tenía once años, huí de la casa y vine a Hogwarts, después de eso se enojo mucho conmigo. Luego cuando regresé a la casa en un fin de semana cuando ya teníamos clases, él me castigó con el hechizo." Su voz había bajado a un susurro, pero tomó aire y se levantó.

Él se regresó a la sala y se acostó en el sillón mirándolos con resentimiento.

Harry se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba cubriendo su pena con la clásica mirada fría de un Malfoy. "Hey, casi es media noche, tomen una copa."

Todos tomaron una copa pidiendo deseos para el próximo año. Mientras Ron y Hermione empezaron a reír por algo, Harry se retiró por un momento y comenzó a pensar en Sirius cerrando los ojos. Él los abrió de nuevo encontrándose con los ojos llenos de dolor de Draco.

Draco trató de concentrase en el año nuevo que tenía enfrente, sabía que sería una mejoría en cuanto a el pasado, pero luego pensó en Lucius, el espectro de su padre lo detenía en muchos aspectos. Él se encontró con la mirada herida de Harry

Draco aclaró la garganta y en voz baja dijo. "Por tu padrino." Harry aclaró la garganta conectando su copa con la de Draco. Luego añadió. "Por Snape." Draco sonrió suavemente no separando su copa de la de Harry. "Por un mejor año."


	62. El peso de la amargura

**Capitulo 62.- El peso de la amargura.**

Después de la comida de Nuevo Año en el gran comedor Draco y Harry se encontraron el la oficina de Snape.

Él les había pedido a los dos que asistieran.

Él le dijo que se sentarán en el sillón mientras él se sentaba en una silla enfrente de ellos.

"Draco, me doy cuenta de que en este punto estas cansado y te opones a cualquier lección de oclumencia, pero estas en peligro por lo que sabes y lo que sabes nos pone a todos en peligro. Por eso necesitarán algunas lecciones privadas de oclumencia una vez que termines de sanar de todas tus heridas."

Draco lo miró con resentimiento y sacudió la cabeza.

"Sí el Señor Oscuro te atrapa y ve lo que hay en tu mente él se dará cuenta de que estoy trabajando para los dos lados y de que estoy enseñando oclumencia a Harry. Lo cual significa que estaría muerto." Snape dijo mirando a Draco a los ojos.

Él se puso pálido y dejo de desafiarlo con la mirada. "Bueno." Él acordó en voz baja.

Snape asintió. "Gracias."

Él miró a Harry quien se veía aprehensivo. Él sabia que el adolescente estaba preocupado de que tal vez nunca aprendería oclumencia, pero con los sueños que estaba volviendo a tener, era de extrema importancia empezar a entrenarlo de nuevo.

"Les dije a los dos que vinieran por que hay algo que quiero que ustedes vean acerca de mí, para que me entiendan mejor. Para que no se alteren tanto cuando digo algo que toque demasiado su sensibilidad. Mi vida no ha sido fácil, eso es algo que los tres compartimos en diferentes grados. No siempre he manejado las cosas de la manera en que debería."

Él se levantó. "Harry, como ya lo has hecho antes quiero que me lances el hechizo legilimens. Draco quiero que pongas tu mano en la varita de Harry para que también veas las imágenes. Son importantes."

Draco a regañadientes puso la mano en la varita. Él miró a Potter quien se veían increíblemente incomodo.

Harry a regañadientes apuntó con su varita; él sabia el dolor y la agonía que muchas veces traía consigo el hechizo legilimens. Él aclaró su garganta. "Legilimens."

"En la primera imagen vieron a un hombre de cabello negro y nariz aguileña golpeando a una adorable mujer joven haciéndola caer contra la pared. Un joven niño de cabello negro se acercó a la mujer mientras el hombre lo agarró del cabello golpeándolo fuertemente, y haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento.

La siguiente imagen mostraba que el pequeño niño estaba tirado en el suelo mientras el hombre le lanzaba un hechizo que le hacía aparecer horribles heridas en la piel y él gritaba en agonía.

El siguiente recuerdo era el de un adolescente de pelo negro que lloraba al leer una carta que decía que su padre había asesinado a su madre.

Un dolor que nublaba la mente acompañó a la siguiente imagen, la cual mostraba como la marca tenebrosa se quemaba en la piel joven de Snape.

Luego vieron a un Snape más joven lanzando el hechizo asesino a el mismo hombre de nariz aguileña quien ahora era más viejo. Snape calló de rodillas llorando.

Luego una horrible sensación de miedo, horror y culpa los lleno al ver como una familia entera era asesinada enfrente de ellos.

Snape llorando mientras veía los ojos verdes y vacíos de una mujer en sus brazos.

Snape gritándole a Harry que era su culpa lo que había pasado ese día en Hogsmeade.

Luego una versión adulta de Snape empujando a Draco en la pared, golpeándolo.

Por ultimo Dumbledore en el suelo junto a Snape abrazándolo mientras lloraba.

Draco temblando violentamente soltó la varita y se dejó caer al suelo. Harry terminó el hechizo, también temblando ya que había dicho demasiado.

Snape colapsó en el suelo temblando violentamente, habían lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas, mientras él sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos. Snape se sentía enfermo y su corazón le dolía. Su vida había sido una serie de interminables años llenos de desesperanza y de dolor. La única esperanza que se le había ofrecido fue la que le ofreció el director quien le dio una salvación, esperanza y optimismo. Cosas que siempre quiso tener, pero que nunca se había permitido en pensar o en desearlas.

Él miró a Harry quien poseía unos ojos tan hermosos como los de su madre. Sus ojos estaban llenos de simpatía. ¿Acaso alguna vez también encontraría su cuerpo muerto, eso ojos cerrados para siempre por que el lado oscuro ganó¿Cómo podría ayudar a Harry a derrotar al Señor Oscuro cuando el mismo dudaba que eso fuera posible¿Qué tanto dolor le esperaba en EL FUTURO?"

Sus ojos llorosos se dirigieron a Draco, quien estaba en el suelo tratando de esconder las lágrimas que mojaban su rosto. ¿Tal vez Lucius lo mataría, tal vez el Señor Oscuro lo torturaría hasta matarlo por haber escogido el lado de la luz?

¿Tendría que ver todo esto, o tal vez estaría muerto antes de que todo eso ocurriera? Él deseó que su horrible existencia terminara antes de que aquello sucediera.

Sabiendo que Malfoy todavía se estaba recuperando Harry se arrodillo enfrente de él mientras miraba a Snape muy preocupado. Él puso una mano en su hombro, pero Draco lo apartó. Él estaba temblando.

"Vamos, Snape nos necesita. Toma aire profundamente." Harry dijo suavemente.

Sus ojos se abrieron mirándolo enojado. "¿Por qué no vas tu y te me quitas de encima?"

Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron no entendiendo la hostilidad de Malfoy. Él sacudió la cabeza mirándolo.

Él fue con Snape. ¿Estas bien?"

Snape se sentó limpiándose el rostro. "Estoy bien Harry."

Harry pasó saliva, "No se que decir.", "No necesitas decir nada pero como vamos a trabajar junto, creía que era importante que vieran esto." Él se detuvo mirando a Draco. "Es importante para que los dos me entiendan."

Draco se rehusaba a mirarlo; él titubeando se secó las lágrimas y se levantó.

"Draco, ven aquí por favor." Snape le dijo.

Draco se detuvo ya que trataba ir hacia la puerta. Él quería irse. Snape había tenido una niñez similar a la suya, excepto que él había tenido una madre que al parecer lo amaba. Las imágenes que había visto lo impresionaron bastante, pero la imagen donde Snape lo aventó contra la pared había hecho que le doliera el corazón, y también lo había enojado. Sabiendo como se sentía ser golpeado, Snape aun así le había pegado ese día¿Cómo podía haberlo hecho sabiendo como se sentía? Draco tomó aire, él necesitaba alejarse y pensar. Su cabeza estaba nadando entre las imágenes que había visto, no podía pensar claramente.

"Draco, por favor." La voz de Snape dijo suavemente. Él volteó mirando a Snape quien seguía sentado en el piso, Harry estaba sentado a su lado. Él sacudió la cabeza y salió del cuarto.

"¿Quieres que vaya tras de él? Harry preguntó con un dejo de molestia en su voz.

"No, está alterado. Hablaré con él más tarde."

Harry resoplo. "Él algunas veces se comporta como un mocoso egoísta."

Snape lo miró con sorpresa. "Hubiera esperado un poco más de simpatía de tu parte." Él le aseguró cortante.

"Tu acabas de enseñarnos algunas de las peores memorias de tu vida, obviamente tienes mucho en común con Draco. Después de esta lección de Oclumencia él se debió haber dado cuenta lo difícil que ha sido para ti, y aun así él se salio corriendo enojado."

"Yo sé por que está alterado y enojado¿No viste en una de las memorias que lo aventé contra la pared?"

Harry había estado tan horrorizado por las memorias que la imagen en la que Snape le había pegado a Draco no se había impreso en su mente. "Creo que sí, pero eso debía haber pasado hace mucho tiempo."

"Fue a principios del otoño, pero te tienes que dar cuenta de que él ahora que sabe que mi vida fue similar a la de él, y que luego lo golpeara aun sabiendo por experiencia propia lo que se siente, eso es lo que lo ha enojado. Él no se ha dado cuenta de que crecer en un ambiente tan violento algunas veces también te hace violento. Él usualmente no lo hace con sus puños en lugar de eso lo hace con sus palabras, como yo algunas veces lo hago, pero esa vez le perdí la paciencia. Él esta muy enojado ahora como para ponerse a pensar que me disculpe con él y que nunca lo he vuelto a hacer, y tampoco tengo planeado volver a perder el control de esa manera."

Harry lo miró a los ojos, lleno de compasión, él preguntó en voz baja. "¿Tu mataste a tu padre?"

Snape suspiró profundamente. "Si, después de que tome la marca oscura, me sentí poderosos e invencible. No lo maté por todas las cosas que me hizo, sino por lo que le hizo a mi madre. Pensé que eso justificaría todo y que me sentiría más fuerte, pero en lugar de eso me sentí vació. Deje que todo mi odio me convirtiera en un asesino, simplemente me convertí en él." Snape susurró.

"¡No,tu no eres como él." Harry protesto. "Tu te dirigiste al lado de la luz."

Snape lo miro con los ojos tristes.

"¿Qué te hizo ir al lado de la luz?"

"Ver a una familia de muggles ser asesinada por un grupo de mortifagos del cual era parte. Fui con Dumbledore esa noche y le rogué piedad. Él me la dio. Me calmó y me dio esperanza. Él me enseñó oclumencia, él me dio una causa a la cual seguir, la única causa que me ofrecía la posibilidad de que algún día me pudiera sentir redimido por todas las cosas horribles que hice." Snape explicó roncamente.

"¿Realmente amabas a mi madre?"

Snape lo miró con sus ojos oscuros e inexpresivos y asintió. Él nunca había dicho nada, pero de vez en cuando el deseaba que Harry fuera su hijo y el de Lily. Luego James Potter entraba en su mente y el bonito pensamiento se desvanecía.

"Entiendo por que querías que Draco viera esta memoria, pero por que yo." Harry preguntó pensando.

"¿Hubieras preferido no verlo?"

Harry levantó la vista. "Me ayuda a entenderte mejor."

"Bueno, entonces he logrado lo que quería." Snape le aseguró. "Mañana tendremos otra lección de oclumencia, así que quiero que practiques."

Harry asintió y los dos se pusieron de pie. Snape se dirigió muy cansado hacía el sofá y de sentó enfrente de la chimenea observando las llamas mientras distraídamente acariciaba a Loki.

Harry se dirigió a los cuartos de Snape donde sabía que encontraría a Draco.

·····························································

Draco se había salido de la oficina de Snape. Él hubiera ido hacia el lago de no ser que le daba miedo de que alguno de los profesores lo viera y lo forzara a regresar a la enfermaría y que lo amarraran de la cama como Lupin había amenazado con hacer. Él sabía que todavía no estaba bien, le dolía el pecho y no podía respirar bien.

Él se fue al cuarto de Snape, la cama en la que había pasado la noche anterior aun seguía ahí. Pronto cuando las clases empezaran él regresaría a los cuartos de Slytherin con sus compañeros pretendiendo que nada de eso había pasado. En privado él tomaría lecciones de Oclumencia y otras lecciones especiales. Después de ver el dolor y la inmensa agonía de Snape cuando recibió la marca oscura, se dio cuenta de él le había dicho la verdad acerca de lo que era la vida de un mortifago.

Él se sentó en la cama cerrando los ojos. Las memorias de Snape lo habían abrumado hasta lo más profundo de su corazón. De repente la puerta se abrió y se cerró fuertemente. Él sorprendido saltó pero luego miro con resentimiento a Potter quien acababa de entrar a la habitación.

"Así que aquí estas, sintiendo pena por ti mismo." Harry le gritó.

"Cállate Potter." Él le dijo enojado.

"Cuando Snape te necesita tu huyes y aun así dices que lo quieres, que te preocupas por él y que es la única persona a la que tienes. ¿O a caso es una más de las características de tu humor de Malfoy consentido y egoísta? Él esta ahí cuando lo necesitas, cuando te es conveniente, pero cuando la situación es al revés no te importa."

Le tomo muchísimo a Draco el controlarse y no saltar de la cama a golpear a Harry. En lugar de eso él tomó aire tratando de calmarse y lo miró con sus fríos ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Y que va a pasar ahora¿La primera vez que tengas oportunidad de encontrarte con Voldemort le dirás todo lo que sabes¿Sí lo de hoy indica que no te importa lo que le pase a Snape o cuanto sufra, tal vez no te importaría ver como Voldemort lo mata?"

Lo último de autocontrol que tenía en sí se evaporó, y una furia ciega lleno a Draco mientras levantaba el puño contra Harry. Él fácilmente lo esquivo. "¿Veo que estas actuado como tu padre, no es así?" Las palabras de Potter detuvieron inmediatamente a Draco. "¿No te das cuenta de que Snape hizo eso por nosotros, para que podamos entenderlo mejor, para que no actué de manera irracional y me cierre cada vez que me grita, para que tu no te conviertas en lo que es él ahora, amargado y enojado. ¿Por qué no te pudiste acercar a él y hacerle saber lo mucho que lo quieres, Él te ama, de verdad que lo hace. ¿Cómo pudiste decepcionarlo de esa manera?" Potter dijo todo eso calmadamente de manera que las palabras llegaran a la mente de Draco.

Una enorme nube de culpabilidad lo cubrió. Potter lo miro a los ojos profundamente mientras se sentaba en la cama de nuevo.

Harry miró a su antiguo enemigo odiándose así mismo por haber dicho todo lo anterior, pero sabiendo que Malfoy necesita escucharlo sí es que todos iban a trabajar juntos.

Él se sentó a su lado observando como Malfoy se limpiaba la cara enojado. Él sintió un poco de culpa al mirar lo pálido que estaba y lo mucho que temblaba. La lección de oclumencia de Snape, y su propia lechón además de la reacción que tuvo a las dos lo hicieron retrasarse en su recuperación.Aun así él lo hacía peor a su manera.

Harry aclaró la garganta. "Tu sabes que nos confió a los dos con sus memorias porque quiere que los dos estemos unidos para pelear contra Voldemort." Él le aseguró suavemente tratando de que Malfoy se concentrará y le pusiera atención.

Draco lo miró con sus ojos grises aun llenos de dolor; él se mordió el labio mientras la verdad de las palabras de Potter lo llenaban. El adolescente de cabello negro y tendió la mano. "¿Hacemos una tregua?", Draco suspiro y tomó un poco de aire mientras tentativamente tomaba la mano de Potter. "Tregua."

·····························································

Snape entró a sus cuartos con un plato de comida un vaso de jugo de calabaza. Él no estaba enojado con Draco por su comportamiento, tal vez un poco decepcionado pero él estaba feliz con los esfuerzos de Harry. Draco necesitaba más tiempo y mucha paciencia. Como Dumbledore había sugerido, tal vez era tiempo de discutir el pasado con el chico, para que comprendiera mejor las cosas. Él pensó que Draco había ido a su cuarto por temor de que lo castigaran sí de alguna manera sus acciones influían a detener su recuperación por ir afuera cuando se le había prohibido estrictamente. Él encontró a Draco acostado en la cama, se veía muy pálido y cansado. Él inmediatamente se sentó cuando lo vio entrar a la habitación.

"Como te perdiste la comida te traje algo de comer." Snape dijo cortante mientras ponía el plato en la mesa de noche. Luego se salio del cuarto y se sentó enfrente de la chimenea preguntándose como le hablaría a Draco.

El corazón de Draco se sentía oprimido y su estómago revuelto cuando Snape entró. Él no tenía hambre, pero sabía que Snape insistiría en que comiera. Así que él tomó unos cuantos tragos del jugo de calabaza y se comió la mitad del sándwich. Snape apenas sí le había dirigido dos palabras. Él no parecía estar enojado o triste, sólo distante.

Él se levanto sintiéndose tembloroso pero fue al otro cuarto donde Snape estaba sentado observando el fuego, Snape no volteó a verlo lo cual hizo que Draco se sintiera aun peor.

Él tomó un paso hacia delante. "Perdomane." Él susurró.

Snape todavía no lo volteó a ver. "¿Por qué me pides perdón¿Por haber huido¿Por ni siquiera haber hecho un esfuerzo?" Snape pregunto, su voz sonando un poco más amargado de lo que él pretendía.

Cuando un hubo respuesta, él levantó la mirada para encontrar a Draco cerca de él; él miraba a la chimenea temblando visiblemente, sus respiración estaba entrecortada.

"Siéntate." Snape le ordeno.

Draco se sentó en una silla enfrente de él, finalmente mirándolo a los ojos. Él se veía miserable. "Perdón por haberme ido." Dijo su temblorosa voz como respuesta.

Snape lo miró con sus ojos oscuros entrecerrados. "¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

Una visible chispa de enojo surgió en la expresión de Draco. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, la culpabilidad que había sentido por las palabras de Potter se desvaneció momentáneamente. Él respondió defensivamente. "Tal vez me preocupaba que me aventarás a la pared de nuevo."

La expresión de Snape siguió calmada pero su voz adquirió un tono peligroso. "Eso apenas es una respuesta, por lo menos esperaba que tuvieras los pantalones para ser honesto."

Draco se encogió como sí Snape lo hubiera abofeteado. Sus ojos se llenaron de resentimiento. Su usual voz enojada tomo un tono represivo. "No se necesita tener pantalones para pegarle a alguien a quien quieres."

Snape asintió. "Se necesita de enojo para hacer eso." Luego Snape añadió suavemente. "Pero se necesitan pantalones para admitir que es una acción horrible."

Draco visiblemente se calmó, el enojo en sus ojos se desvaneció un poco.

"¿Por qué crees que te enseñe esas memorias?"

Draco lo miro, había un poco de confusión y dolor en sus ojos. "Para enseñarme que tu padre no era mejor que el mió."

"En parte, pero sobretodo para enseñarte que yo estuve en una situación parecida a la tuya. Cuando toque fondo el director se me hacerlo ya que no me importaba sí vivía o moría. Creo que tu has estado en ese punto y necesitas darte cuenta de que tienes mucho apoyo a tu alrededor. Draco, no quise pegarte ese día, toda una vida de enojo y violencia que tenia guardado finalmente explotó y desafortunadamente tu fuiste el que estaba ahí para recibir todo. Quería que tu y Harry se dieran cuenta de por que algunas veces pierdo el control. Estoy peleando una batalla contra mi mismo y estoy ganando en maneras que nunca creí posibles." Él se levantó y se sentó al lado de Draco. "Siento mucho haberte pegado y siento mucho que la memoria te haya afectado tanto." Él apretó el hombro de Draco de manera protectora.

La mano de Draco desesperadamente trató de limpiar las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. "La ultima imagen de ti y Dumbledore, por que estabas, que te hizo…" Él se detuvo no muy seguro de cómo expresar lo que quería saber.

"La última imagen fue poco después de que te encontraron casi muerto cerca de la casa de los gritos, yo te traje aquí y traté todo lo que se me ocurrió para salvarte, pero nada funcionada. El director me consoló por ello."

Snape miró a Draco, había lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Él sacó un pañuelo y se lo dio a Draco quien lo tomó para sonarse la nariz ruidosamente. Snape suspiro. Un momento Draco estaba enojado, y en siguiente estaba prácticamente llorando, sus emociones era completamente incontrolables y volátiles. Él sabía que tomaría mucho tiempo y apoyo el recuperar a Draco para que de alguna manera fuera normal de nuevo. El proceso de sanasión estaba progresando de manera lenta más o menos de la misma manera en que Harry y Draco estaban progresando. Él amablemente le rodeó los hombros con los brazos.

"A través de los años que pasé en Hogwarts, tu padre y yo fuimos amigos, en secreto hacíamos pociones para esconder cicatrices, rasguños, y heridas que nuestros padres nos hacían durante las vacaciones." Snape explico calmadamente.

Draco volteó a verlo confundido. "¿Mi padre?"

Snape asintió. "Tu abuelo era un hombre muy violento, desafortunadamente tu padre aprendió bien las lecciones y luego trató de enseñártelas a ti."

Draco se encogió.

"Tu eres más fuerte que tu padre, tu eres rebelde, ya has probado anteriormente que puedes tomar tu propio camino."

Draco se quedó callado por un momento mirando al piso. "¿Cómo escapaste?"

"Yo no era tan fuerte como tu. Yo pensaba que el poder era la única opción, el único escapé. Fui con el Señor Oscuro y con ánimo tome la marca oscura. Luego fui y mate a mi padre pensando que eso compensaría la muerte de mi madre, pero me sentí vacío. La vida como un mortifago no era yo que yo esperaba. Mi padre era un hombre bruto que infligía dolor, pero no era nada comparado con el Señor Oscuro, perdí el poco orgullo que tenía, casi perdí mi humanidad. Me di cuenta de ello cuando una familia inocente murió en manos de un grupo de mortifagos al cual pertenecía. Esa noche fui con el director quien me enseño la luz."

Draco lo miró muy sorprendido. "¿Entonces eres un espía?"

Snape asintió. "¿Ahora entiendes por que es tan importante que aprendas oclumencia?"

Draco asintió cansado. Él se encogió visiblemente. "Cuando la lección de oclumencia de Potter terminó no pude ir con él, y hoy no pude ir contigo, Tal vez soy como mi padre con sangre fría y sin corazón." Él susurró triste.

Snape preguntó. "¿Disfrutaste verme a mi y a Potter sufriendo?"

Los ojos grises de Draco se abrieron mucho, "¡No!"

"¿Sentiste lo que los dos sentimos?"

Draco cerró lo ojos fuertemente. "Si."

"Bueno, entonces ese es un buen comienzo, por que tu padre nunca fue capaz de sentir compasión o simpatía por el dolor de alguien." Snape lo abrazó de manera protectora. "Necesitas descansar."

Él sintió parte de la tensión dejar el cuerpo del chico.

"vete a la cama y duerme con tu dragoncito de peluche." Snape lo provocó viendo divertido como Draco se sonrosaba de color rosa, él abrió la boca para protestar pero luego lo pensó mejor y se fue al otro cuarto.


	63. Derritiendo el hielo

**Capitulo 63.- Derritiendo el Hielo.**

Draco se sentó en uno de los cuartos de la librería. Tenía las rodillas apretadas a su pecho y sus cabeza descansaba en estas mientras miraba afuera hacía el lago. La noche había sido interrumpida sin parar por pesadillas. Él nunca había tenido tantas en una sola noche. Él dedujo que eran las memorias de Snape lo que las había causado. En un sueño, él mató a su padre a golpes con el bastón que él usaba. Después de eso él se despertó volteando de lado de la cama para vomitar, todavía tenía la horrible imagen de la sangre en su mente. Snape estuvo a su lado en un instante abrazándolo y acariciando su cabello mojado por el sudor. Cuando su estómago dejo de revolverse, Snape le dio una poción para el estómago y lo ayudo a acostarse de nuevo diciéndole palabras tranquilizadoras y suaves hasta que se calmó. Snape se sentó a su lado hasta que se quedó dormido. En otro sueño su padre le dijo que Snape no lo quería y que todo era un plan para hacerlo que ayudara a Potter, y que en realidad Snape quería a Potter como a un hijo, y no a él. Él se despertó en silencio y temblando después de este sueño. En el último sueño Snape lo golpeó con el bastón de su padre por haberle lanzado un hechizo a Potter. Él se sentía perdido y traicionado. No podía decirle a Snape acerca de esos sueños.

"Draco." Dijo una suave voz interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Él miró a Hermione quien estaba parada a su lado.

Él se veía exhausto, tenía círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos, se veía más pálido de lo normal, sus ojos no tenían brillo. Ella frunció el ceño preocupada. "¿No te estas sintiendo bien?"

"Vete Granger, no estoy de humor para tener compañía." Él respondió fríamente molesto por la preocupación en sus ojos.

"Ni siquiera la compañía de un amigo." Ella preguntó suavemente. Ya se había acostumbrado a su mal humor y a sus juegos sin acabar por tratar de alejarla especialmente cuando mas desesperadamente la necesitaba. Ella podía ver a través de su fría mirada lo solo que estaba sintiendo.

"No somos amigos." Él respondido fríamente volteando a ver por la ventana de nuevo.

"Tal vez, pero ya no somos enemigos tampoco." Ella se sentó en el lado opuesto a él.

Él la miró a ella con los ojos entrecerrados; Sus palabras sonaron. "Solo por que quieres que ayude a Potter a ganarle al Señor Oscuro."

Hermione suspiro. "Sí no hicieras nada para ayudar y mientras no hagas nada para ayudar a que perdamos la batalla, yo me seguiré preocupando por ti. Sigues dejando que tus inseguridades saquen lo peor de ti. Sí sigues poniendo todas esas barreras enfrente de ti me será muy difícil romperlas. Créeme, yo no voy a hacer nada para lastimarte."

Él resopló burlándose de sus palabras. "Tu no puedes lastimarme."

"Tal vez no, pero puedo ayudarte sí me dejas."

Él la vio sospechosamente. "Estoy bien, sólo que no pude dormir bien." Él respondió irritable.

Ella recordó la pesadilla que había tenido en víspera de año nuevo. "¿Estas teniendo pesadillas?"

Él odiaba que ella y los otros lo hubieran visto teniendo una. Él no quería enseñar más debilidad enfrente de ella. Con sus ojos grises como tormentas se sumió en la vista de la ventana otra vez. "Ya te dije Granger, no quiero compañía, y no quiero hablar."

"Draco." Ella se le acercó.

Él se alejó de ella, mientras su voz adquiría un tono de pánico. "Lo digo en serio, déjame sólo." Mientras su enojo crecía su respiración se hacía más difícil.

No queriendo alterarlo más de lo que ya estaba, Hermione se alejó un poco. "Lo siento Draco, pero sólo quiero ayudar, sólo para que te enteres, yo en realidad he empezado a pensar en ti como un amigo. Cuando veo a un amigo que no se siente bien siempre trato de ayudar. Pero supongo que eres igual que Harry,siempre alejas a todos por que tienes miedo de que alguien se te acerque."

"Yo no tengo miedo." Él se quejo con la cara visiblemente sonrosada.

Ella se rió levantando una ceja. "Actúas como si lo estuvieras, a menos de que claro sigas odiando mi sucia presencia que no merece tu espacio de sangre puro." Ella lo retó mirándolo a los ojos a que se atreviera a volver a decirle sangre sucia.

Él miró a otro lado sintiéndose culpable y pasó saliva. "Eso no era lo que quería decir."

Ella suspiro. "¿Por lo menos hablaste con Snape de tus pesadillas?"

Él sacudió la cabeza sintiéndose incomodo.

"¿Por qué no, tal vez él pueda ayudarte" Ella le sugirió suavemente.

"No quiero molestarlo."

"Él te quiere mucho, sabes eso." Hermione dijo pensando. "¿Tienes miedo, quiero decir te preocupa que Snape deje de quererte de repente?"

Draco no respondió y el corazón de Hermione empezó a doler cuando se dio cuenta que después de una vida entera sin nadie que lo quisiera, él estaba aterrorizado con la idea de que Snape de repente lo dejara solo. Tal vez Draco pensaba que nada de eso era real, que sólo era para ayudar a Harry a vencer al Señor Oscuro como le había dicho anteriormente.

Ella se acercó y puso su mano en su muñeca. "¿Si no le quieres hablar al Profesor Snape, por lo menos habla conmigo, te prometo que no ira más lejos de entre tu y yo."

Él la miró, sus ojos preocupados traicionaban su frió exterior. Parte de él quería que ella se alejara, pero otra parte quería desesperadamente encontrar a alguien con quien poder hablar. Ella seguía acercándosele, empezó un día lleno de niebla y ella no lo había dejado. Él movió su brazo, de manera que la mano de ella se deslizara de su muñeca a su mano. Él miro la mano y la apretó suavemente. Ella la apretó dándole consuelo. Sus ojos titubeando se encontraron con los de ella. Ella le sonrió amablemente. "Vamos." Y lo jaló de la mano amablemente.

Él se resistió. "Lo siento, no puedo, simplemente no lo puedo." Una ola de pánico lo había llenado. No podía hablar de sus sueños no con ellas, ni con nadie.

Ella asintió tristemente. "Esta bien, lo entiendo." Ella le sonrió amablemente. "Pero ven conmigo de todos modos, tengo una idea. No te hará hablar pero te hará sentir mejor."

Ella agarró su mano un poco más fuerte y lo volvió a jalar. Él la miró con sospecha; la confianza era algo que no siempre tenía con todas la personas. Él estiró sus piernas sin ningún esfuerzo y la siguió a la puerta.

Ella lo dirigió al corredor al cuarto de requerimiento y lo trajo de un lado a otro del corredor hasta que la puerta apareció. Ella lo llevó adentro.

Un grandiosos aroma a sándalo vino de debajo de la puerta del área que estaba cerca de ellos. Había una suave cama situada enfrente de la puerta. Hermione soltó a Draco y abrió la puerta adyacente al cuarto, descubriendo una gran tina de baño con burbujas, del cuarto escapó un poco de vapor. Draco se detuvo cerca de la puerta sus ojos bien abiertos de la impresión. Sus ojos se conectaron con los de Hermione, y una sonrisa pícara se formó en su rostro.

"Olvídalo Malfoy, no te traje aquí para hacer eso." Ella le respondió viéndolo feo.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, le habían pegado duro en el ego. "Nunca lo consideres Granger, yo nunca lo haría con una…" Él no terminó la oración y se mordió el labio.

Ella lo miró con sus ojos grandes y oscuros lastimados.

"No quise usar esa palabra, lo siento." Él añadió súbitamente.

"Olvídalo. Te ves como un zombi así que por que no te bañas con agua caliente y te relajas un poco, pero no te quedes dormido, por que no tengo deseos de ir a sacar tu mojado cadáver de ahí." Ella dijo levantado su mejilla indignada.

Él resopló molesto mientras entró al baño y azotó la puerta detrás de él. Tenía que admitir que ella había hecho un buen trabajo mientras se quitaba la ropa y se metía en el agua caliente que tenía un aroma muy bonito. Sus músculos se relajaron y sintió que el dolor en el pecho ya no existía. Después de un rato, un fuerte golpe en la puerta lo sorprendió, y se dio cuenta de que casi se queda dormido.

"Ya se te acabo el tiempo, ya salte."

"¿Qué tal sí no me quiero salir?" Él respondió gruñón.

"Entonces convertiré el agua en hielo." Ella respondió con voz dulce.

Él se salió de la bañera, se secó y se volvió a poner la ropa.

Su cabello aun estaba mojado cuando salió del otro cuarto. Hermione lo notó, pero él se veía un poco mejor, menos tenso, y más contento.

Él se dio cuenta que había un plato con sopa en la mesa de noche cerca de la cama

"Vamos, súbete a la cama y come un poco de sopa."

Molesto por que ella se la pasaba diciéndole que hacer, no se movió.

Ella notó el disgusto en su cara y se quejó, el príncipe Malfoy parecía estar a punto de hacer un berrinche.

"Draco, sólo estoy tratando de hacerte sentir mejor. El baño era para relajarte para que no tuvieras más pesadillas. La sopa es por que no has comido bien desde que estuviste lastimado y como te ves como un zombi, tal vez te caiga bien un poco de sueño en paz."

Ella lo miró parado y desafiante enfrente de ella, ella sabía que él no quería lástima, estaba horrorizado de que todos sintieran pena por él pero la verdad es que ella sí sentía pena por él y por todo el dolor que había sentido, por el trauma que había sufrido al enterarse que sus padres no lo querían, y la humillación que había sentido cuando las personas que consideraba sus enemigos lo habían descubierto. Ella sabía que estaba enojado, pero él se veía completamente vulnerable parado y medio tembloso, con los puños cerrados, su mojado cabello cayendo sobre su frente y sus ojos llenos de confusión y tristeza. Después de odiarlo tantos años era difícil definir que sentía exactamente. Sí no hubiera habido tantos problemas con él ella hubiera apreciado completamente el hecho de que Malfoy se había convertido en un chico bastante guapo, alto, delgado con ojos penetrantes, finas facciones y cabello rubio muy claro, pero lo que sentía por él en ese momento no era físico, era más bien la misma misteriosa fuerza que la hacía querer consolar a Harry. Ella sonrió suavemente para sí misma, ella quería ser la amiga de Draco, no quería que él se sintiera tan sólo. Conducida por un instinto desconocida ella se levantó y se dirigió hacia el chico. Él la miró cansado mientras ella rodeo su cuello con los brazos y lo abrazaba de manera amable. Él se detuvo por un instante, pero luego la rodeo fuertemente con sus brazos. "¿Por qué estas siendo tan buena conmigo?" Él preguntó en voz baja.

"Por que quiero." Ella respondió.

Él la soltó. "¿Sólo es por que sientes pena por mi, no es así? Pobre Malfoy, el niño golpeado, es tan patético." Él enojado soltó esas palabras.

Ella resopló molesta. "Ser golpeado no te hace patético Draco, tu sobreviviste, eres fuerte."

"Pero sientes pena por mi¿No es así?" Él la acusó de nuevo entrecerrando los ojos con una expresión fría en su rostro.

Hermione suspiró. "¿Cómo crees que voy a contestar a eso, claro que siento pena por ti, te encontramos casi muerto y luego escuchamos las cosas horribles que tu padre de hizo, por supuesto que me siento terrible de que eso te hubiera pasado. Pero sabes que hay algo por lo cual siento más pena, siento más pena por lo que le ha pasado a HARRY. A pesar de su vida horrible él siempre ha sido muy buen amigo. Me preocupo mucho por Harry y lo quiero no sólo por que siento pena por él. ¿Puedes entender eso?"

Él miró a sus pies no muy seguro de cómo responder.

"Vamos, se te esta enfriando la sopa."

Los ojos de él miaron a los de ella y asintió, simplemente estaba muy cansado para seguir discutiendo.

Él se sentó en la cama y comió la sopa. Cuando terminó Hermione esperó a que se acostar�, pero él se quedó sentado.

"Estas exhausto Draco, por que no te acuestas."

Él miró a la cama y sacudió la cabeza. "Estoy bien, no quiero dormir."

Ella entrecerró los ojos; él se veía muy cansado, ella no podía entender por que no se quería dormir. Tomando el riesgo de que se fuera a enojar de nuevo ella preguntó. "¿Crees que vas a tener otra pesadilla?"

Sus ojos brillaron mientras se levantó. "Creo que me debería ir. Gracias por el baño y la sopa."

"Espera Draco." Ella se detuvo. "Me quedaré aquí mientras duermes, sí creo que vas a tener una pesadilla, te despertaré de inmediato, lo prometo."

Él miró a sus oscuros y preocupados ojos y sintió una ola de celos al darse cuenta de la gran amiga que tenía Potter y Weasley. Ella se había puesto más bonita. Por años él había peleado contra ese pensamiento, tratando de enfocarse en lo que su padre siempre decía, ella sólo era una sangre sucia. Pero él sabía que no solo era bonita por fuera sino por dentro. Ella le estaba ofreciendo amistad, sería un idiota sí la rechazaba de nuevo. Tal vez nunca se la volvería a ofrecer. Él asintió y le sonrió suavemente. "Bueno, pero sólo bajo una condición. No les puedes decir nada de esto a Potter ni a Weasley."

Ella sonrió. "No te preocupes, yo me ocupare de tu honor."

Él la vio un poco molesto.

Muy para su sorpresa ella se subió a la cama encima de las cobijas y tomó una de las grandes almohadas esponjosas y se acostó, le dijo que se acercará. Él la miró sorprendido.

"Bueno, si tienes una pesadilla tengo que estar cerca para despertarte."

Él titubeo un poco, era casi como cuando Snape estuvo a punto de morir y McGonagall lo había abrazado hasta que se quedo dormido, sólo que esta vez simplemente Hermione definitivamente no era McGonagall.

Él se metió a las cobijas y puso su cabeza en la almohada cerca de Hermione.

"Ahora cierra los ojos y ten algunos sueños bonitos, sueña acerca de cómo derrotas a Ron en el ajedrez y a Harry en el Quidditch y a mi en trasfiguraciones."

Él rió suavemente. En algunos aspectos ella era tan buena consolando como lo era McGonagall. Tal vez todas las mujeres con excepción de su madre tenían esa cualidad tan adorable.

"¿Qué pasará cuando la escuela empiece?" Él preguntó a regañadientes.

"Los cuatro continuaremos siendo amigos, te lo prometo, Draco, sólo recuerda algo antes de que te vayas a dormir, El Profesor Snape te ama incondicionalmente." Eso fue lo que ella dijo.

Sus ojos se cerraron cansados y lo último que recordó fue Hermione acariciándole el brazo de manera protectora.


	64. La conclusion de Dumbledore

**Capitulo 64.- La Conclusión de Dumbledore. **

Snape estaba sentado en la oficina del director; sus ojos oscuros estaban en el fénix Fawkes.

"¿Severus, puedes mirarme por favor?"

A regañadientes los ojos de Snape hicieron contacto con los claros ojos de Dumbledore. "Te pedí venir esta mañana por que quería saber como te sentías después de la lección de Oclumencia. Juzgando por tu reacción esta mañana, asumo que no te fue tan bien." Él preguntó suavemente con preocupación en su expresión.

"Me fue tan bien como esperaba." Snape respondió roncamente.

"¿Harry y Draco entendieron lo difícil que ha sido tu vida?"

"Si, creo que fue en beneficio de Harry, pero creo que fue malo para Draco. Se levantó a mitad de la noche con pesadillas."

"Siento mucho escuchar eso, necesitamos asegurarnos que duerma bien por la noche. Pero de todas maneras yo creo que la experiencia hará que se acerque más a ti." Sus ojos estudiaban a Snape intensamente. "¿Y como dormiste tu anoche?"

Snape sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Pesadillas?" Dumbledore preguntó suavemente.

Snape cerró los ojos fuertemente. "No fue lo que se puede decir fácil el revelar todas esas memorias."

Dumbledore se levantó y se sentó cerca de él, amablemente descansado una de sus manos en su hombro. Snape no aceptaba fácilmente que alguien lo tocara, pero él estaba muy cansado y también le tenía mucho respeto al director como para soltarse de él.

"Les estoy fallando a los dos." La mano de Dumbledore se movió a su cuello dándole masaje para consolarlo.

"Los dos serán más fuertes gracias a tí. Harry esta dejando de sentir tanto dolor por Sirius y ha empezado a confiar en ti. No me sorprendería sí de pronto él empieza a sentirse lo suficientemente confiado como para platicar contigo. Espero que termine por dominar la oclumencia más rápidamente después de lo que hiciste ayer por él. La confianza de Harry no es fácil de ganar, pero me atrevo a decir que has tomado un gran paso para ganarla. Harry es un chico fuerte Severus, él ha estado sólo toda su vida y él necesita aprender a aceptar y a pedir ayuda. Él no puede sólo con esto, y tu tampoco por cierto."

Snape sacudió la cabeza muy cansado no creyéndolo.

"Y Draco, él necesitará más tiempo. Ha experimentado un gran trauma en un corto periodo de tiempo. Necesitará mucha protección por parte tuya y de todos los demás. También necesita que todos lo observemos cuidadosamente de manera que no vuelva a poner su vida en peligro. Él primer instinto de Draco es el de reaccionar con enojo, gritar y ser hostil; él necesita ser guiado para que deje esas acciones. Te tomará mucha paciencia y especialmente amor de tu parte. Necesita a alguien en quien pueda confiar e ir a hablar siempre que lo necesite. Espero que puedas hacer eso por él."

El corazón de Dumbledore se encogió dolorosamente, viendo el dolor en los ojos del hombre más joven, él se dio cuenta de que lo que le estaba pidiendo a Severus que hiciera con Draco, era lo que él necesitaba hacer por el profesor.

"Dime acerca de tus pesadillas." Él le pidió suavemente.

Severus dejó salir un suspiro tembloroso y sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Cómo vas a convencer a Harry y a Draco para que acepten tu ayuda, sí no aceptas la mía?"

Snape salió de sí mismo. Él sabía que el director estaba en lo correcto. Su mano aun seguía dándole masaje apoyándolo, pero no era fácil hablar de cosas que no quería decir.

"No dejes que todas esas memorias se queden encerradas dentro de ti y lastimándote."

Con una chispa de enojo en sus ojos oscuros, Snape se volteó a ver a los ojos azules del director. "No sólo son las memorias, es mi vida entera. Es un desperdició. Nunca he logrado nada bueno. Me la pasó de un lado a otro sirviendo a diferentes amos; estoy a cargo de dos chicos que tal vez terminen muertos en las manos del Señor Oscuro. Incluso sí me dejará torturar hasta la muerte para salvarlos, no habría logrado nada."

Los ojos de Dumbledore se entrecerraron. "Entonces tal vez necesitas renunciar. Trasformaremos tu apariencia, te mandaremos a un país diferente y ahí puedes cambiar tu vida para siempre."

Snape pasó saliva con dificultad. "¿Harías eso por me¿Pero que pasará con el Señor Oscuro¿Qué pasará con Draco y con Harry?"

"Severus, sí una vida lejos de aquí te trae algo de felicidad y paz, lo haré. Me preocupo terriblemente cada vez que vas a una reunión de los mortifagos, a pesar de el maravilloso trabajo que has hecho por la orden, me calmaría mucho el saber que no estas a las puertas de la muerte a cada rato. Y en lo que concierne a Draco y a Harry, los demás profesores los cuidarán y les enseñaran todo lo que necesitan saber, yo también cuidaré de ellos. Aunque ella no es tan talentosa como tu lo eres, Minerva puede enseñarle oclumencia, ella y yo nos hemos acercado más a Draco, aun que supongo que por un rato él se sentirá molesto contigo por haberte ido. Pero cuidaremos de ellos, tenlo por seguro. Tú has tenido una vida muy difícil, y me gustaría ver que por una vez en tu vida tienes algo de felicidad.

Los ojos oscuros lo volvieron a ver y una chispa de lo que podría ser alegría se posó en ellos. "Gracias por decirme eso, pero no me puedo ir."

Dumbledore sonrió. "Te preocupas mucho por ellos."

Snape rompió el contacto visual pero asintió cortante.

"Me alegra que estarás aquí para ellos. Yo también lo trataré, pero me temo que no llegaré al final de la batalla. Pero estoy seguro de que ellos y Hogwarts te tendrán."

Los ojos oscuros voltearon a verlo de nuevo llenos de angustia. "Tienes que sobrevivir. Tú eres la única persona en el mundo en la que confío. No podría lograrlo sin ti."

El director lo miró amablemente detrás de sus lentes de media luna. "Severus, tu has soportado y sacrificado demasiado. Yo estoy aquí para ti, pero también lo están los demás. Necesitas abrirte más a ellos y dejar que te cuiden. Cuando el día en que yo no este aquí no te encontrarás sólo." Él amablemente levantó su mano y le toco la cara de lado. "Cuando Draco casi se muere me dijiste que él nunca había tenido amor en su vida y que necesitaba sentirse amado. Tengo el mismo deseo para ti. Hay una joven bruja en la orden a quien nunca has puesto atención pero ella esta bastante intrigada por ti. Ella es bástate opuesta a ti pero creo que ella se llevará muy bien contigo."

Snape sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente. "No tengo tiempo para el amor."

Dumbledore sonrió impacientemente. "Tienes miedo al amor. No todos los que amas morirán. Incluso si lo hacen es mejor que los hayas amado. ¿O hubieras preferido nunca haber conocido a LiLy Evans?"

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron con horror. "¿Cómo sabes de Lily?

Dumbledore sólo sonrió.

Snape miró al otro lado. "Tal vez me estas sobreestimando. Tu sabes lo rápido que mi vida puede terminar."

"No si puedo evitarlo. Sólo piensa en lo que te dije. Ahora me gustaría que me hablarás de las pesadillas."

Snape resopló. "Eres como un perro con un hueso."

El director rió con sus ojos brillando de alegría. "Es por tu propio bien."

"Recordé como maté a mi padre. La primera experiencia que tuve con el poder. Por primera vez en mi existencia me sentí poderoso, después de una vida entera de sentirme asustado de que algún día me matará o que me golpeara, de que me lastimar�, me hiciera daño, de que me hechizara. Cuando le lance el hechizo asesino y vi su cuerpo muerto caer al suelo, me di cuenta de que sólo era un hombre. Después de todos esos años en que me golpeo me di cuenta de que él no era un ser poderoso e intocable, sino que sólo era un hombre violento quien era igual de mortal que el resto de nosotros. La sensación de gran poder que sentí pronto fue remplazada por un vació. No cambió nada. Lo único bueno que logré con eso fue asegurarme de que él no lastimaría, ni mataría a nadie de nuevo. Pero eso no se llevó el vacío, mi desesperanza y mi amargura. No cambió mi vida para bien."

"Las acciones que resultan de el odio nunca lo hacen¿Dime Severus, cual es tu miedo al perder la vida y como es tu preocupación por fallarle a los dos chicos¿Como te sientes acerca de tu vida en este momento?"

"Estoy extremadamente agradecido de que Draco vivió y de que fuimos capaces de alejarlo de Lucius y de Narcissa. Y me alegra poder preparar al hijo de Lily para pelear en la batalla que le espera."

"Ella estaría muy agradecida por lo que has hecho y también muy orgullosa de que te hayas apartado del lado oscuro. El amor Severus, el amor siempre sobrepasan el odio. Enfoca tu amor para Draco y para ayudar a Harry. Esas son cosas positivas en tu vida, créeme cuando digo que algún día superaras toda esta oscuridad y serás libre de vivir con aquellos que amas. No pienses en lo que podría pasar o lo que no podría pasar, sólo te hará sentir más y más amargado."

"¿Qué pasará si le fallo?" Snape preguntó con sus suave voz en un tono bajo y ansioso, sus ojos negros se veían sospechosamente vidriosos.

"Mientras los ames, no les fallaras." Dumbledore le dijo dándole una palmada en su rostro. "La primera vez que HARRY VINO A HOGWARTS tu lo odiabas. Te enfocaste en que era el hijo de James y que era igualito a él. Te resististe a dejarlo pasar y neciamente te aferraste a ese odio, me decepcione mucho cuando el año pasado terminaste con las lecciones de oclumencia…"

Snape lo interrumpió. "Lo siento mucho, sé que tal vez si no hubiera hecho eso Black estaría vivo y todos los demás no hubieras sido expuestos a tal peligro."

"Tranquilo Severus, sé que te sientes mal, pero yo asumo la responsabilidad por la muerte de Sirius, mis acciones fueron las que directamente empujaron a Harry a actuar de la manera en que lo hizo. Yo te puse la responsabilidad de entrenar a Harry sobre tus hombros, debí haber considerado que aun no había perdido el odio contra él. Fui ciegamente optimista frente al hecho de que al pasar tiempo con Harry te darías cuenta de lo mucho que se parece a Lily. Debí haber controlado las cosas de mejor manera. De todos modos ahora esta en el pasado y ahora quiero decirte lo mucho que me has enorgullecido. Mira lo lejos que has llegado."

Snape se quedó callado. Las palabras de Dumbledore estaba llenas de verdad. Él nunca su hubiera imaginado que vería al vástago de James Potter como sí fuera su hijo. Tal vez después de todo sí había cambiado, tal vez había esperanza para el futuro.

"¿Levántate por un momento por favor?"

Snape miró al director con una expresión confundida pero siguió su orden. Dumbledore transformó una silla en una cama. "Te vez exhausto Severus. Me gustaría que te acostaras por un rato a dormir. Esta noche quiero que tu y Draco tomen una poción para dormir sin sueños. La clases empiezan mañana y quiero que descanses bien esta noche."

"Tengo clase de oclumencia con Harry esta tarde a las dos."

"Te aseguro que te despertaré justo a tiempo. No puedo tener a un maestro de pociones exhausto enseñando oclumencia. Necesitas ser paciente Severus y no has dormido bien, y la verdad no me gusta tu humor cuando no lo has hecho." Dumbledore dijo con un dejo de desafío en su tono.

Snape no le gusto el comentario pero el pensamiento de dormir en una suave cama era demasiado tentador.

Cuando su cabeza descansó en la almohada él murmuró suavemente. "Gracias Profesor Dumbledore."

"Albus." Insistió el director.

Snape nunca se había sentido cómodo llamando a su mentor por su primer nombre pero el parecía querer ser llamado así. "Gracias, Albus."

Dumbledore sonrió suavemente cuando los ojos oscuros del hombre se cerraron. Draco Y Harry necesitaban mucho apoyo, de la misma manera en que la necesitaba Severus. Nunca volvería a cometer el error de alejarse aunque fuera necesario.


	65. Continuando

**Capitulo 65.- Continuando **

Snape estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio cuando Harry tocó la puerta. Él saludo a Snape en silencio. Él preferiría no haber tenido una lección de oclumencia ese día. Él había soñado acerca de Sirius la noche anterior y se sentía enojado y deprimido ese día. Él paso su mano por la desaliñada cabellera negra y se sentó enfrente de Snape. Los ojos de Snape lo miraron con sospecha cuando bajo la mirada al escritorio.

"¡Ya dímelo Potter!" fue lo que dijo Potter. "Algo obviamente te esta molestando."

Harry no quiso hablar de nuevo con Snape. Él sabía que a Snape nunca le importó Sirius y no entendería lo que aun no lo dejaba vivir en paz. "Mejor vamos a empezar la lección de Oclumencia." Harry lo miró.

"No Harry." Fue la respuesta de Snape. "Hemos cometido ese error anteriormente y no nos ha ayudado para nada. Necesitas decirme lo que te está molestando."

La irritación llenó a Harry. "Ya sabes lo que me esta molestando. La muerte de Sirius, la muerte de Cedric, la muerte de mis padres, la profecía, mi destino, ya sabes, lo de siempre. Hablar de ello no me ayuda, ya hable de todo." Harry le gritó con frustración en sus ojos, su cara estaba sonrosada de enojo.

"¿Tuviste otra pesadilla, es eso lo que te trae de mal humor?" Snape dijo calmadamente pero con decisión.

Él tomó un suspiro profundo sintiéndose enojado de que Snape seguía molestándolo. SE QUEDÓ CALLADO. Él escucho el sonido de la silla de Snape mientras se levantaba y se acercaba hacia él.

"Pensé que al menos habíamos llegado al punto donde podíamos tener una conversación civilizada."

Un poco de culpa entro en la conciencia de Harry recordando la lección de oclumencia el día de ayer.

Él lo miró por un momento.

"Ya veo. ¿Supongo que el dolor de la perdida no se ha disminuido ni siquiera un poco?" Snape preguntó. La angustia en los ojos de Harry hizo que se le cerrara la garganta por un momento.

Harry miró a sus manos y murmuró. "Algunas veces me siento bien y otras veces yo…" Él se detuvo por un minuto tomando aire. "Todavía lo extraño mucho." Él se detuvo de nuevo. "Sigo pensando que en esta guerra perderé a más personas que quiero, y no creo poder vivir con eso."

Snape se quedó pensando. En su corta vida Harry nunca había sido verdaderamente amado y tampoco se había sentido cercano realmente a alguien. Encontrar a un padrino que lo quisiera y que se preocupara por él era como encontrar una salvación en su vida, y el perder a su salvación era algo que obviamente le preocupaba, y que lo iba a dejar marcado de por vida. Snape suspiro profundamente y respondió. "Tu sabes que para seguir adelante lentamente vas a tener que dejarlo ir. Deja que su espíritu vuele libre, no dejes que el dolor te consuma."

Harry no podía creer que Snape estuviera hablando de espíritus voladores. Eso era algo que se esperaba de Trelawny, pero ciertamente no de Snape. Aun así escucho a sus palabras. Él dijo con voz oprimido. "Sé que crees que es autocompasión para tal vez es que no lo quiero dejar ir. No quiero dejar de penar en el o de dejar de recordarlo." Él inhalo temblorosamente más aire. Loki sintiendo su angustia se subió a sus piernas. Él empezó a acariciarlo y se doblo para esconder su cara en el suave pelo del gato.

"Harry¿En realidad piensas que si dejas de pensar en él lo olvidarás? Los dos sabemos que él significaba más que eso para ti. No digo que deberías de dejar de recordarlo, pero no estas pensando en los momentos felices que compartiste, estas pensando en el final. Al enfocarte en el final solo te estas concentrando en el dolor."

Harry finalmente levanto la cabeza, sus ojos estaban brillantes. Snape pasó saliva con dificultad. "Quiero que pienses en todo lo que te ha hecho el Señor Oscuro. ¿No estas enojado con él?" Él mató a tus padres con sus propias manos, él te ha tratado de matar muchas veces, él ordeno que mataran a Cedric, Padma y Colin, uno de sus mortifagos mató a Black y casi mata a todos tus amigos, Sí yo fuera tu estaría furioso; canaliza ese enojo Harry, no lo encierres, déjalo crecer y suéltalo cuando practiques oclumencia." Él se paró a mitad de la oración e indico a Harry a que se levantara también. Él le punto con su varita y de repente dijo. "Legiliens." Los ojos de HARRY BRILLARON COMO SI HUBIESE FUEGO EN ESTOS.

Mientras el hechizo lo golpeaba, Harry miró los ojos rojos de Voldemort que brillaban triunfantes, él forzó todo el poder del odio que sentía que le invadía la mente mientras mantenía a todos los que amaba cerca de su corazón. De repente el dolor que sentía en su cabeza lo dejó y trato de tomar aire y pestañeo sintiéndose mareado. Cuando su visión se aclaró él vio a Snape quien temblorosamente se levantaba del suelo después de haber sido lanzado al otro lado de la habitación por la fuerza emanada por Harry.

"Bien hecho Potter." Él se sentó en la silla sin aliento. "Eso fue un progreso excelente. ¿Cómo te estás sintiendo?"

La boca de HARRY se sentía seca, su cuerpo temblada. El poder hacer la oclumencia de manera correcta le dejaba una sensación extraña y de vacío. Él no sentía emoción, esa como si de alguna manera su mente hubiese sido borrada. "Vació."

"Excelente, esperaba que dijeras eso. Sabía que eso estaba dentro de ti en algún lado. No muchos pueden manejar la oclumencia de un solo jalón como lo hiciste hoy. Eso ahora te hace capaz de no dejar que nadie se meta en tu mente, pero a la vez tu mente esta en blanco de manera que puedes insertar pensamientos en la mente de otra persona y puedes hacer que crean lo que quieras. Vació es exactamente como te deberías de estar sintiendo. Ahora te debes concentrar en que yo vea algo que quisieras que yo observara, si yo fuera a lanzarte el hechizo legitimes. Algo que no sea real, sólo inténtalo."

Harry intento pensar en algo justo antes de que Snape le lanzara el hechizo. Lo único en que podía pensar y que no era real, era Sirius aun vivo, Sirius teniendo una conversación con él, Sirius apoyándolo.

Snape terminó el hechizo, sus ojos muy abiertos sin poder creerlo. "Eso fue bastante bien hecho, si no te conociera diría que Black aun esta vivo. Puedes estar orgulloso de ti mismo, ya eres bueno en oclumencia. FELICIDADES."

Muy para la sorpresa de Snape, Harry se encogió, su cabeza calló sobre sus manos que le cubrieron el rostro.

Las palabras de Snape acababan de entrar en su mente cuando una sensación de presión lo consumió, sus ojos le ardían, su garganta se cerró y explotó una ola de lágrimas. Sus manos cubrieron su rostro mientras él se quedó parado en medio de la sala tratando de detener el horrible dolor que lo estaba consumiendo.

Él pudo sentir la mano de Snape en su hombro pero él se soltó, sin ver a donde iba el calló pegando en la pared. Se quedó ahí tratando de controlar las sensaciones abrumadoras e inesperadas.

"Potter… Harry, trata de tomar aire. Estás bien, sólo necesitas respirar." Snape le dijo suavemente. Él no sabía que había alterado tanto a Harry, le preocupaba que el chito empezara a hiperventilarse.

Con un quejido Harry se sentó en el suelo. Él de repente se sintió muy cansado y cruzó los brazos mientras trataba de jalar aire.

Snape se sentó enfrente de él con los ojos llenos de preocupación. "¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?"

Harry tomó aire con mucha dificultad y cerró los ojos muy fuertemente.

"Deberías estar orgulloso de ti mismo, muchos magos adultos nunca han podido ser expertos en oclumencia."

Un suspiro tembloroso por parte de Harry fue su única respuesta.

Snape se acercó tentativamente y puso su mano en la cabeza de HARRY acariciando el desaliñado cabello negro. "Dime que tienes."

Harry sólo lo miró con ojos resentidos y luego bajo la cabeza a sus manos nuevamente.

"Háblame." Snape trató de nuevo.

"Déjame sólo por favor." Dijo la calmada voz de HARRY.

"Te dejaré cuándo me digas que pasó." Snape asintió en voz baja.

Harry se rehusaba a responder, su corazón literalmente dolía.

"¿Estos es acerca de Sirius?" Snape preguntó.

Harry tomó más aire y después de un minuto le explico en voz baja. "Debí haber aprendido esto el año pasado. Sí lo hubiera hecho Sirius no estuviera muerto."

Snape exhalo fuertemente. "Tu no sabes eso. El Señor Oscuro pudo haberlo hecho de otra manera, y el resultado pudo haber sido el mismo."

Harry se levantó. "Pero no fue así, y ahora él está muerto."

Snape también se levantó mirando a Harry con sus penetrantes ojos negros. "Si, el esta muerto, y tu necesitas aceptarlo y continuar."

La mirada llena de dolor en la cara de HARRY HIZO QUE EL CORAZÓN DE SNAPE DOLIERA, él se pasó más cerca de HARRY OBLIGANDOLO A QUE LO ABRAZARA. El adolescente de cabello negro se quedo quieto como sí la realidad de las palabras le hubiera quitado toda las energía."

"No te puedes culpar para siempre, no puedes cambiar nada con eso. Lograr aprender oclumencia fue un gran logro; me alegra que eso haya pasado, lo que me falló fue el no pensar en como reaccionarías a los eventos del año pasado, pero tu sabes lo orgulloso que estaría Black, y todos los demás lo estamos."

Harry tembló visiblemente. Él se separó del abrazo de Snape, limpiándose la cara. "¿Realmente crees que él sabe?"

Snape asintió, mirándolo intensamente.

Harry suspiró finalmente levantando la mirada. "Perdón por esto."

"Lo comprendo. Desearía que esto no hubiera sido tan doloroso para ti. El proceso de dolor por la muerte no desaparece en una semana, en un mes, e incluso en un año, algunos estudiosos dicen que toma alrededor de tres años el terminar el proceso de aceptación y sanación. Sé que estás muy preocupado por la profecía y sé que siempre te verás afectado por las circunstancias de la muerte de tus padres y de la de Cedric. Pero Harry mientras más tiempo paso contigo, más empiezo a creer que tienes oportunidad de derrotar al Señor Oscuro."

Harry sacudió la cabeza. Él odiaba que todos creyeran lo mucho que podía hacer mientras él en lo único que podía pensar era en que había perdido a alguien por sus acciones. "¿Cómo se supone que lo voy a derrotar¿Puedes decirme eso, todos me han dicho que puede hacerlo, pero nadie me ha dicho como." Había enojo nuevamente en su voz.

"Tu sabes que no te lo puedo decir por que no lo sé. Pero sé que hay una fuerza en ti que puede derrotarlo. Sé que es un gran peso pero algún día te liberarás de el, necesitas prepararte para la batalla al seguir tu instinto más profundo. Eso te mantendrá vivo y con suerte mantendrá vivos a aquellos que te quieren."

Harry se calmó visiblemente y se quedó callado por un momento. Luego miró a Snape con una mirada seria. "¿Realimente tienes que continuar siendo un mortifago?"

Snape se sintió confundido, por la pregunta que de repente le había hecho. "Si¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

Ignorando su pregunta HARRY continúo. "¿Por qué tienes que seguir siéndolo?"

Snape se puso incomodo al estar bajo la mirada de Potter. Él miró a otro lado. "Por que en lo que hago por el lado de la luz y es mi penitencia por todo lo que hice."

"No quiero que mueras." Harry explicó calmadamente.

Snape miró de nuevo a los ojos del chico. "Yo tampoco quiero que mueras. Así que supongo que más vale que los dos nos mantengamos vivos." Él respondió un poco mas animado.

Harry asintió viendo a Snape de manera preocupada.

"Sigue tus instintos HARRY, no dejes que nadie ni nada te detenga."

Harry estudio los ojos oscuros y lo miró calidamente y le sonrió suavemente, el dolor en su corazón había empezado a disminuir poco a poco.

Snape vio la suave sonrisa en el rostro de HARRY, él estaba impresionado por lo que estaba sintiendo. En realidad se sentía orgulloso de HARRY. Después de todos esos años, él se encontró así mismo preocupándose mucho por el chico y queriendo hacer todo lo que fuera posible para mantenerlo sano, tanto física como emocionalmente. Él estaba feliz de que Dumbledore lo había obligado a enseñarlo de nuevo. Sí no lo hubiera hecho nunca se hubiera encariñado con el adolescente de los ojos verdes. El hijo de Lily. Lily estaría muy orgullosa, orgullosa de los dos.

El pensamiento trajo una rara sonrisa a los labios de Snape mientras miraba a Harry. "Estoy orgulloso de ti Potter, y me alegra haber sido yo el que te enseño oclumencia. Ahora ve y diviértete con tus amigos, las clases empiezan de nuevo."

Harry sonrió de nuevo y se acercó a la puerta. Y antes de salir se dio la vuelta y suavemente dijo. "Yo también me alegro."

**_EL FIN._**

Eso fue todo, por ahora, espero que le haya gustado mucho, a mi la verdad es que la historia me fascino, por eso decidí traducirla, ya que pensé que valía la pena hacerlo, espero que ustedes sientan lo mismo, sólo quiero agradecer a quienes me mandaron sus comentario, eso fue lo que me hizo seguir traduciendo, el que hubiera una respuesta por parte de los lectores, también quiero agradecer a Samhaincat por dejarme usar su fic con fines didácticos por así decirlo, ya que esto empezó con el fin de practicar ingles y de probarme que realmente he aprendido, bueno hasta la próxima, se cuidan y deséenme mucha suerte ya que quiero entrar a la escuela de medicina, y suerte es lo que más necesito para hacerlo, la disposición y la capacidad siento que la tengo, pero la buena vibra espero que todos a mi alrededor me la pases, hasta luego.


End file.
